Bajo la Luna
by MikaShier
Summary: HaruRin /MPREG/ Imposible. Esa palabra describía el asunto por completo, ¿Cuándo, en mil vidas, un hombre podría quedar... preñado? Porque era un hombre, ¿no? En todo caso... No era algo que podría decir, de hecho, ¿Iba a continuar con ello?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

2\. Éste Fanfic contiene Mpreg. Si no te gusta, te recomiendo no leer.

3\. Éste fanfic tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje explícito.

 **Título:** Bajo la Luna

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Los dedos de Haru se movían con torpeza sobre la piel de Rin, trazando caminos temblorosos que disparaban en el pelirrojo millones de sensaciones nuevas. Era la primera vez que se tocaban de aquel modo, había emoción, había miedo, había amor… pero había más nerviosismo que nada. Después de todo, ni uno ni otro tenían experiencias previas.

Un par de labios inexpertos acariciaban con temor el cuello del pelinegro y cuando el cálido aliento de aquel que fuera dueño del beso llegó a la sensible piel de aquella zona, Haru dejó salir un ligero suspiro.

─Rin… ─el pelinegro susurró el llamado en un volumen apenas audible para sí mismo. Pronto se preguntó si realmente había dicho algo.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan calientes y la piel tan sensible, que ambos pensaban que despertarían en cualquier momento, que no podía haber algo como esto en la vida real. La fricción era abrumadora, la ropa había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando a ambos con solo una prenda restante.

El cuerpo de Rin, que yacía entre las blanquísimas sabanas de la cama de Haru, había sido salpicado con húmedos besos, mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a ser asaltado por las dudas. ¿Estaría haciéndolo bien? ¿Enserio llegarían hasta el final esta noche? Bah. Su novio se estremecía con cada roce, suspiraba de vez en cuando y parecía disfrutarlo, igual o más que él mismo; tenía que estar haciéndolo al menos decentemente. Y bueno, tenía claro que llegaría tan lejos como él se lo permitiera.

Los juegos previos eran tan torpes como rápidos, sus miradas estaban llenas de vergüenza y podían notar uno el rubor del otro a pesar de que eran iluminados por la débil luz de luna que asomaba por la ventana.

El silencio comenzaba a romperse, respiraciones agitadas y corazones que latían a mil por hora lo hacían.

─Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo. ─Ordenó Haruka en un susurro en el oído del otro chico, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Temblaba uno en brazos del otro. Los ojos de Rin estaban cerrados fuertemente, mientras Haru intentaba contener las sensaciones que le gritaban que comenzara a moverse.

"Su placer antes que el mío." Había jurado el pelinegro cuando todo esto había empezado. Y así iba a continuar incluso cuando su cuerpo empezaba a exigirle, de manera egoísta, que dejara aquello de lado.

Entregar todo a la persona que amas era algo que debía ser perfecto. El momento tenía que ser perfecto. El ambiente tenía que ser perfecto… pero ahí estaban. Ni siquiera habían tocado el tema antes, fue tan repentino que, al principio, ambos se encontraron deseando que el otro se detuviera pronto, por miedo de perder el control. Entonces, después de verse por unos segundos, la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, ambos decidieron que el tiempo, el lugar, el ambiente… era perfecto. Y era perfecto porque eran ellos, porque eran Haru y Rin, porque se amaban y porque iban a estar juntos por la eternidad. De verdad lo estarían. Era una promesa silenciosa que comenzaba a hacerse tangible en cada abrazo, en cada beso, en cada caricia.

La orden dada fue absoluta. Y Haru no planeaba debatirla. Su interior celebró a escuchar aquellas palabras que desencadenarían actos de los que no planeaban arrepentirse. Palabras dichas en un susurro que se perdió en el frío aire nocturno.

─Sólo hazlo ─fue aquella orden. Sin ánimo de contradecir a su amante, Haruka se perdió en el calor interno de Rin mientras ambos se embriagaban en sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas.

Su amor se consumó con la luna de testigo. Entregaron su cuerpo en una declaración eterna, donde se juraron amarse el uno al otro. Porque era exactamente eso lo que sentían. Un inevitable amor.

Pero no era suficiente. No se detuvieron cuando Haru terminó dentro de Rin, ni cuando éste hizo lo propio, manchando las sábanas también. El pelinegro besó al contrario, intentando trasmitirle su cariño mientras acariciaba sus piernas, aún en su interior. Rin rodeó el cuello de su amante con los brazos mientras correspondía, cansado, pero con gusto.

─ ¡Feliz navidad, Haruka! ─se escuchó al tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando que una franja de luz artificial iluminase la escena erótica de los amantes ─Di... Dios... Haruka...

─ ¿Qué pasa, amor? ─musitó otra voz que luego lanzó un jadeo sorprendido. Rin atinó a cubrirse con las sábanas y empujar a Haru, que seguía dentro suyo. El pelinegro parecía atónito, por lo que el contrario tuvo que taparle también─ ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

─ ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ─murmuró─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone... Nunca vienen en navidad...

─Tus padres... Ah... Esto... Ha... Haru... ─el pelirrojo se encogió sobre sí mismo, sin saber que hacer más que cubrirse mientras su novio se vestía y le pasaba su pantalón Quería morir ahí mismo. Su mente no funcionaba por el nerviosismo que también hacía temblar su cuerpo. Los habían descubierto. En pleno acto. Apenas pudo colocarse la prenda cuando escuchó la gruesa voz del padre de Haruka gruñir.

─Largo ─masculló en voz baja. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rin. Entonces una mano áspera se posó con fuerza en su hombro, mientras otra se afirmaba de su cabello─ ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Ahora, maldito!

─ ¡Papá! Suéltalo ─gritó Haruka, intentando detener a su padre, mas fue empujado a un lado con brusquedad─ ¡Te dije que lo sueltes!

El pelirrojo jadeó mientras el hombre lo arrastraba con fuerza por la casa de los Nanase. Rin temblaba, intentaba liberarse mientras era guiado hasta la puerta principal, se había torcido el pie una vez y había caído por los escalones, su cabello parecía a punto de ceder por la fuerza con la que era halado, pero eso no parecía importarle al mayor quien abrió la puerta y lo lanzó fuera. Su brazo desnudo golpeó contra el concreto del camino que intermediaba el pequeño jardín delantero de la casa de su novio cuando tropezó y cayó.

─No vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa, jodido homosexual ─bramó el hombre mientras tomaba el montoncito de ropa que su esposa ofrecía y la lanzaba al rostro del menor─. No te quiero cerca de aquí, ¿entiendes? Eres una aberración. No arrastres a nuestro hijo contigo. Maldito marica. Deberías morir.

Rin temblaba, sus ojos carmín demostraban el temor que sentía mientras, con movimientos torpes pero rápidos, se colocaba la camisa. El frío aire nocturno chocaba con su piel, estremeciéndolo. Se sentía pésimo y tenía unas irremediables ganas de llorar. Además, le dolía el cuerpo.

Se atrevió a observar la puerta de nuevo.

Haruka estaba ahí, mirándolo desde arriba con expresión contrariada. Hizo amago de acercarse, pero fue empujado dentro por su padre.

─Toma esto, imbécil ─un zapato lo golpeó en la nariz, llevó su mano a ese lugar con rapidez. La primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, dando inicio a un llanto silencioso mientras caía en cuenta. Era su zapato─. No sé dónde está el otro. Por mí, que tus pies sangren, engendro del infierno No sé cómo pudiste siquiera nacer ─el hombre se giró hacia su hijo─. Vamos a hablar seriamente de esto, Haruka ─masculló antes de perderse en el interior de la casa, llevando al aludido consigo. La mujer, con un suspiro, se acercó al tembloroso Rin que no encontraba la fuerza para levantarse. Le acarició el rostro y colocó el zapato faltante frente a él.

El pelirrojo sollozó mientras lo tomaba con manos temblorosas. Se sentía fatal. Incluso se había puesto la camisa al revés. Pero le dolía levantarse. Se había torcido el tobillo cuando cayó por las escaleras.

─Por lo que más quieras, niño... No vuelvas a esta casa. Olvídate de nuestro hijo. Por su bien ─le levantó el rostro y lo volteó hacia la salida─. Y por el tuyo.

Y así sucedió.

Rin reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levantó. Salió de ahí con rapidez mientras las lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas y el miedo se asentaba en su corazón. Ese día no solo había perdido su virginidad. Si no que con ella se había marchado su dignidad, su orgullo y su integridad.

Lo que sintió ese día no pudo borrarse. Y la influencia de las palabras pertenecientes al padre de su novio causó lo que desencadenaría una serie de consecuencias posiblemente irremediables. Ese día, se vio empujado al borde del abismo. Sólo. Así enfrentaría las cosas. El dolor de su alma perduró aún cuando sus lágrimas se secaron.

No sería una aberración. Rin lo decidió mientras se acomodaba la camisa en un baño público.

Pero el tiempo no se detuvo y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya nada podía remediarlo.

Jamás podría hacerlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

2\. Éste Fanfic contiene Mpreg. Si no te gusta, te recomiendo no leer.

3\. Éste fanfic tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje explícito.

 **Título:** Bajo la Luna

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Un mes había pasado desde aquél día en que fue tratado como la peor de las basuras. Regresó a Australia y ahora volvía a sus entrenamientos de natación. Tenía media beca universitaria por el mismo deporte, por lo tanto no podía plantearse el perder condición.

Todo marchaba bien, respecto a Australia y los estudios. De hecho, ahora que no tenía que llamar a Haruka todas las noches, parecía irle mejor. Podía dedicarse a estudiar por horas, después de las clases y el entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, aún si eso era bueno, él quería volver con el pelinegro.

Claro, era imposible. Los padres de Haru eran homofóbicos y él jamás se atrevería a volverlo a ver. Le aterrorizaba. Más que nada, por Haruka. Pues era él quien siempre estaría en contacto con sus padres. Así que estaba mejor lejos, aún si eso le quemaba el alma.

Rin rentaba un apartamento en Sídney, pues no quería incomodar a Russel y Lori, quienes habían cuidado de él años atrás. Aunque estos realmente lo querían con ellos, el pelirrojo se había negado.

Y ahora, solía llorar por las noches, en completa soledad, ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella navidad. Se había entregado a Haru y había sido echado de su vida nada más terminar.

Pero aún no se arrepentía de ello. Al menos le había podido demostrar su amor en aquél acto. Una dolorosa acción de entregarse a alguien del mismo género, siendo él, Rin, quien había sido invadido.

Si bien sus calificaciones estaban en lo alto, su autoestima vagaba libremente en lo más bajo. No se arrepentía del sexo. Se arrepentía de aquello que lo había desencadenado. Una tarde en que un chico le había parecido incluso más lindo que las chicas, en donde su sonrojo fue notorio y su corazón latía nervioso. El día maldito en que se enamoró de Haruka Nanase.

Si él no se hubiese enamorado e impuesto sus sentimientos a ese pelinegro, la navidad pasada no habría sido la peor noche de su vida entera. Hubiese pasado un día tranquilo con su familia. Intercambiado regalos con sus amigos. Quizá tendría una linda novia.

Una cuyos padres lo aceptasen.

Pero no. Él había tomado el camino en contra y se había estrellado con todos. Y pagó el precio perdiendo a su novio... además de la confianza en sí mismo. Sin contar que Haruka posiblemente nunca lo había querido... Es decir, sus padres eran homofóbicos y quizá el también lo fuese.

No, no podía volver a él.

Se colocó la chaqueta y echó un vistazo a su frío departamento. Estaba ordenado. Demasiado ordenado. Cada centímetro había sido limpiado, pues Rin solía ponerse a asear su espacio cuando los nervios le ganaban. Sentía que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, un inminente rechazo.

Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a los entrenamientos.

Sin embargo, se sentía extraño. Desde el día anterior había comenzado a sentirse así. Incluso había dormido más de lo usual, saltándose así el horario de clases. No le dio importancia, olvidándolo en cuanto abrió su casillero.

Rin no era antisocial, simplemente era catalogado como alguien irritable. Tenía uno que otro amigo en su clase y otros más en el entrenamiento. De hecho, salía con ellos algunas veces... Bueno, una vez al mes, y solo con los que realmente estaban interesados en la profesión electa, pues esas salidas eran más para estudiar que para alguna otra cosa.

Ese día, el pelirrojo se encontró frunciendo el ceño ante el espejo a cuerpo entero que había en los vestidores. Uno de sus amigos lo observaba también. Puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió con amabilidad.

─ ¿Estás comiendo de más? Tu abdomen no era así... Aunque no se nota mucho, en realidad ─Había comentado, refiriéndose a la casi imperceptible elevación en aquella zona del cuerpo del ojicarmín.

─No...

De hecho, la depresión le había pegado un poco, discretamente. Había alterado la hora de su comida y la cantidad de la misma. Últimamente comía dos veces al día en horas irregulares, además de comer la mitad de la cantidad que anteriormente servía en su plato.

Pero no era algo que fuera a comentar. Se encogió de hombros y dio algunas palmadas a su estómago.

─Ya se irá ─musitó. El otro chico asintió.

─Hoy es la prueba física y de dopaje, ¿te avisaron? ─Rin frunció el ceño.

─Nos la hicieron hace dos semanas, ¿no? ─el contrario le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

─Se comenzó a rumorar que alguien de aquí últimamente... Pues... se dopaba, ya sabes. Drogas, drogas, drogas. Así que el capitán y el entrenador consiguieron los fondos para realizar otro estudio. No sé como lo hicieron... Quizá se subastaron en una de esas ventas de personas por un día, ¿no? Son la clase de personas que harían lo que fuese. Lo harían todo por el equipo... Todo.

─Quizá ─dijo Rin, sonriendo. El otro chico imitó el acto y le dio una palmada en el estómago.

─Espero que esto no sea grave y no aumente... Si pierdes la condición, sabes que te sacaran.

─Diré que es músculo ─bromeó el pelirrojo. El australiano rió por lo bajo.

─Claro, claro. Anda, que viene siendo hora de calentar. A ver si eso se borra antes de que alguien más lo note.

─Tendría que ser un fijado como tú.

A Rin le alegraba tener amigos ahí. Quizá no un amigo como Sousuke, pero sí varias personas en las que podía confiar lo suficiente, no como hacía años, cuando cursaba la secundaria y carecía de amistades gracias a su mala manera de reaccionar al perder o a su mal pronunciación que impedía que se comunicara al cien por ciento.

La prueba anti dopaje no duró mucho, pero Rin había tardado en salir de ahí gracias a la gran cantidad de chicos que habían pasado frente a él. Estaba fastidiado, lo cual era sorprendente pues siempre había sido paciente en esas cosas.

Una semana pasó, y aquélla elevación en su abdomen perduró, incluso a Rin le parecía un poco más elevada. Las pruebas de dopaje, al menos para él, habían salido limpias, sin embargo recibió una advertencia, pues estaba aumentando su peso, más de lo que parecía, y su presión estaba un poco descolocada. Pero no fue por ese motivo que Rin acudió al hospital, aunque si fue uno de los factores.

Había comenzado a marearse en las mañanas y vomitar, además de que de pronto tenía demasiada hambre y a veces simplemente la comida le asqueaba. Estaba asustado, pues creía que su depresión por lo sucedido en Navidad estaba pegándole fuerte. O quizá era que había desarrollado una enfermedad.

Se realizó todos los estudios que su billetera podía permitirse, pues un nadador profesional no podía darle lugar a enfermedades fuertes, al menos él no.

Pasó otra semana cuando sus pruebas estuvieron listas. Rin no tenía anemia, no estaba desnutriéndose, no estaba muriendo, no tenía alguna enfermedad. Nada de eso... Pero la doctora lo observaba atentamente, como si de pronto la respuesta fuese a salir a la superficie. O como si tuviera otra cabeza, lo que sonara más lógico.

─Necesitaremos hacerle otro estudio, pues hay una anomalía en uno de los que ya realizamos y debemos confirmar los resultados.

─Pero... Pensé que con los estudios que pagué... Usted dijo que no había forma de dejarnos con duda... O algo así... Además ─Rin suspiró y se talló los ojos con repentinas ganas de llorar─ ya no tengo más dinero. Me gasté todo lo que tenía disponible... ─estaba asustándose. Aquello era verdad. Su madre le mandaba un poco de dinero cada mes, Rin pagaba un pequeño departamento barato con el dinero que la escuela le daba y compraba comida con lo dado por su madre, pues incluso con la beca no alcanzaba a sostenerse por sí mismo. Incluso había comenzado a buscar un empleo.

─Ya lo había mencionado. Pero este estudio es realmente importante, por ello será financiado por el área general y el área de maternidad ─comentó la mujer, sonriendo con amabilidad. Rin suspiró, amaba al área general y al de maternidad. Ya buscaría como pagarles por ello después─. Así que, por favor, póngase la bata y acompáñeme, le explicaré en cuanto lleguemos con la doctora Jade. No se preocupe, no es la gran cosa, siendo sincera, pero es impensable no revisarlo. Solo se trata de algunas tomografías. Por favor, no tiene que asustarse.

Rin asintió, secando sus lágrimas y siguiendo las indicaciones anteriormente mencionadas. Si no era nada grave, ¿por qué iban a financiarlo? Le estaban endulzando la verdad. Caminó tras la doctora hacia otra de las alas del hospital, deteniéndose ante un cuarto, identificado como "Doc. Jade Davis" con una placa, que no tardó en ser abierto y al que no dudaron ingresar.

El estudio duró media hora, y trascurrieron noventa minutos cuando los resultados estuvieron listos, pues habían sido pedidos con urgencia. Rin se sentó en la oficina de la doctora Jade y observó a la otra médica, aquella que le había atendido primero, Anne.

─Bueno, señor Matsuoka... Tenemos algunas noticias que darle. Primero que nada ─comenzó Jade─ quisiera explicarle algo... ─Hubo una pausa que Rin clasificó como dramática. Quizá enserio moriría─. Usted posee una deformación física interna. Esto no es de gravedad, ni único, varias personas nacen con una deformación parecida y usted, según sus papeles, la ha tenido desde su nacimiento. No se le fue extraído porque no se veía como algo necesario, las probabilidades de que éste se desarrollara eran nulas. Pero al parecer, sucedió el pequeño milagro médico. Ésta deformación a encontrado la manera de sostenerse con los nutrientes necesarios y, por lo tanto, se ha desarrollado, incluso está saludable...

─No comprendo... ¿Qué tengo?

─Un útero. El aparato reproductor femenino. En teoría, aún con el desarrollo de éste, es incapaz de realizar la función propia. Sin embargo, según el análisis, éste se ha conectado a la vía anal, siendo separada del recto por la pared del esfínter, que es bastante delgada. En otras palabras, está conectado, pero obstruido. O al menos lo estaba... Sus óvulos estaban listos para...

─ ¡Espere! O... ¿Óvulos? ─Rin la miraba con incruelidad. Volvió la mirada hacia la otra mujer, pidiendo respuestas─ Para empezar, soy un chico. Y en todo caso... Para que los óvulos estén listos para lo que sea se necesita la menstruación, ¿no? Yo jamás he hecho algo así... ¡Porque soy un chico! ¡Y no tengo un maldito útero!

─Lo sabemos, Rin ─explicó Anne─. Pero la doctora Jade tiene la teoría de que estuviste menstruando recientemente, de forma interna, cosa que no causa daño a tu cuerpo y es imperceptible.

─Ahora... ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre en los últimos meses?

─ ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Están mintiéndome! ─el pelirrojo estaba exasperado─ Dejen de bromear y...

─ ¿Podría contestar, señor Matsuoka? ─Rin apretó los labios y asintió.

─Sí... He tenido relaciones con otro hombre, pero... ¿Qué con eso? Si tengo algo así dentro de mí... Simplemente deben... Sacarme ese órgano y punto. Conseguiré el dinero para la cirugía... Aunque tarde...

─No podemos hacer eso tan fácilmente ─exclamó su doctora. Jade asintió.

─Al mantener relaciones, la pared anal debió rasgarse, abriendo paso al conducto del reproductor femenino. Quizá notaste un sangrado cuando la relación sexual acabó ─Rin bufó. Aquello era estúpido. Y de todas formas, de ser real, no hubiese podido notar cosa alguna mientras era pateado fuera de la vida de Haru.

─ ¿Eso que significaría? ─preguntó.

─Significa que, si esa persona eyaculó en ti, como el camino a los óvulos estaba abierto... Bueno, ésta es la otra noticia ─Jade lo tomó de la mano y sonrió─. Felicidades, estás esperando un bebé, Rin.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, quiero dar crédito por la escena semi-erótica del capítulo anterior a KiwiSonata, ella escribió sobre sexo porque me ama y quería ayudarme 3 El sentimiento no es mutuo 3_

 _Solo quiero decir una cosa: No importa cuantas veces digan que hubiera sido mejor que Haru fuera el uke, ¿les digo por qué? ¡Es un fanfic HaruRin! Y Rin es para mí el prototipo de uke perfecto._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

2\. Éste Fanfic contiene Mpreg. Si no te gusta, te recomiendo no leer.

3\. Éste fanfic tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje explícito.

 **Título:** Bajo la Luna

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

"No eres el primer hombre que ha terminado embarazado, Rin. Como he dicho antes, muchas personas padecen de una deformación física interna o externa. Algunos tienen un dedo de más, otros tienen un riñón extra, así como hay a quienes les falta. Si te sirve de algo, se trata del siete por ciento de la humanidad entera. Es un aproximado después de un censo realizado hace algunos años. Investigué un poco sobre tu caso, en específico. Hay alrededor de trescientas personas, de género masculino, registradas con deformación interna, específicamente con un útero, sin embargo, la mayoría extrajo aquél órgano con el paso del tiempo algunos por simple gusto, otros porque comenzaban a presentar molestias, quedando solo seis personas con él, de las cuales dos ya murieron. Tres están en una edad avanzada. Y bueno, tú eres el sexto."

─N... Rin... ─la voz sonaba lejana, apagada por los pensamientos del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más presente mientras éste intentaba despejarse─ ¡Rin, deten...! Te...

La cabeza del aludido sufrió un dolor agudo. El aire escapó de sus pulmones y, en cuanto pudo salir a la superficie, comenzó a toser. Sus oídos terminaron por recobrar su sentido, haciéndole consciente de que todos estaban callados y lo miraban fijamente. Había chocado con el muro mientras nadaba...

─ ¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? ─una mano apareció en su campo de visión. El nombrado asintió, aceptándola e impulsándose a salir─ ¿Seguro? Últimamente estás tan distraído. Sobre todo ayer y hoy. Nos preocupas, ¿sabes? ─sintió las manos del contrario tocarle la frente.

─Que estoy bien ─murmuró el pelirrojo. El chico suspiró, dejando de tocarlo.

─Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería. Parece que te has dado fuerte. Además estás pálido.

─Como sea ─Rin tomó la toalla que el chico le ofrecía y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

─ ¿Seguro estás bien? Para ser honesto, has estado muy... tenso... Bien, bien ─masculló el chico al ver la mirada fulminante del pelirrojo─. Sólo... Ten cuidado con tu comportamiento y vuelve a prestar atención a lo que haces. El capitán y el entrenador ya te están echando el ojo.

─Gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta. Me iré por hoy, no me siento muy bien ─sin decir más, se encaminó hacia los vestidores. Su amigo suspiró.

─Habías dicho que estabas bien ─dijo para sí mismo. Le restó importancia y volvió al entrenamiento.

Rin entró a la ducha y, en cuanto la lluvia artificial cayó sobre él, se perdió en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la doctora Jade le informó de la situación. Se llevó la mano al vientre y suspiró. No podía ser cierto. Haría lo que fuese por comprobarlo. Él no estaba en cinta. Era un chico, no una chica. Lo único femenino en él era su nombre. Y, según Nitori hacía dos años, sus piernas no eran muy masculinas.

Pero, en fin... Era imposible.

Apretó aquella zona de su cuerpo. Imposible, no habría alguien formándose ahí nunca.

"Sin embargo, tu situación es un tanto peligrosa. Hubo registro de un hombre hace algunos años que conservó el útero y, al igual que el tuyo, comenzó a desarrollarse. Hubo registro de ello porque él, como tú, presentó un embarazo. Pero dada una complicación, su útero dejó de reaccionar y proveer nutrientes al feto. Por lo tanto tuvo que ser extraído de manera inmediata."

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Todo era irreal. Un hombre, embarazándose. Menuda idiotez. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que, a sus diecinueve años, quedaría en cinta, Rin le hubiese propinado un golpe para después reír con cinismo. Porque era una estupidez y sonaba a estupidez.

No se molestó en quitar el cloro de la piscina que se había impregnado a su cuerpo. No había ánimos para ello. Cerró la llave y se apuró a vestirse.

Salió del establecimiento con lentitud. Caminó por las calles de Sídney con la mirada gacha y el ánimo arrastrándose por el suelo. Todo aquello era pésimo.

Tomó una decisión. Con rapidez, se adentró en la farmacia más cercana. Buscó en cada estante hasta que, rendido, se acercó a la farmacéutica que lo había estado observando con curiosidad.

─Sabe... ─No, no podía dudar. Carraspeó un poco y, decidido, puso una mano en la barra─ ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar una prueba de embarazo? ─la mujer sonrió, algo divertida, pues en un letrero que estaba a lado suyo, se leía claramente que aquél producto tenía que ser específicamente solicitado, pues era una de las cosas que mantenían bajo vigilancia.

─Sí, ¿alguna marca en especial? ─Rin parpadeó varias veces... ¿Había más de una?

─ ¿Cuántas hay?

─Tenemos cuatro a disposición.

─Deme de las cuatro.

El pelirrojo salió de la farmacia sintiéndose extraño. Había gastado todo lo que quedaba de su dinero por la semana, así que solo cenaría ese día con lo poco que había sobrado. Y posiblemente, al día siguiente le quitaría el almuerzo a alguno de sus compañeros, aplicando el APL, que solían decir algunos de ellos cuando alguien les robaba comida. Aliméntame por lástima.

Con cada paso, Rin sentía que la mochila en su espalda -donde guardaba sus libros, su bolso deportivo y en donde se encontraban los cuatro paquetes- pesaba cada vez más. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerlo. Los nervios aumentaron.

Nadie lo miraba, pero se sentía el centro de atención. Si escuchaba murmullos, llegaba a pensar que era sobre él. Si alguien reía, posiblemente estaba burlándose de él. Todos lo criticaban. Aunque en realidad a nadie le importaba la situación del pelirrojo. O eso pensó.

─Oye, chico... ─musitó una suave voz que se escuchaba algo acabada─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

─ ¿Ah? ¿Yo? ─Rin observó a la anciana, quien lo miraba con curiosidad─ Sí, sí.

─ ¿Seguro? Te has quedado parado aquí, niño. Entorpeces el paso.

─Lo siento ─el chico se hizo a un lado de inmediato, recibiendo algunos chistidos de personas molestas que se habían detenido por su culpa.

─Ten más cuidado, niño. Hay personas que se aprovechan de los despistados ─el pelirrojo sintió un empujón. La anciana sonrió─. Bueno, cuídate, niño.

A Rin le pareció una conversación extraña y sin sentido. Pero pronto se olvidó de ello. Se adentró en un viejo edificio del centro y subió al tercer piso para entrar posteriormente a su apartamento.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y abrió su mochila.

Vivía solo, y en ese momento lo lamentaba. Quizá Lori podía decirle como se usaban esas cosas de vivir con ella, pero no era así y no planeaba siquiera contarlo.

Tras leer las instrucciones tres veces, se encerró en el baño, aunque echarle el pestillo a la puerta era algo que hizo en su momento de ansias, pues, rememorando, Rin vivía solo.

Se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el piso, juntando las piernas con el pecho en un abrazo. Tendría que esperar varios minutos para que la prueba diera el resultado.

Pasando aquellos minutos, Rin estiró el brazo sin pensarlo. Analizó el pequeño artefacto para después lanzarlo a la pared con furia.

Desesperado, tomó otra prueba. La lanzó también. Al igual que la siguiente.

La última había sido más cara. Y Rin estaba viendo por qué. No solo el signo positivo afirmaba lo que las tres pruebas anteriores ya habían afirmado. Si no que ésta decía los meses aproximados.

Uno o dos meses.

Las lágrimas terminaron por librarse de su cuerpo, escurriendo por sus mejillas. Rin pegó la frente al piso y lloró con fuerza.

Le dolía el alma.

Media hora después, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su respiración aún era irregular. Buscó en su mochila algo de dinero, pues tenía mucha hambre y el refrigerador se había vaciado casi por completo esa mañana.

"Hay quien se aprovecha de personas despistadas como tú"

Fue la frase que vino a su mente cuando se dio cuenta: le habían robado la cartera. El día no podía ser peor.

El día en la universidad había sido aburrido para Haru. Ser chef era una carrera corta y, a su parecer, algo aburrida. Le gustaba cocinar, sí, pero dedicarse a ello para aprobar un examen...

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, no se preocupó por guardar sus cosas. Las lanzó a una esquina mientras se descalzaba. Se adentró a la habitación y se recostó en su sofá.

Había pasado un mes, casi dos desde la última vez que había visto a Rin.

Aquél día, él y Makoto estaban en Iwatobi por celebrar, las clases no se habían cancelado, Navidad no era una fecha inhábil para días laborables. Pero, al caer en fin de semana, se habían dado aquél lujo.

En Australia la Navidad si se celebraba. Fue por ello que, el veintitrés de diciembre, Rin ya estaba en casa con su familia. Haru y él habían quedado.

Y entonces había sucedido aquello.

Haruka fue golpeado por su padre nada más entrar a la salita. Lo insultó de mil maneras, aunque el pelinegro solo quería levantarse y buscar a su novio.

Su padre hubiera acabado con él de no ser por su madre, quien entró minutos después y culpó a Rin, diciendo que era un chico perverso que simplemente había buscado seducirlo con su cara de niña. Explicó sobre la creencia de demonios lujuriosos que poseían a las personas. Señaló a su novio como un pobre chico insalvable. Algo en el rostro de su madre le dijo que eso había sido inventado por ella. Sin embargo, su padre era idiota y se lo tragó. Pidió perdón a Haru, maldijo al pelirrojo por haber corrompido a su no tan preciado hijo.

Se marcharon al día siguiente, cuando a Haru ya no le dolía tanto el moverse.

Desde aquél día, su celular siempre llevaba batería. Llamaba a Rin tres veces al día, pero nunca contestó.

Gou le dijo que Rin se había marchado a Australia el día veintiséis, en el primer vuelo. Y que no había llamado desde entonces. El pelirrojo había vuelto a las cartas, con la excusa de no tener suficiente dinero para mantener su celular.

Aquello era mentira. La señora Matsuoka llamó a su hijo para reñirlo. Haru estaba ahí. Pero cuando el teléfono llegó a sus manos, Rin colgó de inmediato.

Se sentía como un acosador. Llamando a Rin, enviando correos y preguntando a su hermana por él. Estaba preocupado. Sabía que Rin la llevaría difícil. Y entendía que no quería verlo.

Quizá el hubiese hecho lo mismo si la Señora Matsuoka lo hubiese echado a patadas de la casa en cuanto Rin le contó sobre su relación.

─Haru... ─Makoto entró al apartamento, suspirando con cansancio─ ¿Contestó?

─No. Nunca lo hace. Quizá deba dejar de llamarlo.

─ ¿Cuánto más puede estar enojado? ─el castaño se sentó a un lado de Haru y sonrió, intentando trasmitir su apoyo─ Siendo sincero, creo que lo mejor es que te detengas. Espera a que él esté listo para llamarte. Lo que Nanase-san hizo debió haberle dolido enserio, dale tiempo.

─Gou dijo que cuando llegó, Rin tenía el tobillo hinchado y la nariz le sangraba. Papá lo golpeó con un zapato.

─Bien, no me lo cuentes, es deprimente. Me hace odiar a tu padre...

─Está bien, yo también lo odio.

Makoto soltó un suspiro. Sabía que, aunque no lo demostrara, Haru la pasaba realmente mal.

No sabía con exactitud que había pasado aquella noche para que la pelea hubiese afectado el doble de lo que normalmente lo haría. Es decir, claro, que el que el padre de tu novio te echase a la calle era de lo peor. Pero se trataba de Rin. El chico persistente, a veces egoísta y a quien poco le importaba la opinión de los demás. Así que Makoto se hacía una idea de en qué tipo de situación habían sido encontrados.

─No te lo estés imaginando ─masculló Haruka mientras marcaba el número telefónico de Rin... de nuevo.

─Haru... Ya déjalo ─suspiró.

─Ni siquiera lo felicité por su cumpleaños...

Makoto se sentía mal por Haru, pero eso no evitó que le confiscara el celular. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Quería a Rin, pero su preocupación por Haru le ganaba esta vez. No dejaría que siguiera rogando.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más. Las ganas de llorar estaban pudiendo con él. Se levantó del sofá y se encerró en el baño, dejándose caer contra la puerta.

Le dolía que Rin no quisiese saber nada sobre él.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

2\. Éste Fanfic contiene Mpreg. Si no te gusta, te recomiendo no leer.

3\. Éste fanfic tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje explícito.

 **Título:** Bajo la Luna

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El día era algo cálido en Sídney, aunque un viento fresco llegaba desde la costa. Rin yacía sentado en la arena, con las piernas dobladas y las rodillas pegadas a su barbilla. Su mirada rojiza, brillaba como un par de rubíes mientras las lágrimas salían por la comisura de sus ojos. Observaba al mar. En alguna dirección, se encontraba Japón y ahí estaría Haru.

Se sentía demasiado inseguro.

Al parecer, tenía que comenzar a aceptarlo, esperaba un hijo del chico al que se había entregado en un acto de amor. El mismo hombre que no fue tras él después de que su padre lo lanzase fuera de su hogar. El mismo que no lo impidió.

Y ese era uno de los factores por los cuales Rin no había contestado el teléfono cuando el nombre de Haruka junto a un pequeño corazón aparecía en la pantalla. Es decir... No es que Rin no lo entendiera, pero ahora, que ya estaba un poco menos histérico por lo sucedido, se daba cuenta de que, de haberlo seguido, quizá él no se sentiría como una mierda homosexual.

Pero claro, era solamente uno de los factores.

Y es que había muchos. Rin no estaba de ánimo para comenzar a traerlos a su mente, así que tomó una conchita de mar y la lanzó al agua en un intento por distraerse.

El pelirrojo ya había sopesado la idea de contarle a Haruka sobre su embarazo. Pero dicha idea quedó descartada ante un recuerdo de hacía tiempo. Eso era lo que había enviado a Rin a la costa de Sídney para ponerse a llorar mientras se lamentaba de lo patética que había terminado por ser su vida.

Aquello que le impedía hablar a Haru de su futuro hijo había sucedido varios meses atrás, quizá cuatro. Estaban en un punto muy bueno de su relación y hablaban de todo.

Ese día, hacían una video llamada desde el apartamento de Makoto, pues al parecer Haru no había pagado la tarifa de internet y se lo habían cortado. Rin estaba solo en su apartamento a eso de las seis, haciendo una tarea en su computadora cuando el icono de Haru lo marcó como disponible. Sin pensárselo dos veces, había dado clic a la opción de video llamada. Y el pelinegro la aceptó en cuanto llegó la solicitud.

Makoto saludó de inmediato, mientras el fastidio se reflejaba en los ojos de Haru al ser interrumpido, aunque claramente fue momentáneo. El pelinegro había estado por saludar cuando Ran y Ren decidieron que era su turno de aparecer, diciendo que estaban ahí por el fin de semana e impidiendo que el pelinegro pudiese hablar. Entonces Rin soltó una risa.

─No es divertido ─había musitado el ojiazul. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, tomando el portátil y poniéndolo en la cama para cambiar su posición de sentado a acostado bocabajo. Aquello hizo que las comisuras de los labios de Haru se elevaran sutilmente.

─Oh, ¿qué dices? Claro que lo es. Hola, Makoto ─musitó el ojicarmín, agitando la mano─. Ran, Ren, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

─ ¡Aburrida! ─Había exclamado la niña de inmediato, haciendo a un lado a Haruka para poder hablar con Rin─ ¿Cómo te va en la escuela, Rin-chan?

─Bien, aunque no lo creas, saqué segundo lugar en una materia. No sé en cual, claro.

─ ¿Enserio? ─preguntó ahora el niño. Rin asintió con orgullo─ Vaya, si eres inteligente.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Lo dudaste en algún momento? ─el pelirrojo sonó indignado, por lo que el menor se sonrojó, negando rápidamente─ Vamos, no es para tanto.

─Lo que sí es para tanto, es que no me dejen hablar con mi novio ─había mascullado Haru, obteniendo una risa por parte de los niños, que se retiraron tras pedir disculpas.

─Hola, Haru ─el pelinegro sonrió a Rin, haciendo que se sonrojase. Sí, eran novios. Pero no por ello a Rin iba a dejar de avergonzarle la hermosa sonrisa de su pareja.

─Rin... ─el cariño se apreció en el tono de su voz. Makoto sonrió enternecido.

─Lamento lo de mis hermanos ─musitó el castaño. Haru le hizo un lugar junto a él para que ambos pudieran hablar con el ojicarmín.

─A mi me da igual. Me gustan los niños ─había exclamado el pelirrojo, restándole importancia. Por su parte, Haru frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Te gustan? A mí no...

─ ¿Eh? ¿Mis hermanos no te gustan? ─el ojiazul observó a Makoto con indiferencia, Rin soltó un bufido combinado con una pequeña risa.

─Tus hermanos sí, porque son grandes. Pero no soportaría un bebé. Son bonitos y todo eso, pero yo no criaría uno. No quisiera y... Simplemente... cuidar de alguien tan pequeño no me va.

─En ello concuerdo ─musitó Rin─. No te va para nada ─el pelinegro le dedicó una mirada seria desde el otro lado de la pantalla─. Bien, bien. Yo tampoco me veo con un bebé. De tener uno, no podría viajar por el mundo, porque no querría dejarle solo. Saldría trastornado como Haru.

─ ¡Rin! ¡Haru no...!

─Y terminaría siendo novio de un idiota obstinado y egocéntrico ─corroboró Haruka, indiferente a el intento de defensa de Makoto. Rin elevó una ceja, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

─ ¿Ah? ─se acomodó el cabello─ De seguro ese chico sería tan genial y lindo, lo aceptaría rápidamente como mi... ¿yerno?

─Me apiadaría de...

─A mí sí me gustaría un hijo ─musitó Makoto, interrumpiendo antes de que la discusión pasara a otro nivel. Rin lo observó con una sonrisa.

─Es algo que suponía ─explicó─. Después de ver el cariño con el que tratas a tus hermanos, me parece muy obvio, ¿no, Haru?

─Seguro.

─Además, tienes una meta distinta a la nuestra, ¿cierto, Haru?

─Totalmente.

─Eh... creo que... ─Makoto miró hacia la puerta, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

─Sin contar que tienes un instinto paternal, ¿verdad, Haru?

─Naturalmente...

─ ¡Bien! Me iré a ver que hacen mis hermanos ─el castaño se levantó, Rin supo que se dirigía a la puerta tras ver los ojos azules de Haru seguirlo─. Ustedes, chicos, dan miedo ─musitó antes de cerrar la puerta. Rin sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó en su lugar.

─Al fin solos ─musitó con un tono meloso. Haru dejó que una suave risa saliera de su garganta.

─ ¿Cómo te fue en la competencia de ayer? ─había preguntado. Y así, dieron inicio a una plática que duro horas, contándose todo por lo que habían pasado durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto. Haru era un tipo frío, sí. Pero, desde que salía con el pelirrojo, había comenzado a hablar más, aunque solo con él.

Así que ahora, mientras Rin recordaba cada cosa de aquél día, la idea de contarle a Haru sobre su futuro hijo le parecía realmente mala. Incluso más mala que el día anterior, cuando lo había pensado por primera vez.

Haru no necesitaba un hijo. Él debía cumplir su sueño y nadar en las olimpiadas. Haru aún tenía un futuro claro por delante, si el menor no interfería.

Rin comenzaba a sentir que su propio camino se nublaba.

No podría ser un nadador olímpico. No podía seguir en la escuela. Todo era imposible para él. Había pensado en un aborto, sin embargo era consciente de que aquella criatura que se formaba en su interior carecía de culpa alguna por lo que sucedía en el exterior. Así que Rin abandonaría todo, solo para no quitar la vida a alguien más. Y estaba decidido. Ese mismo día, el contrato de su apartamento expiraba. Y en tres días, partiría.

* * *

"Investigué acerca de esto. En internet dice que una prueba positiva de embarazo en un hombre puede significar cáncer. Quizá sea eso... Tal vez yo no esté realmente embarazado."

"Rin, ¿te es mejor la idea del cáncer que la de un hijo?"

"No realmente, doctora Jade."

"El análisis que financió el área general y el área de maternidad fue el de cáncer. Localizamos el útero en ti y, tras ver un positivo en embarazo que había en un informe tuyo, decidimos que realmente podrías estarlo. La doctora Jade Davis mostró gran interés y fue por ello que te financió."

"Me gustan los milagros médicos, y tú eres uno, Rin."

"No tienes cáncer. Tienes un embrión en desarrollo."

"Pero... Leí muchas cosas... No hay manera en que pueda notarse en tan poco tiempo... Debe ser otra cosa."

"Rin, no hay nada normal en un hombre embarazado. Y la elevación de la que hablas... No es fácil de ver a simple vista."

"La doctora Anne tiene razón. Esto es... Nuevo. Sin embargo, lamentablemente nosotros no tenemos la tecnología necesaria para ayudarte en el transcurso de tu embarazo. Al ser algo único, las personas con conocimiento acerca de ésto escasean gravemente. Pero hay un lugar en donde tienen la suficiente tecnología para ayudarte, ya sea si quieres que te interfieran o quieres conservar. Tenemos que mantener el secreto de esto, por tu bien. Si alguien de mando alto llega a enterarse sobre ti, definitivamente te tomaran como conejillo de indias. Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales no podemos mantenerte aquí... Volviendo a lo otro, tengo un familiar que maneja un hospital con tecnología nueva y máquinas cuya función no dañará al bebé. Por ello, te transferiremos ahí. No te preocupes por pagar todo aquello, ¿bien? Nosotras aportaremos la mitad, solo queremos que estés bien, ya te ocuparás del resto."

"A... ¿A dónde debo ir?"

"Japón. En Tokio se encuentra el hospital de mi primo. Y, al ser un país cuya tecnología está realmente avanzada, confiamos en que pueda ayudar. Acordó no comentar nada sobre ti."

"Mi sobrina cuidará de ti mientras te trasladas. Es una practicante en medicina y es de completa confianza. Sabemos que estás deprimido, así que por ello cuidará de ti, para que sigas dietas y ejercicios que no dañen al bebé. Además, ella llevará los documentos necesarios para tu traslado y te aconsejará si necesitas algo..."

Por ello, Rin se encontraba en un bonito apartamento en el centro de Sídney. Una chica que parecía tener su edad se encontraba preparando algo en una pequeña cocina. Su cabello de un rubio más claro que el de Nagisa caía hasta su cintura desde su coleta y unos enormes lentes yacían sobre su nariz, cubriendo los redondos ojos azules de la chica. La rubia lo conocía de antes. Habían compartido algunas clases extras que Rin solía tomar para adaptarse mejor cuando recién llegaba a Australia para cursar la secundaria. La ojiazul era cinco años mayor, por lo tanto solo se llegaban a ver en esas clases extras.

─Ya está, Rin. Siéntate a comer a la mesa ─musitó la chica.

─Sara... No tienes que... ─la aludida enarcó una ceja, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

─Tan obstinado como siempre. Ya te dije que no me importa hacerte la comida. Debo cuidar de ti y tú debes permitirlo. Vas a tener un hijo y no puedes permitirte tener un alimento desbalanceado. Mamá y la doctora Anne ya te lo comentaron. Va a ser difícil, pero...

─Bien, no necesito un sermón ─el pelirrojo se levantó del sillón para pasar a la mesa. La chica sonrió triunfante y le acercó un plato con comida y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

─Cuando recién llegaste a Australia hace cinco años o seis... Eras realmente adorable. Tu acento era divertido y el que se te escaparan palabras en japonés era...

─Deja de recordarlo.

─Bien, bien. Solo digo que me motivaste a estudiar ese idioma ─se acomodó las gafas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro─. Y ahora por fin iré a ese país...

─Ya cállate ─musitó con fastidio, más Sara lo ignoró.

─Estoy tan emocionada que... ¡La hora se nos está pasando! ─exclamó en cuanto, tras mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que pasaban de las diez─ ¡Apúrate a acabar eso! Iré por las maletas. Llama un taxi. El vuelo sale en una hora y nos dijeron que estuviéramos dos antes...

─Bien.

Rin llamó un taxi mientras lavaba los platos y Sara corría por el apartamento recogiendo lo que iba a llevarse. El pelirrojo quiso ayudarla, pero la chica cargó sus propias maletas diciendo que él debía descansar.

Aquello molestaba a Rin. Lo privaban de su caballerosidad por el simple hecho de estar en cinta. Era estúpido y lo odiaba. Pero decidió guardarse aquel sentimiento. Abordaron el taxi y, media hora después, subieron al avión.

* * *

Gou recién llegaba a Tokio en tren, por lo que, nada más salir de la estación, corrió acompañada de Nagisa y Rei hacia un edificio de apartamentos.

Tocó la puerta de Makoto, quien abrió con una mueca confusa en su rostro. Sencillamente no esperaba ver a todos ahí. Las palabras salieron atropelladamente de la boca de la pelirroja, sorprendiendo aún más al castaño.

─ ¿Está bien que nos cuente esto, Gou-san? ─preguntó Rei. Si bien habían ido con ella, la chica se había negado a hablar antes.

─ ¡Lo está! Mi hermano dijo que no lo contara... Pero ustedes son sus amigos y él parece tan deprimido...

─Pero... ¿Por qué Rin sería expulsado de su club de natación? ─la chica se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Makoto.

─No solo eso... Mamá dijo que Rin retiró todo el dinero de su beca y se dio de baja en la universidad. Viene hacia acá por un tiempo.

─ ¿Deberíamos contarlo a Haru-chan? ─Gou suspiró.

─Mi hermano se esconderá de él de inmediato. Así que supuse que emboscarlo en el aeropuerto sería una buena idea para hacerlo hablar con Haruka-senpai. Él ha pasado por mucho gracias a mi hermano, no soporto saber que le llama todos los días y que Rin simplemente lo ignora.

─Así que nos lo cuentas para ayudarte a ayudar a Haru-chan, Gou-chan ─afirmó Nagisa. La mencionada asintió.

─Además, creí que, a pesar de que me dijera que no quería que le contara a nadie más sobre su regreso, le pondría muy feliz verlos.

─Llamaré a Haru ─declaró Makoto antes de marcar el número del mencionado.

* * *

Rin recibía miradas de molestia mientras bajaba del avión. Y tenían razón en mirarlo así, pues se había mareado y prácticamente vomitó durante todo el trayecto. Sara le acariciaba la espalda en un intento de darle ánimo, pero el pelirrojo estaba bastante decaído.

Por la mañana se encontraba bien, incluso alegre, ¿por qué ahora todo le parecía triste?

La chica mencionó que era debido a las hormonas que el embarazo producía. Que probablemente experimentara cambios de humor repentinos. Aunque también podía ser síntoma de la depresión en la que estaba sumergido.

Sara insistió en ir ella sola por las maletas, Rin no tenía ánimos de discutir. Caminó por la terminal en busca de su hermana. La había llamado para contarle que volvería, así podía tener a alguien que lo recibiera. De esa manera, no se sentiría tan solo.

A lo lejos, la vio. Una cabellera roja brillante, propiedad de una joven chica que llevaba un letrero en las manos que ponía el nombre del pelirrojo.

Rin no corrió, pero se sintió aliviado de poder confiar en ella. En cuanto llegó a su lado, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos escocer. Se sentía terriblemente mal. No quería siquiera pensar en el rechazo que podría haber por parte de su familia cuando se enterasen de que era capaz de procrear.

Cuando se separaron, Gou sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Veía en Rin las ganas inmensas que tenía de echarse a llorar y quiso retroceder en el tiempo, no haber reunido a los chicos de Iwatobi. Porque los ojos de Rin denotaban lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

Entonces, los demás aparecieron. Makoto, Rei y Nagisa abrazaron a Rin con fuerza. Gou sintió que su alma se rompía en mil pedazos. Dio un paso atrás ante la mirada que su hermano le dedico, lo había traicionado.

Y la traición aún no terminaba.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

2\. Éste Fanfic contiene Mpreg. Si no te gusta, te recomiendo no leer.

3\. Éste fanfic tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje explícito.

 **Título:** Bajo la Luna

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Las manos de Haru temblaban mientras veía a Rin fundirse en un abrazo con su hermana. Quizá era porque conocía al pelirrojo como la palma de su mano, o tal vez la manera en que este se aferraba a Gou. No lo sabía, pero de lo que si era consciente, era de la tristeza que emanaba Rin a su alrededor. Un aura que, de tener color alguno, sería azul.

Un jadeo imperceptible salió de sus labios mientras sentía sus ojos escocer. Cuantas ganas tenía de abrazar al chico entre sus brazos y no volver a dejarlo ir. Quería besarle y hacerle ver que, a pesar de todo y sin importar nada, lo amaría hasta que su alma se terminase por consumir.

Pero, mientras estaba ahí parado, observándolo como si fuera un raro espécimen que huiría en cualquier momento y viendo a los demás abrazarlo como si meses atrás no hubiera huido, cayó en cuenta.

Algo estaba pasando, quizá no era el momento para hacer frente.

* * *

Sin embargo, había cosas que tenían que aclararse.

─Gou... Creí que te había dicho que no quería ver a nadie ─su voz sonaba furiosa, pero Rin estaba controlando su tono. Su hermana lo sabía, que estaba iracundo por sus acciones, pero se limitó a desviar la mirada. Gracias a Dios, Haru aún no se atrevía a ir.

─Pero... Te escuchabas tan triste... Pensé que quizá...

─ ¡Fue la decisión que yo tomé! ─gritó a susurros. Nagisa lo tomó del brazo y sonrió levemente.

─Tranquilízate, Rin-chan. Kou-chan solo intentaba verte feliz. Después de lo sucedido con Haru-chan...

─ ¡Nagisa-kun! ─interrumpió Rei. La cara del pelirrojo palidecía lentamente mientras el rubio era apartado de su lado.

─No es como si estuviera triste por ello, realmente ─se atrevió a decir. Más aquellos ojos carmesí hacían clara la mentira en sus palabras.

─Rin... ─murmuró Makoto, con preocupación. Y tenía razón, pues el pelirrojo parecía enfermo. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la piel algo pálida, además de la manera en que aquellos brillantes orbes rubíes se movían de un lado a otro, como si estuviese asustado. Pidiendo ayuda.

Nada más cerca de la verdad. Rin estaba asustado por completo. Sentía su cuerpo pesado. Se sentía el centro de todas las burlas, críticas y miradas. Porque nadie aceptaba a un chico que no era del todo un chico -al menos eso era lo que pensaba, pues realmente nadie conocía su situación-. Ese pelirrojo no era hermafrodita. No era cuestión de decidir su sexo. Era más bien... que funcionaba como una chica, a pesar de ser un hombre. Similar, pero no igual.

Así que sí. Estaba asustado como nunca antes lo había estado. Además, tenía nauseas. Y estaba tan cansado... Todo estaba mal con él.

─Hermano ─murmuró Gou. Fue a tomar la mano del pelirrojo, más este se apartó. Los ojos de la chica se aguaron─. Pensé... que lo mejor sería... Lo siento... Pero en verdad quería verte sonreír y pensé que... Nuestros amigos podrían hacerte feliz al menos un poco... En verdad, hermano ─Por más enojado que estuviese, le dolía ver a su hermana rogarle perdón. Bien, había llevado a los chicos, solo eso. No era como si hubiese llamado a Haru también.

─Deja de disculparte, Gou ─murmuró, calmándose un poco.

Le faltaba poco para ser idiota, pero con ese poco podía pensar con claridad y recordar que, por el bien de la personita que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su interior, debía calmarse. El estrés y la ansiedad no hacían bien para nada. Se mordió el labio, obligándose a sí mismo a tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban para bien. Lo supo antes de siquiera verlo. La presencia de Haru, esa que hacía latir con fuerza su corazón. El ojiazul lo observó en cuanto el pelirrojo volteó a un lado. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea. Rin no podía identificar si estaba molesto o era algo más. Ni siquiera lo intentó, porque su mente se había vuelto un torbellino de pensamientos, buenos y malos a la vez.

Su mirada cayó en Gou. La chica prefirió esconderse detrás de Nagisa y Rei, quienes parecían dispuestos a atraparlo si intentaba huir por ahí. Su cabeza parecía dar vueltas. Eso era malo, muy malo.

─Debemos hablar ─Ni bien terminó de decirlo, a Rin le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se pegó a la pared y quiso huir, pero Haru lo tomó por los hombros. Había decidido que era una oportunidad única para hablarle al ojicarmín, pues este era un experto en desaparecer de la noche a la mañana─. Tenemos que hablar ─repitió, estoico. El pelirrojo arrugó el gesto ante la presión que Haruka ejercía en sus hombros.

─No hay nada que decir... Suéltame ─murmuró. Quizá había un deje de ruego en su voz.

─Rin-chan... Lo mejor es que hablen... Así podrán estar bien...

¿Quién lo decía? ¿Él? Nagisa no tenía derecho a declarar aquello. No cuando tenía tanta falta de información. Rei corroboró al rubio con otra frase que, para el pelirrojo, se perdió en la tensión del aire. Pero Rin apretó los ojos y asintió.

Se dio cuenta de que lo que en verdad escuchaba en sus oídos, un sonido que los demás parecían ignorar, eran los propios latidos de su corazón asustado. En cuanto Haru lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, el pelirrojo se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando tranquilizarse.

Haru quiso estrujar a su novio -o ex novio- en un abrazo en cuanto pudo analizarlo por completo. Las mejillas de Rin estaban completamente pálidas, sus labios parecían secos. Sus ojos húmedos, sus manos temblaban. Parecía... Tan asustado. Sabía que el chico quería huir. Esconderse de su mirada acusadora -aunque él no lo miraba realmente así- y no volver... Jamás. Pero Haru simplemente no iba a permitirlo. No hasta que aclararan las cosas, que el pelirrojo le dijera lo que realmente quería. Lo que sentía y lo que pasaba.

─Rin... ─algo en la mirada perdida de el aludido informó al pelinegro que explicar lo sucedido aquella Navidad no era lo que necesitaba decir. Remojó sus labios y suspiró─ Te amo. Y lo haré siempre. Quisiera que... Es decir, perdóname por lo que pasó en diciembre... Por favor, solo quiero... No busco una explicación para excusar lo que pasó ese día... Solo quiero que sepas que, sin importar lo que los demás puedan opinar, yo te...

─Detente ─susurró angustiado. No quería escuchar aquellas palabras a pesar de haber aceptado oírlas, pues su corazón se rompería. Simplemente, Haru debía callar. Su mente divagaba al respecto, las palabras del pelinegro... Rin las ignoró. Si atendía cada una de ellas, el pelirrojo terminaría por librarse del peso también y contarle a Haru sobre su embarazo, arruinando así el futuro de éste y provocando su odio. Rin no quería ser mirado como un fenómeno por aquellos ojos pertenecientes a la persona que más amaba.

─... Quiero nadar junto a ti. Como siempre. Que me cuentes tú día a día, las cosas que viste, que hables sobre ti... Te quiero devuelta.

Rin se mordió el labio, el sabor metálico de la sangre invadió su paladar, pero no le importó. Todo lo que Haru quería... ya no podía dárselo. Su carrera como nadador olímpico se había estancado, sus estudios se habían cancelado, lo único que había hecho desde que supo sobre su propio embarazo había sido llorar. Y no podía entregarle sus lágrimas.

No podía darle nada. Porque ya no tenía nada.

Su mente comenzaba a divagar, nuevamente, en su propia miseria cuando escuchó a alguien gritándole con entusiasmo. Ver a Sara, corriendo hacia él con las maletas y unos folletos en la mano, lo tranquilizó de cierta forma, ahuyentando un poco de su tensión. Más el pelinegro no tardó en darse cuenta y, gracias a la mirada incrédula que dedicó al ojicarmín, aquella tensión volvió. Con creces.

─ ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ─decía la chica. Haru la observó, los celos invadiendo su pecho mientras la desconocida dejaba las maletas frente a su pelirrojo─ Hola ─musitó en japonés, dirigiéndose a Haru antes de volverse al pelirrojo de nuevo. Estaba contenta de por fin poder conocer aquél país, por lo que quería que Rin compartiera aquella felicidad─. ¿Sabes? Fui allá ─señaló la cinta donde entregaban el equipaje─ hablé un poco de japonés y... ¡Me entendieron! Además... Me dieron estos folletos.

─No me interesa, Sara... ─había murmurado Rin en inglés, su mirada se hizo lugar en el piso. Quería irse ya─ ¿Podemos irnos?

─Hermano... ¿Quién es ella?

¿Quién eres tú? Había querido preguntar Rin con un tono grosero, la molestia y el enojo hacia su hermana aumentaba, pues era consciente de que el hecho de Haru frente a él era obra suya y del, anteriormente, equipo de Iwatobi. Tenía repentinas ganas de herirla un poco. Pero era su hermana y no iba a hacerlo, por más que ella encajase su fino dedo en la herida.

Sara había ignorado a los demás. Ella no era estúpida, pero consideró que los chicos que rodeaban a Rin sí lo eran, pues sabía que estaban ejerciendo presión sobre el pobre pelirrojo que tenía ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Un pobre chico que debía cuidar su presión, la dieta y su cuerpo gracias al embarazo, inesperado y claramente no deseado.

Rin necesitaba descanso y un ambiente tranquilo, pues su condición, a pesar de ser común en las mujeres, aún era desconocida en su cuerpo. No sabían si el embarazo se llevaría a cabo de una manera diferente y por ello su prioridad era el bienestar del pelirrojo. Pero esos chicos lo habían llevado al borde cuando ella lo había puesto a salvo lejos de él, y vaya que le había costado mil sermones. Tenía que lograr que Rin se calmase, o podría haber problemas.

─Mira... Hay algunas universidades tan lindas aquí ─murmuró en inglés, obteniendo la mirada de Rin. Lo obligó a tomar los folletos─. En unos meses, tu embarazo terminará y podrás retomar la carrera y...

Aquellos ojos carmín se llenaron de lágrimas. Sara... ¿se burlaba o enserio quería ayudar?

Todo lo que él había querido alguna vez- nadar en competencias internacionales, ser alguien extraordinario en el futuro y estar con quien amaba plenamente- se había ido a la mierda. Había una gran mancha en su expediente. No podía volver. No podía hacer nada. Ese... bebé... Dios, ni siquiera podía odiarlo. Pero era algo que quería hacer. Si era así, quizá el aborto no fuera tan difícil de elegir. Si lo odiara...

─Rin... Respira lentamente ─ordenó la rubia. El pelirrojo arrugó los folletos y los pegó al pecho de la chica, empujándola en el acto.

─Vete a la mierda ─musitó. Tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a irse, pero Haru se aferró a su mano.

─Rin, aún no...

─Tuve suficiente... ─contestó el aludido, soltándose del agarre. Ocultó sus ojos con el flequillo, intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen se sus ojos, y susurró: ─ Te odio. Aléjate de mí ─el pelinegro quedó atónico y pegó la mano al pecho, con un nudo en la garganta.

Gou apretó en sus puños la sudadera de Nagisa, pegando la frente a la espalda del mismo. El rubio echó una mirada a Rei. Había salido mal y la chica tras de sí lo pagaba con la culpa. El peliazul, con una negativa de cabeza, indicó a Nagisa que no debía interferir. No había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer.

Makoto iba a decir algo, era su deber, como voz de Haru. No podía dejar que ambos se torturaran. Debía crear una oportunidad para que las cosas se aclarasen bien y no a medias. Pero la desconocida lo interrumpió.

─Rin Matsuoka, ¿a dónde vas?

─No te importa ─contestó. Quería caminar rápido y olvidarlo todo en el camino, pero estaba tan mareado que su paso era lento. Sara suspiró, no había caso. Debía recurrir a otro método.

─Vas a ir conmigo al hospital, a las ocho ─masculló. Rin la observó con fastidio para después reanudar el paso. Sara lo tomó del brazo con fuerza─. Si no estás ahí a esa hora, llamaré a la policía. Diré que estas mentalmente inestable y te encerrarán en el psiquiátrico. Tengo luz verde para ello ─No había podido decir mayor estupidez, pero Rin no tenía que saberlo. El pelirrojo suspiró.

─A las ocho en el hospital ─confirmó. Frunció el ceño, recordando que en realidad no tenía a donde ir. Planeaba quedarse con su hermana y pedirle un poco de dinero para una habitación, pero estaba tan molesto... ─ ¿No sería mejor... si voy contigo ya?

Sara suavizó el gesto. Bien, conocía a Rin desde hacía tiempo y sabia que el pelirrojo iba a guardarse para sí mismo lo que realmente le inquietaba. Estaba por responder cuando la hermana del chico se puso frente a ella.

─ ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así! ─exclamó Gou. Quería demostrar que amaba a Rin y no permitiría que alguien, quien fuese, lo tratase mal. La mirada de la rubia decía " ¿De verdad? " y eso la molestó. Provocada por la culpa y la insatisfacción al no poder complacer a su hermano, alzó la mano y fue a darle una bofetada.

─ ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ─escupió Rin tras detener la mano de su hermana─ No te atrevas a tocarla, Gou.

─Hermano... ─el aludido chistó con molestia.

─Rin... No es necesario...

─Calla, Sara. No voy a dejar que te golpee por nada.

Era una promesa. La rubia lo sabía. Rin la tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera del aeropuerto.

Las ruedas de la maleta de Sara emitían un sonido que comenzaba a exasperarlo, pero mientras la rubia estuviese a su lado, lo soportaría.

Porque en medio de la desesperación y el odio propio, Rin había considerado a Sara como su propia racionalidad. Se había quedado con ella en Australia a petición de la doctora Jade, madre de esa chica, y la doctora Anne. El cuidado que Sara tenía sobre él le recordaba a su madre.

Y una madre era lo que Rin necesitaba.

* * *

Haru chistó, sorprendiendo a todos.

Iban en el metro, se dirigían a la casa de Makoto. Los chicos se sentían mal por Gou, pues se notaba a leguas que estaba arrepentida y decaída por su hermano.

Ellos mismos se encontraban culpables, por ella y también por Haru, quien parecía considerablemente mal. El pelinegro se levantó cuando el transporte se detuvo.

─Necesito estar solo ─musitó antes de bajar.

Por respeto a su pedido, nadie lo siguió. Y Haru estaba agradecido, porque no aguantaba más. Corrió hacia uno de los baños públicos y se encerró en un cubículo.

Era conocida, la sensación de querer morir. El porvenir del llanto.

Su respiración se tornó irregular. Se llevó una mano al pecho e intentó detener el sollozo que terminó por salir de su boca.

Lo odiaba. Rin lo odiaba.

Y lo merecía.

Dolía demasiado. La manga de su sudadera fue obligada a secar las lágrimas del pelinegro. Se sentía una mierda.

Rin no solo lo odiaba... Tenía a alguien más. El llanto aumentó. Haru mordió su muñeca, intentando ahogar su hipeo.

"Solo es un chico con cara de niña que sedujo a nuestro hijo a base de mentiras"

Las palabras de su madre inundaron su mente. Haru sabía que Rin no sería capaz, que no había fingido amor solo por sexo. Pero, mientras su alma se rompía de tristeza, se preguntó:

¿Rin no había mentido siempre?

* * *

Por su parte, Rin se derrumbó en el copiloto del auto rentado de Sara. La rubia no pudo detener el llanto que emanaba desde la garganta del pelirrojo. Intentó, pero no lo logró.

Habló de muchas cosas mientras conducía, intentando que Rin se tranquilizase, pero el menor había comenzado a contestar con frases de auto odio, por lo que prefirió callarse. Ya le comentaría al nuevo doctor de Rin que le recomendara un buen psicólogo. La depresión no era buena para su embarazo. Bien, no era buena en absoluto.

El trámite de papeles fue rápido. La transferencia de hospital a hospital se había llevado a cabo con éxito, por lo que solo hacía falta que Sara se quedara a atar cabos sueltos durante los próximos tres días. Rin lo sabía, así que, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rosadas, se miró a sí mismo en el espejo y se prometió que daría todo por estar bien. Todo estaba mal en él, sí. Pero debía dejar eso en segundo plano. Él no importaba. La criatura en su interior sí.

El nuevo médico recomendó que se quedase con un conocido que conociera la situación hasta que su cuestión emocional mejorara. Sara comentó que debía haber alguien en que confiara para algo de tal "gravedad". Y Rin sí tenía a alguien.

Makoto.

* * *

 ** _AVISO IMPORTANTE_**

 _Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza y gracias por sus comentarios. Lamentablemente,_ _ **a partir de éste momento (Lunes 11-01-16) éste fan fiction (Bajo la Luna) queda PAUSADO por dos semanas. Reanudando así su publicación regular el día Lunes 28 de enero de 2016.**_

 _Bueno, eso es todo lo importante. Tengo un bloqueo fatal que me impide seguir cualquier fic, así que me tomaré esas dos semanas para reponerme y escribir los capítulos siguientes. Espero sepan comprender. ¡Sigan dejando su opinión! ¡Nos vemos!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

2\. Éste Fanfic contiene Mpreg. Si no te gusta, te recomiendo no leer.

3\. Éste fanfic tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje explícito.

 **Título:** Bajo la Luna

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

El sol iluminaba las calles citadinas de Tokio a pesar del clima frío característico del invierno. Habían pocas nubes en el cielo y, al parecer, aquella esfera gigante de gas caliente no interfería con el viento fresco y sus atributos, pues las personas que Rin alcanzaba a ver desde su posición en el sofá parecían aferrarse con uñas y dientes a sus enormes chaquetas y cálidas bufandas.

Se acurrucó más en el asiento, haciendo que Sara tornara los ojos. Parecía una especie de niño miedoso, por la forma en que se cubría con la cobija por completo, tapando su cabello y rodeando su cuerpo de manera en que solo su rostro quedaba visible. La rubia cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono.

─ ¿No viene siendo hora de que te pongas los pantalones y enfrentes la realidad? ─preguntó en un tono duro. Rin suspiró, aferrándose a la cobija y soltando una pequeña nube de vaho por la boca.

─Mejor préstame una falda ─respondió con sorna. La chica chistó suavemente.

─Rin...

─Ya sé que... ─cerró los ojos con fuerza─ Que debo hacerlo... Pero... ─su mirada cayó sobre Sara para después desviarla al piso─ Creo que no puedo.

─Oh... ─la rubia se levantó para sentarse en el descansa brazos del sofá y rodear al pelirrojo con el brazo, acariciándole la mejilla─ Está bien que tengas miedo... Lo tuyo no es algo que suceda a menudo y la experiencia en ello es realmente nula... Pero es precisamente por eso que debes buscar apoyo. Vas a tener muchas caídas, Rin, y vas a levantarte incontables veces por ti mismo... Pero no siempre vas a poder con el peso. Y para eso están los amigos... Para ayudarte... ─se mordió el labio cuando sintió al menor sollozar.

─No sé qué hacer... Ni siquiera tengo dinero, Sara... No puedo criar un niño...

─Vas a encontrar la manera de salir adelante ─musitó la chica, inclinándose para besar la mejilla del ojicarmín─. Ahora date una ducha. Te invito a almorzar y después irás con el chico que dices que posiblemente ayudará.

Rin obedeció sin objeción alguna, sintiéndose cálido. Para él, esa rubia, que había llegado a ser su amiga varios años atrás, era como una especie de madre. Le había cocinado, mimado, aconsejado... Estaba ahí y le hacía sentir bien.

Pero la calidez se esfumó en cuanto se encontró desnudo en el baño. Su abdomen se notaba un poco más abultado, borrando casi por completo la "v" que antes tenía ahí conformada por sus músculos.

Recorrió aquella pequeña elevación con la mano antes de volver la vista al espejo. Eso era ahora. Un fenómeno. Se encontró con el reflejo de sus propios ojos. Carmesí contra carmesí. Podía distinguir la sequedad de su propio odio.

Sara suspiró, apretando los puños con fuerza ante su impotencia. El departamento que había rentado por la semana tenía paredes delgadas. Y escuchaba perfectamente los sollozos de Rin. Ojalá ese amigo suyo lo sacara de aquella depresión, porque ella ya no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Rin necesitaba apoyo y, a pesar de que ella no era precisamente profesional, no tenía el derecho de interferir en sus decisiones. Porque en el fondo, sabía que lo que Rin quería era deshacerse de aquél ser que se desarrollaba en su interior.

* * *

Makoto observaba a Haruka, analizándolo con discreción. El pelinegro removía la comida en su plato con los palillos, revolviendo todo y sin comer nada. Le daba tristeza verlo en ese estado, más aún sabiendo que el responsable era Rin.

Pero también él tenía parte de la culpa. Había forzado el reencuentro, junto a los demás. Y habían provocado las palabras de Rin, independientemente de si eran reales o no. El siquiera pensar que había contribuido a la posible separación permanente de dos de sus mejores amigos le ponía realmente mal, no podía evitar lamentarse por ello. Y la culpa crecía al ser incapaz de sacarle una sonrisa al pelinegro que tenía frente a él, porque ese siempre había sido el don de Rin y él simplemente no podía quedarse con el privilegio, a pesar de querer.

─Deja de pensar en ello ─murmuró Haru en tono seco. Makoto suspiró.

─No puedes leer mi mente, en realidad...

─No, pero te conozco y eres mi mejor amigo, además, pareces atormentado y me miras con esa cara de culpabilidad.

─Bueno... No puedo evitarlo, ¿sí? De no ser porque yo te llamé...

─Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo no sabría lo que Rin sentía en realidad. Así que en vez de culparte, te agradezco.

─Pero ahora estás mal... ─expuso con preocupación. Haru se encogió de hombros.

─Ya pasará ─suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar su teléfono─. Debo irme. Más tarde hay una prueba de cocina y no he aprendido la receta del todo.

─ ¿Vendrás después? ─se atrevió a preguntar mientras Haru llevaba los platos hacia la cocina.

─No lo creo. Iré a las prácticas de natación saliendo de ahí. Y hoy tengo trabajo.

Makoto asintió mientras lo observaba salir de su apartamento. Suspiró pesadamente. A veces olvidaba que Haruka trabajaba medio tiempo todos los días a excepción de los viernes y el domingo. Levantó los platos que quedaban en la mesa y fue a lavarlos.

Por su parte, Haru caminó a paso lento hacia la parada del tren para después dirigirse a su universidad. Se sentía abatido, pero no por ello se permitiría caer. Cumpliría su sueño, aquél que descubrió gracias a Rin. Competiría en las olimpiadas y para ello no podía permitirse caer por una ruptura en su relación. Aunque le doliese querer olvidar al pelirrojo.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Él no era como Rin. No tenía las agallas para insistir cuando él ya le había declarado odio. Carecía de derecho para ello. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, ¿sería así por el resto de su vida? ¿Ese sentimiento que le hacía sentir que su pecho se quemaba iba a perdurar hasta su último aliento? No lo sabía. Y no tenía la fuerza para averiguarlo. Pero no lloraría. Porque, aun sin su final feliz, el ya había experimentado la alegría en su momento, sin importar que esta llegase a su fin más rápido de lo esperado. Rin había sido el arcoíris de su vida. Quizá era el turno de la tormenta. Se aferró a su abrigo y siguió caminando en el frío invierno de Tokio.

Sólo quedaba superar.

* * *

Sara acomodó la bufanda de Rin mientras, estacionados frente a un edificio de departamentos, lo aconsejaba sobre lo que debía hacer. Aunque el pelirrojo daba leves golpes y empujones a sus manos, para que dejara de tratarlo como a un niño en su primer día de escuela.

─Ya, ya... Voy a decírselo ─exclamó con fastidio─. Pero... Si las cosas no salen bien... ─Sara le apretó la mano.

─Si las cosas no van bien, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que yo tenga que regresar a Australia. Es decir... Tendría que irme pasado mañana, pero si no sale bien... Puedo cambiar la fecha...

─Gracias, Sara...

─Ánimo, Rin. Ahora, ve.

El pelirrojo se aferró a su bufanda una vez que sintió el aire invernal golpear sus mejillas. Subió lentamente los escalones del edificio y caminó a la misma velocidad en dirección a la penúltima puerta. Sabía que Haru, a pesar de ser sábado, tenía que estudiar, así que no estaría ahí. Apretó los puños y, reuniendo su fuerza, golpeó la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rin pudiese observar los ojos verdes de Makoto. El castaño no mostraba sorpresa alguna, su mirada era más bien seca. Se hizo hacia atrás, dejando pasar al menor, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

─Makoto... ─murmuró Rin. El aludido distinguió la vergüenza en su voz.

─Primero que nada... Perdón. No debí llamar a Haru ─la mirada del pelirrojo se clavó en el piso mientras asentía.

─No vine por eso... ─su voz se quebró, haciendo que Makoto sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

Rin apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿qué maldito derecho tenía él de ir y tocar la puerta de Makoto? ¡Ninguno! ¿Cómo podía decírselo a él? ¿Cómo debía empezar? No sabía que hacer. No debió haber ido. Su existencia entera estaba mal.

─Te ves muy... ¿Querías contarme lo que pasa? Parece que sería mejor si te sientas...

─Perdón... ─interrumpió Rin, sintiéndose temblar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza─ Yo... Pensé en ti ─admitió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla─. Ellos dijeron que debía tener a alguien que pudiera apoyarme.. Y en mi situación... Necesitaba a alguien sin prejuicios, que pudiese aceptarme... Y pensé en ti... Porque tú nunca me has juzgado... Por eso estoy aquí, porque necesito a alguien que acepte a todos tal y como son... No puedo contarle esto a nadie... Pero si eres tú...

─Rin... ¿No quieres sentarte? ─cuestionó ahora más preocupado. El pelirrojo pareció ignorarlo, clavó la vista en la parte baja de la pared y suspiró con desesperación.

─Ha... Hace un mes comencé a sentirme mareado y vomitaba prácticamente por cualquier cosa... E-en mis entrenamientos me... me llamaron varias veces la atención, po... porque ya no tenía la fuerza de antes y ya n-no mantenía el ritmo... Yo sentía que... Estaba muy cansado y... Asustado... ─respiró hondo intentando que el titubeo se fuese de sus palabras─ Así que fui al hospital ─un sollozo se escapó de su garganta. Rin escondió su mirada tras su flequillo y se mordió el labio, reprimiéndose. Makoto desvió la mirada al ver las lágrimas recorriendo el rostro de su amigo mientras éste las apartaba con el puño de su chaqueta─. Dijeron que yo...

─Rin... Cálmate un poco... ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Es grave? ─el aludido negó, sus propias uñas encajándose en la piel de su mano.

─Estoy en cinta, Makoto.

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras observaba a Rin romper en llanto y balbucear el resto de la historia. Era simplemente... increíble. Pero las lágrimas y el miedo que podía distinguir en el pelirrojo le advertían que, por más estúpido que sonase, era verdad. Rin se tocaba el vientre con desesperación mientras las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca, aunque era un reto entenderlo debido al llanto. Makoto escuchó atentamente, pero solo llegó a una conclusión.

─Tienes que decírselo a Haru ─fue lo primero que dijo. Rin negó, llevándose una mano al lugar de su corazón e intentando calmarse.

─N-no voy a arruinar su sueño.

─No tiene por qué ser así. Estás subestimándolo. Él te ayudará...

─No... ─se limpió la cara con la húmeda manga de su chaqueta─ Haru no merece pasar por algo así. Él puede seguir adelante. Sin ataduras. No puedes decírselo. Él tiene un futuro. Yo estoy jodido.

─Lo lamento, Rin. Yo no se lo diré, solo porque no es algo que yo deba decir. Pero no voy a dejar que te quedes conmigo si no se lo cuentas a él ─declaró. El pelirrojo asintió, sintiéndose un idiota, era obvio que Makoto preferiría siempre el lado de Haru. Las lágrimas, que habían dejado de salir por sus ojos, volvieron a hacer presencia. Respiró profundamente. Se rindió. Iría con Sara de nuevo.

─Perdona la molestia, entonces... ─exclamó. Estaba por darse la vuelta, mas el estómago pareció retorcérsele─ Yo... Pue... ¿Puedes prestarme el baño? ─Makoto asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por rechazar a Rin cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero es que no podía permitir que escondiera algo tan importante. Aunque tampoco tenía el derecho de ir a contárselo a Haru. El menor siguió a Makoto hasta el baño para después encerrarse ahí. El castaño sintió su alma romperse en mil pedazos.

Escuchó un sollozo antes de escuchar las arcadas de Rin. Estaba vomitando.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, recargándose en la pared de la cocina, intentando no escuchar como uno de sus mejores amigos se desvivía en el baño. Estaba siendo cruel. Rin lo necesitaba. Le había rogado ayuda y él lo rechazó sin más. Suspiró, mirando el techo. Era cierto. Un hijo posiblemente estancaría a Haru, cabía la posibilidad de que el pelinegro lo rechazara también. Pero aún seguía pensando que lo mejor era decirlo. Se mordió el labio, alejando los pensamientos de su mente mientras sacudía la cabeza. No, no sería tan cruel.

─Lo siento, Haru ─susurró a la nada.

Sus pasos lo guiaron de nuevo al cuarto de baño y puso una mano en la perilla, girándola suavemente. Rin no había echado pestillo. La escena causó que su alma volviese a romperse, si eso era posible. El chico había atado su cabellera roja en una coleta y se inclinaba sobre el inodoro mientras se tallaba la boca con el dorso de la mano y sollozaba. Su chaqueta estaba tirada en el piso y Rin solo llevaba un suéter, por lo que Makoto podía verlo. El pequeño bulto que nacía de su vientre. Los ojos carmesí lo observaban avergonzados.

¿Hace cuánto que Rin no lo miraba así?

Caminó hacia él, inclinándose una vez enfrente suyo y quitándole los mechones de la cara bajo la atenta mirada carmín.

"Lo siento, Haru."

Aferrando al menor por la nuca, lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con fuerza y acomodándolo entre su hombro y su cuello. Rin sollozó, envolviendo a Makoto con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo, humedeciendo la camisa del contrario con sus lágrimas.

─Quédate. No importa si no se lo contarás. No dejaré que te vayas, Rin.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Lo prometido es deuda, ¿no? En el aviso del capítulo anterior, dije que publicaría el lunes 28 de enero, pero en realidad me equivoqué en el número, así que aquí está el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré este jueves o viernes._

 _En otras noticias, subí unos OneShot llamados ¿Y qué si…? Para un concurso de Anteiku, jugando con relaciones. Me encantaría que pasasen a leerlos y me dijeran que tal y eso xd. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos!_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

"Lo que quieres es meterte en la boca del tigre, lo sabes, ¿no? Haru es mi mejor amigo. Eres consciente de que viene prácticamente todos los días si el tiempo se lo permite."

"Ya lo sé... Y no quiero interferir con sus vidas... Yo solo... déjame estar hasta que encuentre un departamento. Lo prometo. Solo unos días, por favor."

"No dejaré que te vayas, Rin. Solo lo digo porque tendremos que tener muchísimo cuidado. Encontraremos la manera de que Haru no lo sepa... Al menos por ahora."

La conversación se repetía en su mente mientras, sentado en los fríos azulejos de la ducha de Makoto, la lluvia artificial caía sobre él. El castaño le había casi obligado a tomar un baño después de verlo vomitando con esmero.

Su espalda se encontraba pegada a la pared y el vapor invadía la habitación por completo, el agua caliente corría libremente desde la regadera y Rin simplemente estaba ahí, inmóvil y con la mirada pegada al piso. Se abrazó más a sí mismo, sin importar que la piel de sus dedos comenzara a arrugarse debido al agua o que el mareo estuviera haciéndose presente.

No lo había dicho, pero estaba claro lo que haría. Iba a esconderse. No podía permitir que alguien lo viese cuando su abdomen se expandiera. No podía. Sería una vergüenza. El hazmerreír. No volvería a salir hasta que esa cosa desapareciese.

¿Qué iba a hacer hasta entonces?

─Aquí está la ropa ─musitó Makoto, abriendo la puerta del cuarto del baño y dejando las prendas sobre el lavabo. Suspiró, un poco escandalizado─. Tenías que cerrar la cortina para que el agua no se saliese, Rin. Además, ¿qué haces ahí en el piso?

Al pelirrojo poco le importaba estar desnudo frente a Makoto, y al castaño poco le interesaba el delgado cuerpo de su amigo. Al ver que el menor no se movía, y, peor aún, que lo ignoraba, soltó otro suspiro y fue a apagar el agua.

─Suficiente. Anda y sécate, ya hice algo de comer. Aunque quizá hubiese sido mejor pedir pizza ─sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Rin clavó la mirada en él y, para su sorpresa, devolvió el gesto, aunque le faltaban varios niveles para ser una sonrisa feliz.

─Comida casera suena bien.

─No dije comida casera, en realidad ─aclaró Makoto, más el ojicarmín ya había tomado la toalla y se había cubierto de la cintura hacia abajo con ella.

─Si es hecho en casa, es casera. Comida casera.

─Lo sé ─la sonrisa del castaño calmó el corazón agitado del contrario. Makoto bajó la mirada hacia el abdomen de Rin, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico, quien no dudó en cubrirse con un brazo─. Lo siento... Bueno, vístete. Te espero en el comedor.

─Sí... Gracias, Makoto ─musitó en un susurro. El castaño salió del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Rin dejó salir el aire y comenzó a secarse. No era de extrañar que la ropa de Makoto le quedara holgada, pues el chico desarrollaba músculos con facilidad y tenía un cuerpo más grande que el suyo. Pero... ¿Por qué debía parecer una chica?

Las chicas no estaban mal, por supuesto que no. Y ser una tampoco lo estaba. Pero él era un hombre. Porque... era un hombre, ¿verdad? Sí, porque sus músculos le quitaban el aspecto frágil que él consideraba que las chicas tenían, ¿no?

Salió del baño con la toalla en la cabeza y el cabello aún goteando. El suéter le llegaba a los muslos, las mangas le cubrían más de la mitad del puño y el pantalón se le caía, ¿era una chica? ¿Por eso estaba en cinta?

Makoto suspiró por enésima vez. Acercándose a Rin y tallándole la cabeza con la toalla.

─Rin... Tú no eres así de descuidado... O infeliz... ¿Quieres hablar de esto? ─el aludido negó. Aunque estaba agradecido por el apoyo del mayor.

─No... Perdón. Ya se me pasará ─había respondido, más su voz sonaba rota y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Makoto lo atrajo hacia sí por segunda vez en el día, abrazándolo con fuerza.

─ ¿Quieres llamar a tu madre? Tal vez si se lo cuentas... ─lo sintió negar con rapidez. El pelirrojo comenzó un llanto silencioso, apretando el cuerpo del mayor con fuerza.

─No puedo decírselo a nadie... Entiéndelo, por favor...

─Rin... Deja de llorar... El estrés no le hace bien al bebé, ¿verdad? ─el aludido asintió, intentando calmarse─ Además... Te lo diré de una vez. Nadie de tus amigos ni de tu familia te rechazará por esto ─su mano bajó al vientre de Rin, acariciándolo y sorprendiéndolo en el acto─. Por favor, no nos subestimes.

─Pe... Perdón. Pero... no puedo ─apartó la mano de Makoto y se talló las lágrimas que descendían lentamente por sus mejillas. _Dios, ¿de verdad tenía que ser tan débil?_ De pronto era así como sentía. Quizá nada valía la pena, en realidad... Makoto no entendía lo difícil que era su situación. Él no se atormentaba a sí mismo con el abanico de decisiones que podrían estropearle la vida a él y a alguien más.

─Al menos piénsalo por más tiempo, ¿bien? Iré a servirte. Por favor, ahórrate el resfriado y seca tu cabello correctamente.

─Se supone que habías servido mientras estaba vistiéndome ─susurró el pelirrojo, mas su voz no llegó a oídos contrarios. Aunque no era como si aquello fuese necesario.

Suspiró profundamente en cuanto Makoto se fue, cambiando sus pensamientos. No era una chica. Claro que no. Se remangó el suéter hasta el codo, no importaba si hacía frío, y se agachó para doblar la orilla del pantalón, que había estado pisando. Bien. Iba a quedarse con Makoto.

Pero no por eso iba a dejar que todo le pasara por encima.

Era Rin Matsuoka y, por más mierda que se sintiera y más desorientado que estuviera, seguiría adelante. No importaba si tenía que arrastrarse.

Entró al pequeño comedor con un nuevo ánimo, como si segundos atrás no hubiese pasado por su cabeza la idea de acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Makoto se dio cuenta de ello inmediatamente, preguntándose qué tan bueno o malo podría ser el cambio repentino de humor. Con un suspiro, decidió investigar sobre ello después y puso un plato de comida frente al menor.

─Esto... Sin ofender, pero... ¿Qué se supone que es? ─Makoto sonrió avergonzado.

─Bueno, el paquete decía que era hamburguesa... Incluso busqué una guía en internet. Haru solía venir a cocinar porque a mí nunca me ha salido muy bien, pero hoy... En fin... Filete de hamburguesa ─Rin observó su plato nuevamente y tomó el tenedor bajo la atenta mirada nerviosa del castaño.

─Gracias por la comida ─musitó dubitativo mientras cortaba un pedazo de aquella porción preparada por el mayor. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba crudo por dentro y frito por fuera.

─Esto... Antes de que comiences a comer... ¿No te dieron una dieta? ─se atrevió a cuestionar el ojiverde, obteniendo la total atención de Rin─ Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Ran y Ren se la dieron.

─Pues... Sí... Sara la anotó en mi celular.

─ ¿Sara? ¿La rubia que venía contigo y a la que Gou quiso golpear? ─Rin asintió, removiendo la comida de su plato, el filete de hamburguesa estaba considerablemente duro. A Makoto le recordó a Haru, esa misma mañana, ¿por qué debían hacerse daño si se amaban?

─La misma.

─Es... Um... ¿Novia actual? ─Rin frunció el ceño.

─No. Es mí... Bueno, algo así como una amiga. Es practicante en medicina y la enviaron a cuidarme mientras terminaba de trasladarme. Pero ya la conocía...

─Oh... ─Makoto sonrió cálidamente antes de suspirar─ En fin... ¿Me muestras la lista?

─No. Quiero hamburguesa.

─Fue mi error hacerla, no creo que sea conveniente que la comas.

─Cuando mamá estaba embarazada, papá le daba todo lo que quería.

─Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada, tú apenas habías dejado de amamantarte, así que no confíes en que te creeré. Dame tu celular.

¿Por qué parece una madre estricta?

─Jódete ─escupió el pelirrojo en voz baja, pero se levantó y caminó a la salita, tomando su teléfono para después regresar y entregárselo a Makoto.

─Gracias ─exclamó el otro mientras lo encendía. En la pantalla de inicio estaba un icono en forma de libreta que ponía "Dieta". Makoto presionó aquél botón y leyó la traducción al japonés que venía debajo de la lista en inglés. Sin embargo, Rin ya estaba partiendo su comida y la olfateaba levemente al levantarla con el tenedor.

Se rindió rápidamente, pues no se había cocido del todo. Makoto retiró el plato y caminó al refrigerador para sacar un plato con comida hecha y meterlo en el microondas.

─Haru me había dejado la comida, aunque solo un plato. Y bueno, acá dice que necesitas proteínas y verduras. Haru cocinó caballa con verdura.

─No quiero comer comida de Haru ─renegó el pelirrojo. Makoto suspiró.

─Rin... Pediste ayuda, ahora debes aceptarla ─El pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y dejó salir el aire lentamente. El castaño tenía razón. Y su actitud estaba rayando lo patético. Debía controlarse. Makoto puso el plato frente a él y sonrió─. Bien, así estaré más tranquilo. Por cierto... tengo que salir en una hora o dos. Iré a pagar la renta y algunas cosas más... ¿Vienes o te quedas?

─Debo ir con Sara al hospital ─contestó Rin. No era una mentira en todo su potencial, pues era verdad que tenía que ir al hospital, pero faltaban más de cinco horas para ello. El pelirrojo tenía otro objetivo en mente─. Pero gracias.

─Oh, está bien. Anda y come.

* * *

El frío del invierno golpeaba en sus mejillas, secándole la piel. El sol se encontraba opacado por las nubes y la ventisca aumentaba, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Rin se enrolló bien la bufanda y soltó el aire, intentando calentarse la nariz con su propio aliento.

Fuera del aeropuerto, el día anterior, había visto una oferta de empleo. Y había decidido ir a echar un vistazo.

No tardó en llegar al lugar. Alzó la vista, admirando el edificio, y, tras alisarse la chaqueta, empujó la fría puerta metálica.

El calor lo invadió de inmediato, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se aflojó la bufanda y caminó directamente a la recepción. El lugar lucía viejo y descuidado, además de vacío, pero era precisamente por ello que ofrecían empleo.

Hablo con la chica del mostrador por algunos minutos para después ser dirigido a una vieja oficina donde intercambió información con un hombre de edad avanzada. No necesitó más, ni siquiera un currículo. El frío hacía que las personas le sacaran la vuelta al trabajo, además de que se sabía que un trabajo temporal como ese no era del todo bueno en aquella época de invierno.

Rin comenzaría el lunes, cinco horas por la mañana, lo cual era oportuno debido a que Makoto estaría en la universidad, además de la partida de Sara ese mismo día. Sin la rubia ahí, el pelirrojo quedaba libre de hacer lo que fuese.

Rin no solo había salido para aquello. Retiró todo lo que restaba de dinero de la beca en el banco y se dirigió a un mini súper. Compró comida para él y para Makoto. A diferencia del castaño, Rin si sabía cocinar. Claro, nada comparado con lo que Haru era capaz de hacer.

Caminó de regreso al departamento con las manos cargadas de bolsas que contenían todo tipo de comida que él consideraba buena.

Makoto le había prestado la llave de repuesto, por lo que no se le dificultó el abrir la puerta. Dejó las cosas en el piso mientras cerraba y se quitaba los zapatos junto al abrigo. El castaño había dejado la calefacción encendida.

Rin no podía permitir que gastase dinero en él, así que fue a apagarla para después dedicarse a guardar las cosas en el refrigerador que anteriormente solo contenía algunas verduras y latas de caballa.

Se talló el rostro.

Si tenía un hijo... ¿debería acostumbrarse a ir de compras y ahorrar?

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. _Dios, ahí iba otra vez._

Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza, doblándose y dejándolo caer al piso de rodillas. Lo había perdido todo. Tenía que renunciar a todo. Se rodeó a sí mismo con los brazos.

* * *

"Matsuoka, te hemos estado vigilando. Tu rendimiento bajó considerablemente... Sabes que la única regla para poder entrar es no bajar el tiempo al establecido como mínimo, ¿cierto? Aún no baja del todo, pero... Solo queremos advertirte..."

"Rin... Escuché que te ibas, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué renunciaste? No me ignores... ¡Rin!"

"Rin... Hijo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? Tu mensaje dice que dejaste la natación... Bebé, tú la amas, ¿que está pasando, amor?"

"Rin, cariño, ¿hay algo que esté molestándote? Estás preocupándome... ¿Quieres que vaya hacia allá? ¿Pasó algo con Russel y Lori? Rin, contéstame... Si quieres que vaya..."

"Estoy bien"

 _Idiota, ¿por qué estás cayendo tan bajo_?

La voz en su mente lo insultaba en todos los idiomas que conocía mientras él se desvivía entre lágrimas. Sus uñas hirieron la piel de sus brazos mientras el llanto continuaba, provocando la visión de pequeñas líneas rojas.

¿Por qué a él?

Haru suspiró audiblemente, mirando el cielo con desinterés, pero sintiéndose inquieto. A pesar de lo dicho esa misma mañana en su monólogo interno, las ganas de volver a ver a Rin eran inmensas.

No quería olvidarlo. Quería seguir a su lado, nadar juntos otra vez. Abrazarlo, escuchar su risa, sus bromas, sus burlas.

¿Por qué demonios había tenido que ser así?

El odio hacia su padre aumentó. No tenía sentido. A ellos nunca les había importado ni una mínima parte de él. Haru era libre por completo. Pero la diferencia entre libertad y libertinaje hacía presencia, haciéndole ver que su propia y dichosa libertad también tenía un límite.

Su padre era un idiota, por completo. Rin ni siquiera tenía cara de niña, como su madre decía. Sí, el pelirrojo tenía rasgos femeninos, pero incluso él mismo los tenía y eso no le hacía parecer una mujer.

En definitiva, Haru procedía de la ignorancia y estupidez humana. Y lo odiaba.

Las etiquetas, eso era lo importante para sus padres, ¿no? Viajaban por el mundo valiéndose de su prestigio, como si fuesen lo mejor. Haru estaba seguro de que ni siquiera admitían tener un hijo frente a otras personas.

Aunque quizá los subestimaba, pero él solo quería verlos como los malos del cuento. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en una banca, sin importar que su cuerpo temblaba gracias al frío.

Debía hacer algo. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Él amaba a Rin con su existencia entera. Nada valía la pena si no estaba a su lado. Quizá debía cambiar su forma de pensar.

O quizá debía conservarla e insistir.

* * *

 _Hola! No pude publicar el capítulo el jueves anterior debido a falta de tiempo x3 Es decir, apenas alcancé a publicar CRUU y solo eso pude hacer Así que lo siento. Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios y por todo._

 _Decidi ya no poner el disclaimer al principio de cada capítulo porque es todo un problema debido al formato de cada servidor, so... Bueno! Gracias!_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

El olor a medicamentos y algún desinfectante le inundaba las fosas nasales. Encima, su nuevo doctor parecía fanático del aroma floral, porque un deshodorante ambiental de lavanda estaba colocado sobre la esquina del librero a un lado del ventanal.

Escuchaba la voz de aquél hombre llamándolo, al igual que distinguía el tono irritado de Sara diciéndole que atendiera a la conversación. Pero Rin no podía dejar de observar la pila de libros mal acomodada sobre la mesa de café que se enco traba en la amplia oficina de aquél hombre con bata blanca. Estaba desesperándose. Estiró los brazos rápidamente y acomodó los libros a la misma velocidad, dejándolos en dos pilas bien derechas y paralelas. Sara suspiró a su izquierda.

─Matsuoka-kun, no me molesta que limpies ─admitió el médico con sinceridad─. Te doy la libertad de hacerlo. Pero ya has organizado el librero y acomodado cada pluma de mi escritorio. Estás nervioso, lo entiendo. Aún así, debo pedirte que te detengas.

─Sí, Rin. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y el doctor debe tener más pacientes...

─Tiene que atender a otras embarazadas, ¿no? ─masculló el chico. Sara cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó relajarse. Bien, le seguiría el juego si eso lo hacía cooperar.

─Exacto. Hay más embarazadas aquí, así que contesta todo lo que el doctor Davis pregunte y vámonos ─Rin asintió suavemente.

─Bueno, según la información te encuentras en la sexta o séptima semana del embarazo, ¿no? Casi tres meses desde que fue concebido.

─Sí ─la voz le salió en desnivel, haciéndolo avergonzarse y mirar a otro lado. Sara tomó su mano y la apretó.

─Bien, ¿has tenido nausea y vómito? ─el menor asintió, el hombre imitó el gesto, revisando los papeles─ Muy bien... ¿Hay algo anormal que hayas notado últimamente?

─ ¿Además de que sea un hombre con una persona en la barriga? No.

─Rin, no seas grosero ─regañó la rubia antes de suspirar─. Tiene cambios repentinos de actitud y depresión.

─Ajá... Comentaste también que le habían impartido una dieta debido a que se negaba a comer correctamente ─Rin rodó los ojos, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

─Sí. Y aún así no la sigue. Está quedándose con uno de sus amigos, hablaré con él respecto a ello.

─Aún estoy buscando un psiquiatra de confianza para el chico.

─Oh, se lo agradezco. Creo que Rin enserio lo necesita.

─No hay de qué ─el hombre sonrió amablemente antes de dirigir la vista a Rin, quien observaba el piso─. Por otro lado... Matsuoka-kun... ¿Has sentido la zona de tus pezones más sensible en las últimas semanas? ─sus ojos carmesí brillaron con sorpresa.

No. Aquello derramaría el vaso. Rin no podía ser capaz de amamantar un niño. Era un jodido hombre y ellos carecían de la habilidad de procrear y, por ende, eran incapaces de darle pecho a alguien. Lo único que todo el asunto de estar embarazado estaba haciendo era poner en duda su género y con él su identidad.

¿Qué era?

Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente por su rostro y una mueca triste se alojó ahí. Los sollozos fueron acallados por sus labios apretados y se abrazó a sí mismo, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que su frente tocó sus rodillas, siendo regañado por Sara en el acto y obligado a dejar aquella posición. El doctor repitió la pregunta de tres formas distintas, quizá intentando sonar más suave cada vez. Pero a Rin le parecía cada vez peor.

Porque la verdad era que sí, aquella zona se había mostrado más sensible que antes, más Rin lo había atribuido al hecho de que el cuerpo era, a su forma de ver, más vulnerable en el invierno.

Sara lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándolo acurrucarse en su pecho mientras el doctor terminaba de arreglar algunos papeles en su escritorio tras recibir la afirmativa de Rin, aunque esta no había ido más allá de un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que el llanto siguiera. Le daba lástima la situación del pobre pelirrojo, cosa que no había pasado en su vida como ginecólogo. Había visto embarazos en mujeres de muchas edades y con distintas situaciones, pero nunca había sido testigo de uno que pusiese en duda la sexualidad propia. Porque Rin, a pesar de su nombre, era un hombre. Y entendía su miedo, sus lágrimas. Con un suspiro, se despidió del chico lloroso y la mujer que le intentaba calmar. No creía en los dioses, pero quizá echaría una vuelta a los templos al salir y pediría ayuda para el menor.

Porque ese pobre chico no parecía querer afrontar la situación.

* * *

La luz citadina alumbraba las calles oscuras de Tokio y la noche había traído consigo temperaturas bajas. Sin embargo, el frío no lo sentían y la calle en donde se encontraban carecía de luz que la iluminase correctamente. Sara estacionó el coche frente a la vereda del edificio de departamentos donde Makoto vivía, apagando la calefacción en el proceso y quedándose completamente a oscuras. Rin no se movió, veía venir un sermón. Quizá lo necesitaba. Sus ojos hinchados denotaban lo mucho que había llorado, junto a sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y su nariz roja. El pelirrojo pensó que quizá se deshidrataría, pues las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, escurriéndosele por las mejillas y perdiéndose al terminar su mentón o al tocar sus labios. El hospital estaba muy cerca, la rubia conducía muy rápido, o simplemente él era una fuente de agua humana. La cantidad de lágrimas derramadas no eran normales.

Sara no quitó los seguros. Una de sus manos sujetaba el freno de mano mientras su otro brazo, con el codo recargado en la puerta, guiaba su mano a su boca. Rin podía ver que mordía sus uñas. Los ojos azules de la mayor miraban hacia adelante y, por un instante, el pelirrojo se preguntó qué estaría viendo. Más la oscuridad era absoluta, a excepción de la tenue luz que emanaban los departamentos, y frente a ellos había una pared. Las manos nerviosas del chico se torturaron unas a otras, a la espera de una sentencia, pero Sara quitó el seguro y salió del auto sin decir nada. Rin la imitó, soltando un suspiro.

La frialdad nocturna lo rodeó de inmediato, más obligó al castañeo de sus dientes a menguar. Él ya causaba muchos problemas, no podía pedir más.

Sara nunca había cruzado una palabra decente con Makoto, apenas y se habían visto, sin embargo, la rubia había sido testigo de Rin entrando a uno de los departamentos esa misma mañana. Y no lo olvidó.

Sus nudillos golpearon firmemente la puerta, Rin desvió la mirada ante la acción. Makoto se molestaría, pues bien le había dado una llave, pero el pelirrojo no encontraba el valor para siquiera buscarla.

El castaño abrió la puerta rápidamente, la preocupación vívida en sus ojos. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a los dos chicos frente a él, echándose a un lado y dejándolos pasar tras intercambiar una pequeña presentación. Apretó los labios cuando observó a Rin. Sara se sacó la chaqueta.

─ ¿Dejarás que se quede aquí? ─preguntó la chica, haciendo referencia al chico sentado a su lado. Makoto asintió, sin dudarlo.

─Es mi amigo.

─Y... ¿te contó...? ─el castaño vio al pelirrojo abrazarse.

 _Qué patético._

─Lo hizo.

─Y le creíste, sin más ─Makoto suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

─Rin no mentiría con algo así. Además... Es cuestión de mirarlo para saber que no miente ─admitió. Sara asintió levemente al tiempo en que su mano viajaba a la pierna del menor y la acariciaba con ternura. Rin soltó el aire. Quería hablar, quería gritar, quería que dejasen de verle con lástima, quería decirles que estaba bien a pesar de no poder evitar llorar, a pesar de que todo lo que pasaba por su mente estaba mal. Pero sus labios no se movieron y sus ojos no mostraron decisión alguna.

─Bueno... Gracias ─los ojos de Rin viajaron a la chica.

─No hables como si yo no estuviera aquí ─masculló, aunque la voz le salió rota. Sara lo ignoró y con la vista aún en Makoto─. Oye... Sara... Hey, hazme caso.

─ ¿Te entregó la dieta? ─exclamó. Makoto dirigió la vista al pelirrojo, quien había vuelto la cara a la pared.

─Sí. Me dejó verla. Pero sería mejor si escuchase sugerencias de su parte.

─Sara... No me ignores. No seas infantil ─la aludida suspiró, encarando al ojicarmín con ira en la mirada.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme infantil? Todo lo que tú has hecho ha sido lloriquear. Sé un poco más maduro y afrenta la situación. No eres el que peor la está pasando por un embarazo ─Makoto desvió la vista. No le había gustado la manera que Sara había empleado para reñir a Rin, sin embargo… Estaba ligeramente de acuerdo. Por su parte, el pelirrojo la observó con auténtica furia y bramó.

─ ¿¡Y a ti qué demonios te interesa lo que pase conmigo!? ¡No eres más que una especie de doctora! ¡No tienes derecho a opinar respecto a lo que yo decida o haga! ─sus mejillas habían enrojecido por el enojo y sus ojos tenían un brillo delirante─ Si quiero llorar, lo haré.

─ ¿Y si quieres abortar? ─Preguntó la chica con fingida indiferencia al ataque de Rin. El ojicarmín apretó los labios.

─Entonces también lo haré.

─Ri… Rin… No puedes decir esas cosas como si no fuese nada ─musitó Makoto con voz temblorosa, no era que tuviese miedo, era más bien que no creía que su intromisión pudiese ser aceptada por los chicos frente a él y sinceramente no tenía ganas de levantarle la voz a Rin. No quería alterarlo─. Estamos hablando de una vida…

─Makoto… ─No dijo más que su nombre, sin embargo el castaño escuchó la disculpa en su voz. Asintió levemente y sonrió de lado, intentando trasmitirle apoyo. Sara suspiró.

─Rin… ¿Puedo hablar con Tachibana-kun a solas por un momento?

El pelirrojo se vio obligado a marcharse, tampoco tuvo ganas de espiarlos. No quería saber nada por el momento. Se sentía terriblemente cansado y las piernas le comenzaban a doler. Suspiró echándose a la cama de Makoto, que era a donde había sido enviado. Rin sabía que tenía que dormir en el sofá, pero solo quería cerrar los ojos por un rato. Puso la alarma para que sonase hasta que pasasen treinta minutos. Se acarició el estómago.

Abortar.

Se escuchaba tan mal… Además, no era como si no hubiese preguntado al respecto. Ser interferido era riesgoso, puesto a que no conocían bien su cuerpo y sus reacciones. Rin no quería abortar, por el peligro y por la persona que crecía en su interior. Soltó el aire lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Él no tenía la culpa.

El culpable era él mismo. Rin y Haru. Minutos de placer y una eternidad de castigo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el pelirrojo deseó no salir vivo de esa. Tendría a ese bebé y moriría en el proceso. Esa sería su voluntad. Porque ya nada valía la pena.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Sara seguía charlando con Makoto. Escuchaba la risa femenina desde la habitación del castaño. No quería salir y verlos, pero tenía mucha hambre. Recordó haber comprado suvenires esa misma tarde. Caminó hacia la sala y pidió prestada la cocina. Makoto parecía divertirse con Sara, por la sutil sonrisa en su rostro. El castaño aceptó sin preocupaciones y Rin se introdujo dentro de la dichosa -realmente pequeña- cocina.

El problema se presentó cuando abrió el refrigerador. La boca se le hizo agua al ver cantidades de alimento que él mismo había comprado y que adoraba. Era la cena, debía ser una buena cena. Sacó carne, verduras y especias. Cocinó a su gusto, esperando satisfacerse a sí mismo –principalmente- y a los demás.

Su estómago rugía con fuerza cuando por fin terminó de cocinar. Seguía escuchando las voces en la sala, pero en verdad no les prestaba atención. Estaba orgulloso de aquello que había cocinado, olía muy bien. Sonrió y sirvió tres platos para después caminar a la habitación continua y colocarlo frente a sus amigos.

─Hice la cena ─musitó ocultando su tono alegre.

¿La vida en familia se sentiría así? ¿Ocuparse de alguien era eso? ¿Hacer cosas y enorgullecerse de poder hacerlas? Si era tan fácil… Bueno, él podía con eso. Si podía estar orgulloso de sí mismo, un hijo no le vendría mal.

─ ¿Sabes cocinar? ─exclamó Sara con admiración─ Esto es… Huele tan bien…

─Gracias ─sonrió Rin, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de la rubia. La ignoró perfectamente.

─Vaya, Rin. No sabía que tenías talento en esto ─admitió Makoto observando el plato. El aludido asintió con orgullo─. Pero… ¿De dónde has sacado las cosas? Yo planeaba ir de compras mañana porque en el frigorífico estaba vacío.

─Bueno, yo vi pura caballa y decidí comprar algo con lo que quedaba de mi beca. Era muy poco ─murmuró antes de sentarse a un lado de Sara y comenzar a comer. Makoto lo imitó, buscando la manera de tocar un tema que lo inquietaba.

─ ¿Cómo es que retiraste la beca? ¿No se supone que es específicamente para estudiantes? ─Rin asintió sin dejar de comer.

─Sí… Pero la beca pagaba la universidad por completo y además me daba para gastos personales, aunque era poco. Me alcanzó para bastantes estudios cuando comencé a tener los síntomas e incluso pude pagar el boleto de regreso. Es decir… se fueron todos mis ahorros en ello.

─No lo mencionaste cuando te quedaste en mi departamento ─comentó Sara. El pelirrojo se llevó otro bocado a la boca y se encogió de hombros.

─No estoy orgulloso de haberlo dejado todo de lado. Tampoco es fácil decir que me he quedado sin un futuro, pero a la larga tengo que aceptarlo. No hay nada para mí ─tragó en seco y relamió los labios, saboreando la comida que, unas horas más tarde, devolvería en el váter del departamento─. Y está bien.

 _¿Podemos acabar con esto de una vez?_

Makoto le echó una mirada a la rubia, quién distinguió en ella la preocupación. El menor comía con una intachable felicidad, como si horas antes no hubiese gritado y llorado por lo patética que su vida era. Sara suspiró. Partía en dos días y Rin, aunque estaba en buenas manos, parecía ir en picada.

Solo esperaba que encontrara ayuda. Rápido.

* * *

 _¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia! Espero les haya agradado el cap y enserio, gracias por sus comentarios! Nos vemos el Lunes! Sigan dejando su opinión y también pueden sugerir cosas para la historia, yo tomo en cuenta TODO. ¡Muchas gracias!_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

La monotonía de un día libre de estudio pero con trabajo extra, tenía la mente de Haru dando vueltas alrededor de su problema más reciente: Rin. Y es que, una vez que puso a un lado la depresión inicial -lo cual quería decir que no estaba tan deprimido-, pudo pensar en la posibilidad de que efectivamente Rin mentía -pero de forma distinta a lo que su madre había insinuado-. De hecho, ahora que el restaurante donde trabajaba estaba vacío porque aún no abría y tenía la oportunidad de pensar con la mente despierta y no ahogado en lágrimas, podía darse cuenta claramente que el pelirrojo no era de odiar.

Llevaba años saliendo con él -casi dos- y lo podía darse el lujo de decir que lo conocía a la perfección -en ámbitos no sexuales, porque la única vez que lo hicieron había puesto fin a una relación que creían bien forjada-.

En fin... Rin no era de odiar. Es decir... El pelirrojo no odiaba a alguien con facilidad y casi estaba seguro de que ni siquiera odiaba a sus padres -naturalmente el ojicarmín habría encontrado una excusa para el maltrato de sus suegros-, por lo tanto, no lo odiaba a él. Además... Haru no podía rendirse. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

Había luchado por salvar a Rin en cuanto éste volvió de Australia. Habían pasado por mucho cuando la hora de elegir su futuro llegó. Estuvieron juntos. Se amaban. No había espacio para el odio.

Pero, si se equivocaba... Si Rin en verdad lo odiaba, al menos quería una explicación, pues incluso si Haru sabía que el odio podía ser consecuencia del acto de sus padres, escuchar al pelirrojo decirlo podría por fin acabar con el sufrimiento de incertidumbre y a Haru solo le quedaría superar.

Así que, encerrándose en el baño de empleados bajo la mirada curiosa de su jefe, sacó el celular por enésima vez, aunque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ahora sí se atrevería a presionar el icono verde que enlazaría su teléfono con el de Rin. Suspiró y llamó.

Por primera vez en los últimos dos meses y tres semanas, Rin contestó.

─Diga ─el inglés del pelirrojo siempre le parecería extraño a Haru, quien se llevó una mano a la boca, evitando soltar un jadeo o algo parecido debido a la sorpresa. ─ Eh... ¿Hola? ─dijo ahora en japonés. El pelinegro se mordió el labio. Rin no sonaba mal. Parecía tranquilo, ¿quería borrar esa tranquilidad? El sonido le hizo saber al pelinegro que el contrario había apartado el celular de su rostro─ Haru... ─lo escuchó susurrar, más no pudo identificar el tono empleado.

─Rin...

Y colgó.

Haru se agazapó en el cubículo, un sollozo escapando de su garganta mientras el teléfono caía al piso. Rin le había contestado por accidente. Le había colgado nada más saber que era él. Abrazó sus piernas y se permitió llorar durante los diez minutos que el restaurante tardó en abrir.

* * *

"No pierdas la calma. Si sientes que lo harás, cuenta hasta cien e intenta recuperarte. Respira hondo y exhala lento, Rin"

Eso había dicho Sara el día en que se marchó, una semana atrás. Y había funcionado. Sí, el pelirrojo aún lloraba, pero dicho llanto había disminuido. Makoto le ayudaba a aclarar la mente. Lo cuidaba y lo protegía. Y Rin lo pagaría.

Pero en ese momento, sus manos temblaban y en su mente no lograba encontrar los números, ¿qué seguía del treinta y nueve?

No, ¿por qué había contestado sin ver? ¿Por qué Haru lo llamó? Su respiración era irregular. Debía calmarse.

Sara era como una madre. Debía pensar en ella. La rubia le había besado la frente antes de abordar, le había prometido ir a visitarlo en cuanto tuviera unos días libres.

Makoto le repetía día a día que debía decirle a Haru.

El bote de pintura que mantenía en su mano casi cae al piso cuando Rin se desestabilizó. La mano con la que alcanzó a sostenerse a sí mismo quedó manchada de aquella pintura azul.

Respira hondo.

El azul le recordaba a Haru. Y Haru dolía. Pero Rin no se permitiría llorar. No en ese momento. No cuando debía tanto y tenía tan poco.

Exhala lentamente.

Aún temblando, tomó la brocha y siguió pintando. El olor a la maldita pintura estaba mareándolo. Debía pensar en eso. Ese era su trabajo temporal en un edificio en remodelación. Pintar paredes. Y no lo hacía tan mal. Era el inicio de la segunda semana que pasaba en ello y le estaba yendo bien.

Pero el embarazo hacía más presencia. Quizá nadie más que él lo había notado, pero su abdomen se había expandido ligeramente más, o estaba alucinando. El vómito y el cansancio eran más frecuentes y Rin se echaba a dormir en cuanto llegaba a casa de Makoto, justo antes de que el castaño mismo llegara y después de preparar un poco de comida, cosa que Makoto agradecía.

Rin dormía en el sofá y despertaba en la cama. No importaba cuantas veces insistía, Makoto solía alzarlo en brazos y arroparlo en su propia cama, cosa que arremetía contra el orgullo de Rin. Así que ese día, el pelirrojo se echó directo a la cama.

No pudo dormir, pues la voz de Haru resonaba en su mente todavía. Se aferró a las colchas -se había dado una ducha para quitar la pintura de su piel- y se permitió llorar.

Y si iba a hacerlo, lo haría bien.

Makoto abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo primero que escuchó fueron sus sollozos. Con el alma hecha pedazos, dejó las llaves en la mesita y se quitó el abrigo, maldiciendo a Rin. El chico se quitaba la importancia a sí mismo y seguía apagando la calefacción a pesar de que el frío aún estaba presente.

El castaño encendió el aparato y entró a su habitación en silencio. Si su alma ya se había roto, la imagen de Rin aferrándose a las almohadas mientras lloraba sin reparo en definitiva acababa con él.

Pidió perdón a Haru una vez más.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia la cama, quitó las colchas que cubrían a Rin y se metió con él. Abrazó la espalda del menor con fuerza y acomodó la cabeza en sobre la contraria. El pelirrojo se dejó hacer, necesitaba consuelo. Makoto se giró un poco, tomando a Rin por las mejillas, humedecidas por las lágrimas, y lo volteó un poco para después darle un beso en la frente, intentando dejarle algo en claro.

Estaba ahí para él.

* * *

─ ¿Qué pasó con Sousuke? ─preguntó Makoto esa misma noche. Los ojos de Rin aún estaban algo hinchados y la voz del mismo se hallaba un poco ronca. El menor se talló la mejilla con una manga del suéter que Makoto le había prestado y suspiró─ ¿Qué tal si empiezas diciéndoselo a él? Sabes que va a aceptarte, lo conoces mejor que nadie.

─Es por eso... No puedo decírselo a él... Está en América o Europa, no lo recuerdo bien... Si se lo digo... Sé que vendría de inmediato...

─Y por eso... ─Rin lo interrumpió, mirándolo a los ojos.

─Y por eso no se lo debo decir. Él tiene una vida... Lejos. Yo no soy quién para hacer que regrese.

─Rin...

─No a Sousuke ─Makoto asintió y le dio un bocado a su comida.

─ ¿Nagisa y Rei? ¿Gou? ─propuso. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, revolviendo su plato con los palillos─ ¿Cuál es el problema con ellos?

─Se lo dirán a Haru... Y Gou también se lo contará a mamá, no confío en ella.

─Rin... Lo hizo por tu bien... Nosotros pensamos que quizá...

─Makoto, independientemente de eso, ella no tenía el derecho de contárselo a ustedes. Yo venía aquí para... Yo quería decírselo, pero actúa por ella misma haciendo lo que cree que es mejor para mí ─apretó los puños y siseó─. Nadie sabe lo que es mejor para mí, solo yo.

─Está bien que sea eso lo que crees... Pero debo insistir... Estarás mejor cuando lo cuentes. Tendrás más apoyo y Haru...

─No voy a decírselo a Haru, Makoto... No voy a interferir con su futuro. Yo... En cuanto él o ella nazca... Yo podré irme de Japón y Haru no tendrá que vernos nunca... No tiene siquiera que enterarse que yo no soy completamente un...

─No empieces con eso ─exclamó Makoto. Rin asintió suavemente.

─Si Rei, Nagisa y Gou prometen no actuar por su cuenta... Yo podría decirlo... Puedo intentarlo. Pero no a Sousuke. Y no a Haru.

Algo dentro de Makoto estaba roto. Lo sabía por las ganas que tenía de abrazar al pelirrojo con fuerza. Quería borrar el rastro de las lágrimas que el dolor había dejado. Pero también quería que fuese feliz junto a Haru.

Rin parecía estar bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque Makoto quería que saliesen juntos a pasear, pues creía que el menor se pasaba encerrado en las mañanas, cosa que Rin no debatiría.

Las cosas empeoraban a espalda del mayor, cuando Rin entraba en el cuarto de baño y no podía evitar ver el fenómeno en el que se había convertido. Su mente vagaba en el odio a sí mismo cuando tomó una decisión.

Él no era malo. Lo fue, alguna vez, más era más del tipo niño chiflado. No había razón para tal castigo divino. Se habían equivocado. No merecía ese sufrimiento. No. Los días transcurrieron mientras él se informaba de todo por lo que tendría que pasar. Le asustaba mucho. No podía con ello.

Entonces tomó una decisión.

* * *

 _Sí, si, si... Es bastante corto... Pero prometo hacer más largo el siguiente:B ya se viene el drama real xD ¡Gracias por su opinión, espero sigan compartiéndola!_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Otra semana pasó, marcando así el fin de febrero. Era cierto que la temperatura ya no era tan baja. Las ventiscas y el aire helado seguían, pero había días en que salían solo abrigados levemente. Fue entonces que Rin obtuvo por fin su primer pago.

Aún así, ese día, el clima le parecía más frío, aunque era solo sensación, y las miradas más pesadas. Él insistía en que su estómago se había expandido un poco más y sentía que, cuando salía, todos le veían y adivinaban su situación. Que le criticaban y se burlaban de él. Lo miraban con ojos asqueados y acusadores. Era un fenómeno. Era una aberración. Entonces Rin se protegía el vientre discretamente, porque si pensaban eso de él, lo que llevaba en el abdomen debía ser un engendro de la lujuria y la deformación humana. Los odiaban, a él y al fruto de una noche de pasión.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

A Rin solo lo miraban por su cabello exótico y por la manera en que se cohibía en sí mismo, símbolo de desconfianza. Se abrazaba patéticamente y caminaba rápido, parecía huir de todo, aunque nada lo seguía. Estaba asustado. Pero eso solo reforzó su decisión. Entró al supermercado y compró la despensa de la semana, pues Makoto insistía en que cocinaba asombroso y ambos preferían la comida hecha en casa que la caloría comercial. Aunque ahora había añadido algunos artículos extra que había batallado en encontrar.

Ese día, también había salido temprano. Le habían dado el día cuando el mareo por el olor de la pintura lo controló, enviándolo a un bote de basura exterior a devolver todo el almuerzo que Makoto había insistido que comiera.

El castaño lo obligaba a seguir la dieta, a pesar de ser Rin quien cocinaba. El pelirrojo prefería seguir la corriente, pues el mayor ya hacía mucho por él. Pero eso iba a acabar. Rin aceptó que jamás reuniría el dinero suficiente para comprar un departamento por sí mismo. Le pagaban bien, para no estar haciendo prácticamente nada, pero eso no bastaba y el empleo casi terminaba, pues al parecer había avanzado rápido.

Rin no se había topado con Haru ni había sabido nada más de él desde la vez en el aeropuerto, la llamada no contaba.

Makoto decía que Haru no iba siempre a su casa, que el pelinegro tenía la mayor parte de la tarde ocupada y eran escasas las ocasiones en que un espacio se abría en su agenda diaria y él podía ir y cocinarle un poco. Además de que el castaño iba al restaurante donde Haru trabajaba para ahorrarle la ida, aunque lo hacía más para evitar el encuentro entre la ex pareja.

Un sentimiento posesivo estaba llenándolo y, de pronto, no quería entregarle a Rin.

¿Cómo sabría qué era lo mejor? Era un cero a la izquierda en la situación, a pesar de que el pelirrojo lo escuchaba y solía obedecerlo. Quizá Rin estaba en lo cierto y Haru no debía saberlo.

Ese día, los chicos irían a su casa, todos menos Haru. Makoto aún no se lo decía a Rin, pues quería evitar que éste huyese y sabía que la posibilidad de ello era enorme si se lo avisaba con anticipación.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta del departamento de Makoto tras de sí. El frío lo invadió. El aire corría más fuerte en la planta superior de los edificios y seguramente se infiltraba por alguna rendija. Pero Rin no prendería la calefacción, no cuando el castaño ya tenía mucho que pagar cuidando de una persona ajena. Estaba cansado. Ese bebé consumía la mayor parte de su energía y eso no le agradaba. También estaba manchado de pintura, pero el cansancio le podía y decidió desistir de la idea de darse un baño, hacía frío.

Guardó las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y encendió la estufa para poner encima de la flama una vasija con agua. A su lado, colocó un sartén. Las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos mientras el agua comenzaba a hervir con lentitud y la comida se cocía. Se mordió el labio, intentando reprimirse, pero el sabor metálico de la sangre le inundó la boca y el llanto aumentó.

Estaba cansado.

Física y emocionalmente. No valía la pena lamentarse por su patética vida. La estúpida e imposible situación en la que se encontraba. Nada valía la pena. Lo había leído en internet, era fácil, aunque llevaba tiempo. Podía volver a ser feliz.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto Rin apagó la estufa. Las voces inundaron la estancia y el pelirrojo, asustado, corrió al cuarto de Makoto, pasando desapercibido por el lobby. Su corazón latía rápido dentro de su pecho. Contó hasta diez, intentando calmarse, ¿había sido descubierto?

─ ¿Por qué querías que viniéramos, Mako-chan? ─escuchó decir. Identificó la voz de Nagisa, y su mundo se hizo pedazos. No estaba preparado. No podía decirles… No estaba listo, Makoto debió haber avisado. No era justo.

─Hay comida caliente en tu cocina ─murmuró su hermana. Rin se mordió el dorso de la mano, conteniendo sus sollozos mientras se encogía detrás de la cama. No, no, no. Buscó una salida, encontrando como única opción la puerta y una ventana abarrotada.

─Esperen aquí un momento, lo entenderán.

Rin, por más patético que se consideraba, se aferró al barandal de la cama, queriendo fundirse con él y pasar desapercibido. El alma de Makoto se rompió al ver los ojos que le miraban acusadores escondidos tras el edredón de su propia cama. Pero no iba a doblegarse. Rin podía tener todo el desequilibrio del mundo, podía ser que no supiera quién era él mismo en ese instante, podía culparlo, podía llorar y rogarle con la mirada que no lo delatase.

Pero era suficiente.

Por más hundido que estuviese, iban a ayudarlo a volver en sí. Rin regresaría a la normalidad y formaría su familia. Debía ser así. Había que darle un empujón, por más brusco que pudiese ser, y luego obligarlo a levantarse. La lástima debía irse al infierno. El pelirrojo debía entender que nadie iba a mirarlo mal por algo que él no podía controlar.

─No estoy listo ─le escuchó sollozar. Pero no importó. Lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a salir de su escondite y lo arrastró hacia la sala, con el alma rota y un nudo en la garganta─. Makoto, por favor… Aún no puedo decirles…

─ ¡Ya está bien, Rin! ─gritó el castaño. Nagisa saltó en su lugar, junto a Rei y Gou, pero no se atrevió a asomarse, pues nunca había escuchado a Makoto tan enojado─ ¡Deja de subestimarnos a todos! Necesitas ayuda y esta es la única manera…

─No puedo… No puedo hacerlo… ─sollozó aferrándose a la puerta─ No puedo ponerme frente a ellos y decirles que soy… Ni siquiera sé que soy… No tengo claro nada, no puedo…

─Diles, así como me lo dijiste a mí. Van entenderlo.

─No, Makoto… Se lo dirán a Haru y yo…

─ ¡Ya basta! Mueve el jodido trasero y ve a decírselos ─siseó. El pelirrojo se encogió sobre sí mismo, Makoto quiso abrazarlo, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Le dolía hacer aquello, pero Rin debía entender que no podía estar solo. Necesitaba apoyo. Y todo el cariño que sus amigos y familia podían brindarle. Así que, pese a que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, decidió dar un último empujón─, o vete de aquí.

Ese estúpido bebé estaba causando demasiados problemas.

Rin se limpió las lágrimas y asintió. Caminó detrás de Makoto, mas no entró a la salita. Respiró profundo y escuchó las disculpas del castaño por haber gritado. Se lo imaginó sonriendo cálidamente, como siempre lo hacía. Miró su vientre y suspiró, ¿qué más daba? Escuchó a su hermana preguntar si él estaba ahí, y escuchó la respuesta del ojiverde. Escuchó a Nagisa decir algo, más no lo comprendió, así como tampoco entendió lo que Rei había contestado.

Sus oídos zumbaban y estaba mareado. Pero debía ponerle un fin. Así que, con la vista en el piso, entró a la salita. Lo primero que notaron fue su rostro lacrimoso, que dio seguimiento a la típica examinación a cuerpo entero. Rin se tapo el vientre, tomándose el brazo con la mano contraria.

─Rin-chan, ¿engordaste? ─preguntó Nagisa─ No es motivo para llorar, a todos les pasa y no es malo… ─Makoto quiso callarlo, pero el sollozo de Rin lo hizo por él. Ojalá fuera algo tan fácil como eso.

─Supongo… ─respondió.

─Hermano… Yo quería… ─Gou apretó sus manos con fuerza antes de levantarse─ Perdón por lo que hice el otro día… Pensé en lo que yo creía que era lo mejor para ti y no me di cuenta de que quizá tu no querías estar con alguien. Y con la chica que te acompañaba… Perdóname… No quiero que me odies…

─Gou… Está bien… Yo no estaba en mis cabales… Lo siento también ─respondió. La chica iba a abrazarlo pero Rin se alejó─. Pero eso no es… Yo… No sé cómo empezar…

─Solo cuéntalo como sucedió ─sugirió Makoto mientras arrastraba una silla de la cocinita y se la ofrecía a Rin. Sus amigos omitieron el pensar respecto a cómo el pelirrojo tomaba asiento, con lentitud.

─En… Navidad… Ya saben… Quedé con Haru en su casa ─comenzó. Rei apretó los labios. Conocía la historia, por parte de Haru, como todos los demás. Pero la versión de Rin era ajena a ellos, porque el pelirrojo se había marchado y el acceso a él se había limitado. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer presencia. Hacía meses de aquello, pero seguía doliéndole─. Y me acosté con él… ─dejó el aire salir, sintiendo que no podía respirar─ Los padres de Haru llegaron de pronto y su papá… Me jaló del cabello y me sacó a rastras de ahí… Por eso no pude ver… Yo… Lo hubiera hecho rápido, pero no podía ver… Dolía tanto… ─sollozó, abrazándose a sí mismo─ Así que me fui… Yo solo terminé de vestirme y me fui… No quería recordarlo, así que no… no me revisé, solo tiré todo, tomé una ducha y me fui a Australia. Yo no sabía ─repitió. Gou se mordió el labio, odiaba ver llorar a su hermano, él debía ser feliz. Sin embargo, no lo interrumpiría con un abrazo. Rin prosiguió.

"Yo solo quería olvidarlo… Fue humillante y pensé que quizá Haru estaba usándome. Luego pensé que él no era de esa forma, pero aún así me negué a contestarle las llamadas, porque su mamá había dicho que lo mejor para él era que estuviera lejos… ¿No era que los padres siempre sabían lo mejor para sus hijos? ─sollozó aún más, limpiándose las lágrimas bruscamente─ Yo seguí con mi vida y parecía que estaba mejorando. Pensé que tal vez podía salir adelante… Pero entonces comencé a sentirme mal. Vomitaba y estaba mareado la mayor parte del tiempo. Después estuvo la prueba anti dopaje y análisis corporal del equipo, ahí me dijeron que mi peso estaba aumentando y que había desvarío en los resultados, aunque no mostraba positivo a las drogas. Estaba asustado, así que fui al médico… Y entonces comencé a sacar todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Pagué muchos exámenes hasta que finalmente se acabó mi efectivo. Entonces la doctora me dijo que debían hacer otro examen, urgente… Que lo financiaría medicina general y el área de maternidad. Ellos... dijeron que era un milagro médico, pero creo que es… Pensé que estaban bromeando conmigo, cuando la ginecóloga me felicitó.

─Rin-san, debe calmarse y respirar ─interrumpió Rei, pues el pelirrojo parecía a punto de caer inconsciente. El aludido asintió y respiró profundamente, soltando el aire con lentitud. Repitió aquello tres veces. Debía calmarse, aunque... ¿qué más daba?

─ ¿Qué más dijeron, Rin-chan? ─Nagisa no tenía reparo en llorar, pues varias conclusiones habían saltado en su mente─ ¿Vas a morir? Rin-chan… ─Makoto miró a otra parte, el rubio no ayudaba y sabía que el hecho de que Gou también llorara no era mejor. Ambos hermanos llorando no daba una buena señal.

─Dijeron que tenía una deformación física interna… Que había nacido con ella. Que había muchos casos parecidos a mí, pero solo escasas personas habían conservado y… Pero que a pesar de ello, no se desarrollaba. Que estaba ahí sin más… Dijeron que mi útero había encontrado la forma, uniéndose con el conducto anal y que había estado desarrollándose… ─Rei iba a repetir aquello, debido a la impresión, pero Makoto lo mandó a callar con la mirada─ Y dijeron que cuando tuve sexo con Haru la pared se había roto… Que debí hacer notado un sangrado… Pero yo no lo noté… Yo no quería saber nada y por eso no lo noté ─lloró, inclinándose hacia adelante. Makoto lo obligó a recobrar la postura, pues aquella posición podía lastimar al niño en desarrollo─. Dijeron que debí estar menstruando internamente, porque tenía óvulos fértiles y que, cuando él se corrió en mí y rompió la pared del esfínter yo… Dijeron que era un milagro médico y llevaba un mes de embarazo… Dijeron que era un fenómeno…

─No dijeron eso, Rin ─aclaró Makoto, más el pelirrojo gritó.

─ ¡Pero es así como me siento! ─Gou se hincó frente a su hermano, tomando sus manos y mirando su vientre.

─Hermano… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ─aquello molestó a Rin. Se soltó del agarre de la chica.

─Iba a decírtelo. Lo abandoné todo y volví. Planeaba pedirte ayuda y decirlo después… Pero tenías que traicionarme…

─Rin, no ataques a Gou.

─Rin-chan… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, entonces? ─el pelirrojo respiró hondo y observó a Nagisa.

─Creo que tres meses…

─ ¡Es genial! ¡Tendrás un lindo bebé! Haru-chan tiene bastante atractivo y tú también. Será tan bonito ─comentó emocionado. Rei suspiró, el rubio no estaba entendiéndolo.

─ ¿Te dijeron sobre los riesgos? ─el peliazul había dado en el clavo. Rin asintió, desviando la mirada. Eso lo había tenido muy mal en su momento, pero Sara lo había controlado antes de marcharse.

─No conocen los embarazos masculinos y no saben cómo saldrá todo. Si el bebé vive hasta el parto, hay cinco posibilidades, las comunes, pero dijeron que, al ser un hombre, mi cuerpo no está preparado y el riesgo aumenta considerablemente… La primera es la que todo salga bien, tengo un hijo y sigo adelante. La segunda es que él muera en el parto. La tercera es que yo muera en el parto. La cuarta es que nazca débil, aunque no entendí muy bien por qué. Y la quinta es que ambos muramos ─se mordió el labio con fuerza─. Lo cual es lo más probable, porque mi cuerpo no está preparado. No voy a dilatarme como las mujeres y el dolor puede matarme y el bebé podría morir si intentamos sacarlo por ahí… Una cesárea parece más segura, pero no saben donde se colocó mi útero y ya me expusieron a bastante radiografía en Australia, lo cual daña al bebé, así que están trabajando a ciegas. Aunque el doctor sigue buscando una manera de examinarme sin ponerme en riesgo a mí o al bebé y debe hacerlo en secreto, porque dijeron que si me descubrían no iban a dudar en usarme para investigar sobre el tema y tener bases por si algún caso parecido se viene en el futuro…

─Bueno… Rin-chan, nosotros vamos a apoyarte en todo ─declaró Nagisa con una sonrisa─. Estarás bien… Por otro lado… ¡¿Puedo tocar?! Es que… Se ve tan… ─el rubio abrió y cerró las manos varias veces. Rin sonrió un poco y asintió, quitando sus propios brazos, que protegían su vientre, del camino. El ojirosado se acercó rápidamente y lo acarició con suavidad─ ¡Es tan liso! Es decir… Es como tenso… firme… Ya no está tu abdomen trabajado…

─Ya volverá ─comentó el pelirrojo. Nagisa ladeó la cabeza.

─ ¿Se lo dirás a mamá? ─preguntó Gou. Rin negó suavemente.

─No todavía…

─ ¿Y Haruka-senpai? ─entonces la sonrisa del ojicarmín se borró. Le echó una mirada seca al peliazul.

─Nadie puede decírselo. No voy a arruinar su vida con esto ─Rei iba a objetar, pero Makoto puso una mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo y sonrió.

─Creo que es mejor que comamos un poco. A Haru nadie le va a decir nada.

Rin se adelantó a servir la comida. Había preparado poca, pero aún así pudo repartirla de forma decente entre los invitados. Él no tenía hambre. No lo necesitaba. El hervía todavía, pues no había apagado la flama. Se sirvió en una taza y sacó de entre los platos del gabinete la hierba con la que haría su té. Iba a terminar, ya no hacía falta nada más.

Iba a ser libre y nadie iba a enterarse.

No tardó mucho en estar listo. Tomó una cucharita y sacó las hojas del agua, tirándolas de inmediato. El té no olía del todo bien, pero no importaba. Era efectivo y eso era en lo que debía centrarse. Se sentó con sus amigos, disimulando estar mejor, cosa que le quedaba bien, pues lo había hecho desde hacía meses. Observó su taza y sopló en ella. Eso sería todo. Lo bebía y ya.

─ ¿De qué es su té? ─preguntó de pronto Rei, extrañado por la manera en que su amigo se aferraba a la tacita. Rin se encogió de hombros.

─Hierba buena ─musitó.

─No huele a eso…

─Pues de alguna hierba que no te interesa ─escupió un poco más alto, enfrentando a Rei con la mirada, ¿por qué quería saberlo todo? Estúpido. No supo que fue, quizá solo lo presintió o quizá el aroma le daba una idea. Él había leído muchos libros científicos. Y se daba una idea de lo que sucedía.

─En tu estado, un té no es bueno ─comentó. Gou volvió la mirada a su hermano y fue a quitarle la taza.

─Me lo tomo yo ─declaró. Rin se hizo hacia atrás.

─Que es mío. Rei, metete en tus asuntos. Déjame en paz. Y tú no puedes tomarlo, Gou ─aquello confirmó la sospecha del peliazul, quien se ajustó los lentes.

─Eso no va a ayudarle a abortar, Rin-san ─explicó con calma. Había leído que debía tener tacto en situaciones parecidas─. Podría dañarle el hígado o los riñones. Y sí tiene efecto en su útero, pero no va a matar a su bebé. Solo va a hacerle daño ─los ojos carmesí se llenaron de lágrimas. Observó su té y su propio reflejo en él, ¿no iba a ayudar?

─Pero… ¿Entonces cómo…?

─ ¿Querías abortar? ─Makoto lo observó con incruelidad─ ¿Por qué? Sara dijo que no querías acabar con su vida… Dijo que tú entendías eso…

─Pero… Es mejor si no existe… Yo podría seguir con mi vida y… Es que… Si yo… Solo quiero que dejen de mirarme así ─exclamó llevándose la taza a la boca. La mano de Makoto fue más rápida y el recipiente se estrelló en el piso─ ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ─la fura brilló en los ojos del castaño.

─No es tu decisión ─farfulló. Rin apretó los labios y se levantó bruscamente. Nagisa tomó su mano, pero el pelirrojo se deshizo del agarre.

─ ¡Es mi cuerpo!

─ ¡Pero no engendraste a ese niño tú solo! ─Makoto respiró hondo, no quería gritarle frente a ellos, pero estaba perdiendo los estribos─ Ándate a dormir.

─ ¿Quién mierda te crees...?

─No lo repetiré de nuevo. Anda.

Rin apretó los labios, sintiéndose como un niño regañado por su madre. Y quizá esa fue la razón por la que obedeció. Se retiró de la cocinita y azotó la puerta de la habitación. Makoto suspiró. Rei comenzó a hablar sobre lo peligroso que era tomar aquél té y Nagisa comentó que quizá Rin debía ver a un psiquiatra. El castaño no lo debatió, pues definitivamente aquello era cierto. Sin embargo, el doctor de Rin aún no encontraba a alguien de confianza, pues, a su criterio, la mayoría de los psiquiatras en Tokio buscaban la ganancia por medio del provecho y no querían correr el riesgo de que les arrebatasen al pelirrojo de las manos.

Pero aquello no iba a decírselos a los chicos. Sabía que guardarían el secreto, pues creía en que ellos conocían la gravedad de la situación.

Rin no tardó en arrepentirse de haber golpeado la puerta, pues Makoto le estaba dando todo y no tenía por qué batallar con él. Él simplemente no tenía el derecho de hacerle pasarla mal. Rin tomó su maleta y echó en ella la ropa que aún conservaba, pues antes había vendido lo demás para no llevar tanto equipaje. Un gemido salió de sus labios en cuando la cargó, ¿por qué se sentía tan débil?

La ira lo invadió entonces.

Abrió la ventana y tomó la maleta. Estuvo a punto de lanzarla por ahí cuando su hermana entró. Gou lo observó unos instantes y sonrió, aunque la tristeza abundaba en su rostro. Rin bajó la maleta y, por un momento, parecía como si quisiese fingir que no había pasado nada. La chica se sentó en la cama de Makoto, su hermano entendió la indirecta y se colocó a su lado.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, hermano? ─preguntó en voz baja. El pelirrojo observó la ventana. Quería muchas cosas. Había tanto por delante y él estaba estancado. Posiblemente estaría ahí para siempre… ¿Qué qué quería hacer? La respuesta era bastante fácil de suponer─ ¿De verdad crees que abortar es la mejor opción?

─No…

─ ¿Entonces? Sí lo sabes, ¿por qué hacer eso que hiciste? ¿Quieres llamar la atención o algo así? ─Rin desvió la mirada─ ¿Qué quieres?

─No sabía que vendrían… Yo planeaba tomar ese té antes de que Makoto se diera cuenta… No iba a hacerle daño a na…

─No te atrevas a terminar esa frase ─masculló Gou. Rin observó los ojos de su hermana llenarse de lágrimas─ ¿Qué es lo que crees que llevas en el vientre? ¡Es alguien! Un ser humano, Rin. Y tú ibas a lastimarlo. Ibas a quitarle la vida.

─No… Es que nunca debió estar ahí… Yo solo…

─Está ahí, Rin. Así que no tienes excusa.

─Gou… Yo no quiero ser madre… Yo… ─un sollozo salió de sus labios, se llevó las manos al vientre y apretó la camisa con los puños─ No lo quiero, Gou. No quiero tenerlo… No debe estar aquí…

─No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto. Deshonras a nuestra familia ─las lágrimas terminaron por salir de su sitio, recorriendo las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica. Rin torció el gesto, mirando a su hermana con incruelidad.

─Yo no estoy…

─Se puede llamar homicidio, Rin. Yo lo llamaría así.

─Tú no estás en mi lugar. Tú eres una chica. Yo suponía que era un chico… Gou, los hombres no se embarazan… Yo no debería…

─ ¡Sí, ya lo sé! Pero estás en esta situación y deberías dejar a un lado tu egoísmo. Ten agallas, Rin ─tomó las manos del aludido y las empujó, dejando de nuevo su vientre expuesto─ ¿Qué es lo que intentas cubriéndote? No puedes esconderlo. Y no puedes deshacerte de él, no es ético.

─No lo quiero. No quiero tenerlo.

─Entonces dámelo.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Hola! Bueno, no publiqué la semana pasada, pero éste capítulo es bastante larguito x3 _

_¡Me alegra que la historia les esté gustando, enserio! Es bastante bonito que me lleguen reviews y comentarios respecto a ella, los leo todos y me inspira a continuar x3 ¡Por favor, sigan haciéndolo! Espero seguir haciéndolo "bien"._

 _Bueno, en otras noticias, a los lectores de **CRUU,** creo que hoy no podré subir el capítulo, pues no lo he terminado por completo xB así que lo subiré mañana, aunque tampoco estoy segura porque me he ocupado por las tardes (para mi mala suerte). Espero poder hacerlo (?)_

 _Y bueno, publiqué un especial de San Valentín en Frío y no tan frío, de Fem!Rin, continuación de "¡Quiero a mi seme devuelta!" Es espacio publicitario x3 ¡Espero les guste! ¡Nos leemos mañana o el jueves!_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

─ ¿Dártelo?

Su voz sonó incrédula y su cara decía lo que su boca negaba. Gou sabía que, de tenerlo, Rin no le daría a su hijo. Lo conocía. Era terco y algo impulsivo. Ella era consciente de que su hermano necesitaba un buen empujón. Rin podía tener una familia, solo debía aceptar la realidad. Él podía ser feliz de nuevo, junto a su hijo.

Entendía el miedo que había en él. Rin estaba pasando por un pésimo momento. Su vientre se expandía, guardando dentro una nueva vida cuando él no debería tener la capacidad de procrear. Pero no era malo y no significaba el fin del mundo, Rin debía entenderlo. Aquél embarazo no tenía por qué poner fin a sus sueños. No arruinaría su vida si el pelirrojo lo manejaba, si enfrentaba la situación.

Por su parte, Rin no había pensado en la adopción. Todo había sido monocromo hasta el momento. Si lo tenía, era suyo. Si lo abortaba, sería el fin. Una tercera opción no había estado en su lista.

Pero de solo imaginarse entregando a su hijo a alguien más...

─ ¿Puedes dejarme solo? ─Gou suspiró. Besó la mejilla de su hermano y se dirigió a la puerta. Aceptando retirarse por el momento. Ella era como su hermano, terca.

─Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso... Si quieres abortar, lo más prudente es ir al médico. Aunque espero que eso no sea necesario ─acarició el marco de la puerta, indecisa. Tomó el valor, debía decirlo. Volvió la vista a Rin. El pelirrojo captó la frialdad de los ojos de su hermana, y desvió la mirada─. Hay una línea para el límite, hermano. Y el que tú estés durmiendo en la cama de Makoto-senpai ya está casi fuera de ella, por varios motivos. Sé que tienes miedo, Rin... Pero por favor, aunque no lo quieras, piensa en Haruka-senpai. Makoto-senpai sigue siendo su mejor amigo...No... Solo no te metas con él.

Gou cerró la puerta, dejando que Rin llorase en silencio y soledad.

 _Eres lo suficientemente idiota para ello._

* * *

─ ¿Cómo está? ─preguntó Nagisa al ver a la pelirroja volver a sentarse junto a ellos. Gou sonrió levemente.

─Sigue llorando. En verdad no se qué pensó. Creo que quiere llamar la atención... Pero eso tampoco tiene sentido, pues el único que lo sabía era Makoto-senpai y él no sabía que nosotros vendríamos ─explicó la chica.

─ ¿No tiene un psicólogo? ─cuestionó Rei. La preocupación denotaba en su voz. Makoto quiso reñir a Rin por hacer pasar un mal rato a sus amigos. Aunque lo que también quería era abrazarlo y convencerlo de conservar a ese bebé.

Rogaba perdón a Haru, pero podía imaginarse ayudando a Rin con su hijo.

Sacudió la cabeza y comentó la dificultad que había para encontrar un psicólogo de confianza que antepusiese sus pacientes a la ciencia. El médico de Rin había comentado que la mayoría de los psicólogos en Tokio anteponían la racionalidad a sus pacientes. Aquello no aseguraba el delato de la existencia del útero sano y funcional que había en Rin a las autoridades, pero no había confianza. Bien sabían que, de ser puesta una alerta, Rin se iría de sus brazos y posiblemente no regresaría del todo bien. La ciencia era exacta y el pelirrojo ponía una traba a lo que ya antes se había establecido como imposible.

─ ¿Y por qué Rin-chan no se fue con Sou-chan? ─cuestionó Nagisa. Gou frunció el ceño. Era cierto que, si su hermano confiaba en alguien, era en Sousuke. Entonces... ¿por qué estaba con Makoto?

─Rin no me lo ha explicado del todo... Dice que no interferirá con su vida, que está muy lejos y no quiere alterarlo. Pero creo que le da vergüenza decírselo. Es su mejor amigo y conoce sus límites. Quizá crea que reaccionará mal.

─Sousuke-kun no está lejos ─musitó la chica─. Está en Sano, con sus padres. Volvió hace un par de semanas, pero no sabíamos dónde estaba Rin y, además, mi hermano no contestaba sus mails, por lo que no se lo dijo. Y no contesta mis llamadas, así que yo tampoco lo dije. Sousuke-kun ahora tiene un tratamiento para su hombro y al parecer funciona.

─Tal vez lo que debemos hacer es llamar a Sou-chan... Él siempre ha podido con Rin-chan ─Gou asintió, de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Nagisa.

─No. Dejen que Rin lo decida ─declaró Makoto antes de observar su reloj, pese a la mirada incrédula de los chicos─. Van a perder el tren.

─Makoto-senpai, con todo respeto, creo que Rin-san no está en condiciones de tomar una decisión solo. Lo he visto solo un rato y es preocupante que en tan poca cantidad de tiempo uno pueda darse cuenta de lo mal que se encuentra. Una crisis de identidad no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera ─el castaño observó a Rei atentamente.

─Rin puede decidir si...

─No, no puede, Mako-chan... Rin-chan no sabe lo que quiere y solo nosotros podemos ayudarlo, porque nadie más va a hacerlo.

─Nos llamó porque mi hermano necesitaba apoyo, Makoto-senpai. Me extraña que esté siendo tan terco.

─No es terquedad. Rin es propietario de su cuerpo. Si él quiere abortar, no somos nadie para impedirlo.

─Pero Haru-chan sí. Es el papá.

─Nadie va a llamar a Haru ─el castaño sonó molesto. Gou se levantó, alisándose la blusa.

─Makoto-senpai, ya se lo dije a mi hermano, no creí que debiera decírselo a usted también. Usted es el mejor amigo de Haruka-senpai. Sabe que hay límites.

─No lo malinterpretes, Kou ─respondió, aunque el corazón le había dado un vuelco, ¿era así como lo veían? Él no quería sacar provecho. Ni siquiera le gustaba Rin, no de esa forma─. No estoy buscando nada con él. Rin vino a pedirme ayuda y me ha hecho entender que nadie puede decidir por él. Tiene mente propia.

─No es que queramos quitarle eso, Mako-chan, pero para ayudarlo de verdad...

─ ¿Qué saben ustedes, Nagisa? ─musitó el castaño─ Llevan horas sabiendo su situación. Yo he estado con él por un mes entero ─el rubio desvió la mirada. Rei se acomodó las gafas y enfrentó al ojiverde.

─Y en todo ese mes en que le ha acompañado no ha hecho nada por ayudar.

─Te equivocas. Le hago seguir la dieta y he hecho que se cuide a sí mismo por la salud de...

─Un embarazo no es solo dietas y cuidados ─masculló el peliazul, interrumpiéndolo. Makoto suspiró, asintiendo.

─Debemos irnos, chicos ─comentó Gou, suspirando─. Vendré en una semana a ver a mi hermano, ¿sí? Gracias por cuidarlo, Makoto-senpai... Por favor...

La frase quedó en el aire y, cuando los chicos se fueron, Makoto se tiró al sofá, tallándose el rostro. Se sentía cansado. Y estaba demasiado confundido. No había sido un mes entero con Rin, o tal vez sí. Pero... Verlo todos los días, comer lo que él preparaba y, debía decirlo, cumplir los caprichos que el pelirrojo tenía de vez en cuando... Lo estaba confundiendo. Su camino estaba difuso, no sabía qué hacer.

"Por favor, no deje que sus sentimientos influyan es sus decisiones"

 _Lo siento, Haru._

Se entretuvo en su teléfono unos instantes. Para luego levantarse del sofá y caminar lentamente a su habitación. Cada paso se sentía más pesado. Cargado de culpabilidad, abrió la puerta para después cerrarla detrás suyo. Estaba mal, pero se había acostumbrado a la silueta de Rin bajo las colchas.

El pelirrojo estaba dormido, pero la luz estaba encendida y la almohada parecía un poco húmeda. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y Makoto supo que no había dejado de llorar hasta que se durmió. Con movimientos suaves, sostuvo la cabeza del menor y volteó la almohada para después acomodarse en el espacio restante de la cama. Sus brazos rodearon a Rin e hizo aquello que el pelirrojo no le dejaba hacer cuando estaba consciente.

Sus manos acariciaron el vientre contrario con suavidad y lentitud. Rin se quejó quedamente, pero no despertó. El menor se removió en la cama, acomodándose inconsciente en el pecho contrario. Makoto lo aceptó. Estaba perdido. Quería protegerlo. Rin se había vuelto débil e inestable. Lo veía frágil.

Y se veía bien.

* * *

La jornada laboral de Haru había sido pesada ese sábado. Las clases habían sido rápidas y fáciles, la natación había sido revitalizadora. Pero al entrar al restaurante y descubrir que ese día el chef en turno había decidido tomar vacaciones permanentes, el pelinegro se había empeñado en hacerlo todo él solo.

No le molestaba cocinar, por supuesto que no. Pero no había nadie que hiciera el papel de ayudante mientras él jugaba a ser el chef. El dueño del local se disculpó a las cinco de la tarde, cuando el restaurante se vació, y decidió echar llave a las puertas, cerrando así temprano.

Haru recibiría un bono en su sueldo, por haber cubierto el trabajo que el chef había abandonado. Pero eso no compensaba su cansancio. El dinero no le importaba tanto. El día había sido... pesado, pero bueno.

El pelinegro caminó lentamente por las calles de Tokio. El frío comenzaba a hacerse presente conforme un temprano amanecer se daba lugar en el cielo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Debía ser feliz por un momento, o al menos olvidarlo todo.

Entró a una tienda de víveres y salió con una bolsa de cervezas en la mano.

No era fan del alcohol y podía decirse que no le gustaba tomar. Pero había ocasiones en que lo único que quería era liberarse un poco. Y en esas ocasiones tomar lo ayudaba.

La llave de la casa de Makoto, quien le había dado una copia hacía tiempo, bailaba en sus dedos mientras Haruka se dirigía al edificio departamental donde su amigo vivía. Estuvo por abrir cuando escuchó gritos adentro. La voz era de una mujer, mas no la reconocía. Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Si Makoto tenía una novia y estaba discutiendo con ella, él no se metería. No tenía derecho a interferir con la pareja del otro, por muy mejores amigos que fuesen.

Haru, algo decepcionado, se marchó en dirección a su departamento.

El lugar yacía desordenado desde hacía tres meses, cuando regresó de Iwatobi. A Haru le ponía mal pensar la influencia que el pelirrojo tenía en su comportamiento. Era Rin quien siempre lo hacía reaccionar.

Pero debía hacer algo por sí mismo.

Metió las bebidas a la nevera y se quitó la chaqueta, remangándose el suéter. Comenzó a ordenar su habitación, que era la concentración del desastre. La ropa, tanto limpia como sucia, estaba regada por todo el piso, junto a libretas y fotografías. También había una caja de pizza y varias latas de caballa. Era un asco y apestaba. Pese al frío, el pelinegro abrió las ventanas para que el aire circulara. Tomó una bolsa de deshechos de la cocina y comenzó a limpiar.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando por fin terminó.

Él no era como Rin, quien los nervios le hacían arrasar con la suciedad rápidamente, dejando impecable el lugar. No se crispaba fácilmente por el desorden, aunque si le molestaba. Se mordió el labio. Si Rin hubiese visto el desorden en su departamento, hubiese tardado la mitad del tiempo que Haru necesitó para limpiar. Pero no estaba.

No lloraría más.

Se había prometido intentarlo. Hablar con él y solucionar las cosas de forma civilizada. Ganar o perder. Pero nadie conocía el paradero de Rin, ni siquiera Gou.

Había preguntado a Makoto si sabía algo sobre él cuando el castaño lo visitaba en el restaurante, mas el ojiverde aseguraba no haber hablado con él desde ese día en el aeropuerto.

Haru estaba herido y confiaba en él, por ello no vio el indicio de mentira.

Entró a su habitación con el paquete de cervezas en la mano, observando el montón de cosas que había dejado sobre el piso. Se sentó frente a ellas junto a una caja vacía y abrió la primera lata.

El líquido amargo bajó por su garganta, haciéndole sentir como si su pecho se quemara. Haru se dijo a sí mismo que Rin no volvería. Que debía dejarlo ir, superar. Tras darle otro trago, colocó la bebida en el piso y tomó una de las fotos.

El primer paso para superar debía ser el deshacerse de las pertenencias que guardaba con recelo.

Pero no podía hacerlo, por lo que recurrió a una segunda opción.

Cada foto que tenía con Rin había sido examinada, le había hecho lagrimear y lo había orillado a acabar con la mitad del paquete de cerveza, antes de acabar en el fondo de la caja, junto a algunas prendas que el pelirrojo había olvidado ahí.

Todos sus recuerdos juntos y todos aquellos obsequios que él le dio fueron enviados a la caja que después sellaría con cinta aislante y enviaría a Makoto, para que la mantuviese lejos y segura mientras él terminaba de deshacerse de todos sus sentimientos hacia Rin.

Estaba renunciando. El pelirrojo lo valía, pero si el amor que él le tenía a Haru no cubría los errores del pelinegro, luchar terminaría por acabar con ambos.

* * *

Sara observó a Rin fijamente, intentando intimidarlo. Makoto le había enviado un texto el día anterior, cuando Gou se había marchado. El pelirrojo rotó la vista hacia la pared, indispuesto a ceder ante los gritos de aquella mujer.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Rin? ─gritó en aquél idioma del que Makoto solo podía comprender algunas palabras.

─Es mi vida ─respondió el aludido en inglés. Sara quiso jalarse el cabello con desesperación. Debía ser profesional, debía calmarse. Rin ya parecía ser mimado por ella y no quería que el pelirrojo pensase que podía doblegarla siempre que quisiese─. Lo que hago no te incumbe.

─Tienes razón. Es tu decisión el abortar o no. Pero piensa un poco antes de actuar. Un aborto te cambiará por completo, sin hablar de los riesgos que posee. Por favor, detente un segundo a pensar en lo que quieres hacer, ¿quieres vivir el resto de tu vida con arrepentimiento por haberle arrancado la vida a alguien? ─Rin bajó la mirada, suspirando─ No llevas un juguete en el vientre, ¿sí? Es un ser humano que será capaz de pensar por sí mismo. Alguien vivo, ¿entiendes? Alguien y no algo.

─Lo sé...

─Entonces, ¿enserio quieres acabar con ello? ─Rin clavó la mirada en los ojos azules que le observaban con frialdad.

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía verse más allá. Antes había estado ilusionado con su propia imagen en el futuro, haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Nadando en las olimpiadas junto a Haru. Siendo quien debía ser.

Ahora todo estaba oscuro.

No podía verse con aquella criatura en brazos. No podía ver nada. No veía un después. No había futuro para él. Apretó los puños, impotente al destino que le había tocado. La desgracia se le había venido encima y todo se había ido a la mierda. Un castigo divino, quizá. Un milagro médico que no podía continuar. Que no continuaría.

─Quiero abortar.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Bueno, perdón por el atraso! Gracias por sus comentarios y Reviews! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no duden en opinar al respecto!_

 _Nos vemos!_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

 _"El silencio reinaba en la sala del departamento de Makoto._

 _Sara se encontraba sentada, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, en el sillón individual mientras Rin, mirando perdidamente al piso, se situaba a lado de Makoto._

 _La rubia tambaleaba su pie en el aire mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Llevaban diez minutos en absoluta quietud, pensando. Las palabras de Rin... Las odiaba. El aborto era inhumano. Asesinar era inhumano. Y pesaba más el que el pelirrojo hubiese decidido quedárselo semanas atrás y ahora quisiese deshacerse del bebé. No estaba bien, claro que no._

 _Pero, como su doctora, no podía opinar fuera del ámbito profesional._

 _Con un suspiro, agitó las llaves en su mano para después levantarse y caminar hacia la salida._

 _─Voy a hablarlo con tu doctor ─musitó. Luego soltó otro largo suspiro y se acercó al pelirrojo. Puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó con cariño─. De todas formas, como amiga, puedes confiar en mí. Si necesitas hablar... Si algo está haciéndote tomar esta decisión... Yo siempre te apoyaré, espero lo consideres... Cuídate. Te llamaré para comunicarte el día de tu cita para el aborto."_

* * *

La música moderna se escuchaba de fondo, bajo la plática de la clientela encontrada en el restaurante. También alcanzaba a oír el choque de los cubiertos contra los platos. Y, en cierta forma, resultaba tranquilizante. Era martes por la tarde y Haru estaba en su descanso, comiendo en un local cercano a su trabajo.

Makoto, frente a él, lucía distante. El pelinegro alcanzaba a distinguir en el contrario la incomodidad, mas no sabía el por qué.

El castaño sonreía, como siempre. Pero había ocasiones en que Haru mencionaba algo y los ojos verdes de su amigo huían de su persona. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia. Seguro había peleado con su novia, la del sábado, y por ello se encontraba tan distraído.

─Entonces... ¿Ya estás mejor? ─preguntó Makoto después de un rato. Haru revolvió la comida en su plato, soltando un pequeño suspiro que el castaño prefirió ignorar.

─Supongo que no puedo deprimirme por siempre...

─Tienes razón... ─concordó tomando un poco de su limonada. Carraspeó ligeramente y se atrevió a preguntar aquello que había mantenido su mente ocupada desde que avisó a cierta persona que pasaría a ver al azabache─ Eso quiere decir... ¿Ya no lo amas? A Rin... ─el pelinegro observó a su mejor amigo con atención, ¿por qué parecía que Makoto estaba hablando con... posesión? No era algo fácil de distinguir, pero eran mejores amigos y, tras tantos años de estar juntos, era obviamente capaz de diferenciar cada uno de los tonos empleados. Al menos eso había creído.

─No he dicho eso. Amo a Rin. Lo amo más que nada. Lo sabes ─El corazón del castaño dio un vuelco, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan pesado de repente? ¿Por qué Haru parecía reprocharle el haber olvidado por un momento que amaría a Rin por siempre?

─Sí... Lo sé ─contestó. El Haru respiró profundamente, llevándose la cuchara a la boca. Tomó un poco de agua después, sin despegar la mirada de la comida.

─ ¿Has sabido algo de él? ¿Te ha llamado?

¿Se refería a Rin, el chico que dormía entre sus brazos? Si la respuesta era afirmativa… Sí. Lo sabía todo sobre él en los últimos meses. Sabía del sufrimiento y de la angustia del pelirrojo. No tenía del todo claro si el chico aún amaba a Haru, pues no lo había vuelto a mencionar, pero una parte de sí pedía a gritos que ese no fuese el caso.

La parte de sí que pedía perdón al pelinegro cada vez que sus propios brazos anhelaban rodear el cuerpo de Rin.

Haruka había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre. No podía ocultárselo. No podía hacerle tal daño. Su amistad era circunstancial, no quería perder a ese chico... Estaba mal esconder lo del ojicarmín. Debía poner un fin. Ambos, Haru y Rin, estaban sufriendo, pero... No.

─No... Nada. Es como si solo... Hubiera desaparecido ─respondió. Haru lo observó atentamente.

─Supongo que es así.

Makoto agradeció que la depresión entorpeciese los instintos de su mejor amigo. Porque, por alguna razón, la idea de contarle a Haru que sería padre del hijo de Rin... Ya no le parecía aceptable.

No quería entregárselo.

Haru soltó un suspiro. Sabía que Makoto estaba mintiendo, pero quizá era que no quería hacerle más daño. Quizá Rin había llamado al castaño. Pero no iba a saberlo.

El pelirrojo debía quedarse en el pasado.

Quizá no podrían ser siquiera amigos. Su destino y Rin no podía estar en la misma frase a menos de que ésta fuese una negativa. Ya no existía un "ellos". Un "nosotros". No había nada después de la tormenta, más que un enorme vacío.

No tardó en terminar de comer y despedirse de su mejor amigo.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su trabajo, con el ánimo por el suelo. Quizá una parte de él, en realidad él por completo, anhelaba otra vez la compañía de Rin. Anhelaba seguir luchando. Encontrarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Pero el mundo no debía girar a su alrededor.

* * *

Cuando Makoto regresó a su casa, descubrió que el pelirrojo no había hecho la comida. Aquello no le molestaba más que por el hecho de que eso significaba que Rin no había comido. Buscó al ojicarmín por toda la casa, terminando por encontrarlo en el baño. Estaba sentado en el piso, a un lado del excusado. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta. Makoto no se había dado cuenta de que ahora lo llevaba más largo, quizá uno o dos centímetros, y el flequillo se le atravesaba en la cara.

Los ojos rubíes del menor repararon en Makoto. Su respiración era lenta y pesada, estaba muy cansado. La garganta le ardía, los pies le dolían, quería llorar y, además, quería un poco del miso de caballa que Haru solía prepararle. Era pésimo. Y, como si no fuese suficiente, el pantalón no le cerraba. Había usado uno elástico deportivo el día anterior y el fin de semana, también había estado usándolos para el tipo de trabajo que poseía, por ello era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes. Por otra parte, no había vuelto a trabajar, pues ya había renunciado a mantener un hijo. No necesitaba dinero. Era el fin.

─ ¿Te sientes mal? ─preguntó Makoto, agachándose a su altura y acariciándole la mejilla, a Rin le extrañó el gesto, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

─No exactamente. Vomité y me lavé la boca, pero estaba tan cansado... Solo me senté... ─explicó. Sus quejas continuaron, causando que una sonrisa atravesara el rostro del castaño.

─ ¿Por eso no traes los pantalones? ¿Es porque te duelen los pies? ─el pelirrojo torció el gesto.

─No me cierran… Es decir, me aprietan... Y... Bueno, mi ropa deportiva... Es que el elástico me lastima... No me gusta.

─Puedes tomar ropa mía, es algo más grande ─ofreció─, y... Bueno, realmente no me molesta que lo hagas. Siéntete con la libertad...

─Gracias...

─Ahora... ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? ─Rin hizo una mueca.

─Hemos visto todas las que tienes en las últimas tres semanas... Ya aburren...

─Renté algunas antes de llegar ─el rostro del menor se oscureció levemente. Cierto, el castaño se había tardado por… _él._

─ ¿Cómo está Haru? ─Makoto observó a su amigo. El flequillo le caía por el rostro, despeinado. Alzó una mano y acomodó uno de los mechones tras su oreja. Y volvió a pedir perdón a Haruka.

─Está bien ─el pelirrojo asintió, clavando la mirada en aquellos ojos verdes, sin ver la mentira en su amigo. Makoto sonrió amablemente antes de pasar un brazo debajo de las piernas de Rin, sosteniéndolo por los hombros con el otro. El ojicarmín jadeó con sorpresa.

─ ¿¡Qué mierda haces!? ¡Bájame!

─Estás pesadito...

─Eso es obvio, imbécil. Bájame.

─Tranquilízate ─el castaño caminó hacia la sala con calma─. Dijiste que los pies te dolían... Además... Quiero ver una película, y la verás conmigo.

─Imbécil.

Rin se acomodó en el sofá una vez que Makoto lo dejó. Se sentía pésimo. Y el peso aumentaba al recordar el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en el cuarto de baño.

Su mirada bajó hacia su vientre mientras Makoto buscaba las películas. Se sentía avergonzado. Y asustado.

Hacía unas horas, su ceño se había fruncido. Era un hombre y de vez en cuando tenía la necesidad de descargarse. Pero en los últimos meses no lo había hecho. Fue por esa razón que entró al baño. El corazón le latía con velocidad y, después de un rato de mantener sus manos en su propio miembro, sollozó.

No lo satisfacía.

No podía excitarse. Estaba flácido y absolutamente nada había logrado cambiarlo. Había oído de la impotencia, pero nunca creyó que terminaría siendo uno de aquellos que la tendrían. Las lágrimas y los sollozos provocaron una segunda reacción y Rin vomitó el resto de la tarde.

Era impotente, asqueroso y estaba embarazado. Además, Sara había llamado.

─ ¿Qué tal ésta? ─preguntó Makoto, mostrándole una caja de DVD. Rin asintió.

─ Parece interesante... ─balbuceó. El castaño soltó el aire.

─Bien... ¿Hay algo que quieras decir? Pareces... Distante. Por otra parte, no has comido nada...

─Bueno... No tengo hambre… Además, Sara llamó hace un rato. Dijo que el doctor la contactó para avisarle que el jueves tiene un espacio libre. Entonces ella hizo la cita para... Ya sabes...

─ ¿El aborto?

─No lo digas tan fácil... ─se quejó el menor. Makoto se molestó por ello.

─ ¿Por qué no? Es lo que harás. Y los sinónimos que se me ocurren son... Bueno, no te agradaría escucharlos ─se sentó junto a Rin y encendió el televisor.

─Si te molesta, dímelo.

─ ¿Con qué fin? ¿Lo tomarías en cuenta? ─suspiró pesadamente─ Ya dijiste que te desharías de tu hijo. No tengo derecho a interferir... ¿O dices que puedo decidirlo?

─No...

─Entonces, es un aborto. O asesinato, como prefieras ─subió el volumen del televisor. Rin se mordió el labio. Los ojos le picaban y las ganas de llorar pudieron con él. Había pasado el día entero aguantándolo.

Lloró en silencio, mientras Makoto observaba la película comenzar. Limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, aunque aumentaban cada vez. Las manos le temblaban y sentía frío en las piernas. Asesino. Eso iba a ser. Un cruel humano que traicionaría a su propia especie, matando a otro humano incluso antes de nacer.

El llanto había aumentado cuando los brazos de Makoto lo rodearon. El mayor le besó la cabeza varias veces, Rin no supo si era en un intento de calmarlo o por otra cosa, tampoco quiso averiguarlo.

─Perdón... Solo estaba molesto. No quise herirte. Ya sé que es tu opinión. El que la lleva difícil eres tú. Sé que sabes lo que haces ─limpió las lágrimas del contrario con los pulgares antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

─ ¿Por qué...?

─No lo preguntes. Solo deja que te consienta un poco ─sonrió el castaño. Rin se extrañó, pero no dijo nada más. No quería malinterpretar las cosas, Makoto estaba siendo amable, ¿no?─. Le avisaré a Gou y a los chicos. Sé que querrán estar aquí para verte.

Ese día, Rin cayó profundamente dormido en el sofá. Makoto lo sostuvo en brazos y lo llevó a la cama.

Se había vuelto rutinario, lo que hacía con Rin ahí.

Recorrió su figura con la mano. Acarició su mejilla suavemente y suspiró mientras le acomodaba el cabello. Su respiración era profunda, aunque su sueño parecía serlo más. Makoto sintió sus ojos arder. Era un idiota. Y seguiría siéndolo.

Observó los labios entreabiertos del pelirrojo y, sin dudarlo por más tiempo, posó los suyos sobre ellos. Rin se removió y Makoto le sostuvo el rostro, alargando el tiempo del beso.

 _Lo siento, Haru. Pero las cosas son así. Él… me necesita a mí._

─Perdóname, Rin ─susurró.

Le besó el cuello con cariño para después hacer lo mismo en su mejilla y su frente. Rin se removía entre sueños, como si su subconsciente supiera lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Pero Makoto no iba a detenerse tan rápido.

Y el destino era cruel. Besó sus labios por última vez. Entonces rodeó a Rin con sus brazos, abrazándolo como protección, como hacía siempre.

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana, Makoto no fue a la universidad. Se levantó temprano para lavar algunas prendas, aunque Rin insistía en hacerlo él. Se suponía que sus amigos tomarían el primer tren a Tokio.

Ese día, el pelirrojo parecía inusualmente feliz, aunque eso podía ser gracias a las hormonas del embarazo.

Makoto debía admitir que Rin lucía radiante. Y también debía admitir que últimamente le agradaba que el pelirrojo tuviera la suficiente confianza como para pasearse por la casa sin pantalones. Le gustaba verle las piernas, y bueno, su trasero tampoco estaba mal... Pero le gustaba más como le calzaba todo. Porque, repitiendo, el embarazo le hacía ver radiante.

Bueno, la felicidad no duró mucho.

Gou tocó la puerta con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo. Odiaba que Makoto hubiera dado luz verde a la decisión de Rin, o más bien que no lo hubiese intentado hacer cambiar de parecer.

Nagisa y Rei tampoco estaban contentos. La ausencia de la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio era tan presente que todo el camino se lo pasaron en silencio, o bueno, no habían hablado más que de su inconformidad.

Makoto desvió la mirada al encontrarse con ellos, aunque más precisamente… con él. Sousuke lo observaba con furia. No lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo a un lado, sorprendiendo al castaño en el acto. El lugar olía a comida y parecía estar alegre. Percibía el humor de su mejor amigo, se escuchaba feliz mientras acomodaba cosas en la cocina.

Y no le importó.

─Rin ─verlo semidesnudo le sorprendió. Su mirada se dirigió a Makoto, quien prefirió ver la pared, avergonzado.

Lo entendió.

El amor de Makoto había mutado. Rin ya no era solamente un amigo. Y le molestaba. Ese pelirrojo, aunque se escuchara despectivo o alguna cosa similar, le pertenecía a Haruka. La idea nunca le había agradado completamente. Pero era algo que todos sabían. Eran Haru y Rin. No Makoto y Rin. No había cabida para esa estupidez.

Si el castaño no lo entendía, Sousuke se lo haría entender a golpes.

No era por ser malvado, o cruel. Sino que sabía que Makoto estaba sacándole provecho a la estadía de Rin. Que estaba confundido. Por eso, el pelirrojo podía estar en ropa íntima. Por eso, Makoto había desviado la mirada, sonrojado.

Definitivamente no había cabida para tal estupidez.

Rin abrazó a Sousuke de inmediato y él, por más molesto que estuviese, no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Sabía que el menor se derrumbaría. Y él estaba ahí para atraparlo mientras caía.

─ ¿Por qué...? ─El ojician comprendió lo que el pelirrojo quería preguntar, por lo que suspiró.

─Regresé hace un mes, o más. No lo sé. Quise decírtelo, pero no te pude contactar... ─Entonces sintió las sacudidas del menor. Suspiró y apretó el agarre─ No llores, Rin...

─Sou...

─Está bien, no lo digas... Gou me lo contó. Y no te atrevas a enojarte con ella por eso...

─Hermano... Sousuke-kun... ─El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada, mas la chica no sabía si era de advertencia o amabilidad. Quizá ambas.

─Gou, no digas nada. Voy a hablar con tu hermano. Preferiblemente a solas.

─Pueden usar mi habitación ─intervino Makoto. Sousuke asintió.

─Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Si Makoto se sintió afectado por aquello o no, nadie lo supo. Rin y Sousuke desaparecieron tras la puerta de la habitación del castaño. Gou observó mal al ojiverde y, con ayuda de Rei y Nagisa, le echó un sermón sobre la ética y la amistad.

Sousuke obligó a Rin a sentarse sobre la cama mientras él se recargaba en la pared. El silencio dominó el ambiente por unos segundos. Luego el pelirrojo le contó lo que Gou ya le había contado, aunque añadió partes que había desconocido.

─Si me lo hubieras dicho antes... Rin, es grave... No puedes tomar ese tipo de decisión a la ligera.

─Lo pensé mucho, Sou... Pero en verdad no quiero tenerlo ─declaró el pelirrojo. Sollozó en voz baja, ¿cuándo diablos dejaría de llorar? _Eres patético._ Se acarició el vientre y masculló:─. No soy una chica.

─No lo eres, claramente. El que tengas esa... capacidad... No te convierte en mujer, Rin.

─No lo entiendes.

─Pues explícame.

─No importa lo que diga, Sou, no lo entenderás... Y yo ya tomé ésta decisión y no cambiaré de opinión. Mañana... Yo podré recuperar mi vida.

─No es así ─siseó. Rin bajó la mirada, sabiendo que aquella era la verdad. No estaría bien. Nunca. Un aborto era fatal… Pero él no debía dar vida─. Cometiste el error, ahora hazte responsable. No tengo ni la más maldita idea de lo que sientes en este momento, pero no es justo para tu hijo. Tus errores debes pagarlos.

─Haru no fue un error.

─Entonces enfrenta eso ─señaló su abdomen. Rin se cubrió con los brazos. Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro y los sollozos escapaban de su garganta─. Sé que puedes salir adelante. Solo no tomes decisiones precipitadas.

─ ¡No lo entiendes! ─bramó levantándose. Se sacó el suéter, exhibiéndose ante su mejor amigo─ Solo mírame... Se me hinchó el pecho, Sousuke... Yo... Yo puedo amamantarlo y eso no es normal... ¿Cómo diablos...? No debería... No debería poder embarazarme... ¡No debería creceré el pecho como si fueran senos, Sousuke! No puedo con esto...

─ ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿"No puedo hacerlo, bórrenlo"? Creí que tenías más valor.

─Sou...

─Creí que te conocía. Esto no eres tú. Estás tirando la toalla. Te estás rindiendo. En verdad, ¿crees que te sentirás mejor haciendo eso?

─No puedo darle una vida, Sousuke... No puedo...

─Cállate, ¿quieres? Ya es suficiente. Suficientes excusas. Solo hay dos caminos, Rin. Ármate de valor y cancela esa cita. O sigue lamentándote de lo patético que resultó ser tu estúpida vida y mátalo.

El menor no movió ningún músculo, por lo que el pelinegro lo comprendió. Él no podía hacer nada.

La ira lo invadió.

Salió de casa de Makoto, intentando controlarse. Gou le advirtió que de marcharían en el penúltimo tren, a lo que Sousuke asintió, diciendo que solo iría a intentar tranquilizarse. Respirar aire fresco le calmaría los nervios. Claro.

Makoto se disculpó con los chicos y, pese a la mirada acusadora que Gou le dedicó, decidió ir y consolar a Rin. El pelirrojo se había envuelto en las sábanas y sollozaba suavemente.

El castaño respiró hondo y se acercó. Rin se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose patético. El cansancio del llanto lo invadió poco después y, como muchas otras veces, sus ojos se cerraron. Makoto prefería mil veces que Rin estuviese dormido, pues de esa manera, el sufrimiento se pausaba.

No le importó que los demás estuvieran en la salita de su departamento, pues a su propio pensar, Rin era más importante. Y quizá, por la situación, fuese cierto. Así que se quedó ahí, observando el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, mientras el rastro del llanto se borraba lentamente.

Gou dejó salir el aire y, arreglándose la coleta en un acto de ansiedad, observó a los chicos.

─Esto está mal...

─Concuerdo. Makoto-senpai... Mierda… No sé cómo decirlo ─Rei suspiró, sacándose las gafas para tallarse los ojos. Gou nunca lo había visto hacer eso, hablar así. Pero bien era cierto que, en los últimos tres o cuatro días, la preocupación podía con el trío. El peliazul tenía el derecho de maldecir todo lo que quisiese.

─Ustedes... ¿Creen que a Mako-chan le guste Rin-chan? Últimamente me da esa impresión, aunque casi no hemos hablado con él más que por teléfono...

─No lo sé, Nagisa-kun ─murmuró la chica─. Pero a mí también me da esa sensación. Makoto-senpai siempre fue como una mamá... Sin embargo, se está portando como un novio sobreprotector con mi hermano.

─Y Rin-san está tan deprimido que no se ha dado cuenta... Por cierto, estuve buscando psiquiatras de confianza y descubrí que uno de mis primos cercanos terminó la carrera hace poco... Pero está fuera de Tokio...

─Según entendí, Rin no puede salir de la ciudad, es peligroso para su estado. Si entra en crisis... No podríamos ayudarlo nosotros. Llevarlo a otro médico no es una opción.

─Lo sé, Kou-kun... Solo era un comentario...

─ ¿Por qué Mako-chan se volvió así? Es decir... Parece como...

El sonido de un llavero llegó a la salita. Los chicos dejaron la charla de lado y voltearon, a la espera de que, quien fuese que tuviera las llaves del departamento de Makoto y que parecía tener prisa, entrase.

La primera en levantarse fue Gou. No sabía si estaba sorprendida o angustiada. Rei y Nagisa simplemente no se lo creyeron. El ceño de Sousuke denotaba la molestia que el pelinegro contenía.

El de Haruka era aún peor.

* * *

N/A: _No saben cuánto disfruté escribir este cap… No sé, lo amé xD_

 _¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! ¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes o jueves!_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

El sol estaba en su punto alto cuando Haru salió de la universidad. Su paso era lento y pesado. Las clases no habían estado tan mal, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su ánimo. Se dirigía a las prácticas de natación, aunque últimamente las ganas de nadar escaseaban.

Se sentía patético y sin vida.

Soltando un suspiro, dejó su mochila en los casilleros del club, ignorando la plática amena que mantenían sus compañeros, y procedió a desabrocharse la chaqueta. Debía seguir adelante. El primer amor no siempre era el último. Aún si había amado con todo lo que había en su ser. Aún si no se imaginaba un futuro sin Rin.

Estaba colgando la prenda en el gancho de su casillero cuando una respiración agitada se hizo presente a su izquierda. La frente del chico estaba perlada por el sudor y su pecho se movía al mismo ritmo que recuperaba el aliento, además, parecía enojado. Haru se sintió sorprendido, mas no lo demostró. Tampoco mencionó el hecho de que le extrañaba que el otro siquiera estuviera en el país. Se dedicó a buscar sus gafas de natación, a la espera del posible sermón que el contrario le echaría, pues de seguro ya le habían dicho lo de la Navidad pasada. Vamos, todos, en su momento, le habían ido a echar la bronca antes de conocer la otra parte de la historia.

─ ¿No vas a decir nada, Sousuke? ─exclamó el ojiazul con un deje de cansancio en su voz. El aludido suspiró.

─Estoy pensando en cómo hacerlo, dame un momento... Pero debes dejar de desvestirte ─Haru suspiró, deteniendo el movimiento.

Sousuke no sabía que decir. Había ido ahí porque era lo correcto, sin embargo, él no era el indicado para contarle a Haruka la situación de Rin y, al ser guiado por la ira, no había pensado del todo bien las palabras que debía utilizar. Tenía que guiar a Haru. Suspiró pesadamente.

─Rin ha estado viviendo con Tachibana durante todo el mes. Y... Bueno, creo que debes hablar con él. Es grave.

Y fue la chispa que comenzó el incendio.

Su ex novio y su mejor amigo, viviendo juntos ¡A su espalda! ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Su departamento no quedaba lejos, pero el de Makoto sí.

Haru tomó sus cosas y, con paso firme y furioso, caminó por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar al edificio en el que vivía. Sousuke venía tras él.

Rin había mencionado que Haru tenía un auto, mas nunca lo creyó cierto. El pelinegro quitó la alarma y le ordenó subir. Sousuke, pese a la extrañeza, obedeció.

─ ¿Es tuyo?

─Sí. Pero Rin era el que lo usaba cuando venía, prefería que él lo hiciera ─el tono empleado fue seco. Sousuke estaba satisfecho con ello.

Makoto debía tener su merecido.

En cuanto el ojiazul arrancó, Sousuke entendió por qué no usaba el auto. Se colocó el cinturón mientras Haruka intentaba traspasar el auto con el acelerador, pues parecía pisar con fuerza.

Haru ni siquiera se molestó en estacionarse correctamente. Se limitó a apagar el coche y salir de él, azotando la puerta.

Las llaves bailaban en su mano, símbolo de los nervios que sufría. Subió los escalones a zancadas, seguido por Sousuke. Entre más posibilidades de la situación pasaban por su mente, más se enojaba el ojiazul. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba meter la llave a la perilla y, cuando finalmente pudo, entró, quitándose los zapatos y arrojándolos a un lado.

Se detuvo en la sala y evaluó a las personas que ahí se encontraban mirándolo con sorpresa. Aquello dolía. Que sus supuestos mejores amigos no le hubieran dicho, que hubiese sido Sousuke quien lo buscara a pesar de que ni siquiera le hablaba del todo.

─Sousuke-kun... ¿Tú lo trajiste? ─la palabra traición apareció en el rostro de la chica. Pero en el de Haruka llevaba tiempo plasmada─ Prometiste que...

─No te confundas. Prometí ayudar a Rin a recapacitar. Y eso estoy haciendo.

Si Gou contestó o no, Haru lo ignoró. Sus puños se habían apretado. Si Makoto y Rin no estaban en la sala... Entonces estarían en el cuarto.

Pero aún así, nada lo preparó para la escena dentro de la habitación de su antiguo mejor amigo.

Makoto acariciaba el rostro dormido de Rin con la mano libre mientras con el otro brazo lo mantenía cerca suyo. El castaño alzó la mirada, deteniendo el recorrido por la piel de Rin para mostrar sorpresa ante la persona que se atrevía a interrumpirlo.

Con cuidado, soltó el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien solo se quejó mientras abrazaba la almohada con más fuerza. Makoto se apeó, haciendo frente a Haru, con un remolino de sentimientos encontrados en su interior ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía detenerse?

─ ¿Qué mierda es esto? ─exigió saber el pelinegro. Makoto se llevó un dedo a los labios.

─Vas a despertarlo ─aquello crispó los nervios de Haru.

─ ¡Contéstame! ─Rin abrió los ojos lentamente gracias al grito. Se estiró sobre la cama. La cabeza le palpitaba. Llorar y dormir le hacía bastante mal. Inconsciente de la escena desarrollada frente a él, pues estaba más dormido que despierto, se abrazó más a la almohada─ ¡No te atrevas a volver a dormirte, Rin!

La voz caló en el corazón del menor. Sus sentidos despertaron de golpe mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Las lámparas estaban apagadas y el par frente a él estaba iluminado por la luz del pasillo, Rin distinguió la figura de Haruka incluso antes de que su vista dejase de ser borrosa.

─Sal de aquí, Makoto. Necesito hablar con Rin.

─No era lo que crees. Déjame explicarte, Haru ─respondió el castaño. La mirada azul, fría y apagada de su mejor amigo, cayó sobre él, helándole la sangre.

─Te dije que te fueras.

Makoto había cometido muchos errores durante ese mes. Y consideró que salir de ahí solo sería uno más. Sin embargo, se lo debía a Haru. Le debía demasiado. Salió de la habitación, con paso dudoso, dirigiéndose a la sala, donde tres miradas acusadoras lo observaban. La cuarta parecía querer borrarlo de la faz de la tierra.

Nadie le dijo nada, aunque quizá era por la tensión que invadió el ambiente. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el primer grito atravesó el departamento de Makoto. El castaño bajó la mirada, pareciendo herido, al distinguir al propietario como Rin. Después, siguió Haru. La oleada de gritos inundó el lugar.

Nagisa se encogió en su lugar, jamás había escuchado a Haru tan molesto. Y Rin parecía desesperado. No sabía qué era lo que podían hacer. Por su parte, Rei entendía que no debían marcharse. No debían interferir en la situación, pero de cierta manera servían como un soporte. Rin podría terminar mal, porque el estrés en exceso no era bueno, pero era aún peor en su estado. Y, de alguna manera, era consciente de que Haru podía estar reteniendo parte de su furia por ellos, porque su presencia establecía un límite, porque el pelinegro debía saber que, si en algún momento se dejaba dominar por la ira, ellos lo detendrían.

Gou se sentía mal consigo misma. No hacía nada bien. No sabía qué era lo que podía hacer por su hermano, que era lo mejor para él. Y eso la lastimaba en demasía. Rin estaba perdido, y ella no podía ayudar.

El grito de Haruka se volvió más fuerte y los sollozos de Rin se hicieron presentes. El pelirrojo parecía estar suplicando.

Y Makoto no pudo resistirlo.

Apretó los labios. Haru estaba dañando a Rin. Nadie debía hacerlo, no mientras él pudiera protegerlo. Se separó de la pared e inició la marcha hacia su habitación. Pero Sousuke se atravesó en su camino. Su mirada era más seca que la de Haruka y, en su rostro, la ira era más notable.

─ ¿A dónde crees que estás yendo? ─cuestionó en un gruñido. Makoto tragó gordo.

─ ¿No escuchas? Le hizo llorar. Yo no puedo permitir...

─Pues vas a hacerlo.

─ ¡No! No dejaré que lastime más a Rin. No debías traerlo.

─Esto no pasaría si tú hubieras llamado a Haru desde un principio ─masculló el pelinegro. Makoto apretó los labios.

─Déjame pasar ─ordenó. Sousuke lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que el castaño golpeara su espalda con la pared.

─Si Haru no te golpea, te juro que yo lo haré ─sentenció. Makoto desvió la mirada─. No te atrevas a interrumpirlos.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Makoto, Haru prendió la luz. Rin estaba sentado, envuelto en las sábanas y pegado a la pared mientras se aferraba a una almohada.

El pelinegro parecía a punto de estallar. Rin jamás lo había visto tan molesto como en ese instante. La emoción no solo estaba plasmada en sus ojos, sino que le había hecho apretar los labios y los puños. Parecía dispuesto a atacar, cuando Rin solo quería besarle y contárselo todo.

La presencia de Haruka desestabilizaba todos sus pensamientos. De pronto, decirle no era una mala idea, aunque quizá era porque abortaría al día siguiente. Porque ya no importaba.

No se preguntó por qué estaba ahí. Sabía que era obra de Sousuke, lo presentía.

─ ¿Por qué con Makoto? ─preguntó Haru en un susurro. Rin no comprendió a qué se refería, desvió la mirada─ ¿Por qué tenías que meterte con mi mejor amigo? ─exigió saber. Al pelirrojo le ofendió aquella conclusión. Y, de pronto, ya no estaba triste. La ira corrió por sus venas, ¿qué mierda de conjetura era esa?

─ ¡No soy esa clase de persona! ─gritó. El pelinegro solo logró molestarse más.

─ ¿¡Entonces qué clase de jodida persona eres!? ¿¡Por qué mierda estás aquí!?

─ ¡No te interesa! ¡Lárgate!

─ ¡Solo contéstame!

─ ¡Deja de gritarme!

─ ¡Entonces contesta de una jodida vez! ¿¡Por qué mierda estás metido en la cama de mi mejor amigo!? ─las lágrimas vencieron la resistencia que ponía al llanto y pronto las mejillas de Haru se humedecieron. Rin arrugó el gesto, echándose a llorar de inmediato.

Sabía lo mal que se veía. Sabía lo que Makoto estaba haciendo, pero él no podía decirle nada si el castaño lo besaba o lo abrazaba, porque estaba en deuda. Pero él no se había metido con el mejor amigo de Haru y se sentía terrible el saber que era así como era visto.

─No es así... Te lo juro... Yo jamás me metería con Makoto, no soy esa clase de persona ─su voz se escuchó ahogada por la almohada, ya que había enterrado el rostro en ella, en un intento de callar sus sollozos. Haru se talló la cara, pero las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

─Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Rin? Por favor, explícamelo.

El pelirrojo no podía resistirse. Era injusto que Haru llorara, porque su supuesta racionalidad se perdía ante él, pues no era algo que sucediera tan fácilmente. La decisión que tomó fue un impulso. Algo que había pensado y negado demasiadas veces.

Y, como las ocasiones anteriores, simplemente lo soltó.

─Estoy en cinta.

─ ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? ¿¡Crees que soy un idiota!? ─siseó. Rin negó repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras su llanto aumentaba. Y, entre jadeos y sollozos, contó aquello que tan mal le ponía.

La palidez tomó por completo el rostro de Haru. El pelirrojo apartó la almohada que usaba como escudo y, con la voz temblorosa y cansada, le mostró el vientre.

─Por esto salí del equipo de natación y dejé la universidad ─explicó un poco más calmado─. Le pedí ayuda a Makoto y él me dijo que no... Dijo que debía decírtelo, pero después aceptó. Yo no sabía cómo agradecerle y cuando comenzó a abrazarme y besarme, yo simplemente lo dejé...

─ ¿Te besó? ─la ira invadió al pelinegro de nuevo.

─ ¡No es el punto!

─Solo respóndeme...

─Solo una vez... pensó que estaba dormido, pero... me movió mucho y yo... ¡Haru! ─el aludido ya había abierto la puerta cuando Rin lo tomó de la mano. El pelinegro se giró, pero aquella vista solo le irritó más. El menor estaba en ropa interior. Y no iba a permitirle eso a Makoto.

No solo había omitido el hecho de que Rin estaba quedándose con él. Sino que se había aprovechado del pelirrojo. Irrumpió en la sala con paso decidido, encontrando de inmediato a Makoto, quien conocía tan bien a Haru y por ende sabía lo que pasaría. Y aún así no lo impidió.

Haru tomó a su estúpido y supuesto amigo de toda la vida por la camisa antes de elevar el brazo y estrellar su puño contra el rostro del contrario. Lo hubiera hecho nuevamente, pero Nagisa lo tomó de un brazo, provocando que Rei actuara también, tomándolo del otro y alejándolo de Makoto.

─Si vuelves a tocarlo, juro que te mataré ─siseó Haruka. El castaño lo miró, aunque no del todo arrepentido.

─Solo hice lo que creí...

─ ¡Cállate! Hiciste lo que tú querías. No te atrevas a besarlo de nuevo, idiota ─Makoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Rin lo había sentido.

─No es mi culpa haberme enamorado de él ─la declaración enfureció al pelinegro, quien se sacudió en brazos contrarios, dispuesto a golpear nuevamente a Makoto.

─Haru-chan, debes calmarte...

─No, Nagisa. Y suéltame. No puedo creer que todos hayan hecho esto. Creí que éramos amigos.

─Nosotros solo... ─intentó Gou.

─Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran ─intervino Rin, con el pantalón mal puesto, pues, consciente de que había sido eso lo que desencadenó a Haru, había tomado los primeros que encontró. El pelinegro observó a su ex pareja─. Les... Les dije que si te lo decían yo... Los amenacé... ─el pelinegro asintió, librándose del agarre de sus amigos, mas no significaba que lo aceptaría tan fácilmente.

─Vámonos ─masculló tomando a Rin de la mano y guiándolo a la salida. El pelirrojo se soltó y retrocedió.

─No quiero irme contigo, Haru.

El peso cayó sobre él, mas no se permitiría llorar. Se giró hacia Rin y evaluó todas posibilidades que tenía para convencerlo. Entonces, Makoto decidió que había sido suficiente. Estaba hiriendo a Haru, a quien amaba como un hermano. Y, pese a que no lo quería, decidió dar un empujón a Rin, por más que sabía que el pelinegro lo odiaría. Por más que quería más tiempo con el pelirrojo. Sabía que lo mejor, era que Rin se marchase con Haruka.

Sus brazos envolvieron la cintura de Rin, atrayéndolo hacia sí y pegándole la espalda a su pecho. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

─No te necesita, Haru. Me necesita a mí.

La ira quemó el interior de Haruka y se dispuso a atacar. Pero Rin se libró de los brazos de Makoto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había hecho que Makoto y Haru se distanciaran? No podía seguir así. No podía continuar hiriendo a los demás solo porque él estaba herido. Dio un paso adelante, con la mirada gacha.

─Me iré contigo ─balbuceó.

Y Haru no necesitó más.

Salió del departamento junto a Rin. Su mente estaba en blanco y presentía la caída. Le abrió la puerta del auto al pelirrojo y esperó a que subiera para trabarla y luego dirigirse al lado del piloto. Encendió el auto y arrancó. Perdiéndose en las calles de Tokio.

Sousuke observó a Makoto, viendo en él las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar. Pero no iba a consolarlo.

Gou hizo frente al castaño y cruzó su rostro con una bofetada. La pelirroja se veía iracunda. Y tenía razón de estar así.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves? ─masculló antes de salir del departamento, sin querer escuchar respuesta alguna de Makoto, aunque éste no respondería, de todas formas.

─Mako-chan... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

─No lo sé, Nagisa.

─ ¿De verdad se enamoró de Rin-san? ─cuestionó Rei. El castaño se llevó una mano al cuello y desvió la mirada.

─No pude evitarlo.

─No dudaré en acabar contigo si vuelves a hacer algo parecido ─masculló Sousuke, aunque un deje de dolor se veía en él. Makoto lo observó, las lágrimas inhundando su mirada.

─Perdóname... No era mi intención amarlo así... Cuando lo recibí, no creí que fuera a gustarme tenerlo... Yo...

─ ¿Crees que me interesa? ─siseó el pelinegro, empujando a Makoto a un lado─ Te metiste con mi mejor amigo, te aprovechaste de su estado emocional y traicionaste a Haru. No le encuentro perdón a eso. Me sorprendería si vuelve a hablarte después de esto.

─Sou-chan, Mako-chan sigue siendo nuestro amigo... A pesar de lo que hizo... Él merece otra oportunidad.

─Habla por ti mismo, Hazuki. Me llevaré lo de Rin ─declaró el más alto. Makoto asintió.

─Lo tiene guardado en una maleta en mi habitación... Y no ha comido. No va a pedirle a Haru que le de algo, así que por favor...

Sousuke lo calló con la mirada. Makoto suspiró, se sentía pésimo. No tardó en quedarse solo, pues los chicos volvían a Iwatobi y Sousuke se iría a lo de Haru. Se dejó caer en el sillón y dejó también que la tristeza lo envolviera.

* * *

Haru conducía lento, pues no quería ocasionar algún accidente o asustar a Rin, quien se encogía en el asiento de al lado, cerniéndose sobre su vientre, como si quisiera ocultarlo, aunque nadie más que Haru podía verlo.

No pudo soportarlo más.

Salió de la avenida, estacionándose en una tienda departamental. Sus manos estaban temblando y Rin no sabía que podía hacer. Era tan culpable del estado de Haruka como de todo lo demás. Era destrucción. Había acabado con los lazos que Makoto tenía, lo había trastornado todo.

El llanto de Haru invadió el interior del coche mientras éste se inclinaba hacia adelante, recargando la cabeza en el volante.

Para Rin el golpe no había sido tan duro como para él.

Sollozó abiertamente por largos minutos. Se sentía terrible. Odiaba todo aquello. Rin lloró en silencio, impotente. La había cagado profundamente y no sabía cómo solucionarlo, así que, abrazándose a sí mismo, hizo lo único que podía hacer, esperar.

Haru paró unos minutos después, limpiándose el rostro, alzó la vista para observar la tienda frente a él.

─Ya vuelvo ─susurró antes de salir del auto.

Rin se encogió sobre sí mismo y sollozó abiertamente. Era un idiota y no había remedio alguno. Debía ser castigado. Debía desaparecer.

Haru volvió minutos después, con una bolsa de cartón que arrojó en la parte trasera del auto. Sus manos seguían temblando. Masculló una grosería cuando descubrió que no podía meter la llave en su lugar.

─ ¿Puedes manejar tú? ─preguntó. Rin asintió en silencio. El pelinegro salió nuevamente mientras Rin se pasó al asiento de al lado y esperó a que Haru cerrara la puerta y le diese las llaves. Encendió el motor y condujo el resto del camino sin inmutarse.

Haru temblaba sin poder controlarlo y las ganas de llorar eran inmensas. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado tanto, pero tampoco hacía falta recordarlo. Rin estacionó el auto en el lugar que le pertenecía al pelinegro y apretó el volante.

Había herido a la persona que más amaba en la vida, estaba arrepentido.

Haru lo tomó de la mano y pareció estar cuidándolo mientras subía los escalones. A Rin no le agradaba eso del todo, porque sabía que esa clase de atención era para las embarazadas. Y él iba a abortar. Incluso merecía ser aporreado.

El pelinegro llevaba la bolsa de cartón en la mano y, una vez que ingresaron a la sala, se la entregó a Rin.

─Usa estos. Si no, puedes enfermarte.

Rin no cuestionó nada, pero odió el contenido de la bolsa. Lo viera por donde lo viera, el pantalón que Haru había comprado era de chica, pantalones de embarazo.

Pero no puso objeción alguna, porque el pantalón que traía puesto le marcaba la piel y le daba picazón por razones desconocidas. Entró al baño y se cambió. Debía admitir que era cómodo y la manera en que se pegaba en sus piernas era de cierta forma reconfortante, pues además parecía ser térmico y, a pesar de que no había dicho nada, tenía bastante frío.

Se observó en el espejo. Las ganas de llorar eran horribles, más aún porque parecía incapaz de seguir soltando lágrimas. Se odiaba a sí mismo más que antes.

No solo era un idiota embarazado, sino que había hecho llorar a alguien tan fuerte como Haru. Era una pésima persona. Merecía lo peor.

Cuando salió del baño, escuchó algunas voces en la cocina. Se asomó discretamente, ¿había tardado tanto en el baño? Sousuke estaba ahí, recargado en la encimera mientras Haru parecía cocinar. Su estómago gruñó y apretó los labios.

No merecía siquiera comer. Debía sufrir al máximo.

Se sentó en el piso de la sala de Haru y no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba el estilo rústico y tradicional del pelinegro. No había sofá en ese apartamento, a Haru le gustaba sentarse en el piso y, al igual que en su casa en Iwatobi, mantenía una mesita en medio de la sala.

El decorado era simple, pero había algo fuera de lugar. Dos sillones modernos, de esos llamados "puffs", yacían en una esquina de la habitación.

Cuando el pelinegro compró el departamento, Rin había insistido en poner esas cosas en la sala, como mínimo, ante la negativa de Haru de amueblar con sofás grandes. Y, cómo se podía ver, el ojiazul no pudo negárselo.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando su mirada cayó en la maleta junto a la puerta. Su maleta. Aquello significaba que en definitiva no volvería a ver a Makoto. Al menos no ahora.

Haru apareció en la salita y puso un plato frente a Rin, junto con una jarra de lo que parecía ser limonada. Sousuke lo siguió y colocó otros dos platos. Ambos pelinegros se sentaron frente a la mesita. Sin decir palabra alguna, se pusieron a comer. Rin desvió la mirada y enterró las manos entre sus piernas, observando el plato frente a él pero sin ser capaz de tocarlo.

─ ¿Hay algo malo en la comida? ─preguntó Haruka en tono seco. Rin se sintió mal por ello, pero no tenía derecho a pedir ser tratado diferente.

─No, el miso está bien...

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Es la limonada? ─el pelirrojo se encogió más.

─No, está bien, también...

─ ¿Y por qué no comes y ya? ─intervino Sousuke. El pelirrojo se echó a llorar.

─No tengo hambre...

─No llores, Rin ─exclamó Haru en un tono más suave, pero al pelirrojo seguía pareciéndole odio puro.

─No puedo evitarlo ─balbuceó.

─Serán las hormonas ─opinó Sousuke. Rin lo miró mal mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

─No tengo hormonas...

─No seas idiota, todos tienen hormonas ─el ojician dio un trago a su vaso y señaló la comida─. Y sé que no has comido en todo el día, así que come eso.

Los ojos carmesí se dirigieron hacia Haruka, pero él no estaba mirándolo. Incluso parecía ser ignorado. Tomó los palillos y pellizcó un pedazo del pescado. Amaba el miso de caballa del pelinegro. Acabó con el plato incluso más rápido que los otros dos.

Claro, como él contaba por dos personas...

Sus nervios se crisparon y pronto de encontró sacudiendo las piernas mientras tomaba la limonada, ¿qué podía hacer?

El apartamento de Haru se encontraba bastante limpio, para su sorpresa. Rin se tocó el vientre y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos.

Y ahora que Haru lo sabía, ¿podía ver un futuro?

La respuesta cayó como un balde de agua fría. No. No podía ser así. Haru no tenía que tomar responsabilidad y él no tenía que tener un hijo.

─ ¿Quieres más? ─preguntó Haruka. El pelirrojo soltó el aire y negó.

─Rin... ¿ya le dijiste a Haru sobre mañana? ─Sousuke había ido al mundo para joderle, ¿no?

─ ¿Qué va a pasar mañana? ─cuestionó el ojiazul. Rin suspiró pesadamente, con un nudo en la garganta.

─Mañana tengo que ir al doctor a eso de las once ─respondió. Sousuke bufó ante la cobardía de su amigo.

─ ¿Para qué?

Rin apretó los ojos con fuerza, sus uñas atravesaron finalmente la piel de la palma de su mano, no se había dado cuenta de que también apretaba los puños. La mierda de suerte que tenía estaba azotándolo.

─Va a abortar ─dijo el ojician, a sabiendas de que Rin no lo haría. El pelirrojo quiso golpearlo.

─Ah.

─ ¿No le vas a decir nada? ─Sousuke se mostró sorprendido, al igual que Rin.

─No. Solo no va a ir.

─ ¿Eh? Yo ya dije que lo haré. Es mi cuerpo.

─Es mi hijo. Y es tuyo también. De todas formas, conociéndote, te vas a echar atrás en cuanto llegues.

─No es así.

─Rin, no eres capaz de hacerlo. Y, además, no voy a dejarte.

Rin se levantó, furioso. Caminó hacia el baño y se encerró ahí. Haru se talló la cara con fuerza. La cabeza le dolía y el cansancio estaba pudiendo con él. Pidió a Sousuke que se quedara y, como recurso para despejarse, se marchó al trabajo.

Por su parte, Rin devolvió la comida en el cuarto de baño. Las nauseas eran inmensas y el vientre le dolía. Tosió un poco antes de que otra arcada vinera a él.

Lo odiaba.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

" _Creo que hay una razón para el olvido... Aunque no sé cuál es. Irónico, ¿no? Querer olvidarlo todo, pero escribirlo en un estúpido diario._

 _Quizá es mi parte femenina, lo de escribir mis pensamientos para desahogarme. Esto de querer olvidar y querer recordar al mismo tiempo es estúpido y agotador. No sé que quiero hacer, en realidad. Ni siquiera puedo soportar mi reflejo en el espejo. Así que supongo que es verdad eso, recoges lo que siembras. Me amé demasiado un día y ahora no puedo recuperar los restos de lo que antes fui._

 _Es como estar destruido. No sé, creo que si salgo bien de ésta... Creo que realmente podría, ¿no? No necesito a Haru. Ni a Makoto, ni a Gou, ni a Sousuke, no necesito a nadie. Aunque Nagisa es muy divertido, y exasperante, pero quizá... No, no. Si salgo de ésta bien, prometo que cuidaré a mi hijo. Pero lejos de todos ellos, ¿cómo podría mirarlos a la cara?_

 _No, no puedo tener un hijo._

 _Es imposible. No puedo. No puedo. No puedo. No puedo. Yo solo quería... Primero pensé que quizá, con esfuerzo, podía sostenerme. Sostener a mi hijo. Pero por más que lo intento, simplemente no me lo imagino. Ya no veo un después. No soy nadie._

 _Debería estar muerto_ "

─ ¿Cómo va el asunto del psicólogo, Haru-chan? ─el aludido observó a Nagisa, quien a su vez observaba la puerta.

El apartamento de Haruka se encontraba poblado por Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Sousuke y Rin. Claro, además del propio Haru. Era viernes y, tras siete llamadas telefónicas y veinte mensajes -todos por parte de Nagisa- el pelinegro había aceptado que todos se quedaran a dormir, acompañando a Rin. Aunque claro, Makoto aún estaba vetado.

Haru se talló la cara, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras soltaba un suspiro.

─Ni siquiera sé quién es su doctor.

─ ¿Qué? Debe ser broma ─musitó Gou.

─El miércoles quiso ir a abortar y lo detuve. Se encerró en el baño secundario desde entonces. No sale para nada, solo para comer. Es como un niño.

─Y llora por todo ─corroboró Sousuke, quien, a petición de Haru y como no tenía nada que hacer, había accedido a quedarse un tiempo.

─Sí, no sé por qué lo hace. Solo le he preguntado si está bien y él grita que no le pregunte estupideces. Luego llora.

─Bueno... Makoto-senpai debe saber quién era su doctor ─musitó Rei. El honorífico le dejó un sabor amargo, el castaño ya no tenía su respeto, no del todo─. Él estuvo con Rin-san un mes. Lo llevaba a las citas médicas...

─Makoto no es viable ─masculló Gou. Haru se mostró de acuerdo.

─Creo que Rin-chan es más importante que eso ─se quejó Nagisa. Sousuke se encogió de hombros.

─Makoto iba a llevar a Rin a la cita de aborto, Nagisa. Él quiere lo que sea que Rin quiera, no es una opción.

Un ruido atrajo la atención de los chicos, el de una puerta al ser abierta. Haru daba gracias a los dioses por haberlo deprimido a tal punto de no haberse preocupado por reparar las puertas rechinantes. Rin apareció en el campo de visión. Pasó de largo, en dirección a la cocina.

─ ¿Pasó algo? ─preguntó Haru, intentando sonar indiferente.

Rin lo ignoró. Sabía que el tiempo contaba. Una vez abierto el refrigerador, tomó lo primero que encontró e inició la marcha hacia su escondite. Haru no volvió a preguntar nada. La cabeza le dolía demasiado y no tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea en la que solo él se hería.

─Rin-chan ─llamó Nagisa. Haru suspiró, él no hacía caso a nadie. Fue por ello que se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo se desvió de su camino.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Nagisa? ¿Faltaron a la escuela? ─cuestionó el mayor. La sonrisa del rubio estaba cargada de tristeza.

─ ¿Vas a comer una lechuga? ─preguntó el ojirosado. Rin bajó la mirada. La sequedad en sus ojos se borró y Haru quiso abrazar a Nagisa cuando la risa de Rin llenó el silencio.

─Solo tomé lo primero que vi. Vomité el almuerzo y tenía bastante hambre ─Nagisa se levantó, tomándolo de la mano.

─ ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Vi un restaurante con curry en la calle del norte, iremos todos. Sería bueno si también vienes, Rin-chan ─comentó. Los ojos del mayor se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó el vegetal en sus manos, ocasionando un pequeño crujido.

─ ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Aunque sea un monstruo? Nagisa... ¿Acaso no te importa? ─En ese momento, el menor supo lo que sucedía. Apretó las manos de Rin y sonrió a pesar de lo que quería era llorar con él.

─Nadie cree que eres un monstruo, Rin-chan.

Rin giró la cabeza, mirando el pasillo que conducía a su escondite. Aquello era mentira. Sí había alguien a quien le parecía un monstruo. Se encontraba dentro del espejo.

─No puedo salir así... Gracias... Solo tráeme un poco cuando regresen ─Haru se levantó y puso una mano en la espalda baja del pelirrojo.

─Vístete y vamos ─Rin, por primera vez en tres días, lo miró a los ojos.

Haru pudo ver el dolor a través de ellos. La piel del menor estaba pálida, las ojeras hacían que sus ojos resaltasen y podía sentirlo temblar bajo su tacto. Rin estaba mal. Y no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Entendía que solo él podría hacerlo, pero en verdad desconocía la manera.

─ ¿Vas a ir conmigo? ─cuestionó en voz baja─ ¿No te avergüenza?

─ ¿Por qué lo haría?

─Vamos, Rin-chan. Mako-chan te lo dijo antes, no nos subestimes. Nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte.

─Nagisa-kun tiene razón ─Sousuke rodó los ojos ante la intervención de Rei. Si más personas insistían, el pelirrojo hormonal iba a llorar, aún más. Pero bueno, no podía seguir estando de adorno.

─Rin, quizá mis pantalones te cierren sin lastimarte ─añadió Sousuke. El pelirrojo sonrió. Quizá podía disfrutar un momento, ¿no?

─ ¿Entonces voy con ustedes?

─Vamos, no actúes como si nadie te quisiera ─dijo el ojician. Rin sonrió.

─Vale, dame tus pantalones.

Sousuke instó al pelirrojo a seguirlo. No tardaron en perderse por el pasillo cuando Gou recuperó el aliento. Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró.

─Oh... Es tan difícil ─musitó la chica. Nagisa la observó.

─ ¿Por?

─Siempre que digo algo, termino lastimándolo... Así que fue muy difícil para mí. Ya saben... Me gusta mucho hablar con él pero ahora es tan sensible... Él protegió a Sara y no confía en mí porque... Lo del aeropuerto...

─Gou-san ─Rei puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, con una sonrisa sincera─ usted solo hizo lo que cualquiera en su posición haría. Si estuvo bien o mal, no importa.

─Rei-kun... Gracias ─la sonrisa que la pelirroja devolvió era más falsa que nada─. Por otro lado... Me sorprende que Rin haya aceptado...

─Supongo que Sousuke y yo somos muy... Amargados para él ─comentó Haru antes de observar a Nagisa─. Gracias.

─No te preocupes, Haru-chan, quiero a Rin-chan tanto como tú... Pero de otra forma, claro... ─el pelinegro sonrió en su interior antes de tomar su teléfono de la mesita. Nagisa saltó en su sitio─. Le sacaré el número del doctor, ¡sé que él va a entenderlo en algún momento!

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Rin por fin entró a la sala. El pantalón le quedaba holgado, colgando desde su cintura, y llevaba puesta una chamarra que lo cubría perfectamente. Pero no era su estilo, y a Gou le dolió eso, comprendiendo que la razón de aquello, era que Rin odiaba su cuerpo, a pesar de que antes lo amaba.

─Vamos ─musitó el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a la entrada. Un cálido sentimiento se albergaba en su pecho. Por primera vez en meses, sentía que estaría bien. Era como la flama de una vela en la oscuridad. Un brillo de esperanza.

Que podía apagarse por completo con un solo soplido.

* * *

Nagisa no quería sentir arrepentimiento, pero debía admitir que eso era lo que estaba experimentando. Su mano se aferraba a la muñeca de Rei y, aunque hablaba sobre todo y nada a la vez, se sentía bastante triste.

Quizá salir no había sido una buena idea. Sus ojos rosados no paraban de viajar hacia la figura que se encontraba a su lado, un poco más adelante que él. Rin se encogía sobre sí mismo, queriendo cubrirse con la chaqueta por completo. Le dolía también el ceño fruncido de Haruka ¡El pelinegro nunca había fruncido el ceño! Y ahora parecía estar siempre enojado, aunque solo con Rin. A pesar de que su actitud hacia el pelirrojo era más seca que amable, Nagisa sabía que aún lo amaba. Quizá era la mano de Haruka tocando suavemente la espalda baja de Rin, sin que éste lo sintiera. O la forma en que cuidaba cada paso del pelirrojo discretamente.

Rei entendía a la perfección lo peligroso que era todo lo que estaban haciendo. Había estudiado sobre el tema en determinado lapso de tiempo solo para pasar algunos cursos extra que él había tomado, porque le gustaba estudiar. No era un experto en ello, claro, pero podía ver las emociones de Rin viajando de un extremo a otro con rapidez y eso era peligroso, pues sabía que era más por la depresión que las hormonas.

Había preferido no hablar durante todo ese tiempo porque si lo hacía, podría decir algo que afectase al pelirrojo. Vamos, ninguno conocía del todo a Rin, él estudiaba en otra parte y lo que hacía en sus tiempos libres era un misterio. Ni Nagisa, ni Gou, ni él podían decir que Rin era determinado tipo de persona, porque solo conocían tramos de su existencia. A pesar de que la chica fuera hermana del susodicho. Los únicos capacitados para el manejo del pelirrojo eran Sousuke y Haru. Aunque Makoto se había agregado a la lista también.

El restaurante al que Nagisa los guió era el mismo en que Haru y Makoto habían comido por última vez. El recuerdo le hacía tener un mal sabor al pelinegro. Era claro que el perder a su mejor amigo le dolía. Makoto había sido la única persona en quien confiaba realmente, aparte de Rin. Y ahora lo había traicionado, al igual que el pelirrojo. Si dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo lo apuñalaban por la espalda... ¿Qué quedaba de él?

Entraron al dichoso restaurante y tomaron una mesa vacía junto a la ventana. Las calles de esa parte de la ciudad eran bastante transitadas, mayormente por turistas. El sol se veía cubierto por nubes y, a pesar de que calentaba, no pudo arrancar los suéteres ligeros que todos llevaban. Y tampoco hizo a Rin sacarse la enorme chaqueta.

Pero el calor interno del restaurante sí lo hizo.

Sousuke lo convenció de que morir a causa del calor era cien por ciento horrible, así que se sacó uno de los suéteres que llevaba y Rin se lo colocó. La chaqueta quedó colgando del respaldo del asiento de su dueño.

El pelirrojo se quedó observando la ventana. Afuera, todos parecían tan apurados que ninguno le prestaba atención. Claro, entonces el monstruo en el que se había convertido no era tan notable. Se quedó junto al cristal, dejando que un suspiro saliera por sus labios, ¿qué tan diferentes serían las cosas sin el percance que se le había hecho en donde antes estaba su abdomen?

Escuchaba las voces de los demás y podía distinguirlas, mas no prestaba atención a la conversación. Su mirada divagaba entre la gente que transitaba fuera del restaurante. Extrañaba la universidad, las prácticas, extrañaba Australia y no podía volver. Suspiró pesadamente, entonces Nagisa pronunció su nombre.

─ ¿Qué pedirás? ─Rin observó la carta menú frente a él.

─ ¿No veníamos por curry? ─respondió. El rubio asintió.

─Sí, tienes razón... ─se volteó hacia el camarero, que Rin no había presenciado, y terminó la orden─ Oye, Rin-chan, ¿sabías que Rei-chan destruyó por completo el área de prácticas químicas?

─ ¡Nagisa-kun, eso es una mentira! ─exclamó el peliazul, sonrojado, para después carraspear─ Solo tres mesas de trabajo continuas ─Rin sonrió en burla.

─ ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ─cuestionó con una sonrisa ladeada. Sousuke elevó la ceja y observó al peliazul, quien se acomodaba los lentes intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

─Rei-kun intentaba explicarle a Nagisa-kun la clase, entonces dijo algo como "¡Podemos cambiar el color de esta sustancia si agregamos un poco de esta otra!" ─contó Gou, divertida─ Pero Nagisa-kun había cambiado la colocación de vasos y Rei-kun tomó el equivocado.

─Es por eso que la culpa es de Nagisa-kun ─explicó Rei.

─Hazuki solo revolvió los frascos. Tú no revisaste lo que tomaste ─a pesar de su expresión seria, Sousuke sonaba divertido.

─No pensé que cometerías tal error, Rei ─se burló Rin.

─ ¡Cualquiera comete errores! Haruka-senpai, por favor, ayúdeme ─el aludido colocó el codo en la mesa y recargó su barbilla en la mano.

─Es culpa de Nagisa.

─ ¡Haru-chan! Rei-chan mezcló las cosas, él es el culpable.

─Nagisa tiene razón ─intervino Rin, observando al pelinegro.

¿Por qué parecía estar tan bien? ¿Acaso se había olvidado tan rápido de todo? No era que eso le desagradase, de hecho, Haru estaba feliz de que Rin pudiera convivir con sus amigos, aquello significaba que no todo era gris.

─Nagisa no tenía que revolverlo todo si Rei ya lo había acomodado ─afirmó el ojiazul.

─En eso concuerdo con Haruka-senpai ─declaró Gou─. Nagisa-kun lo hizo a propósito.

─ ¡Gou! Como mi hermana, debes estar de mi lado.

─Sou-chan, ¿tú qué crees? Tengo razón y Rei-chan es culpable, ¿verdad? ─el mayor dejó caer su pesada mirada sobre Nagisa.

─Fui el primero en defenderte.

─ ¡Tienes razón! Si Sou-chan me defiende, entonces gano por default.

─Es injusto ─debatió Haru.

─No lo es. Cualquiera gana con Sou y yo de su lado ─defendió Rin con una sonrisa.

La espera por la comida se llevó a base de risas. Para sorpresa de Haru, Nagisa había hecho reír más a Rin en una hora que él en tres días. Gou inició una discusión con su hermano sobre un tema al azar. El ojiazul no estaba atento a la parte esencial de la pelea, solo podía observar la sonrisa de Rin y escuchar su risa.

¿Por qué él no podía hacerlo feliz?

La comida no tardó más en llegar, pero el único que calló fue Rin. Su estómago rugía y la comida se veía apetitosa. Los demás continuaron platicando entre bocados mientras él se dedicaba solo a escuchar y comer.

Su ánimo decaía conforme la comida se terminaba.

La razón por la que el hambre abundaba era la criatura en su interior. Esa a la cual dedicaba su odio. Apretó la tela sobre su abdomen y se hundió en su asiento. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras su mano sobre la mesa presionaba uno de los cubiertos entre sus dedos.

¿Cómo podía ser feliz por un momento si le deparaba una mierda de futuro? Las lágrimas desbordaron y Rin se encontró sollozando en silencio.

"Eres patético"

─Voy al baño ─susurró antes de levantarse, sin esperar una respuesta.

Se encerró en un cubículo y se remangó el suéter de Sousuke. Se mordió la muñeca con fuerza, intentando callar sus sollozos. Sus afilados dientes terminaron por atravesar la piel pero, aún cuando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre invadió su paladar, Rin no dejó de presionar.

La tranquilidad llegó tan rápido como el llanto.

El pelirrojo secó sus lágrimas y observó la herida en su muñeca. La sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por su brazo. Con un suspiro, tomó papel higiénico y salió del cubículo, sabía que debía desinfectarse.

Haru lo observó con preocupación, acercándose de inmediato. Lo había seguido en cuanto se había percatado de sus lágrimas y había esperado pacientemente a que se calmara.

Lavó las heridas del menor pese a sus quejas y, sin más material a la mano, envolvió su muñeca con el papel.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─preguntó sin soltarle la mano, pese a haber terminado ya. Rin dejó salir el aire lentamente.

─Solo no quería que alguien viese lo patético que soy...

─Rin, no eres patético. El único que piensa así eres tú.

El aludido no dijo nada. El labio parecía temblarle e incluso su cuerpo lo hacía. Haru lo amaba. Y le dolía verlo de esa manera, tan débil. Guiado por el amor que decía tenerle, lo tomó suavemente por la nuca y besó sus labios para después abrazarlo. Rin continuó llorando, rodeando el cuerpo de Haru con los brazos y hundiendo la cara en la unión del hombro y cuello del contrario.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

¡Lo siento! No pude publicar porque andaba enferma... Y ya saben.. ¡Espero que la espera haya valido la pena!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Nagisa hablaba animadamente en el departamento de Haruka, intentando subir el ánimo decadente de Rin, quien, después de haber aceptado el beso de Haru y recibido su abrazo, se sentía pésimo. El pelirrojo se hundía en uno de esos sillones infantiles que había en la salita del pelinegro cada vez que el rubio pronunciaba un "Rin-chan", no porque lo estresara, sino porque se sentía terriblemente culpable. Había besado a Haru, había llorado en su hombro. Y ahora lo ignoraba. Y Nagisa le hablaba como si fuera la persona más inocente del mundo.

Maldito era el día en que se enamoró de ese chico agua.

El amor nunca sería suficiente en una relación, cosa que él una vez pensó que era así. Amar a Haru no había asegurado el éxito de su historia, solo había que ver la mierda en que su vida se había convertido para darse cuenta. Una relación debía tener tanta confianza como tenía amor. Y la suya no la había tenido. Él no había confiado y Haru había pagado por ello.

Rin Matsuoka había arruinado la vida de todos con su cobardía e impertinencia. Su atrocidad trastornaba la vida de cada persona que conocía su situación. Era por ello que todos estaban callados y sentados en la sala mientras Nagisa hablaba. Por su culpa. Porque era un idiota sin remedio.

El mundo parecía caer y Rin era el único que lo atraparía, porque su auto odio lo cegaba a tal punto que pensaba estar solo en ello.

Una idea apareció en su mente, desatando todos los recuerdos que le hicieron apoyarla, haciéndolo tomar la decisión. Su mirada cayó en Nagisa y sonrió cansadamente. Escuchaba su voz, pero su filtro parecía haberse roto y las palabras del rubio no despertaban nada en él.

─Rin-chan, ¿te sientes bien?

─ ¿No es una pregunta estúpida?

─Es solo que de pronto... ─Rin chistó.

─Iré a dormir un rato.

Haru iba a acompañarlo, claro que lo haría, siempre iba a cuidar de él, pero Gou lo detuvo y el pelinegro entendió. La chica siguió el paso de su hermano, adentrándose en el departamento del ojiazul.

Rin entró a la habitación de Haruka y se dejó caer de espalda sobre el colchón, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Gou se armó de valor y, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla, fue a por su hermano. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama en silencio y buscó la mano del pelirrojo, quien no dudó en darle un suave apretón.

─Lo de dártelo... ¿Sigue en pie? ─cuestionó acariciando los nudillos de su hermana. Ella suspiró lentamente.

─No... Haruka-senpai quiere a ese hijo ─respondió─. Y estoy segura de que tú lo quieres también. Además, aún estoy en la preparatoria.

─No es así, no lo quiero... Lo odio, me ha quitado todo...

─Es mentira. Tú fuiste quien lo abandonó todo.

Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Gou le acarició el dorso de la mano.

─Haruka-senpai te ama, hermano. Siempre lo hizo y no va a dejar de hacerlo. Sé que esto te aterra, pero también sé que eres capaz de enfrentarlo, así como has enfrentado todo lo demás ─las lágrimas brotaron finalmente de los ojos del mayor mientras apretaba la mano de la chica─. Tienes la fuerza, hermano, es tu decisión usarla para salir adelante. Nosotros, tu familia y tus amigos, siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte. No importa qué ni cómo. Estamos en esto todos juntos, solo tienes que aceptarlo.

"No niego que va a ser difícil. Tienes muchos problemas por delante y el riesgo es alto, pero nosotros te ayudaremos cada vez que tropieces. Puedes seguir haciendo lo que te gusta, Rin. Puedes seguir con tu vida. Te aseguro que, una vez que él o ella nazca, verás que tu vida nunca perdió el sentido. Hermano, sé que puedes hacerlo, a pesar del miedo y a pesar de la tristeza. Solo necesitas armarte de valor, entonces triunfarás. No te han quitado nada, hermano.

Rin se mordió el labio, sollozando en silencio y arrugando la sábana con la mano libre. No podía negar que le aliviaba de alguna forma el hecho de saber que ellos querían apoyarlo. Que, a pesar de todo, podía confiar en su hermana. Pero, aún así, no podía hacerlo. Él estaba decidido.

─Déjame solo, por favor.

* * *

Esa noche, el antiguo equipo de Iwatobi se acomodó en la salita de Haruka mientras Gou se quedaba en la habitación extra que Sousuke solía usar. No tardaron mucho en dormirse. Nagisa había planeado una salida divertida para el sábado, algo que sabía alegraría a Rin, así que pensó que lo mejor sería que todos descansaran, dejando la idea de una pijamada en el olvido.

Los demás aceptaron sin chistar. El rubio era bueno planeando ese tipo de cosas, así que lo más seguro era que todos querrían estar descansados.

Haru aferraba suavemente la playera de Rin, durmiendo superficialmente mientras que el pelirrojo no había logrado pegar ojo en ningún momento. Cuando el departamento quedó en completo silencio, Rin suspiró. Pronto dieron las dos de la mañana y, seguro de que todos estarían dormidos, se levantó.

Las puertas estarían trancadas, al igual que las ventanas, y la llave estaría oculta. Haruka encerraba a todos en la noche, porque no podía permitir que Rin huyese, porque sabía que era lo que él haría si la oportunidad se presentaba. Al menos lo presentía.

El suave sonido de sus pies contra el frío piso era lo único que podía escucharse en el pasillo. Haru abrió los ojos y esperó paciente a que Rin volviese del baño. Él tampoco había dormido aún, no dormía profundamente desde hacía meses.

El pelirrojo echó pestillo al cuarto de baño y caminó lentamente hasta el espejo. Sus ojos evaluaron su propio reflejo y suspiró pesadamente. Ya estaba convencido. Ese no era su destino, claro que no.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se quedó ahí parado por lo menos cinco minutos, evaluándose. Sabía que, una vez que actuara, el tiempo correría rápido. Soltó el aire lentamente y miró fijamente sus ojos en el reflejo.

Su puño se estrelló en el objeto con fuerza, estrellándolo y provocando que el cristal cayera al piso. Haru se levantó en ese instante y corrió al baño. Su mano intentó girar la perilla, fracasando.

─Rin, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó ansioso mientras intentaba entrar.

─Vete, Haru.

─ ¡Rin! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ─siseó, despertando a aquellos que no habían abierto los ojos con el estruendo. Al no obtener respuesta, Haru corrió hacia la cocina y abrió el gabinete. Las cosas dentro de él fueron lanzadas fuera mientras buscaba algo que fuese de ayuda.

─Haru, ¿qué sucede? ─preguntó Sousuke, su voz sonaba ronca debido al sueño.

─Rin se encerró en el baño. Creo que rompió el espejo.

El más alto reaccionó al instante y corrió hacia el baño, ordenando a Nagisa que ayudase a Haru.

Rin tomó un trozo del cristal. Sus ojos estaban secos y se preguntó si el suicidio eliminaba la tristeza. Observó su reflejo en aquél pedazo de espejo. Se odiaba. Ignoró los golpes en la puerta y los gritos de su hermana y de Sousuke, el lloriqueo de Nagisa. Guió la punta del cristal al inicio de su antebrazo y, respirando profundo, la hundió.

El pinchazo envió una señal a su cerebro, identificando el dolor. No era agradable. Arrastró el cristal en dirección a su muñeca con lentitud, la sangre comenzaba a brotar.

Haru encajó un viejo removedor de leña en el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco. Con ayuda de Sousuke, empujó fuertemente, sin lograr nada. Nagisa entró en el campo de visión junto a Rei, con un objeto en manos.

─ ¡Saquen la perilla!

Haru tomó el desarmador e, intentando no temblar, sacó los tornillos del objeto para después empujar el resto de la perilla con el removedor de leña. Lo primero que vio fue sangre.

En el piso y en manos de Rin.

La sangre goteaba desde su brazo lentamente y era claro que, a pesar de que el pelirrojo intentaba alargar el corte, no lo lograba. Haru corrió a su encuentro, murmurando palabras ilegibles mientras quitaba el cristal de mano del menor y apretaba la herida. Ambos estaban temblando.

─Nagisa-kun, pásame una venda del botiquín del lavado ─ordenó de pronto Rei, acercándose a Haru.

El pelinegro estaba llorando. Las lágrimas cruzaban su rostro mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido e intentaba detener el sangrado. Rin lo observaba con aparente calma, más en su voz mientras rogaba que lo dejase morir podía notarse el miedo.

─Haruka-senpai, debe hacerse a un lado, lo vendaré. Pero hay que llevarlo al hospital.

─Llamé a una ambulancia ─murmuró Gou─. Pero dijeron que llegarían en media hora...

─Encenderé el auto... ─exclamó Haru corriendo hacia el recibidor y tomando sus llaves para después salir al exterior.

Sousuke alzó a un pálido Rin en cuanto Rei detuvo el sangrado y, a paso rápido, salió en dirección al auto de Haru. Se subió con Rin en la parte trasera mientras los demás llamaban un taxi. Haru no esperó más y salió del aparcamiento para después acelerar.

─El hospital más cercano es el del centro ─comentó Sousuke. Rin abrió los ojos ampliamente.

─ ¡No puedo ir a ese hospital!

─Rin ─siseó Sousuke en tono de advertencia.

─Cállate, no hay de otra ─masculló Haru.

─ ¡Van a verme como un fenómeno! Jade lo dijo, la ciencia antes que la humanidad. No puedes llevarme ahí...

─ ¿¡Entonces que mierda hago!? ─la voz le salió rota. Rin miró hacia la ventana.

─Gira a la derecha...

Haru decidió hacerle caso. Unos cuantos minutos después, estacionó frente a una clínica algo pequeña. Mandó un mensaje a Gou sobre la ubicación y procedió a bajar y seguir a Sousuke y Rin.

Uno de los doctores se encontraba en medio de una sala vacía, sirviéndose agua en un vaso desechable. Sin embargo, fue una de las enfermeras la que se acercó a Rin rápidamente y lo llevó a la camilla que se encontraba en la esquina de la sala. Desvendó su brazo y examinó la herida para después desinfectarla y proceder a coserla. Ni tardó mucho tiempo en estar libre e ir con los chicos.

Se sentía pesado. Como si quisiera llorar y no pudiera. Estaba solo un poco arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pues había estado mal, pero él quería estar muerto.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a Haru que eso había sido todo, pero el doctor dejó de examinar su vaso y se acercó a ellos, tomando un portapapeles de la mesa. Arrastró una silla y se sentó, el pelirrojo lo imitó inmediatamente.

─Matsuoka Rin, veinte años de edad, embarazo de tres meses y medio ─volteó a un lado y examinó a los pelinegros con la mirada─ ¿Nueva compañía? ¿Dónde está el señor Tachibana?

─ ¿Qué le importa?

─Bien, bien. Has faltado a tres citas hasta ahora. Quisiera que tus amigos o familiares fuesen conscientes de ello. Tú necesitas venir al menos una vez a la semana para un chequeo ─giró la cabeza hacia Haruka y Sousuke─. Tachibana-kun lo traía incluso pataleando, les ruego hagan lo mismo. Pero bueno... Pasa a mi oficina, Matsuoka-kun.

─No. Estoy bien y quiero ir a casa.

─Dudo mucho que puedas ir a casa ─el hombre se levantó y acomodó la silla─. Uno de ellos puede acompañarte allá dentro.

─No necesito compañía alguna ─se quejó levantándose. El doctor suspiró.

─Yo iré con él ─exclamó Haru. Rin desvió la mirada. El pelinegro lucía pálido y tenía enrojecidos los ojos, quizá por el llanto.

─Bien. Anda, Matsuoka-kun, hay mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

La oficina del médico era fría y a Rin le parecía siniestra. La mesa volvía a estar repleta de libros y, aunque no se veía desorganizado, el pelirrojo clavó la mirada en ellos mientras apretaba sus manos, Haru lo observó con molestia mientras el doctor rodaba los ojos.

─Puedes hacerlo, no me molesta. Le tomaré los datos a tu amigo ─comentó el hombre mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa y se acomodaba las gafas, leyendo el historial que mantenía en manos. Rin tomó los libros y fue a acomodarlos, Haru se sentó frente al mayor─. Bien, ¿cuál es su nombre y edad? ─cuestionó.

─Nanase Haruka, veinte años.

─ ¿Relación con el paciente? ─el pelinegro suspiró observando a Rin acomodar las cosas en su lugar.

─Es mi pareja. Más o menos ─el doctor alzó la vista antes de volver a los papeles.

─Bueno, necesito que anote su dirección y número de teléfono ─pidió pasando el portapapeles y el bolígrafo a Haru, quien obedeció de inmediato─. Matsuoka-kun, ven y siéntate ─el aludido hizo lo indicado, mas se notaba el fastidio en su rostro─. Primero que nada, necesito saber que fue lo que sucedió. Una cortada paralela podría hacerte perder mucha sangre, ¿lo sabes?

─Fue un accidente... Estaba bañándome...

─Con el cabello seco ─agregó el doctor, tallándose la barbilla mientras cruzaba una pierna.

─Bueno, no estaba...

─Intentó suicidarse. Rompió el espejo del baño y se cortó.

─No, fue un accidente ─el doctor le tomó el brazo y levantó el parche suavemente.

─Un accidente no te haría una herida recta en esta parte del brazo. No es una parte expuesta. Naturalmente, el ser humano la cubre al defenderse.

─No cuando te cae algo encima.

─Entonces ambos brazos se verían afectados, pero solo tienes una línea recta de menos de tres centímetros y, según lo que revisó la enfermera, tu otro brazo no sufre daño alguno, más que algunas heridas en el dedo índice y pulgas, además de una pequeña cortada sobre el medio. Por otro lado, el corte no es lo suficiente profundo, por lo que la pérdida de sangre no fue mucha, aunque quizá el pánico hizo creer a tus amigos que fue más.

─Rin, deja de mentir ─el pelirrojo suspiró.

─Solo quería terminar con todo, ¿sí? Ustedes no saben por lo que estoy pasando. Desearía no estar vivo por más tiempo.

─ ¿Y qué pasaría con el bebé? ─Rin se encogió de hombros─ Está bien. Sé que no hablarás más conmigo, así que lo dejaré así. Además, Matsuoka-kun, el suicidio es algo grave.

─Estoy vivo.

─Y necesitas ayuda. Ahora bien, revisaré tu respiración. Pero primero, ponte la bata.

─ ¿Y cómo sabe que no perdí tanta sangre? ─el doctor quiso bufar, pero tomó el estetoscopio y guió al menor hacia el baño.

─Estás lucido. Anda y cámbiate.

─Si solo revisará mi respiración, no es necesario...

─Rin, limítate a obedecer.

El pelirrojo se encerró en el baño y procedió a cambiarse mientras el doctor terminaba de tomar los datos de Haru, a quien decidió tomar la presión, pues estaba bastante pálido y a quien comentó algunos asuntos. Rin salió con la ropa doblada en manos y, junto al pelinegro, siguieron al doctor a la salita continua. Rin se sentó sobre la camilla y se bajó la bata hasta la cintura.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver mi deseo de morir con mi respiración? ─cuestionó, sintiendo el frío estetoscopio sobre la piel de su espalda.

─Esto es aparte. Dado que eres un chico y tu cuerpo ha conseguido mantener un útero sano y glándulas mamarias...

─No le creas, Haru, no tengo esas cosas ─el pelinegro apretó los puños, ¿por qué Rin se comportaba así?

─Tu cuerpo es desconocido ─continuó el médico, colgándose el estetoscopio en el cuello─. Pensé que, de alguna u otra forma, el crecimiento de tus glándulas mamarias podrían tener un efecto en tu respiración.

─Pues no lo hay, estoy bien.

─Solo verifico, Matsuoka-kun. Dime, ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente?

─Como una mierda andante.

-Rin, deja las estupideces.

─Igual que siempre. Fatiga, mareo, vómito... Mucha hambre. A veces estoy feliz, siempre estoy triste. A veces vomito corazones, otras vomito mierda... Lo normal en los últimos tres meses ─el doctor asintió. Empujándolo suavemente sobre la camilla. Rin se acomodó.

─Bien, te pondré el suero ─dijo tomando los instrumentos necesarios y colgando la bolsa de suero a un lado del pelirrojo.

─Entonces... ¿está bien? ─preguntó Haru. El doctor lo observó un segundo y asintió.

─Físicamente. Ahora, voy a ponerte una crema, así que sentirás frío ─comentó el hombre antes de verter el líquido sobre el vientre de Rin, quien lo observó con extrañeza.

─ ¿Me lo va a quitar?

─No. Estás en la treceava semana de embarazo, cumpliendo el primer trimestre ─musitó encendiendo una pantalla y acercando una máquina. El pelirrojo arrugó más el ceño y observó el aparato que su médico ponía un aparato sobre su estómago─. Te hago un ultrasonido. Revisaré la salud de tu bebé.

─No autoricé un...

─No necesitas autorizar nada, estás fuera de juicio... Oh, aquí está ─una imagen gris apareció en la pantalla. Rin volteó el rostro.

─No quiero verlo.

─ ¿Quieres sostenerlo? ─preguntó a Haru, quien asintió y se apuró a tomar el aparato─ El feto aún está en formación, es este de aquí ─comentó señalando un punto en la pantalla─. Sus ojos van colocándose donde deben estar, así como sus orejas y sus genitales ya están formados. En unas semanas podrás saber si es niño o niña, Matsuoka-kun ─añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Rin se había tapado la cara─. Procederé a un doppler, ¿de acuerdo?

─No ─el pelirrojo no sabía que significaba aquello, pero definitivamente no quería algo así.

─La pregunta es al señor Nanase-san.

─ ¿Por qué el "san" y yo "kun"? ─murmuró en voz baja. El mayor suspiró.

─Él parece ser más maduro. Tú eres un crío.

─ ¿Qué es un doppler? ─preguntó Haru, interrumpiendo la próxima pelea.

─Oh. Como verá, un doppler es una ecografía que amplifica los sonidos del vientre, así hace posible que el latido del corazón del bebé se escuche. Esto se puede realizar entre la décima y doceava semana de embarazo ya que el latido del feto será más fuerte y rápido. También podremos detectar algún problema cardiaco que pueda tener su hijo. Y dado a que Matsuoka-kun está en el inicio de la treceava semana, es conveniente hacerla. Es el padre, ¿no?

─Sí... Haga esa ecografía.

─ ¡No! No quiero escucharlo.

─Rin, acéptalo de una vez ─bramó Haru, haciendo que las quejas del menor parasen. El doctor se acomodó las gafas y se dedicó a preparar la maquinaria─. Esta es tu realidad y no vas a cambiarla. No voy a permitírtelo. Entiende.

─Te odio.

Aquellas palabras lastimaron al pelinegro, mas no lo demostró. Se limitó a esperar que el médico terminara de preparar la segunda máquina y ayudó a que Rin, quien intentaba huir, se quedase quieto. Sus ojos no volvieron a toparse con el contrario. No quería mirarlo por el resto de la noche.

─Ya está ─el doctor subió el volumen de la maquina y, por un momento, la habitación fue invadida por el silencio. Después, un sonido rápido se hizo presente. Haru aflojó el agarre ejercido en brazos de Rin, quien se llevó las manos a las orejas con rapidez─. Por lo que escucho, está sano.

Ese era su hijo. Vivo y saludable, dentro del vientre de la persona a quien más amaba en el universo. Sus ojos lo traicionaron y las lágrimas no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas. Era él o ella. Un bebé fruto del amor que sus padres un día habían tenido, de una relación de la cual solo quedaban cenizas. Un amor que había pasado de ser mutuo a unilateral. Porque era tan fácil odiar como lo era amar.

En algún punto del momento, el doctor apagó la máquina, dejando en la pantalla únicamente la imagen del bebé. El llanto de Haru había aumentado y se descubrió apretando la mano de Rin, quien ahora miraba el piso con expresión perdida.

La furia lo invadió.

Tomó el rostro de Rin y, pese a sus quejas, lo obligó a observar la pantalla. Los ojos del menor brillaron y no tardó en ponerse a llorar, empujando a Haruka y tapándose con ambas manos. El mayor se preguntaba cómo Rin podía odiar algo tan perfecto, cómo podía siquiera pensar que un hijo arruinaba la vida.

El pelirrojo se preguntaba con qué cara podía ver o escuchar al bebé dentro de sí cuando había intentado asesinarlo tres veces, ¿cómo podía dar la cara? No era digno. Era un monstruo.

El doctor regresó y quitó el suero a Rin. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y después ofreció un pañuelo a Haru, quien lo aceptó sin más. Rin salió del cuarto, acompañado del pelinegro y seguido por el doctor, para dirigirse hacia la sala de espera, donde sus amigos, asustados y preocupados. Rin los calmó y se disculpó por el alboroto antes de suspirar.

─Iré por mi ropa ─el doctor, tras él, alzó ambas manos.

─Oh, no es necesario.

─Lo es, me voy a casa.

─No, no puedes hacer eso. Un intento de suicidio es algo grave. Te quedarás aquí el resto de la noche y mañana por la mañana te trasladaremos al psiquiátrico.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No estoy loco ni nada parecido! ─siseó─ Haru, díselo. Me iré a casa.

─Lo siento, Rin. Él ya habló conmigo de esto y lo mejor es que te quedes.

─ ¿Cómo puedes...? Debí quedarme con Makoto, él no...

─ ¡Ya basta, Rin! ─musitó ahora Sousuke─ Si no fuese necesario que te quedases, no te dejaríamos aquí. Pero solo estás preocupando a todos y te perjudicas a ti mismo. No puedes seguir así.

─Bueno, te llevaré a tu habitación, Matsuoka-kun, el horario de visitas terminó a eso de las ocho.

Rin se sentía traicionado mientras la enfermera tomaba su mano y lo guiaba tras el doctor. El rubí en sus ojos brillo con furia mientras observaba a Haru tallarse el puente de la nariz, a su hermana desviar la mirada, a Nagisa abrazando a Rei y a Sousuke mirarlo con irritación. Apretó los labios y llamó a Haru antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

─Solo quiero que sepas que el único que quiere a este monstruo eres tú.

* * *

 _Tengo que decirlo, pobre Rin, el futuro que le depara no es el mejor u.ú ¡El siguiente capítulo contiene solo Haru!_

 _¡Hola! Soy yo, Mika para los clientes comunes y Mika-san para los inexpertos, Mikaela-sama para Kiwi. Quería pedir disculpas por el atraso, lo que sucede es que tuve un pequeño problema (¡Solucionado!) Con cómo robar un Uke, pero ya reanudaré con estos capítulos. También quiero avisar a aquellos quienes me ayudaron, que el problema del plagio de Cómo Robar un Uke fue resuelto (aunque la excusa que dio esa ladrona fue patética, vaga y meramente irracional y encima, después de borrar_ _ **mí**_ _historia de su perfil, borró los mensajes de mí acusándola de dicho robo), así que ahora que estoy en paz, regreso tranquilamente a las publicaciones de mis fic. No pensé que fuese necesario decir que estaba prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esto bla bla bla. Pero bueno, tendré que ponerlo T.T En fin…_

 _¡Nos vemos, muchas gracias a quienes brindaron su ayuda!_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Dos días pasaron desde que Rin fue internado en el psiquiátrico. Si bien el equipo de Iwatobi había ido a preguntar por él mientras estaban en Tokio, al igual que Sousuke, quien los había acompañado, Haru no lo hizo. Dos días atrás, Haruka había llegado exhausto al departamento, con las rodillas del pantalón manchadas de sangre, al igual que sus manos y camisetas.

Rin no había perdido mucha sangre, pero la cantidad que salió de su herida tampoco era normal.

Se había sumido a una hora bajo la lluvia artificial, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Ni una sola palabra salió por sus labios, y los chicos no pidieron que lo hicieran. El pelinegro se encerró sin más, lejos de la salita donde todos los demás estaban. Entonces la charla inició.

Una vez quitado Rin de encima, solo quedaba la furia. El pelirrojo estaba haciendo mal, estaba fuera de sus cabales y eso, por más que los preocupaba, les enfurecía. Además, la prioridad del bienestar del pelirrojo los había cegado a tal punto en que ahora se arrepentían de tratarlo como un enfermo, como si él no pudiese valerse por sí mismo.

El punto era, que el tiempo para Rin había expirado. Rin se había encaprichado y ahora remendaría sus errores durante un tiempo no establecido en tratamiento psiquiátrico. Así que, volviendo al inicio, una vez quitado Rin de encima, solo quedaba la furia. Con ellos mismos, porque la prioridad, repitiendo, los había cegado y ellos no habían visto que Haru también sufría.

El tema tratado esa noche fue diferente a los temas que trataban las noches anteriores. Rin no estaba más bajo su cuidado. Pero Haru había caído, bien decía el dicho, ¿no?

Si una estrella cae, las demás no tardarán en seguirle.

Cuando Rei escuchó la frase salir de boca de Nagisa, no tardó en quejarse de la falta de racionalidad existente, pues las estrellas no caían, porque en el espacio no había gravedad. Entonces Gou había interferido, diciendo que eso no era a lo que el rubio se refería. El significado quedó a la interpretación que cada quien había concluido y el tema se cerró, todos de acuerdo a apoyar a Haruka, ahora.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía cómo hacerlo y, pasado dichosos dos días, los menores tuvieron que regresar a Iwatobi y reanudar las clases. Haru asistió a la universidad como lo había hecho en los días que Rin había pasado con él, con el ánimo por los suelos. Aunque… Estaba feliz.

Los latidos de su hijo resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. La imagen del futuro y pequeño Nanase le hacía esforzarse en las materias. Estaba bien, no obligaría a Rin a tener un hijo, a estar con él.

Rin podía desaparecer si eso era lo que quería, pero nadie le quitaría a Haru al pequeño Nanase.

La decisión estaba tomada. Haru no quería que la madre de su bebé considerara una aberración a su propio hijo. Rin podía irse a la mierda. Lo amaba, sí. Pero el amor no era suficiente.

Su relación simplemente no podía salvarse.

Haru abandonó la universidad cuando las clases terminaron. No se sintió mal en absoluto cuando llenó el formulario para darse de baja ante el club de natación. Seguiría nadando, aunque no de una forma profesional. No cuando necesitaba tanto tiempo. No dio explicaciones cuando su entrenador quiso saber el "por qué" porque las explicaciones estaban de más. El trámite se inicio, Haru no tendría que ir más a las prácticas –a las que en realidad había estado faltando a causa de la desestabilidad emocional de Rin-, por lo que tendría tres horas libres en su día. Bueno, cuatro horas libres entre la universidad y el trabajo.

Dejándose llevar por la parte de él que le decía que, por amor a su aún no nacido hijo, debía hacerlo, Haru se dirigió a las oficinas de los corredores inmuebles de Tokio. Quizá estaba mal que aquellos latidos le hicieran tomar acciones precipitadas, pero él no era como Rin. Él _sí_ se veía con un hijo en brazos. Él _sí_ podía aceptarlo.

No era bueno con las palabras y tampoco consiguió algo bueno viendo casas que seguramente no compraría. Quizá pediría a sus padres que les regalasen su casa en Iwatobi. Ellos no pondrían traba, Haru se había enterado que habían obtenido una residencia en Londres, aunque nunca supo por qué ni en qué condiciones, pero la tenían y su casa en Iwatobi debía pertenecerle a él.

Dejando a un lado los sueños imposibles, Haru decidió que lo que sí podía hacer era ir a su apartamento. Pagaba la renta mensualmente y, como Marzo estaba terminando, no haría mal en pagarla de una vez.

El dueño comentó que la última semana los inquilinos se habían quejado debido a los gritos que a menudo se escuchaban, palabras altisonantes por parte de Rin. Haru pidió disculpas, asegurando que aquello había terminado y, tras endulzar la verdad diciendo que su novia estaba embarazada y tenía cambios de humor muy fuertes, el dueño le felicitó.

Haru siempre había sido una buena persona y por ello obtenía lo que quería, así que, una hora después, llegó al departamento en su automóvil. Bajó todas las cosas del coche y dio dos vueltas para poder subirlas en su totalidad a su "hogar", luego abrió la puerta y metió todo. Sousuke elevó una ceja y ayudó con las bolsas.

─ ¿Pintura? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de que tu casa es sosa y vas a remodelar? ─atacó, mas Haru se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo─ Lo normal es que te defiendas.

─Mi casa está bien, ¿por qué pelearía?

─ ¿Enserio no aprendiste nada con Rin? ─cuestionó sin miedo. A Haru le agradaba esa parte de Sousuke, él no le tenía lástima─ Es una manera indirecta de preguntar qué es lo que planeas hacer.

─Ah ─Haru giró la perilla de una de las puertas e ingresó. La habitación era pequeña, Haru la usaba como una especie de almacén, donde se encontraban las cajas que aún quedaban de la mudanza─. Escucha, vas a ayudarme a limpiar esta habitación.

─ ¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué lo haría?

─La voy a pintar y a amueblar, Sousuke. Será el cuarto de mi hijo ─un bufido salió de la boca del más alto.

─ ¿Rin lo sabe?

─Rin no necesita saberlo. Él seguramente se irá cuando lo dé a luz.

─Bien, Rin e hijo no son un paquete, comprendo… Pero... ¿consideraste las oportunidades? ¿Qué harás si Rin pierde el bebé?

─Si pensara de esa manera, no llegaría a nada. Rin dijo que él lo odiaba, le llamó monstruo. Leí que el bebé siente las emociones de la madre cuando está en su vientre. Me suena estúpido, pero no lo sé. No quiero que él o ella sienta que nadie en este mundo lo quiere, porque yo lo hago, aún si no sé con certeza si va o no a nacer ─Sousuke lo golpeó en el hombro, dándole media sonrisa.

─No tenías que echarme la biblia americana entera*, ¿sabes? Ayudaré, porque das pena ajena ─el ojician abrió una caja y bufó─ Jodido destino, ¿quién diría que la primera caja que abriría sería de Rin?

─Tíralo.

─ ¿No estás yendo muy lejos? No te conozco del todo… Pero sé que no eres el tipo de persona que tiraría las cosas de un viejo amor solo porque… Considera una cosa, Nanase. Rin ha sido toda su vida un hombre, pese a su orientación sexual, que no tiene nada que ver… A lo que voy, es que quisiera que comprendieras un poco mejor la situación. Rin no te odia ni a ti ni al bebé, el médico te lo dijo, sufre una crisis de identidad. No sabe quién es y cree que, a pesar de todo, siempre ha sido una mujer. Es un gran golpe, Haru. Rin solo está buscando culpables. Está herido y quiere herir, es típico de alguien en su estado.

─ ¿Quién está echando la biblia a quien? ─Haru sacó las cosas de otra caja y musitó─ Es el vestido de Maid y otros tipos de _cosplays_ que hice que Rin usara. Pueden ir a la basura, él quería tirarlos.

─Espera… ¿Eres ese tipo de persona? No, mejor dicho, ¿ya se habían acostado antes?

─ ¿Te sucede algo, Yamazaki? ─el más alto suspiró.

─Solo quiero distraerme.

Mientras limpiaban el lugar, charlaron sobre distintos tipos de cosas, aunque Haru no tardó en tener que marcharse al trabajo, llevaba una hora de retraso. Se disculpó con su jefe, quien aceptó sin más, diciéndole que se lo rebajaría del sueldo. Las horas pasaron, aburridas y rutinarias.

Y así también lo hicieron los días.

Las visitas a Rin comenzaron a ser permitidas, pero Haru no se atrevía a encararlo. Estaba furioso con él y no quería verle la cara. Sousuke decía que el pelirrojo parecía un poco más estable, aunque aún lucía algo perdido. Comentó que Rin había perdido las nauseas y se notaba más activo, además, le habían puesto a ejercitarse dos veces a la semana, por el embarazo. También dijo que el pelirrojo había sido aceptado por su psiquiatra como un hombre embarazado, aunque para los pacientes era -citando las propias palabras de Rin- una chica muy masculina. El ojician convenció a Haruka de aplazar la decoración del cuarto hasta que supieran que género tendría el bebé. Así que Haru se agregó otro trabajo a las horas libres. Solo por algún tiempo, un trabajo temporal en un viejo edificio que estaba siendo remodelado.

Nadie quería el trabajo debido al frío. Y el anterior empleado solo había renunciado y ya, aunque a los jefes les parecía que el chico había renunciado sintiéndose despedido.

La realidad era triste y dura. El día que Haru menos esperaba -pero sabía que pasaría- llegó. Era la tercera semana de Rin en el psiquiátrico. Era el inicio del cuarto mes de su bebé. Y Makoto estaba sentado frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con arrepentimiento.

─Perdón ─musitó. Haru asintió.

─ ¿Es todo? ─cuestionó, dispuesto a marcharse lo más rápido posible, más Makoto lo detuvo.

─No… Haru, en verdad lo siento. Por no decírtelo y por… por lo otro. Yo planeaba convencer a Rin de que te lo dijera… Estaba seguro de que si lo llevaba a la cita de aborto, su mente se aclararía y te llamaría, pensé…

─ ¿A quién mierda le importa lo que pensaste? Eso sucedió en tu cabeza, tus acciones fueron otras. Quizá tuviste la intención de decírmelo, pero no la suficiente como para enfrentar a Rin.

─Rin estaba muy mal…

─Y tú, apoyándolo en esas decisiones tan estúpidas, solo lo empeoraste. Además, no es solo el hecho de que…

─Rin no quería decírtelo porque te amaba. Él no quería arruinar tu futuro porque tú una vez dijiste que no querías hijos. Él no vino a mí porque me quisiera, él solo necesitaba ayuda porque tiene miedo a que su madre lo rechace. Está asustado, Haru. Por eso tomó esas decisiones.

─No quiero escucharte defendiéndolo.

─Amo a Rin, Haru. No tengo por qué negártelo, por más que seas mi mejor amigo. No debo ocultártelo precisamente porque lo eres ─murmuró. Se talló los ojos, librándose de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir─. Sé que está mal, pero…

─Tú no amas a Rin. Amas su debilidad en este momento. Yo lo amo todo de él.

─Quizá sea así. Pero lo único que siento ahora es que lo amo. Y quiero que me perdones por todo lo que hice. Eres todo para mí, como un hermano. No quiero perderte.

Las palabras conmovieron el interior de Haru. Eso era cierto. Makoto era lo más parecido que tenía a un hermano. La inocencia infantil había previsto la catástrofe que sucedía ese día, pues hacía mucho tiempo, Haru y Makoto habían prometido que, al crecer, ninguna chica sería capaz de separarlos. Y esa era la prueba de fuego, porque si bien Rin era hombre, seguía siendo la misma situación que temían de pequeños. Así que Haru se tragó el dolor y sonrió levemente.

─Te perdono… Pero no puedo olvidarlo. Cuando Rin vuelva a mi departamento, no puedes tocarlo ni mirarlo más de la cuenta. Es mi pareja, ¿entiendes? ─amenazó. Makoto asintió.

─ ¿Puedo volver a tu departamento, entonces?

─Puedes hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo ─el teléfono de Haru vibró, indicando que era hora de marcharse. Tomó su vaso de agua y se levantó─. Aunque… el hecho de que yo te haya perdonado, no significa que Sousuke vaya a hacerlo. Le rompiste el corazón.

* * *

El hospital psiquiátrico no era la gran cosa. Olía igual que todos los demás hospitales, una especie de mezcla entre medicamento y desinfectante. Las paredes no eran blancas, pero parecían serlo. Haru se acomodó el cabello y observó una vez más el número sobre la puerta, dígitos que indicaban esa como la habitación de Rin. Armándose de valor, tomó la perilla e ingresó.

Lo primero que observó, fueron sus ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila que éste mantenía. Estaba dormido. Procedió a la evaluación, paseando la mirada por el cuerpo de quien solía ser su pareja y ahora era algo parecido. El vientre se notaba aún más. Rin en verdad parecía embarazado. Dejando salir el aire de su boca, posó una mano sobre la panza del menor, acariciándola suavemente. Nunca lo había hecho. Nunca le había tocado el vientre mientras mantenía a _su_ hijo ahí. Sonrió, dejándose llevar por la emoción. Se inclinó levemente y besó aquella parte del cuerpo de Rin.

─No eres un monstruo, mamá está confundida.

Fue lo único que dijo dentro de esa habitación, porque, cuando Rin despertó, Haru solo se limitó a estar sentado en uno de los sofás. El pelirrojo no se atrevía a mirarlo y puede decirse que aquél fue el momento más incómodo que habían pasado hasta entonces. Rin estaba arrepentido de sus actos. Haru estaba iracundo con Rin. Rin quería que Haru lo abrazase. Haru quería que la hora de visitas terminara rápido. No había manera de rescatar los restos de esa relación.

Ya no sentía que existiese un _Haru y Rin._

 ** _*Cuando Sousuke dice "No tenías que echarme la biblia americana entera" hace referencia a la gran extensión de palabras que ésta tiene, es decir, está molestando a Haru por hablar mucho. Explico esto porque no me gusta meterme en ámbitos religiosos, pero que va, la biblia si está bien larga._**

* * *

 **|Nota de Autor|**

 _¡Hola! Espero la historia siga gustándoles. El número de reviews y comentarios si ha disminuido, pero yo entiendo que a veces me voy por las ramas, aunque a mí sí me gusta lo que escribo. En fin, ¡Muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de escribirme y a aquellos que se preocuparon por mi salud! Sí, soy una persona, creo. Leer sus opiniones, sean malas, sean buenas, me encanta. Me motiva a seguir adelante y mejorar e incluso me inspira para acabar los capítulos más pronto. Las sonrisas me hacen fangirlear, y si fangirleo escribo. Sí, vivo como una loca obsesionada._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Sousuke observaba a Haru con algo más que simpatía. Podía decirse que, después de convivir tanto tiempo con él, su relación había cambiado. Confiaba en él. Y le agradaba tanto como Rin. Aunque no lo llamaría mejor amigo jamás.

Le daba tristeza ver la evolución que las cosas habían tomado. A Haru se le veía furioso. Enojado con el mundo entero, sobre todo con Rin. Y deprimido. En las visitas al psiquiátrico, solía quedarse callado y cuidar del pelirrojo a la distancia. Si Rin murmuraba que tenía sed, Haru iba por un vaso de agua, lo mismo con todo lo que el menor pedía. Haru le cumpliría sus caprichos. Pero no pasaba de ello. No se hablaban más allá. Ni siquiera se dignaban a verse. Rin se veía nervioso y Haru imperturbable. Era muy... extraño.

Sousuke estaba por regresar a Sano, con sus padres, mientras Rin estuviese internado. Así que Haru se quedaría solo en ese departamento. Por ello, tenía que actuar.

─Haru ─llamó en cierto momento, el aludido estaba cocinando. Sousuke vio las ojeras en su rostro en cuanto se giró brevemente, indicando que tenía su atención─. Habla con Rin, creo que debes conocer lo que él...

─ ¿Para qué? Ya sé lo que piensa.

─Nanase, estás siendo egoísta.

─Tú me apoyabas hace algunos días, Yamazaki. Rin solo quiere la vía rápida, ¿qué cambiaría si hablamos ahora?

─Rin está recibiendo apoyo ahora, Haru. Sus ideas están mas lúcidas y por fin puede hablar con claridad. Explicarse. Después de escucharlo, vas a entenderlo todo. El motivo por el cual actuó de aquella manera. Dale una oportunidad.

─Él solo quiere...

─ ¿Lo amas de verdad? ─Haru lo observó, obviamente lo amaba─ ¿O es solo que no puedes aceptar que vuelva a irse? ¿Es solo que no puedes ni quieres verlo con alguien más? ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres ahora?

¿Lo que quería? La imagen del bebé apareció en su mente. Haru apretó los puños. Lo que quería... La felicidad de Rin ya no estaba en el primer plano, ¿o sí?

─No lo sé. No quiero que se vaya... Aunque no puedo retenerlo.

─Y... ¿Usas ese bebé para atarlo?

─No, él puede irse, he dicho que no puedo retenerlo.

─Entonces, ¿quieres al bebé para tener una parte de él?

─Sousuke, solo estás enredándolo todo.

─Haru, debes hablar con alguien. Tú tampoco tienes una idea clara de las cosas y estás cegado con lo que crees querer. Rin cree que el mundo está en su contra. Tú también crees que todos están contra ti. Pero el miedo de Rin es racional. Tú simplemente estás perdido. Piénsalo un poco más, ¿de verdad te importa lo que es mejor para él? ¿De verdad crees que él odia a su hijo?

─Él dijo que el bebé era un monstruo ─Sousuke suspiró y volvió a tomar sus maletas.

─Él no le decía monstruo al bebé. Piénsalo un poco más.

* * *

 _"─Entonces, Matsuoka-kun, ¿no? Mi nombre es Hayashi Kaoru ─El aludido elevó ambas cejas, desviando la mirada a la decoración silvestre del lugar. El tal Hayashi parecía tener un fetiche con las plantas, pues su oficina estaba repleta de ellas._

 _─Aroma del bosque* ─dijo el pelirrojo. El hombre, frente a él, asintió─. Por eso las plantas y los aromatizantes en forma de pino._

 _─De hecho, poco tiene que ver. Los aromatizantes son por simple higiene, pero prefiero el aroma que más se parezca a uno natural, por eso escogí "Aroma del bosque", que mi nombre signifique precisamente eso, es una coincidencia ─el hombre cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, acomodándose en el sillón, y prosiguió─. Por lo demás… Me gustan las plantas, creo que tener plantas aquí es una muestra de una parte de mi personalidad. Aire libre, ecología, fauna, flora… Son cosas que adoro. Y las cosas que me gustan, constituyen mi personalidad._

 _─Ah._

 _─ ¿Qué es lo que a ti te gusta, Matsuoka-kun? ─cuestionó. Rin desvió la mirada hacia una de las macetas, observando la caída natural de cada una de sus hojas, como si se tratase de una flor abierta. Suspiró._

 _─No lo sé. Nadar, supongo. Sí. Me gusta nadar._

 _─ ¿Estás seguro de ello?_

 _─ ¿Cree que vengo aquí simplemente para joder? ¡Estoy hablando enserio!_

 _─Vale, pero… Empecemos por cosas de las que estés seguro. Por ejemplo… Comenzaremos por lo más sencillo, ¿sí? Tu nombre. Matsuoka Rin, ¿te gusta?_

 _─Es un nombre de chica. Pero supongo que ya lo acepté._

 _─Bueno, entonces… ¿qué tal tu cabello? ¿Te gusta?_

 _─Sí, creo. Dicen que es un tono más… femenino que el de mi hermana ─Hayashi se colocó las gafas y observó los papeles que descansaban sobre su regazo._

 _─ ¿Qué me dices de tu cuerpo? La musculatura que, según contaste, ameritó mucho esfuerzo, ¿estás bien con el resultado?_

 _─Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Es decir, no soy el más fuerte, pero tampoco soy débil, para nada. Creo que el promedio está bien para mí. Nada femenino._

 _─ ¿Para no ser confundido con una chica? ─La pregunta caló en Rin, quien clavó la mirada en el doctor y bufó._

 _─Para que nadie pueda vencerme. Y no parecería una chica. Quizá en el pasado me confundían con una, pero ahora no es así. No hay nada que me haga ver como una mujer. Lo único femenino en mí, es mi nombre. Hasta ahí, ¿entiende? No tiene por qué malinterpretar lo que digo._

 _─Matsuoka-kun, ¿te gusta tu hijo? El que cargas en el vientre._

 _─Esto no es sobre… "Esto" ─musitó señalando su estómago abultado─. Estoy y está aquí por mí, porque creen que tengo un problema con la criatura. Porque quieren que lo acepte. No es cuestión de si me gusta o no._

 _─Antes de aceptarlo a él, o a ella, tienes que aceptarte a ti mismo, ¿comprendes?_

 _─Me acepto a mí mismo. Me amo, de hecho._

 _─ "Supongo", "creo", "¿Por qué no habría de…?" Son frases que denotan inseguridad. En cada descripción que has hecho de ti mismo, has nombrado al género femenino. "Es de mujer, pero soy hombre" "Es más femenino que el de mi hermana" "Nada femenino". El problema no es que no aceptes a ese bebé. El problema está en que tú **no** aceptas que eres capaz de tenerlo. El problema se origina desde el momento en que comienzas a compararte con una chica, porque tú habías decidido ser un chico y ahora sientes que podrías no serlo. Estás enojado contigo mismo porque no eres capaz de decidir algo que ya estaba decidido. Y estás resentido con tu madre, por eso no se lo has contado._

 _─No es así. No quiero meter a mamá en esto. No es como si estuviera molesto, ¿por qué lo estaría?_

 _─Porque ella lo sabía y no te lo dijo ─Rin apretó los labios. Eso era cierto, además… ─. Y aún sabiéndolo, te puso un nombre de chica. Crees que es gracias a ella el que ahora estés confundido. Y por eso estás aquí. No te encuentras y eso está perjudicando a terceras personas. Querías ayuda, pero no tenías las agallas para pedirla. Por eso quisiste "terminar" con tu vida un viernes, porque sabías que ese día la clínica de tu médico estaría abierta hasta las seis de la mañana del sábado, por eso no pudiste ampliar la cortada. Querías que alguien te rescatara. Sé que tu médico te había dicho ya sobre las consecuencias de este tipo de acciones. Me lo comentó._

 _─No es así. Yo quería morir. No es como si estuviera esperando… Es decir… No hice eso. Y él me dijo de un psicólogo. No de encerrarme por loco ─el hombre ignoró aquello y prosiguió._

 _─ Pero tus amigos estaban ahí, ¿por qué escogiste ese momento?_

 _"Porque mis amigos estaban ahí"_

 _─Supongo que… ¿Podríamos pasar a otra cosa? No quiero hablar de esto ahora._

 _─Nanase Haruka, el padre de tu hijo… Él…_

 _─Tampoco quiero hablar de él…_

 _─Bien, ¿quieres hablar de algo en específico?_

 _─ ¿Cree que soy mujer? ─preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada y soltaba el aire. Sus mejillas ardían, no había explicación para la vergüenza que sentía por haber preguntado eso._

 _─En mi opinión, no lo eres. Eres un hombre con cualidades especiales, eso es todo. No debes sentirte ni más, ni menos que alguna otra persona. Debes aceparte a ti mismo, Matsuoka-kun, sin la necesidad de saber qué es lo que los demás podrían pensar de ti. Por eso estás aquí. Pero esta es tu primera cita, así que permíteme conocerte un poco más"_

Rin se encontraba caminando a su habitación, en el hospital. Hacía un mes que había ingresado y, extrañamente, se sentía cómodo. Sus días estaban ocupados y la rutina era saludable. Sí, le obligaban a convivir con los demás pacientes, pero éstos le habían aceptado sin más, diciendo que era una chica muy masculina -lo que realmente no le importaba estando ahí-. Era un alivio el poderse pasear por los pasillos sin sentirse observado, como si él simplemente fuera una persona común y corriente.

Se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, pensado y dicho. Su mala elección de palabras, las mentiras que llegó a creerse a sí mismo. Pero aún con la ayuda recibida… Tener un bebé seguía estando mal, y el pensamiento de que arruinaba la vida de Haru permanecía.

Había tantas cosas que quería explicarle al pelinegro, tantas cosas que quería aclarar… Pero precisamente ese pensamiento, sumando la actitud fría que Haru había tomado, se lo impedían.

Ese día, ninguno de sus amigos fue a visitarlo, pero Haru estaba ahí, apretándose las manos de forma nerviosa. Rin lo ignoró, como habían estado haciendo en las últimas semanas, y tomó la toallita que descansaba a un lado de su camilla para secarse la frente. Una de las cosas que estaba obligado a hacer -más que nada por el embarazo- era ejercitarse. El ejercicio no le desagradaba, en absoluto. Él amaba hacerlo. Aunque el tipo de ejercicio que realizaba era para las chicas en cinta, para mantener una buena salud. Era extraño. Pero lo aceptaba. Se acomodó en la camilla justo para alcanzar a ver a Haru levantándose y cerrando la puerta. El pelinegro se paró frente a él.

¿Rin tenía algo que decir?

¿Por qué no lo decía, entonces? ¿Qué lo detenía?

─Sabes que no soy bueno hablando, Rin. Pero creo que es necesario que diga algo ahora ─comenzó, sintiéndose estúpido. Sousuke se había marchado tres días atrás y durante esa misma cantidad de tiempo, Haru había estado atormentándose, practicando mil discursos frente al espejo para acabar con la mente en blanco─. Les dije a los demás que no vinieran porque en verdad tenemos que hablar. Al menos, debes escucharme… Tú sabes… Yo siempre he tenido que velar por mí mismo, por nadie más.

"Cuando mi abuela murió y mis padres se fueron, no había nada más que importara. Siempre era yo, viendo solo por mí. Porque mi mundo siempre fue solo mío, no digo que los Tachibana estaban en un segundo plano, pero sí era yo quien más me importaba, aunque pueda que muchos piensen que no era así. No quería que nadie me abandonase, por eso… Es difícil decirlo, ¿sabes? Admitir que nunca nada me había importado si no interfería directamente conmigo. Pero entonces llegaste tú. Metiéndote a mi vida sin permiso, irritándome bastante y aún así… Me arrebataste mi mundo y lo volviste tuyo. Y ya no podía ignorar fácilmente lo demás. No solo importaba yo. Eras tú. Tú antes que yo, después todo lo demás. Hice muchas cosas solo porque tú las hacías. Y odiaba ser tan dependiente. Me frustraba saber que tenías tanta influencia en mí.

"Quiero decir que siempre fui yo, velando por mí. Mis caprichos, lo que yo siempre quise. Nada más. Y en esta ocasión, fue como en el pasado. Y solo vi por mí. Porque para mí, lo que tenemos… Lo que tuvimos… Era lo más importante. Tú vas y vienes. Yo siempre me quedo a esperarte. Quizá estaba cansado de eso en cierta manera y tener un hijo… Un hijo, contigo… Es alucinante, Rin. No voy a hablar de lo que sucedió con Makoto. Estoy divagando.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Haru mientras éste se sentaba a los pies de Rin, quien lo observaba, aguantando su propio llanto.

─Siempre he sido solo yo. Y yo quería que tú pensases lo que yo. Que vieras por mí, porque pensé que esto era lo mejor para ambos. No vi lo que tú querías, o como te sentías. Ignoré todo lo que los demás ya me habían dicho, del problema que te cernía y de lo mal que la pasabas. Lo ignoré todo porque yo creí que, si te obligaba a tomar la misma decisión que yo, todo iba a volverse como antes, que tú verías que era yo quien había tenido la razón, siempre. Hice mal en no apoyarte y créeme, me arrepiento. Quiero comprenderte, Rin. Y no pretendo obligarte a nada más. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa. He sido egoísta. Así que, no negaré que me duele, pero… Si tú en verdad quieres abortar… Si crees que es lo mejor para ti… Entonces hazlo ─Rin apretó los labios, al igual que los puños.

Tanto, nada.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Haru estaba… Culpándolo. Quitándole la culpa ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, pero no podía llorar ¿Qué debía decir? No había nada que pasara por una respuesta. Porque Rin estaba tan confundido.

─No arruinarás mi vida con ninguna de las decisiones que tomes ─añadió el pelinegro─. Si tu eres feliz, entonces estará bien. Te amo, aunque no haya sido capaz de demostrarlo.

 _"Y si tanto te ama, ¿por qué tardó tanto? ¿Por qué se sentó en esa esquina y te miró con odio? ¿Por qué sigues sintiéndote disconforme? ¿Por qué nos hizo esto? Es su culpa"_

La irracionalidad inundó su cabeza y el pelirrojo pronto estuvo maldiciendo la voz que desde hacía tiempo escuchaba dentro de su mente. Haru lo amaba, claro que lo amaba. Por eso estaba ahí. Por eso había estado ahí siempre. Por eso abrió las puertas de su casa. Por eso hablaba más de lo que nunca había hablado. Porque lo amaba. Y Rin también lo amaba, por eso había tomado todas aquellas decisiones. Tomó la mano del pelinegro y sonrió suavemente.

─Quiero ir a casa, Haru. Sácame de aquí.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Rin se sentó con cuidado en uno de los _puffs_ que había en la sala de Haru. Sentía que olía a medicina y que el aire era más ligero. Se podía decir que ahora era... libre. O algo parecido. Haru murmuró algo acerca de comprar un sofá, pero Rin se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, ignorándolo y dándole a entender al pelinegro que, aún si había regresado, no todo estaba bien.

Haru preparó un poco de miso de caballa y, además, cocinó carne. El sentimiento era extraño. Rin estaba en su sala, con la mirada perdida en la pared, mientras él lo observaba de reojo y cuidaba tanto al pelirrojo como a la comida. Parecían desconocidos. Quizá Haru podía comparar la situación con la relación chef-cliente.

Agitó un poco la cabeza, dando vuelta a la carne y revisando el arroz. Su mente lo traicionaba de tanto en tano, recordándole lo cruel que había sido al no ver más allá de la superficie. Sabía que, si bien Rin estaba bien, la aceptación a su hijo aún no se daba. Bueno, Rin tampoco estaba tan bien, era cuestión de mirarlo para darse cuenta. Por ello, no. No eran desconocidos. No era chef y cliente. Simplemente había tensión, una provocada por él mismo al no darle el tipo de apoyo que necesitaba.

─Haru... ¿Puedes ayudarme? No puedo levantarme ─pidió Rin después de un rato de silencio. El pelinegro acudió a su ayuda rápidamente y, mientras sostenía su mano, sintiendo la calidez del menor, no pudo evitar evaluarlo con la mirada. Le extrañaba tanto. Su gesto se deformó levemente y, sin poder evitarlo, ya abrazaba el cuerpo de Rin. El pelirrojo lo observó sin corresponder por unos segundos, algo sorprendido, luego puso las manos en los hombros del mayor y lo empujó─. Nos abrazamos después, me estoy orinando.

El pelinegro parpadeó varias veces antes de ver a Rin correr -bastante lento- al baño. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por un momento, luego fue a servir la comida.

Sí, podía recordar que Rin comenzó a actuar de aquella manera unos meses después de su primera cita, cuando pasaba los fines de semana con Haru abrazándolo repentinamente. En varias ocasiones, lo había atrapado mientras corría, entonces el pelirrojo decía con la prisa en su voz.

" _Me abrazas luego, estoy orinándome_ " a lo que Haru respondía:

" _¿Por qué siempre vas hasta que no aguantas?_ " Rin lo miraba con frustración y lo empujaba.

 _"Jodido idiota que eres, Nanase. Yo disfruto el momento y olvido mis necesidades básicas hasta que no puedo ignorarlas. Ahora, muévete a un lado"_

 _"¿Qué harías si el cuarto de baño estuviese ocupado? Esperar hace daño a tu_..." comentaba con diversión, provocando la ira del pelirrojo.

 _"¡Regaría las plantas! ¡Muévete!"_

Haru suspiró y observó los platos servidos.

Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando sintió a alguien tras de él. Rin rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó el mentón en su hombro. Haru sintió el vientre del pelirrojo contra su espalda. Cuantas ganas tenía de tocarlo, pero no podía hacerlo.

─Hola ─murmuró─. El doctor dijo que el embarazo oprime mi vejiga, por eso voy al baño más seguido. Así que perdón.

─No importa ─musitó, ¿por qué el pelirrojo debería pedir disculpas por eso, después de todo?─ Vamos a comer... ¿crees poder sentarte en el piso o quieres comer en la cama? ─el menor se separó y sonrió.

─Cama.

─Bien, ahora te lo llevo.

─Haru, ¿sabes que lo puedo cargar yo mismo? ─el tono de burla en su voz terminó por extrañar al pelinegro, ¿acaso vivían en un mundo paralelo donde Rin se comportaba de lo más raro? Es decir... Era prácticamente imposible que en poco tiempo hubiese pasado de llorar todo el día a sonreír como antes... Además, ¡esa misma mañana, él lo ignoraba!

No se quejó. Tomó su propio plato y vaso y siguió a Rin por el pasillo. El pelirrojo ya había puesto la comida sobre la mesa de noche cuando Haru llegó a la habitación. Un ligero suspiro salió por sus labios mientras clavaba la mirada en aquellos ojos azules.

─ ¿Te molesta si me saco el pantalón? ─cuestionó con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas─ El elástico enserio está matándome.

─Hazlo ─respondió mientras colocaba su comida junto a la de Rin y sacaba una mesa de regazo de detrás del armario para colocarla sobre la cama y poner ahí los platos. Para entonces, el pelirrojo ya había lanzado los pantalones a una esquina -conociéndolo, los doblaría en un rato- y se acomodaba sobre la cama, sentado en forma de indio. Haru se sentó de igual manera, ambos con la espalda pegada a la pared, y tomó el control de la encimera─ ¿Te molesta si te compro un camisón? ─preguntó, queriendo restarle importancia al tema prendiendo la televisión.

─Bueno... ¿A qué te refieres con camisón? ¿Un vestido de embarazada? ─el tono empleado irritó la paciencia de Haru. Si Rin prestase más atención, hubiese escuchado el leve crujido que el mando emitió por la presión que la mano del pelinegro ejercía en él.

─Un camisón, una camisa larga, amplia. Pero, si quieres un vestido, te lo puedo comprar ─Rin asintió, ignorándolo.

─Como te guste más ─se llevó y trozo de carne a la boca.

─ ¿Qué sucede ahora? Rin, ya te lo dije. Si en verdad quieres abortar...

─No es eso... ─murmuró. Soltó un suspiro y dejó caer la mano sobre su vientre─ ¿Cuándo vendrán los demás?

* * *

 _Rin ha creado un grupo._

 _Rin añadió a Haru, Nagisa, Makoto, Rei y Gou al grupo._

 _Rin ha llamado al grupo "Fiesta ardiente"_

 _Nagisa: ¡Rin-chan! ¿Te devolvieron tu celular? ¿Podemos ir a verte?_

 _Rin: No, estoy escribiendo desde una banana._

 _Nagisa: Heeeey, que cruel._

 _Rei: Rin-san, ¿cómo está?_

 _Rin: Bastante bien._

 _Haru: Las fiestas no son ardientes._

 _Nagisa: ¡Haru-chan! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Haru: Bien. Rin dice que vengan a mi casa ahora._

 _Rin: ¿Y Makoto?_

 _Nagisa: Hablando con Gou-chan, pero ya está atendiendo el teléfono. Aunque Mako-chan se está alejando y Gou-chan ya viene hacia acá._

 _Rei: ¿Rin-san está con Haruka-senpai?_

 _Nagisa: ¡Rin-chan! ¿¡Eres libre!? ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta ardiente!_

 _Makoto: Hola._

 _Haru: Que las fiestas no arden._

 _Gou: ¡Hermano! ¿Saliste?_

 _Rin: Estoy con Haru. Vengan. Hola, Makoto._

 _Makoto: ¿Casa de Haru?_

 _Haru: Sí. Ven tú también._

 _Makoto: Vale, ¿a qué hora quieren que vayamos?_

 _Rin: A las cinco._

 _Nagisa: ¡Cinco! Gou-chan cargará helado._

 _Gou: ¡No, cárgalo tú!_

 _Makoto: ¿Entonces?_

 _Rei: Bien, a las cinco._

 _Haru: A las cinco, Makoto._

 _Rin: ¿Me está ignorando?_

 _Nagisa: No, Rin-chan (:_

 _Makoto: A las cinco, entonces._

 _Rin: ¡No se ignora a las embarazadas!_

 _Haru: Apaga el teléfono Rin._

 _Rin: Dijiste que lo encendiera mientras ibas al súper._

 _Gou: Hermano, fue un mal chiste._

 _Rin: ¿Pueden traer papas fritas, ramen y dangos?_

 _Makoto: Sí._

 _Rin: Gracias._

 _Haru: ¿No querías chocolate amargo? Ya lo pagué._

 _Rin: Además de. Me duermo, adiós._

 _Gou: Adiós, hermano, cuídate._

 _Nagisa: A Rei-chan se le cayó el teléfono en la fuente!_

 _Nagisa: Adiós Rin-chan_

 _Makoto: ¿Qué hacían en la fuente?_

 _Makoto está escribiendo…_

Rin dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama para después recostarse y cerrar los ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la culpa le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho. O quizá era otra cosa. Soltó el aire, irguiéndose, y llevó las manos a su espalda. Haru no se había dado cuenta, pero él no podía ignorarlo.

Con el desarrollo de sus glándulas mamarias, el pecho de Rin se había hinchado. En el psiquiátrico fue duro convencerlo de usar un sostén, pues se negaba con la mayor fuerza que podía. Al final, el ginecólogo charló con él sobre ello y Rin aceptó a utilizar uno que su doctor había mandado a fabricar, así que, cuando sus pezones comenzaron a sensibilizarse aún más, el pelirrojo ya tenía la protección necesaria, e invisible ante las terceras personas.

Se observó por un momento, estirando la camisa. Definitivamente no eran senos. Seguía pareciendo su pecho, solo que lucía -y estaba- blando.

 _"No lloriquees. Ya tienes bastante de mujer como para que encima quieras parecerte a una niña"._

Rin apretó los labios y se dejó caer en la cama, tomando la almohada y poniéndola sobre su cabeza para enterrar el rostro en ella. ¿Por qué escuchaba esa voz? ¿Por qué le hablaba como si fuera otra persona? El psiquiatra le había dicho que esa voz era producto de su mente, en autodefensa de Rin. Dijo que era bastante común cuando un trastorno de identidad se daba. Que una parte de sí mismo luchaba por salir. Al menos eso entendió él. A saber que había dicho el médico realmente. Los minutos pasaron con Rin escuchando a su supuesto " _otro yo_ " insultarlo de mil maneras posibles.

─Todo es tu culpa ─se quejó tocándose el vientre. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y el revuelo de voces se hizo presente.

─ ¡Rin-chan! ¡Trajimos ramen! ─gritó Nagisa. El pelirrojo luchó por unos instantes hasta que por fin pudo erguirse, abrocharse el sostén y salir de la habitación.

─No estoy sordo... No tenías que gritar tan fuerte. Los vecinos se quejarán ─masculló, a sabiendas -Sousuke lo había comentado en una de sus visitas- de que ya lo habían hecho, a su causa.

─Perdón...

─ ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

─Sí ─Rin rotó los ojos─. Ya te había dicho... ¿Y Haru?

─Fue a guardar el helado... Rei-chan está en un puesto a una cuadra, espera a ver si le arreglan el teléfono. Sucede que lo empujé un poco...

─Nagisa-kun saltó sobre él.

─No, Gou-chan, lo abracé fuertecito y de improvisto. En fin, su celular voló y cayó ahí.

─Rin, tu ramen ─interrumpió Haru, acercando una mesa portable y una silla. Rin frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Haces magia o de donde sacaste eso?

─El dueño lo trajo. Lo metí antes de irme al súper. Es un préstamo.

─Él... ¿sabe? ─los ojos de Rin brillaron secamente, Haru se apuró a negar.

─La verdad endulzada.

─Rin-chan, me comí tus dangos ─Comentó Nagisa en un intento de aliviar el ambiente, cosa que funcionó cuando el rubio obtuvo la mirada indignada carmesí.

─ ¿No me trajiste siquiera uno?

─Sí, pero te digo que me los comí.

─De cualquier forma, conociendo a Nagisa ─Makoto sonrió levemente, alzando la mano donde sostenía una bolsa de papel. Sus ojos buscaron aprobación en los de Haru, quien asintió levemente─, compré unos cuantos más.

Los orbes rubíes de Rin se clavaron en las esferas verdes de Makoto, Haru se sintió aislado mientras la miradas, agradecida del pelirrojo y avergonzada del castaño, se encontraban. Sabía que el menor no solo estaba agradecido por los dulces, sino por todo.

Y que el corazón de Makoto latía rápido dentro de su pecho.

El primero en romper la conexión fue el amable grandulón, luego Rin tomó la bolsa y la olisqueó mientras caminaba hacia la silla, se sentaba y sacaba una brocheta con tres dangos. Mordió uno y se quedó observando los restantes.

─Rin-chan, pensé que odiabas lo dulce ─el aludido observó a Nagisa antes de volver la vista a su postre.

─Tenía ganas de dangos ─dijo tras pasar lo que tenía en boca. Extendió el brazo y señaló a Nagisa con la brocheta─ ¿Los quieres?

─ ¿Tú ya no quieres? ─Rin señaló el ramen─ ¡Sí, gracias!

El pelirrojo se acomodó en la silla y tomó los palillos, comenzando a comer el ramen, mientras los demás se acomodaban en la sala. Haru y Makoto no parecían hablarse. No se podía negar que a todos -incluido Rin- les extrañó que Haru lo invitase a ir, después de lo sucedido. Pero por algo se empezaba y estaban alegres de que el castaño y el ojiazul comenzasen las paces. Aunque era notorio que Makoto estaba en un campo minado con desconfianza.

Rin estaba por terminar su comida cuando sintió algo extraño en el vientre. Los palillos cayeron al suelo mientras su ceño se fruncía y se llevaba una mano al abdomen con rapidez. Haru dejó de observar a Nagisa hablar y clavó la vista en el pelirrojo, quien lucía confundido y algo asustado.

─ ¡Haru! Es... ¡Está atacándome! ─bramó, pues fue lo primero que pasó por su mente.

─ ¿Atacar? ─Haru se levantó rápidamente y fue a tocar el vientre de Rin.

─ ¡Te está pateando! ─gritó Gou entusiasmada antes de levantarse y acercarse a su hermano─ ¿Está pateando?

─ ¿¡Está pateando!? ─siguió Nagisa. Makoto quiso ir también, pero prefirió cohibirse en su lugar.

─No sé... No lo siento... ─susurró el pelinegro, como si no quisiera espantar al bebé. La pelirroja lo miró enternecida.

─ ¿Por qué me patea? ─se quejó Rin mientras intentaba mirar a Haru, que paseaba la mano por su abdomen, sin sonrojarse.

─No lo sé ─comentó Nagisa. Gou alzó un dedo, dispuesta a explicarlo, pero lo bajó de inmediato.

─Yo tampoco, solo sé que lo hacen.

─Rin, ¿seguro que fue él? ─cuestionó Haru, el aludido se encogió de hombros.

─Sí, estaba atacándome... ¿Será que no le gusta el ramen? ─observó su plato─ Solo falta que tenga una obsesión con la caballa.

─Quizá, cuando vivías conmigo preparaste mucha... ─Makoto se sonrojó ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos, mas decidió terminar─ Mucha caballa ─Haru separó la mano del vientre de Rin, quien quiso suspirar aliviado. Sin embargo, pronto la sustituyó la de Gou.

─No sentí nada ─musitó Haruka en voz alta. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, Rin torció el gesto.

─ ¡Pateó! ¡Lo sentí! ─chilló Gou. Haru se acercó nuevamente y puso la mano donde estaba la de Gou.

─Ni siquiera pateó ahí. Fue aquí ─se quejó Rin, tomando uno de los dedos del ojiazul y arrastrándolo hasta el otro lado de su vientre.

─Sigo sin sentir... ─Haru amplió los ojos y una inevitable sonrisa atravesó sus labios mientras sentía aquél casi imperceptible movimiento. Observó a Rin, quién aún no separaba la mano de la suya y mantenía una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro.

─ ¡Ha de gustarle la voz de su papá! ─comentó Nagisa. Makoto se acercó lentamente y observó. Haru dejó salir el aire y tomó su mano, poniéndola sobre Rin.

─No soy un parque de atracciones, ¿saben? ─se mofó el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente animado y no impidió que más manos siguiesen tocándolo.

─ ¿Te gusta la caballa? ─cuestionó Haru cerca del vientre de un sonrojado Rin. Makoto también se sonrojó cuando sintió el leve movimiento.

─ ¡Es verdad! ─exclamó ocultando su nerviosismo. Su corazón latía aún más rápido estando cerca de Rin.

El sonido quedó en segundo plano cuando el pelirrojo vio la sonrisa de Haru. Su felicidad mientras le tocaba el vientre. Aquél sentimiento que no solía exponer. Y deseó haber estado a solas con él. Que ese fuera el momento de los tres. Haru, él...

Y el bebé al que había intentado asesinar.

Su sonrisa se borró y pronto sacudió fuera todas las manos ajenas con las propias. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _"Qué débil"_

Soltó el aire, intentando calmarse. Haru no odiaba al bebé. Haru no estaba actuando como si el bebé le arruinara la vida. Haru estaba feliz sintiendo pequeñas patadas que bien podrían ser gases, pero no importaba porque el sentir que era su hijo le alegraba. Y Rin le había intentado arrebatar eso. Apretó los puños. Escuchando nuevamente las voces de sus amigos, preguntándole si estaba bien.

─Quiero llamar a mamá.

* * *

 _Espero el capítulo les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews! Bueno, dado a que muchas quieren el momento "Fluffy" de la historia, me alegra decirles que entre tormenta y tormenta, la posibilidad de un arcoíris se da. (Poético, un premio, por favor)_

 _Lamentablemente, aún queda mucho por vivir._

 _Pasando a otra cosa…_

 _¡Oigan! Les invito a leer "Iwatobi-chan host club" de VeraSharkBait, en el capítulo no sé que número, participaré ... Molestando a la gente, sí. Sé que será divertido y valdrá la pena. La historia es bastante linda y Rin es la reina pasiva (realmente la reina pasiva)._

 _Gracias, Vera, por hacerme publicidad en twitter, busqué HaruRin, me saliste y salió que me recomendabas. :3_

¡Nos vemos el jueves!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

El tren se detuvo en el andén de la estación del centro de Tokio. Era Miércoles por la mañana y por ello era explicable que ella fuese la única alma que bajase en la parada. Sus tacones resonaron en las losetas del piso, su largo cabello rojizo, atado en una coleta alta, se meneaba conforme cada paso que daba. Unos lentes de sol, que descansaban en el puente de su nariz, daban el toque final a su estilo, ya que la mujer vestía de forma elegante un vestido rojo y una chaqueta color vino que contrastaba a la perfección con su atuendo.

Viéndola así, nadie podría imaginarse la preocupación que guardaba en su interior.

La culpa por los errores cometidos y por la desconfianza causada, tenían a la señora Matsuoka caminando a prisa, aunque su paso era lento. Deseó no haber traído puestos los tacones cuando recibió la llamada de su hijo mayor.

Gou había llamado a su trabajo, a media noche.

La señora Matsuoka, había que aclarar, no se ganaba la vida de mala manera o empleos dudosos. Era una magnífica empresaria que trabajaba día a día en una oficina, dueña de una cadena de restaurantes gratos. El pan nunca le había faltado en las bocas de ella y sus hijos. Desde la muerte de Toraichi, la habían llevado difícil, sí. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella escalara a la cima por su propia cuenta.

Ni habían tenido ningún problema. Pero Rin creció.

Entre mayor era su primer hijo, más terco se hacía. Como su padre había muerto, Rin quería hacerse cargo, pero ella lo negó. El pelirrojo se enojó en su momento, aunque ese momento no duró mucho. Pronto aceptó que su madre podía hacerse cargo por sí misma, pero eso no evitó que Rin intentara ayudar por su cuenta.

Su estúpido y terco hijo -al cual amaba, a pesar de todo- insistía en negar el dinero que ella ofrecía. Sus gastos disminuyeron y Rin comenzó a conseguir dinero por otros lados -ganar las competencias de natación en primero, segundo o tercer lugar traían consigo un estímulo económico-. Cuando él se marchó a Australia, solo aceptó un poco de su dinero. Consiguió una beca por su propio mérito y se mantuvo solo. Era terco y jamás pidió ayuda.

El taxi que había detenido minutos atrás, llegó por fin a su destino.

No era una mala madre, simplemente había respetado a Rin cuando él se independizó, y por mucho que quisiera, no había podido ir a con él cuando éste abandonó la universidad. Y Gou jamás le confió donde estaba.

El rostro de Haru fue lo primero que vio cuando la puerta se abrió, después apareció su hija. Los delgados brazos de la menor le rodearon el cuello y ella atinó a sostenerla por la cintura.

─ ¡Mamá! Pensamos que llegarías mañana, quizá ─comentó la chica, acariciándole la espalda a su madre. Era por eso que nadie se había marchado aún.

En cuanto Gou había cortado la llamada, Rin había caído en la desesperación. Su madre seguro lo odiaría, se burlaría de él. Quizá todos se reían en su mente sobre la situación. Solo su hermana, cuya mano -que ya cosquilleaba desde hacía meses- se estrelló en su mejilla pudo regresarlo a la realidad. Cierto, su madre no lo odiaría por eso. Pero a la menor le preocupaba más el momento del encuentro que la vergüenza que Rin sintió en aquél instante. Su madre y su hermano eran temperamentales, se aseguraba una explosión.

─No importa, cariño... ¿Dónde está Rin? ─Gou miró a Haru. La mujer sonrió cálidamente y le besó la mejilla al chico─ ¿Qué tal, Haru?

─Está en la sala... Eh... Bienvenida.

─Vale... ─la señora Matsuoka se sacó los zapatos antes de abandonar el recibidor, entrando a la sala. Un par de chicos discutían cerca de la ventana, otro estaba mirando discretamente a su hijo. Y su hijo estaba con la vista perdida en la pared─ Rin ─llamó.

Entonces él se levantó.

La madre del pelirrojo ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, recorriendo el cuerpo de su hijo con la mirada. Miles de explicaciones pasaron velozmente por su cabeza, más solo una perduró lo suficiente como para hacerle apretar los labios, pues ella conocía el tipo de panza que Rin tenía. Por supuesto, ella misma la había tenido, dos veces.

Tras asegurarse de la salud de su hijo con la mirada, alzó la mano y cruzó su rostro. Rin apretó los labios, mientras colocaba su propia mano en la zona del golpe.

─ ¡Mamá! ─se quejó Gou, colgándose del brazo de su madre. Makoto desvió la mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Irse no era una opción, algo dentro de él mantenía sus pies pegados al piso. No podía irse, no podía dejar que hirieran a Rin.

Su Rin.

Rei y Nagisa eran una historia diferente. El peliazul había estado discutiendo sobre su teléfono y el por qué Nagisa lo había hecho caer a la fuente cuando el sonido del golpe se había escuchado. Ellos no podían irse, aunque quisieran. La madre de Rin era hermosa e imponente, a Nagisa le asustaba un poco. Ella estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, mirando a su hijo con molestia. El rubio sopesó la idea de salir por la ventana. Rei observó la cocina y vio ahí la vía de escape, sin embargo, pasar frente a la furia de la mujer... mejor esperaría pacientemente a que se moviera. Tomó la mano de Nagisa, desviándola así de la manija de la ventana, y observó atentamente, esperando la oportunidad. Amigos idiotas, ¿qué no se daban cuenta de que ellos, por más que quisiesen a Rin, no querían ver la pelea?

─Pudiste esperar a que se fueran ─murmuró Rin, la furia presente en cada palabra. La mujer volteó el rostro. Bien, Rin no era tan idiota. La mirada carmín de su amigo cayó en ellos mientras se sobaba la mejilla. Su madre negó.

─Son cómplices en el delito. Reñiré a todos.

─ ¿Cual jodido delito? ─masculló el pelirrojo─ ¡No cometí ningún delito!

─ ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Tener sexo a tu edad... ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ─siseó. Rin desvió la mirada─ ¿Qué ejemplo le das a tu hermana?

─ ¡No era mi intención que se enteraran! ¿Bien? Pero entonces está... esto ─señaló su estómago─. Y es tu culpa.

─No, culpa de Nanase.

─Señora, yo en verdad... ─la mujer lo calló con la mirada.

─ ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, mamá? ─cuestionó Gou.

─ ¿Con qué motivo? ─suspiró y observó a su hijo─ Cuando te fuiste a Australia hace seis o siete años, me dijeron que se había desarrollado, pero no había manera de que funcionara. No pensé que fuese a ser necesario que te lo dijera.

─Es mi cuerpo.

─Y nadie te quita eso, Rin... Bien. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Ya sabes que harán para mantenerle? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ─el pelirrojo desvió la vista de inmediato. Haru apretó los labios y observó a sus amigos, incitándolos a marcharse.

─Cuatro, creo ─balbuceó, soltó el aire y volvió a sentarse. Gou se acercó a Nagisa y Rei, disculpándose entre dientes.

─Ah. Y bien, ¿ya saben que es lo que harán? Has tenido cuatro meses para pensártelo ─Rin apretó los puños─. Así que, ¿cómo le pondrán? ¿Dónde van a vivir? ¿Sabes al menos como vas a mantenerle? ─Tras segundos de un pesado silencio, Rin habló.

─No es necesario ─admitió. El corazón de Haruka dio un vuelco, ¿cómo no iba a ser necesario?

─ ¿Cuándo tomaste esa decisión? Quizá a tus amigos no les incumba, pero a éste chico sí ─señaló a Haru─. Y a mí también. Dime, ¿qué es lo que harás? ─Rin apretó los labios.

─Lo daré en adopción.

─ ¿Qué? ─jadeó Haruka. El pelirrojo no se atrevió a enfrentarlo. El mayor cruzó la sala y tomó a Rin por los hombros, se sentía traicionado, de cierta manera─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

─Ibas a enojarte.

─ ¡Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo! ¿Cómo te atreves a...? Rin, quiero apoyarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú…

─Cálmate, Haru ─pidió la mujer, caminando hacia su hijo. Rei arrastró a Nagisa fuera del departamento en cuanto se dio la oportunidad─. Rin, sé que los niños te gustan, te conozco. Sé que te agradan los hermanitos de Makoto, que les quieres mucho e incluso has dicho que quieres un hijo así.

─Sí, pero no planeaba tenerlo yo ─masculló─. Voy a dárselo a alguien que…

─No puedes darlo a alguien más sin autorización del padre. Y Haru no quiere que lo hagas. Así que mejor piensa en qué harás para... ─El gesto del pelirrojo se deformó y pronto las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

─Mamá, no puedo ─sollozó. La mayor sintió su corazón estrujarse. Makoto apretó los puños, ¿por qué había tanto sufrimiento?

─Claro que puedes. Escucha, Rin. En la vida tendrás muchas altas y bajas, pero eres tú quien decide como va a afectarte. Tú decides la manera en la que esto influye en tu vida. Es tu decisión verle el lado bueno… o el malo. No tienes que abandonar nada, ¿entiendes? Eres un Matsuoka, cariño ─le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente mientras Rin miraba al piso─. No nos rendimos tan fácil, ¿o sí?

─Mamá... No lo estás comprendiendo. Voy a tener un bebé. Se supone que soy un hombre, yo no…

─Y precisamente porque eres un hombre es que tienes que afrentar la situación. Deja de lado lo que los demás pueden o no hacer. Tú lo has dicho, es tu cuerpo. No lo compares con el de los demás, ¿entiendes? Ahora, si crees que en verdad darlo en adopción te va a hacer sentir mejor, entonces hazlo ─Haru tragó en seco. Nunca había considerado esa opción. Observó a Rin, esperando su respuesta.

─Entonces lo pondré…

─Lo que tienes que saber, es que si das a ese niño en adopción, no tendrás permitido verlo nunca más. Si lo entregas a otra familia es porque estás dispuesto a renunciar a él por completo. No puedes buscarlo ni visitarle cada tanto. Dejará de ser tuyo y cualquier derecho que tengas sobre él te será arrebatado, como si nunca hubieses sido tú el que le dio la vida. Así que ahora respóndeme, ¿vas a renunciar a la responsabilidad tan fácilmente? ¿No te arrepentirás después?

Makoto observó la expresión distante que Rin había adoptado, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Él no debía estar ahí. Esa discusión no debía incumbirle, él no era más que un amigo y los que eran amigos de Rin se habían marchado por la privacidad del mismo. Gou era su hermana, así que ella sí podía estar ahí, pero él… Con la mente en blanco, había escuchado cada palabra salir de las bocas ajenas, ignorando el hecho de que Haru estuviese corriéndolo en silencio. Porque sí, sabía que Haru quería que se marchase, le conocía bastante bien. Y sí, también sabía que estaba jugándosela de nuevo. ¿Qué era más importante?

¿Amor o amistad?

Claramente, podría encontrar las dos en el pelirrojo que apretaba los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que la respuesta llegara así a él. Pero sabía que ese chico no iba a corresponderle. Makoto quizá podría gustarle. Pero el dueño del corazón del menor sería siempre para Haruka. El bebé que cargaba en el vientre era una muestra obvia de lo que un día se consumó.

Gou no podía seguir soportándolo. La respuesta de su hermano se estaba tomando su tiempo y ella quería irse a llorar a alguna parte, pues le afectaba de sobremanera. Siempre había sido así. Él y su hermano, juntos en todo -al menos en la mayor parte de las cosas-. Su dolor, era el dolor de ella. Siempre le había dolido que Rin se encontrara mal. Y siempre había sido vencida por la impotencia.

Rin abrió los ojos y observó el piso de madera del departamento de Haru. Alias, amor de su vida ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ovaciones, el agua contra su piel, las ganas de ganar, la sombra rápida que se acercaba por su izquierda, alguien que se le adelantaba. Una mano tocando las baldosas antes que la suya, jadeos en un intento de recuperar la compostura, su nombre en segundo lugar. Un pelinegro indiferente, alzándose sobre él como si no acabara de ganarle a quien se creía el mejor nadador de Sano.

Miradas indiscretas, lanzadas al chico frente a él cuando se cambió de escuela. Ojos azules desviándose. Sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pétalos de las flores de cerezo cayendo a su alrededor. Una nueva vista. Una promesa silenciosa de volver, junto a un beso del que nadie supo nunca. Peleas, Australia, miedo, rencor. Y de nuevo, unos ojos azules, diciéndole que le amaba. Flores de cerezo en la piscina, alegría, llanto. Unos labios contra los suyos. Risas, citas, llamadas, mensajes.

 _¿No es romántico?_

Una hermosa velada. Una mesa adornada con vino blanco, platillos de carne, flores y cubiertos brillantes. Una linda sonrisa que no solía aparecer con regularidad. Un brindis. Un regalo navideño. Besos, caricias, jadeos. Gemidos tragados por la fría noche invernal. Susurros, sudor. Más besos, más caricias. Amor. Dolor.

─Sakura… Quiero que se llame Sakura.

No renunciaría nunca a sus recuerdos, por más oscuro que estuviese su camino.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza. Escribí el capítulo tres veces porque no podía lograr quitarle a la mamá de Rin un aire de maldad. Pero en fin, aquí está. Algunas cosas se aclararan en el capítulo que sigue, como por ejemplo, por qué la madre de Rin tiene dinero pero él anda mendigando. Aunque la explicación ya está ahí, quizá no se entienda del todo. En fin..._

 _Queridos lectores de FanFiction, me matan el animo. Ya nadie me comenta casi nada y en verdad les extraño. No les obligo a dejar un review, claro. Solo digo que enserio es bastante diferente cuando me dejan un mensaje lindo, porque me dan ganas de acabar el siguiente capítulo con más rápidez (Por eso antes cumplía con las fechas de publicación) c: En fin, de todas formas, gracias por leer c:_


	20. Capítulo 20

_¡Nueva portada! Díganme si les gusta:3_

 **Capítulo 20**

* * *

El alivio que cayó sobre los hombros de Haru al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Rin fue inmenso. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sintió que le cosquilleaba el cuerpo entero junto a una indescriptible sensación que se alojó en el estómago. Observó al susodicho observar su vientre y soltar el aire. Aquello… ¿cuál era el significado de todo? Ignoró el brillo en los ojos de Makoto, la mirada de alivio de la madre de quien un día fue su novio. Ignoró todo para sentir esos segundos de felicidad que se marcharon más rápido de lo que llegaron.

Si Rin quería llamarle Sakura, estaba bien, con tal de que no se deshiciera de él.

Con balbuceos y la mente en blanco, logró crear la excusa perfecta. El refrigerador había sido vaciado por la noche, así que iría al supermercado. Además, quizá la madre de Rin quería estar a solas con su hijo por un rato. Y no planeaba dejar ahí a Makoto, quien apenas reprimía las ganas de abrazar a Rin.

─Iré a comprar la despensa al supermercado… Makoto, vamos ─el castaño no quería, pero sonrió y asintió lentamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abandonando el lugar sin más.

─Iré también ─huyó Gou, siguiendo a Makoto de inmediato tras besar la mejilla de su madre, sin darle tiempo a objetar cosa alguna. Haru se pasó una mano por el cabello, Rin nunca lo había visto hacer eso, y suspiró. El pelinegro sentía sus manos temblar y los ojos le picaban.

─ ¿Quieres que traiga algo en especial? ─el pelirrojo evitó su mirada, observando la televisión apagada.

─Pizza…

─Vale. Pasaré por una.

Cuando cerró la puerta del departamento, sus amigos ya le esperaban. Rei y Nagisa hablaban sobre lo incómodo que había sido, Gou estaba de acuerdo y Makoto solo decía que era algo que tenía que suceder. Haru se recargó en la pared y dejó salir el aire retenido.

Al igual que las lágrimas.

Ya no importaba si alguien le veía llorar. Porque Rin había aceptado quedarse el bebé y hasta le había escogido un nombre. Rin no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo, después de tantas cosas sucedidas. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo mientras se tapaba la boca, ahogando sus sollozos. Luego sintió un par de brazos rodearlo.

¿Amor o amistad?

La respuesta no estaba del todo clara para Makoto, pero su corazón había tomado la decisión en ese instante, cuando rodeó el cuerpo tembloroso de Haru con sus brazos. El abrazo no tardó en ser correspondido y el pelinegro se atrevió a desahogar su inmenso alivio. Porque al final de cuentas, nadie decidía de quién enamorarse.

Había siete billones de personas en el mundo, si no era que más, y ninguna de ellas sabía con exactitud cuál sería su destino, ignorando así el hecho de que su posible pareja o, como Nagisa decía, su hilo rojo, estaba caminando tranquilamente por ahí o algo. El amor no lo era todo, no debía serlo. Pero bien era cierto que estaban destinados y que la mayoría basaba su vida en otra persona. Así que, pese a que el amor que Makoto le tenía a Rin podía ser o no fundamentado, no debía importar. Porque Rin lo había escogido a él y Makoto era su mejor amigo. El daño que un día se hizo debía ser olvidado.

Y Haru iba a ser padre.

Al abrazo se unió Nagisa, seguida por Rei y finalmente Gou, quien se echó a llorar también. Si ella se sentía terriblemente mal por lo sucedido, no podía ni imaginarse como lo llevaría Haru. De solo recordar al chico golpeado frente a su puerta el veintiséis de diciembre, preguntando ansiosamente por Rin, más las llamadas telefónicas que había visto en su teléfono cuando se lo pidió prestado meses atrás, sumándole la desdicha en la que había vivido y la tristeza que le rodeaba -que veía cada vez que lo había visitado-, además de el hecho de que le había preguntado por Rin todos los días, le hacía pensar que el malo del cuento era su hermano, que el pelirrojo no había sido la víctima.

Qué extraña era la vida, ¿no?

Rin, quien había sido un tipo fuerte, inflexible, competitivo… Quien no se rendía, quien lo daba todo y lo aguantaba todo también. Ese chico rudo al que a veces se le escapaba su romance pero que no tardaba en negar que había dicho cosas lindas. Él, quien reía a carcajadas, se burlaba de lo que podía y prestaba su apoyo a todos. El mismo chico al que perdieron una vez por cosas sucedidas en Australia y tardaron en recuperar. El ojicarmín que protegía a su hermana con todo lo que él era… Quien competía con Haru y prometía ser el mejor, era el mismo que se encontraba derrumbado y deprimido. Sin ánimo ni fuerza.

La perfecta prueba de que hasta el más fuerte podía caer.

Haru prometió que lo apoyaría -por más que le enojasen las decisiones que un día había tomado- mientras secaba sus lágrimas y conducía hacia el supermercado. Iban a superarlo todo, todos, juntos. No todo en la vida podía ser una tormenta. Rin era su arcoíris, ese que había desaparecido, pero que haría que volviese a presentarse. Traería al pelirrojo devuelta de su mundo de miseria y no volvería a dejarlo caer.

Lo protegería de todos y, un día, cuando todo estuviese mejor, saltaría desde una plataforma, a su lado, hacia una piscina, ganarían las olimpiadas y sus sueños se cumplirían. Regresarían a casa y un pequeño niño o niña se lanzaría sobre ellos y los felicitaría, llenándolos de besos.

Era el comienzo de una nueva historia, junto a muchas nuevas posibilidades. Así que le alegraba demasiado que Rin estuviese aceptándolo por fin, porque las cosas tomarían un nuevo rumbo. Un camino que ninguno planeó, pero que saldría bien de todas formas, porque aún si sus amigos terminaban marchándose, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, estaría todo bien. Era su decisión, su vida, de ambos. Su hijo, su familia. Todo iba a salir bien, no había más por qué preocuparse, Rin tendría al bebé. Y Haru los tendría a ambos.

Aunque el destino solía jugar muy sucio.

* * *

 _"_ _¿Estás de acuerdo en ser tratado de esta manera? ¿Por qué las decisiones que tomas siempre son las que están mal? ¿Por qué ellos creen que está bien si son ellos los que lo piensan? ¿Por qué no nos dejan vivir en paz?"_

Rin sacudió la cabeza, cubriéndose más con la manta que le envolvía. No era como si tuviese frío, claro que no. La primavera estaba llegando y lo único que restaba del invierno era el aire fresco, pero él se tapaba porque, de alguna manera, sentía que aquél cobertor le protegería. Miró la ventana, acurrucándose más en el puff que había arrastrado hasta ella y suspiró.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no podemos salir? ¿Por qué no puedo ser libre, como los demás?"_

Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, intentando sacar su propia voz de ahí. Desvió la mirada de las aves que se posaban sobre los cables y apretó la manta entre sus puños… No era libre, por supuesto que no. Por más alivio que sintiera algunas veces, la opresión seguía en su pecho. Solo había que esperar a que los padres de Haruka se enterasen y su vida acabaría. Tenía miedo. Era irónico, ¿no? Quitarte un peso de encima para descubrir que no era lo único que cargabas. Pero de todas formas…

¿Qué era libertad?

Su madre se acercó, agachándose a su altura y ofreciéndole una taza de fresas cubiertas de crema, su nuevo antojo. El pelirrojo la tomó y comenzó a comer con lentitud. No tenía ganas de quedarse sentado echándose cosas a la boca, quería hacer algo… Pero a la vez no quería hacer nada. Estaba sólo con su madre, en el departamento de su ex novio. Sin embargo, ninguno hablaba. Se limitaban a coexistir en la misma habitación.

No era que ella no quisiese hablarle, era solo que no sabía que debía de decir. O más bien, por dónde empezar. Tenía varias dudas respecto a su hijo y la tensión que había recientemente entre Tachibana y Haruka, porque no era tonta y los conocía de antes, eran como uña y carne. Los mejores amigos que pudieron haber existido. Una relación muy parecida a la de Sousuke con su hijo. Aunque varios niveles por debajo. Además, quería saber el motivo por el cual se habían separado Haru y Rin.

Tenía muy presente el día de la Navidad pasada. Se había encontrado en el comedor, conviviendo con su hija y algunos otros familiares, cuando un estruendo se había escuchado en el recibidor. Un sollozo había llegado a sus oídos, pero fue Gou quien identificó primero aquél sonido y fue por su hermano, quien ya subía las escaleras con rapidez.

Ella quiso entrar al cuarto de su hijo, pero Gou le dijo que se marchase, que Rin quería estar solo, cosa que fue confirmada cuando él mismo se lo dijo. La chica no salió de la habitación de su hermano hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Su madre vio la furia en ella y distinguió que había llorado. Le preguntó que estaba pasando, pero la chica había negado y había mascullado que Rin era un idiota y su relación con Haru había terminado.

La señora Matsuoka, pese a insistir en ver a su hijo, no pudo hacer nada. Se dijo a sí misma que esperaría al amanecer, cuando Rin estuviese calmado al menos un poco y Gou dejase de mascullar entre dientes y aflojase la historia. Sin embargo, cuando despertó, la puerta del cuarto de su hijo estaba abierta y carecía de las cosas con las que Rin había llegado. Gou estaba almorzando sola en la cocina y sus palabras fueron simples.

 _Se fue a Australia._

La mujer había ido al aeropuerto, sintiéndose una pésima madre, pero Tokio no era cercano a Iwatobi y cuando llegó, el vuelo había partido una hora atrás. Si no se hubiese ido a la cama, ¿hubiese podido ver a su hijo?

Cuando Rin llamó desde Australia, le dijo con claridad que no quería que indagara al respecto. Que dejase a Haru en paz y de ser posible evitara el contacto con él. Su voz se había escuchado llorosa y aunque ella insistió y amenazó a Rin, él no dijo nada más al respecto. Le pidió que no fuese a visitarlo y la convenció de no hacerlo tras varias palabras que le aseguraron que estaría bien y necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Así que ahí había un cabo suelto.

Por otra parte, se daba una idea de la causa de la, dicha anteriormente, distanciación de Haruka y Makoto. Esa la podía ver en los ojos del castaño, quien miraba a su hijo con cariño y dolor. Pero aún así… No, no entendía nada.

─Mamá, ¿por qué me golpeaste? ─cuestionó Rin un rato después, metiendo el dedo en la crema y lamiéndolo después.

─Fue un impulso, pero no me arrepiento ─contestó─ ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no te regañase por tener sexo antes del matrimonio? Rin, creí que te había educado bien.

─La educación no tiene nada que ver en esto.

─Por supuesto que tiene que ver. Si te hubiera inculcado los valores de manera correcta, en este momento no estarías así. Ni siquiera deprimido ─Rin suspiró y se encogió bajo la manta.

─ ¿Te quedarás aquí?

─No. Tengo que trabajar. Tuve que aplazar la junta que tendría para venir, ¿sabes? ─se estiró en la silla─ No creo que sea buena idea que te la pases ahí sentado. Es decir, ¿Cómo te levantas de esas bolas que llamas sillón? ─el chico rió.

─Siempre hay alguien para ayudarme.

─ ¿Y siempre va a haberlo? ─la sonrisa del pelirrojo se borró. Su madre suspiró silenciosamente─ Te regalaré una salita, ¿qué te parece?

─A Haru no le gustan las salitas. Le gusta más que sea tradicional.

─Eh… Yo creo que va a gustarle si te gusta a ti. Tu felicidad siempre ha sido lo primero para él, ¿no? ─Rin negó, pero su madre ignoró el gesto─ Y aunque no quieras, lo haré. Te mandaré unas fotos para que escojas ─miró el reloj y suspiró─. Ya tengo que irme si quiero descansar un poco. Vendré en una semana, ¿bien? Intentaré hacer tiempo para venir sin prisa ─se levantó, arreglándose la falda y caminó hacia su hijo. Le besó la frente con ternura y acarició su mejilla─. Y me lo contarás todo, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a ayudarte.

Rin no dijo nada. Observó a su madre calzarse los tacones y salir del departamento para pedir un taxi. El pelirrojo volvió a la salita y tomó lo platos para después ir y lavarlo.

 _"_ _Ayuda, ¿para qué?"_

Cuando terminó, sacó más fresas y se dirigió a la salita nuevamente, acomodándose en una de las bolas a las que él llamaba sillones y prendiendo el televisor.

Sakura.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Haru estaba de acuerdo?

Debía estarlo, había visto sus mejillas sonrojadas en cuanto les dijo que quería que se llamase así. Sonrió levemente y se atrevió a pasarse la mano por el vientre mientras tomaba el móvil que había dejado en el piso. Ojalá lo estuviera, porque las flores de Sakura siempre habían marcado un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas.

─ _¿A ti te agrada el nombre?_

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR**

¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Qué hacen, como están? Publicando un sábado, que milagro, ¿no?

Por si no se han dado cuenta, estoy muy feliz. Bastante*-* Aunque antes debo pedirles una disculpa. Lo que hice estuvo bastante mal, perdonenme, lectoras de Fanfiction. No es como si quisiese hecharles la culpa y decir que era por que ya no dejaban reviews como antes que me atrasaba con la historia... Y entonces me dejaron bastantitos reviews y en verdad lo amé! Es decir, no sé si conozcan la emoción de saber que a los demás les guste su forma de escribir, es demasiado... perfecto. Enserio inspira y dan ganas de darlo todo. Leo todos y cada uno de los comentarios y creanme que quisiera contestarlos, mas no lo hago porque, pues... No sé, hostigo, supongo T.T

Así que muchísimas gracias, no solo a ellas, si no a todos los que me han dado su apoyo hasta ahora.

En compensación por lo que hice, adelanto el capítulo del lunes! Pero aún así, el siguiente capítulo será publicado a más tardar el martes, lo prometo:3

Y claro, si dejan muchos comentarios, así como en el último cap, haré lo que pueda por subir un capítulo a parte de los dos que subo por semana.

Una pregunta... ¿Leerían mis fics si fueran hetero?

Las adoro, Mika~

P.D: En wattpad he dicho que si llego a los cien seguidores, sacaré uno de mis fics que he escrito sobre esta misma ship, aunque lo haré de todas formas si no llegase, solo que la fecha es... Indecisa, pues aún me estoy decidiendo por cual sacar.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

 _Diez meses atrás_

Rin estaba exasperado. Sousuke le miraba con burla mientras el pelirrojo se debatía frente al armario. Haru le había citado en el club de natación de Iwatobi, pero le había dicho que no llevara su traje de baño. El ojicarmín no sabía qué pensar, pues, conociendo a Haru, seguramente terminarían en una competencia. Así que Rin no se decidía entre hacerle caso (y arriesgarse a perder por default) o a desobedecerlo (y quizá llegar a ganar).

Era obvio cual opción pesaba más para él, así que, con un encogimiento de hombros, se sacó las prendas inferiores y se colocó el traje de baño. Sousuke gruñó en voz alta.

─Ten más pudor, idiota ─se quejó lanzándole la almohada. Rin tomó una libreta y devolvió el ataque.

─No eres una damita. Y no tengo nada que tú no tengas, imbécil ─siseó con un deje de diversión. El pelinegro chistó, volviéndose a acomodar en la parte superior de la litera. Rin terminó de vestirse rápidamente y sacó su billetera del cajón, echándola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

─ ¿Te vas a la sesión de besos con Nanase? ─cuestionó con burla. El chico de afilada dentadura adquirió un leve sonrojo antes de lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

─Nadar, no besar. Nadar, imbécil. ¿Siquiera entiendes el concepto?

─Sí, yo también le decía nadar a mi madre cuando iba con mi novia, en la secundaria ─Rin abrió la puerta del cuarto, ignorándolo─ ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que te gusta? Nanase parece algo… ansioso.

─ ¿Estás demente? Haru debe tener ya a alguien ─explicó con algo de decepción en la voz, más cualquier rastro de tristeza en su rostro fue borrado por una sonrisa perspicaz─ ¿Y tú cuando le dirás a mamá Makoto que quieres ser el papá? ─Sousuke abrió los ojos ampliamente, sentándose.

─ ¿Quieres pelear, imbécil? Además, por si no lo recuerdas, estoy saliendo con alguien ─Rin rió.

─Claro, claro. Nos vemos después, Sou.

El pelirrojo abandonó el edificio de residencia con paso ligero, realmente calmado. La brisa removía sus mechones mientras atravesaba el campus de Samezuka, en dirección a la entrada y salida de la institución.

Haru no lo tomaría por sorpresa, él iba preparado para cualquier competencia, para ganar.

En el tren que lo acercaría a la estación menos alejada de la preparatoria Iwatobi, Rin se tomó la libertad de reflexionar sobre la vida, mientras llegaba a su destino.

Recordaba el día en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Haru a la perfección. No había sido amor a primera vista, como muchos creían, ni fácil de llevar. Rin se había torturado por horas, dando vueltas en su cama mientras pensaba en porque su corazón se aceleraba y sentía las tripas retorcérsele cuando veía a Haru, cuando éste le hablaba. Y, tras contárselo a su madre, ella dijo que así era el amor.

Entonces las vueltas que Rin daba sobre su cama eran por el miedo al rechazo. Conocía bien la problemática de los homosexuales, pero eso no le tenía así. Era que… Haru quizá jamás le aceptaría. De todas formas, no importaba, porque se fue a Australia unas semanas después.

El tren se detuvo en la estación deseada y Rin desbordó con tranquilidad, iniciando así la marcha hacia la preparatoria. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin llegó, pues era bastante cerca. Se metió a las instalaciones, dirigiéndose al club de natación, y buscó a Haru, quien le tocó el hombro desde atrás. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

─ ¿Listo para la revancha, perdedor? ─Haru frunció el ceño ante la arrogancia del menor─ Porque, cuando gane, eso es lo que serás.

─ ¿Traes el traje? Te pedí que…

─Como si tú no lo llevaras puesto ─gruñó. Haru negó lentamente.

─No lo traigo, Rin ─el pelirrojo ahuyentó su vergüenza, llevándose una mano a la nuca y alborotándose el cabello despistadamente. Reparó en que Haru llevaba las manos ocultas en la espalda.

─ ¿Te has roto la mano o algo? ¡Haru! ¡Debiste empezar por ahí! ─El pelinegro dejó salir el aire, rogándole paciencia al dios de la… Paciencia.

─ ¿Puedes calmarte un momento? Quiero decirte algo ─Rin asintió.

─Vale, pero me dejas firmar el yeso ─Haru quiso rotar los ojos. Entonces, sacó las manos de su escondite, mostrándole a Rin un ramo de flores algo mal hecho.

─No me he roto nada… Te hice esto.

─Sakuras… ¿Las juntaste? ─Haru asintió─ ¿Por qué? Es decir, es un lindo detalle, pero ahora caen muy pocas, debió ser difícil ─sonrió tomando el ramo, con el corazón latiéndole rápido─. Muchas gracias, pero… Enserio, ¿Por qué…?

─Me gustas, Rin.

* * *

 _Nueve meses después_

El ruido de la televisión encendida resonaba en cada rincón del apartamento de Haru. Estaba solo, con Rin, y se notaba. El pelirrojo estaba en la sala, ejercitándose con un video para embarazadas que uno de sus instructores del psiquiátrico le había enviado. Haru no sabía si ir y ver si necesitaba su ayuda, porque aún no se pasaba el mal sabor que el dolor había dejado.

Por ello, se encontraba en la cocina, observando el menú de la comida Italiana que a Rin se le había ocurrido querer. Su ginecólogo le había dicho un día que las embarazadas podían ponerse de un humor pésimo, así que era recomendable consentirlas. Rin no era una chica, pero las hormonas también le afectaban el humor. Además, él ya había sido irritable desde antes del embarazo.

Haru pensaba en el cambio radical de Rin, de arriba abajo. Recordaba sus empujones, sus burlas, su enfado, sus intentos de pelea, su risa, su competitividad… Y se preguntaba, ¿en qué lugar de sí mismo había enterrado todo lo que una vez fue?

¿Podría recuperarlo? ¿Era ese chico, que se quejaba en la sala sobre algún ejercicio difícil, de quien se había enamorado?

Rin, quien basaba su vida en el esfuerzo, ¿de verdad se había rendido? Haru no sabía que pensar. No sabía si el hecho de que ahora quisiese conservar al bebé era la rendición del pelirrojo ante sí mismo o algo positivo. Rin, ¿quería esforzarse o estaba rindiéndose?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, metiendo la lasaña al horno y dejó salir un suspiro mientras se dirigía a la salita, no sin antes colocar el temporizador. Rin volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa que Haru creyó incómoda.

─ ¿Cómo vas? ─preguntó escuetamente. El pelirrojo dejó la extraña posición en la que estaba y soltó el aire.

─Bien, supongo… Estoy hambriento ─se quejó. El pelinegro asintió y le pasó la botellita de agua de la mesa antes de que él se agachara.

─En unos minutos va saldrá del horno ─el menor asintió, tomando el agua.

─Haru…

Perdón. Eso era lo que quería decirle. Qué quisiera que intentase perdonarlo. Por todos los errores que cometió y por los que quizá un día cometería. Porque Rin lo amaba más que a sí mismo. Más que a nada. Y aunque el miedo parecía ser su más fiel acompañante con el paso de los días, el amor que tenía hacia ese pelinegro no cambiaría.

No se podía decir que comenzaba a ver con claridad, porque su camino seguía oscuro. Pero ahora por lo menos podía ver la meta. Quizá era hora de regresar la felicidad al amor de su vida, pese a que podría perder la propia.

Odiaba esa parte de sí, la que había salido a la superficie para encadenar cada pensamiento positivo a uno negativo, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya nada tenía sentido.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Rin?

 _"No puedes decírselo. No puedes rebajarte cuando nosotros hemos sido los que siempre han estado en lo correcto. No se lo digas"_

─Sakura… ¿Está bien si lo llamamos así? ─la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios no fue aceptada por Haru, quien desvió la mirada, ignorando la falsedad en aquella alegre y tímida voz. No, no era Rin.

─Sí, aunque… Sí es niño…

─Va a molestarle, cuando crezca, ¿no? ─esta vez, la risa fue real. Haru observó las leves sacudidas del pecho de Rin mientras este se reía. Se sentó en la silla y soltó el aire─ ¿Es muy cruel llamarlo así?

─No si es por las razones correctas ─respondió Haru. Rin asintió y puso una mano sobre su vientre, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

─Son las razones correctas.

─Entonces no debe enojarse demasiado… ─Haru sonrió discretamente y suspiró. Sabía que la tranquilidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Sousuke regresó al departamento de Haru. Era extraño presenciar el aura que ahora invadía el lugar, pues, pese a que Haru parecía aliviado, el ambiente seguía estando tenso, haciendo que la estadía -de Sousuke, Rin y el propio dueño del departamento- se sintiese incómoda.

Realmente no cruzó palabra alguna con Rin. Tanto Sousuke como Haru preferían salir del "hogar" el mayor tiempo posible. El pelirrojo hubiera querido hacerlo también, pero el problema con su vientre lo ataba al encierro.

Quiso volver el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas bien. No haber negado nunca a su hijo, haber acudido a Haru. Si las cosas se hubiesen hecho bien, el pelinegro no desviaría la mirada de la suya. Lo abrazaría, porque Rin necesitaba un abrazo. Si todo se hubiese hecho bien, Sousuke se atrevería a siquiera mirarlo.

Pero Rin tenía ese complejo de idiota que lo hacía creer que arruinaba la vida de todos. Que le impedía demostrarles lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, que lo hacía reprimirse.

Por eso no dijo nada cuando Sousuke discutió con Haru, diciéndole que no podía abandonar la universidad por el pelirrojo. No lo habían hablado frente a él, pero Rin había escuchado a su mejor amigo gritar aquello.

Y, si lo pensaba bien, esa semana Haru no había ido a la universidad. Siquiera había salido del departamento. Rin se sintió culpable de inmediato. Había interferido con los estudios y el trabajo de aquél a quien más amaba en la vida. La culpa que cargaba no hacía más que aumentar.

El sábado por la mañana, sus amigos de Iwatobi volvieron al departamento. Makoto también fue de visita, lo que causó que la tensión aumentara. Rin quería decirles que no era necesario que gastasen dinero para visitarle cada fin de semana, pero no podía hacerlo. Nagisa era el único que le abrazaba, no quería perder eso. Aunque claro, solo llevaba una semana fuera del psiquiátrico -aproximadamente-, así que posiblemente exageraba.

Su madre había enviado una pequeña sala con un comedor el viernes, una que Rin había escogido tras hablar con ella por una de las redes sociales. Sousuke había ayudado a acomodarla nada más llegar, y Rin se la había pasado sentado en el sofá desde entonces, claro, hacía sus ejercicios y todo lo necesario, pero prácticamente su nuevo lugar era el sillón.

El comedor lo habían acomodado en la cocina, era pequeño, por lo que encajaba justo. Rin se encontraba en el sofá, hablando con Nagisa, o escuchándolo, más bien. Gou se había dejado caer sin elegancia sobre uno de los _puffs_ , al igual que Makoto. Sousuke ayudaba a Haru con el almuerzo y Rei estaba sentado del otro lado de Rin, participando a ratos en la plática de Nagisa.

─Entonces, Rei-chan saltó de la plataforma hacia la piscina de una manera tan linda que los del equipo aplaudieron ─contaba─. Enrojeció tanto como tu cabello, Rin-chan. Sobre todo porque muchas chicas van a verlo. Rei-chan ha aumentado su popularidad desde que se volvió capitán, además está muy lindo sin gafas.

─Nagisa-kun, no diga esas cosas ─el rubio rió ignorando a Rei.

─Y Gou-chan se ha conseguido un...

─ ¡Nagisa-kun! ¡No le cuente esas cosas a mi hermano! ─saltó la chica. Rin parpadeó varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño.

─ ¿Un qué? ─Nagisa sonrió con inocencia.

─Un no sé.

─Gou, ¿qué es lo que te...? ─sus palabras se ahogaron. Desvió la mirada antes de levantarse─ Un novio, ¿no? ─Nagisa asintió, pese a que Gou negaba─ Vale... Voy al baño.

─Hermano... ─Rin desapareció por el pasillo, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño y recargándose en la pared.

 _"No es como si pudiésemos actuar al respecto"_ , dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Cuando Rin regresó, los demás ya se habían acomodado ante la mesa, listos para tomar el almuerzo. Se sentó entre Gou y Nagisa y observó a Haru poner los platos. Su estómago se quejó, sacándole una risa a su hermana.

─ ¿No tomaste nada más temprano? ─Rin negó.

─Quería esperarlos.

─Enserio, hermano. A veces eres tan terco ─el pelirrojo hizo un mohín antes de sonreírle a la chica.

─No te quedas atrás, ¿sabes?

─Los hermanos mayores siempre son los tercos, ¿sabías? ─Rin iba a contestar, pero Nagisa lo tomó por el brazo.

─ ¡Es verdad! Mi hermana es la más terca de todas. Siempre dice cosas como... "Soy la mayor, obedézcanme" ─Gou asintió, de acuerdo.

─Rin siempre ha sido así también. Cuando éramos niños, él siempre me perseguía para ponerme un suéter cuando hacía frío y decía... "Porque lo digo yo" ─El pelirrojo negó.

─No es verdad.

─ ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cierto, Sousuke-kun?

Sousuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras se sentaba a un lado de Haruka, lejos de Rin y Makoto. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, observando el plato que Haru había puesto frente a él.

Le dolía la distancia que su mejor amigo había aplicado, no podía mentir al respecto. Y entendía la razón, aunque no lo justificaba. Sabía lo mucho que a Sousuke le había gustado Makoto, aunque éste nunca se lo confirmó. También sabía lo mucho que había intentado conectarse a él sin una excusa, lo mucho que se esforzó para crear un lazo medianamente íntimo. El ojician no se lo dijo, pero Rin tenía ojo para ese tipo de cosas.

─ _¿Cuál es tu problema?_ ─cuestionó en inglés, susurrando. Sousuke apretó los palillos. Rin no había querido hablar, pero no se retractaría.

─ _Ninguno_ ─contestó en el mismo idioma. Entonces los palillos de Rin también crujieron.

─ _Rin, déjalo_ ─intervino Haru, sabiendo de que iba la cosa, entendiendo sus palabras gracias al poco inglés que sabía. Era consciente de lo que le molestaba a Sousuke, de que éste no quería decírselo a Rin. Esa no era su pelea, así que tampoco habló con el pelirrojo.

─ _¡¿Entonces por qué haces como si no existiera?!_

─Hermano, cálmate... Sousuke-kun solo no quiso apoyarme... ─La mirada furiosa del chico calló a Gou.

─ _¡Dime cuál es tu jodido problema!_

─ _Rin, cállate_.

─ _Viniste_ _a ayudarme... ¿Por qué me tratas como la peor mierda del mundo?_ ─Los nervios de Sousuke se crisparon. Nagisa se encogió en su lugar, ¿las peleas nunca acabarían? ¿Por qué los tomaban como testigos? ¿No entendían que ellos no querían discutir con sus propios amigos?

─ _El_ _jodido mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Rin. No vine a ayudarte a ti. Vine a ayudar a Haru ─_ El corazón del pelirrojo dio un vuelco, un nudo subió a su garganta.

─ _Pero... Siempre he sido yo..._

─ _Cállate_ ─Sousuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Los ojos carmín del pelirrojo se desviaron hacia Makoto, quien apartó la mirada de inmediato. Rin volvió a los ojos cian de su mejor amigo.

─ _No es mi culpa... No puedes culparme por esto, Sou..._

─ _¡Te dije que te callaras, Rin!_ ─el pelinegro se levantó bruscamente, el aludido se echó hacia atrás por inercia. Nagisa tuvo que sostener la silla de Rin para que este no cayera─ _¿Por qué no sabes cuándo y dónde es el momento para hablar? Eres un jodido cerebrito, pero te falta el sentido de la realidad. Reacciona Rin. Hay cosas que los demás no tienen porqué escuchar._

Haru observó la indignación en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien se levantó bruscamente y salió de la cocina. El ojiazul se levantó en silencio y lo siguió. La puerta fue cerrada con fuerza, Gou se estremeció en su lugar y observó a Sousuke regresar a su asiento, aunque parecía afligido.

─Sousuke-kun ─murmuró con algo de temor a su reacción.

─No es culpa de Rin ─susurró Makoto. El pelinegro suspiró.

─No estoy culpándolo de nada. Pero debe aprender a callarse ─Makoto sintió su interior estremecerse. Era la primera vez que se dignaba a hablarle. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Si alguien tenía la culpa, era Tachibana.

* * *

 _¡Un pequeño vistazo de lo que un día fue la felicidad de Haru y Rin! Si les parece que nada que ver con el resto del capítulo, posiblemente tengan razón, pero ¡todo sucede por algo! Quizá añada más recuerdos por ahí y ya verán por qué están, pues, recordándolo._

 _Mis más sinceras disculpas por el atraso. Estuve levemente deprimida y por más que quería escribir, nada salía. Si pongo esto aquí, si se los cuento, es porque necesitaba sentir que se lo decía a alguien porque no tengo el valor para hacerlo realmente con alguien que conozca. Una amiga muy preciada falleció recientemente y me ha pegado bastante. Dicen que los que más lloran, son los que más en deuda se sienten. No fui lo suficientemente madura para decir adiós o despedirme correctamente y lloré como idiota cuando me enteré de que jamás escucharía esas bromas que solía hacer, que ya no volvería a aconsejarme sobre nada. Quizá fue por ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que apresa el pecho de uno que no pude escribir._

 _Ahora, un pequeño escrito sobre mí, aunque no les interese. Y algunas cosas que tengo que aclarar:_

 _1\. Nada de lo que he escrito me ha pasado. Menos esto, no soy un hombre y nunca me he embarazado. Las que leyeron Sentimientos en Olvido (que ha sido borrada porque ni siquiera sé como fui capaz de escribir eso), no, tampoco me pasó nada así. Ni siquiera fue profesional aquello. Esa novela es innombrable._

 _2\. Shipeo MikaYuuMika, ReiGisa, SouRin, MakoRin, NitoRin, Light x L, Yuu x Wolfram, y muchas otras más. Actualmente estoy escribiendo un Shot Light x L, YuuMika o MikaYuu y GureShin. Quizá jamás saldrán a la luz xD. OTP de por vida HaruRinHaru_

 _3\. Me molesta cuando alguien etiqueta una novela HaruRin pero es RinHaru. Uno busca un Rin uke y tsundere T.T_

 _4\. Si alguien tiene una historia HaruRin, comenteme su nombre. Quiero leer algo y no hay nada T.T_

 _5\. Las cachetadas Matsuoka. Algunos dijeron que veían innecesario la bofetada que la mamá de Rin le dio a... Rin, pues. Pero en realidad, yo solo me puse en sus zapatos. ¿Qué hubiera hecho mi mamá? Independientemente de la religión, si llegas y le dices a tu mami "No me aguanté y dejé que me la metieran, ahora espero un mocoso y ni siquiera sé cuidarme a mi misma" aunque con otras palabras, yo igual y esperaría que me aventara una chancla a la cabeza. Estaría dando vueltas por la fuerza del bofetón que me hubiera dado. La educación no depende de la religión._

 _6\. Si leíste hasta este punto, te invito a decirme... ¿Qué quieres que se arregle? ¿Qué es lo que le dirías a Rin? Necesito apoyo para mi pelirrojo favorito y añadiré un OC. xD o quizá no, en consideración._

 _7\. ¡Faltan menos de diez suscriptores en Wattpad! Bien, bien. Hagámosle un Harem a Rin-chan._


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

¿Cuál era el precio que había que pagarse para quitar la idiotez del mundo, para hacer que nadie sufriera? ¿Cuántas veces habría que repetir la misma escena? ¿Cuántas veces había que llorar? ¿Cuántas veces debía dar aliento? ¿Cuánto debía soportar?

¿Cuál era el límite de decir "basta"? ¿Cuándo debía parar?

La impotencia, la desesperación, ansiedad, miedo, preocupación, tristeza, molestia, irritación, el malestar, la desgracia, la soledad… ¿Cuándo iba a librarse de ello? ¿Cuándo iba a acabar todo eso?

No recordaba el momento en que su vida había comenzado a girar en torno a Rin, tampoco recordaba cuando la intensidad había aumentado. Cuando su mente se había llenado solo de ese pelirrojo, cuántas veces se había perdido en el camino ¿Por qué existían las emociones negativas? ¿Por qué habían tomado el camino largo?

¿Cuándo demonios dejaría de decir "basta"?

─ ¿Qué te sucede, Rin? ─preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de él con más fuerza de la necesaria. El pelirrojo brincó en su lugar, luego volteó, su mirada llena de tristeza.

─ ¿Qué le sucede a él? ¡No tiene porqué tratarme así! ¡No es como si yo hubiera querido que Makoto se enamorara de mí! ¡Yo no buscaba eso cuando fui con él!

─No hablo de eso, Rin. Estoy preguntándote, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Cuál es la necesidad que tienes de arrastrar a todos? ─el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, molesto─ Si tienes un problema con Sousuke, arréglalo con él. Nagisa, Rei y Gou no merecen ver tus arrebatos.

─Vete.

─No. Rin, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? ─Haru lo tomó por los hombros para después aprisionar sus mejillas, obligándole a verlo─ Hay gente que te quiere allá afuera, que te apoya, ¿por qué no intentas por un jodido momento dejar de ver la mierda en todo?

─Tú no estás en mi lugar.

─No, Rin, no lo estoy y no lo estaré ─la nariz del aludido se arrugó en un mohín de irritación. Haru apretó los labios─. Reacciona, Rin, por favor. No puedes seguir haciéndote la víctima.

─Soy la víctima.

─No, no lo eres ─Rin empujó al pelinegro, la ira destellando en su mirada.

─ ¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Si tú te hubieras puesto abajo esto no hubiera pasado! ¡Si no hubieras querido hacerlo ese día yo no estaría así! ¡Si no fueras como una jodida piedra incapaz de actuar yo estaría bien!

─ ¡Yo no te obligué a hacer nada! ─el grito de Haru lo sorprendió a Rin─ ¡No insinúes que te obligué porque es una mentira! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Rin no había querido decir eso. Se encogió en su lugar, pensando como corregir sus palabras. Claramente, esa Navidad, Rin había estado completamente a merced de Haru, incluso él había propuesto tener sexo tras varias indirectas. El pelinegro nunca lo había obligado a nada.

No quería decir eso.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y pronto se encontró balbuceando cosas inentendibles. Disculpándose. Haru suavizó el gesto y lo abrazó. El cuerpo de Rin ya no era delgado, su vientre abultado hacía que encajara con el cuerpo de Haru de una manera distinta a como antes lo hacía. Se sentía diferente, pero no dejaba de parecer correcto. Como si uno perteneciera a los brazos del otro.

─ ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? ─Rin apretó el agarre, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Haru.

─No lo sé… ─Sería ridículo decir que temía morir cuando ya había intentado suicidarse, ¿cierto?

Cuando Rin dejó de llorar, Haru permitió que Gou pasara a su habitación. Los delgados brazos de la menor rodearon el cuello de chico. Depositó varios besos en sus mejillas y dijo que todo volvería a ser como antes, que a Sousuke se le pasaría el malestar de haber perdido a Makoto y que volverían a ser los mejores amigos del planeta. Le dio todo el apoyo que una hermana podría dar, y Rin lo agradeció en silencio.

Nagisa y Rei se marcharon nada más enterarse que el pelirrojo estaba bien, el rubio no quería escuchar a Rin formando una tempestad en un vaso de agua. No quería llegar a ponerse en contra de sus amigos. Y Rei no lo dejaría solo. Ellos no sabían cuán afectado estaba Nagisa, quien ahogaba las lágrimas para secar las de Rin con un abrazo lleno de un dolor que el pelirrojo no podía ver.

Sousuke no se disculpó, aún cuando Rin abandonó el cuarto y regresó a la sala. Tampoco lo miró.

Los demás no lo entendían. Se sentía desesperado, oprimido. Tenía ganas de gritar, golpear algo. Y no era solo por Makoto, idiota de Rin por pensar eso. Sousuke sabía, y lo repetiría muchas veces, que el pelirrojo no había tenido la culpa de encender ese lado del castaño. De enamorarlo.

¡No era por eso que estaba molesto!

En parte, no lo era. Se sentía traicionado. Roto. Porque Makoto le había herido. Y Rin también lo había hecho.

Eran los mejores amigos, después de todo. Lo habían sido. Se conocían de prácticamente la vida entera. Entonces, ¿por qué Rin no había confiado en él? Acudió a Makoto sin dudarlo y no se lo contó a él, ¿pensó que no iba a apoyarlo? ¿Qué tan mal estaba su imagen ante Rin?

La culpa le carcomía. La traición lo consumía. El dolor estaba acabando con él. Pero no iba a permitirse romper. No iba a desmoronarse. Se sostendría hasta que no pudiera doblegarse. Ni la tristeza que le daba ver el patético estado de su mejor amigo lo haría caer. Sousuke no lo permitiría. No quería mirarlo, ni hablarle, porque echaría a llorar. Y es que... Mierda ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de Rin diciéndole que usara un condón para no quedar embarazado? ¿Cuántas veces le había molestado con eso?

Estúpido e irónico destino.

Uniéndose a quien un día consideró su enemigo. Enamorándose del mejor amigo del novio de su mejor amigo. Definitivamente, Haru se llevaba la peor parte, pues era su mejor amigo quien estaba enamorado de su novio. Sousuke sacudió la cabeza, sin importarle si le miraban. Estaba confundiéndose a sí mismo. Ya no entendía que le molestaba en realidad. Y, además… Haru y Rin ya no eran novios. Un punto importante para explicar la necesidad que Haru tenía de alejar a Rin de brazos de Tachibana.

─Yamazaki-kun… ─la voz de Makoto lo atontó por unos instantes, después, su mirada se volvió fría mientras clavaba los ojos en aquellas esferas verdes─ ¿Podemos hablar… a solas?

─No.

─Pero… Yamazaki-kun, hay cosas que debemos resolver… Aún no te he dicho lo que…

─Si es sobre cómo te enamoraste de Rin, entonces no quiero saberlo. Sólo aléjate.

─No… Escúchame, ¿quieres?

─No, escúchame tú. No me interesa saber lo que sucedió, el resultado no va a cambiar. Tampoco estoy diciendo que me hayas engañado, porque no éramos nada ─Makoto apretó los labios.

─Entonces, ¿por qué nos tratas así? Si no te importa.

─No seas estúpido, hay una gran diferencia en… ¿Sabes? Sólo cállate y vete a donde no te vea, que realmente voy a golpearte. Te lo dije, si Haru no lo hizo, lo haré yo.

─Sousuke ─llamó Haru con cierto tono de reproche. Rin mantenía la mirada gacha, su mano entrelazada con la de Gou, quien no dejaba de acariciarle el brazo en un intento de animarlo. Su piel estaba fría─. Perdoné a Makoto, quizá debas escucharlo.

─ ¿Tú lo escuchaste? ─el silencio cayó pesado por algunos segundos en que ambos pelinegros se observaban. Haru negó.

─No exactamente. Pero entiendo que nadie escoja a quien amar ─la risa áspera de Sousuke hirió a Makoto, quien hubiese deseado volver el tiempo atrás y haber llamado a Haru en cuanto escuchó a Rin vomitando en su departamento.

─Quizá tengas razón, pero hay que ver las condiciones. Sólo mira a Rin ─el chico se cohibió, sintiéndose atacado. Gou le lanzó una mirada feroz al ojician─. Su estado es lamentable. Makoto es como una madre, así que es obvio y razonable que quiera protegerlo. Si ama algo, es la debilidad de Rin.

─No es así, amo a Rin porque... ─Haru chistó en voz baja, desviando la mirada. Makoto calló de inmediato, sintiéndose un imbécil.

─No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí. Gou también está presente.

─Si van a pelear, váyanse a otra parte ─la chica se pegó más a su hermano, abrazándolo.

─Rin tiene que dar explicaciones también ─se quejó Sousuke.

─Déjenme tranquilo.

─ ¿Por qué fuiste con Makoto? Él lo sabe, pero no nos has dado un motivo a nosotros y ha pasado ya un mes de eso. Quizá más. Así que, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir? ─Rin observó a Haru, esperando que éste mandara a callar a Sousuke. Pero la intriga estaba plasmada también en su rostro.

─Déjenlo en paz, ¿sí? No está en condición para… ─comenzó Makoto, mas fue interrumpido.

─Si hablamos de forma civilizada, esto no le afectará. Y para hablar de forma civilizada, necesitamos que cierres la jodida boca ─bramó Sousuke. Haru dejó salir el aire, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

─Quizá debas hablar, hermano.

─ ¿De qué maldito lado estás, Gou? ─Rin se soltó del agarre de la chica y suspiró─ Dije que me dejen en paz.

─Yo también quiero entenderte... Es decir, nos contaste lo que te dijeron los doctores, pero no el cómo te sentías al respecto.

─ ¿Por qué fuiste con Makoto? ─la voz de Haru taladró sus oídos. Rin apretó los ojos. El corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, lo escuchaba, y el vientre comenzaba a dolerle.

─Creí habértelo dicho, Haru.

─Pues si lo hiciste, no te has explicado del todo.

─ ¿Cuál era el plan que tenías? ─cuestionó Sousuke.

Rin clavó los ojos en Makoto, éste le sostuvo la mirada. No habían hecho nada malo, además de no llamar a Haru en ese entonces. Bueno... Rin no había hecho nada malo más que lo de Haru mientras estaba con Makoto. El castaño, por otro lado... El menor bajó la mirada.

Makoto le había acariciado. Le había besado. Incluso sus abrazos se habían hecho más protectores con el paso de los días. Rin hubiese querido un abrazo como esos, pero de Haru. Quería... Dios, quería sentirlo. Y solo había una forma de recuperarlo.

─Cuando me enteré... Fue el peor día de mi vida. Mi suerte fue pésima, incluso me robaron la cartera. Me sentí solo y quería gritar. No sabía qué hacer. Decidí llamarte, Haru. Quería decírtelo... Pero luego recordé a tus padres, lo que me harían si se enterasen ─Haru se sentó a su lado, atento─. Después pensé que eso no importaba, que tus padres no iban a enterarse... Pero decidí no hacerlo. Recordé que no querías tener hijos y algo dentro de mí dijo que si tus padres eran homofóbicos, tú igual lo serías. Qué quizá solo estabas jugando conmigo.

─Rin, yo jamás...

─Lo sé ─sollozó─. Pero tenía tanto miedo de pensar que podrías rechazarme que no pude evitar excusarme con esas idioteces... Convencerme de no llamarte ─Haru tomó su mano, apretándola. Rin supo que lo animaba a hablar. Y quizá ese era el primer contacto que tenía desde hacía semanas lleno de sentimientos─. Después me dijeron que era un milagro médico. Pagaron los estudios que yo no podía. Me ayudaron y después me mandaron aquí, porque Japón y sus avances tecnológicos podían ayudarme a estar estable o a intervenir el embarazo, porque ellas no sabían manejarlo y no querían solo intentarlo, querían que estuviese bien.

"Por eso enviaron a Sara. Para que me cuidara durante tres días, con una dieta y toda esa mierda. Solo para realizarme un estudio al llegar aquí... Mi plan en un principio había sido Gou ─La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego sentirse culpable─. Pero ella los llevó a todos... Mi plan era pedirle algo de dinero, buscar un trabajo por un tiempo, tener al bebé e irme de aquí. No quería arruinar la vida de Haru, no quería arruinarle la vida a nadie. Solo iba a desaparecer, con mi hijo. Pero después... Estuve deprimido desde Navidad, por lo de los señores Nanase, sumándole el hecho de que no sabía lo que era... Me recomendaron buscar a alguien de confianza, que pudiese ayudarme. Makoto nunca ha... Es tan buena persona... Sin prejuicios, sabe escuchar... Ayuda a todos. Pensé que esto no le afectaría, que sería como un reto. No creí que interferiría con su relación con Haru, enserio no lo pensé.

─Pero... ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? ─Sousuke apretaba los puños─ Tú siempre has sido mi vida, lo he dado todo por ti. Rin, para mí siempre has estado primero, tú y tus sueños. Sabes que daría la vida por ti. Si me hubieras llamado, en vez de a Makoto...

─ ¡Tú por fin estabas haciendo tu vida! Por fin habías encontrado qué hacer y no iba a quitarte eso. Si te hubiera llamado, hubieras venido de inmediato. Yo no quería eso. En cambio, Makoto podía continuar con su vida, y así lo hizo hasta que mi depresión aumentó. Y de verdad lo lamento. De haber sabido que pasaría todo esto, yo... No estaba en mis planes. No quería que todo terminara así. En verdad estoy arrepentido de todo esto...

Sousuke no dijo nada más. Tampoco escuchó las palabras de Haru, ni cuando Makoto decidió acompañar a Gou a la estación. Se limitó a observar las lágrimas caer por las mejillas sonrosadas de su mejor amigo, a quien amaba como si fuera su hermano menor. A quien siempre había protegido. Ese a quien envió miles de cartas, a quien apoyó. Sus ojos picaban mientras se daba cuenta de su fracaso. Porque, cuando Rin había vuelto de Australia, su cambio había sido tan notable y él no lo había comprendido. Seguía sin hacerlo aún cuando un año atrás le había herido con acciones que pensaba serían mejor para el mismo pelirrojo.

¿Cuándo dejaría de equivocarse?

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Haru le acarició la espalda de forma fraternal, ni cuando Rin le abrazó, diciendo que se calmara. No se dio cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas las que caían en sus manos, ni que era él quien sollozaba.

Había muchas cosas que aún debía entender.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Primero que nada, quería darles las gracias por todo su apoyo, ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para darme sus condolencias. Gracias también por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme comentarios, amo leer lo que piensan, enserio._

 _Bien, ahora, acabo de publicar un nuevo fic, del fandom de Owari no seraph (una chica me lo pidió hace tiempo) por si quieren pasarse a leer:3 Además de que mi nuevo Fanfic el hetero, "Tinta corrida" tendrá su primer capítulo mañana. Denle una oportunidad… e.é_

 _Okay, ahora, anuncios especiales. Para_ _ **Andersen. Kurokochii0.**_

 _Querida_ _ **Andersen**_ _: No sé como localizarte, pero sí, estoy trabajando en el fic que me propusiste. Sería muy bueno que pudiera ponerme en contacto contigo para que veas el capítulo que escribí. Has sido mi lectora más fiel, siguiéndome desde ese fanfic innombrable. Así que me encantaría que me dijeras como quieres que se desarrolle la historia, que la escribo para ti. Mis ideas sobre ella están mutando y no quiero alejarme del objetivo principal .-. Así que, si puedes contactarme (tumblr, wattpad o Fanfiction) podría desarrollarlo más rápido y a tu gusto. Espero hayas leído esto._

 _Querida_ _ **Kurokochii0**_ _: ¡Me parece genial la idea! Sobre el drabble de Setenta razones porqué. En verdad me pondré a trabajar en ello, sin importar lo cliché. Sería un fanfic corto, claro xD Muchas gracias por la recomendación._

 ** _Además:_** _Una chica en amor-yaoi (no sé quien era) me dijo que si escribía Free! En vampiros me amaría. Amo ser amada. Así que, pregunto… ¿Leerían a un Rin vampirito? n.n_

 _Algo que me da risa en los fanfics, no es por ser grosera: La mala ortografía. No me refiero a errores como "ase" en vez de "Hace" o ese tipo de cosas. Algo que me mata de la risa y no sé por qué lo hace, es que escriban cosas como "Fuistes" "Dijistes" pero enserio muero cuando ponen "enseñenmen" o cosas así xD Tenía que decirlo. No va dirigido para nadie, conste._

 _¡Nos leemos el jueves! Regálenme votos, comentarios y reviews, es mi motor._

 ** _Si alguien tiene recomendaciones para fanfics que quieren que escriba, no duden en decírmelo._**

 ** _NOMBRE DE USUARIO:_** _Díganme si alguien lo imaginó, por favor xD MikaShier. Mika por Mikaela Shindo de Owari no Seraph. Shier por Shieru, porque así le entiendo a Lizzie de kuroshitsuji cuando le habla a Ciel._

 _Mikaela-sama para los que respiren._


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

 ** _ANTES. Tres de Agosto_**

─Rin…

─Mmh… ─El aludido se dio la vuelta, abrazando con fuerza su almohada y enterrando el rostro en ella.

─Rin… Anda, levántate… ─sintió un peso en el hombro antes de ser sacudido con suavidad─. Rin…

─Cinco minutos… ─musitó con el ceño fruncido.

─Dijiste eso hace media hora… Vamos, arriba…

─No es como si no quisiera levantarme ─se quejó, luego su semblante se suavizó. Haru sonrió brevemente, volvía a caer dormido.

─Tu vuelo saldrá en algunas horas y los chicos vinieron a despedirte. Levántate ya.

─Cambia el vuelo a mañana…

─Voy a traer a Nagisa.

Rin chistó, escuchando a Haru abandonar la habitación. Una semana atrás, Haru había rentado el departamento y, hacía tan solo tres días, se había llevado sus cosas al lugar. Rin había estado con él durante todas las vacaciones, aprovechando cada momento juntos hasta que su partida hacia Australia se hiciese presente. El día anterior habían llegado los muebles que Haru había comprado con ayuda de Rin -y el dinero de sus padres- y, junto al pelirrojo, se habían dedicado el día entero a acomodar, pues los dos días anteriores a ese se la habían pasado pintando las paredes. Así que Rin, que era más fuerte que Haru -o al menos eso aparentaba-, se dedicó a acomodar todo de forma en que se viera decente. Luego se había dejado caer en un sillón que había hecho que Haru comprase y se había quedado profundamente dormido. Haru le había llevado a su habitación. No era la primera vez que dormían al lado del otro.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente, pero ningún paso se hizo presente. Apretando los ojos, se abrazó más a la almohada.

─ ¡Rin-chan! ─Nagisa saltó sobre él, haciendo que el mayor gruñera en respuesta. El rubio restregó el rostro contra el del pelirrojo, una enorme y triste sonrisa en sus labios.

─No te me pegues…

─ ¡Es tan triste, Rin-chan! Solo dos años con nosotros y ahora vuelves a irte… Enserio te quedas muy poco tiempo a nuestro lado…

─Nagisa, no es para tanto ─el ojicarmín intentaba separarse del chico que lo apresaba entre brazos. El menor no se dejó hacer, siguió abrazándolo con fuerza.

─Pero es que… Mira que no podemos decir que hemos sido amigos de toda la vida… Haru-chan y Mako-chan son prácticamente gemelos, siempre han estado juntos. Tú, Rei-chan y yo no tenemos ese lazo y…

─Hazte a un lado, que acabo de despertar… ─suplicó antes de gritar─ ¡Nanase, ven acá!

─Rin-chan, ¿vas a mantener el contacto? La última vez te fuiste cinco años y no nos llamaste nunca. Solo a Sou-chan. Y viniste a pelear con Haru-chan ─el pelirrojo asintió.

─Te llamaré, ¿vale? Pero aún no me voy. Mueve tu trasero lejos de mí. Me daré una ducha y después los alcanzo en el restaurante ─Nagisa asintió.

─ ¡Bien! Se lo diré a los demás. Ai-chan está llorando, ¿sabes? ─comentó─ ¡Te ganaste todo su amor, Rin-chan! ¡Y ahora le duele perderte!

─Sí, sí. Dale un pañuelo o échaselo a Momo, ¿quieres? Ahora, sal de aquí.

─ ¡No tardes!

Rin se restregó la cara y se levantó, tomando la ropa doblada sobre la cómoda y metiéndose al baño, que estaba al final del pasillo. Escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, sus risas. Definitivamente, los extrañaría. Bostezó perezosamente mientras se sacaba la ropa. Se metió bajo la lluvia artificial, soltando un suspiro de alivio, refrescándose. Las voces se amortiguaron, indicando que ya se habían ido, y pronto el sueño se marchó.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Rin ignoró aquello, tallando su cabeza con tranquilidad. Abrió un ojo y sonrió de lado, observando a Haru metiéndose a la ducha.

─ ¿A qué se debe la intrusión? ─molestó. Haru sonrió, abrazándole la cintura.

─Solo quería pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo ─contestó, besándole el hombro─. No es la primera vez que te veo desnudo, ¿sabes? ─Rin se burló.

─Lo sé. Pero es la primera vez que te metes a la ducha conmigo. Y que te veo desnudo siendo mi pareja.

─Ah, ¿nuestra relación cambia el hecho? ─Rin enrojeció.

─Lo magnifica... Es decir… No es como si fuera grandioso, es solo que… Sal de aquí.

─Rin… Voy a besarte, ¿vale? Así que date la vuelta.

─Solo un beso ─cedió girándose. La situación le daba bochorno y no podía negar que estaba excitándose, más aún sintiendo la húmeda y caliente sinhueso de Haru jugar con la propia. Succionando sus labios, mordisqueándolo.

Desnudos.

Rin y Haru se tomaban las manos cuando llegaron al restaurante, descubriendo que los chicos ya habían pedido por ellos. Al final, Haru había sido echado del baño, donde un Rin sonrojado terminaba de asearse. Y esa era la razón por la que su virginidad seguía intacta. Porque Rin no era tonto y ya suponía que sería el de abajo. Solo debía verse como Haru lo tumbaba cuando se besaban enserio para darse cuenta.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas y charlas, en donde Nitori lloró por la partida de Rin y le hizo prometer llamarlos a él y a Momo de vez en cuando. El pelinaranja aseguró que lo visitarían un día, y que no perderían el contacto. Tales fueron sus palabras de despedida que Rin se encontraba llorando incluso una hora antes de que su vuelo partiese.

Pasando dicha hora, ya en el aeropuerto, los abrazos de sus amigos le consolaron y una promesa de volver quedó marcada.

─Te amo, Rin ─murmuró Haru en lo que sería su último momento juntos por meses. El pelirrojo sonrió y besó sus labios.

─También te amo, Haru. No sabes cuánto.

─Te escapaste esta vez ─se quejó, abrazándolo, refiriéndose claramente al momento de la ducha. Rin rió suavemente, más despejó su cabeza para evitar avergonzarse.

─Dame tiempo para asumirlo psicológicamente ─Haru asintió, acariciándole el cabello mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo? Es decir, no estoy desesperado. Solo debo… asumir el tiempo psicológicamente ─Rin sonrió, apretando el cuello de Haru, pegándolo más a sí. Susurró en su oído, haciendo que su cálido aliento estremeciera el cuerpo de Haru.

─Navidad. En Navidad estaré listo. Entonces… Ya sabes ─las hebras oscuras del pelinegro cubrieron el sonrojo del menor. Asintió, separándose un poco y juntando sus labios─. Haces como si no fuésemos a volvernos a ver.

─Cinco meses es mucho tiempo sin ti...

─Vale, guárdate lo cursi y amárrate los pantalones ─se burló, separándose y despeinándole el cabello─. Nos vemos en navidad.

─Navidad.

─Sí, no eres mi eco ─sonrió de lado y se acomodó la chaqueta mientras tomaba su equipaje de mano─ ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

* * *

 ** _DESPUÉS. Mayo 3_**

El apartamento se veía oscuro, sin vida, a pesar de que afuera el sol comenzaba a calentar las calles. Rin estaba sentado sobre la cama de Haru, recargando la espalda en la pared, con el pelinegro a su lado. Observaba el ventanal, las cortinas moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente por el aire colado, al parecer no habían cerrado bien.

Desvió la mirada hacia el rostro tranquilo de Haru, quien dormía profundamente. Acarició sus mejillas con suavidad, quitando cualquier mechón que impidiera su inspección. Acarició también la zona bajo sus ojos. Él había provocado esas ojeras, con su estupidez y cobardía. Con su existencia.

Estaba siendo tan egoísta.

Y es que... ¿Haru siquiera seguía nadando? Estúpida e irónica vida. Había logrado que lo que quería evitar se hiciese realidad. Lo que planeaba conservar estaba esfumándose. Ahora no solo se oscurecía su vida. La de Haru también.

Pero quería seguir siendo egoísta, porque su interior se removía con cada toque que daba a la suave piel de Haru. Su tono tostado estaba... Debía admitirlo, prendiéndolo. Sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración suave, el movimiento de su pecho, cómo mantenía sujeto el camisón de Rin...

Guiado por egoísmo y deseo, se acomodó de costado, para poder inclinarse sobre Haru. Le acarició la mejilla y chocó sus narices suavemente para luego rozar sus labios con los propios. Su mano se deslizó hasta el pecho de su amado mientras terminaba por cortar la distancia que les separaba.

Atrapó los labios de Haru sin recibir respuesta alguna. Delineó los mismos con la punta de su lengua, saboreó la piel de su amado. Descendió, besándole la comisura de los labios, seguido por la mandíbula, para finalmente hundir el rostro en su cuello, cuidando no despertarlo. Succionó la parte que le unía al hombro, dejando una marca rojiza que se tornaría morada. Haru se quejó entre sueños. Rin le mordió suavemente el lugar que antes había marcado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

El cian en los ojos de Sousuke brilló con diversión, aunque aquella luz se extinguió con facilidad. Rin se separó de Haru inmediatamente, su rostro estaba pálido y el pelinegro no hizo más que quejarse entre sueños.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─cuestionó Sousuke. Rin tragó grueso, sí, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

 _"_ _No seas idiota."_

─Tú... Tú no puedes entrar a una habitación que no es tuya sin permiso ─susurró. El mayor sonrió de lado.

─No es ético tocar a alguien que está dormido, ¿cierto? ─Rin abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato─ Ni tú ni yo lo estamos haciendo bien, ¿verdad?

─Yo no... ─observó el cuello de Haru... Lo había marcado, joder. Y el problema era que lo había hecho mientras este dormía. Era un aprovechado─ ¿Querías hablar con Haru?

─No. Quiero hablar contigo, ven acá ─Rin negó.

─No puedo salir. Despertaría a Haru y... ─Sousuke se acercó y lo levantó por las axilas. Alzar a Rin nunca había sido difícil, aunque antes pesaba menos. Rin no pataleó, pues podría golpear al ojiazul─ Pero... Haru está dormido, no puede dormir sin mí ─se sostuvo de los hombros de Sousuke mientras ponía los pies en el piso. Dioses, que mentira. Y que bochorno.

─Ve con él, Rin ─susurró Haru. Sousuke quiso reírse, viendo los tonos subir al rostro del mencionado.

─Eh... ¿Estabas despierto? ─lleno de vergüenza se alejó del ojiazul, quien le dio la espalda.

─Anda y ve con Sousuke.

Rin acompañó al ojician fuera de la habitación, tapándose el rostro. La risa silenciosa de Sousuke estaba enloqueciéndolo. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y suspiró.

─Si vas a burlarte, hazlo de una vez ─masculló. Sousuke se sentó en el sofá individual y se dejó caer en el respaldo.

─Eso hago ─señaló su cara─ ¿No lo ves? En verdad, Rin... ¿Por qué…? No, no ¿Qué mierda hacías?

─Yo solo quería besarlo ─admitió, tallándose la parte trasera del cuello─. Entiendo que él ya no me quiera, que esté conmigo por Sakura y…

─ ¿Sakura? ─el pelirrojo asintió, clavando la mirada en su amigo, dándose una palmadita en el vientre de forma inconsciente─ ¿Ya le escogiste el nombre?

─ ¿No lo sabías?

No, nadie había tocado el tema. Al bebé le decían bebé y punto. Aunque quizá Haru estaba esperando a que Rin se lo dijese, a que dieran un paso y salieran del pozo en el que se habían metido. Que arreglaran las cosas entre ellos. Aunque claro, quizá solo quería ver flores donde no las había.

─Vale… Sakura es bonito, me imagino que lo romántico te guió a escogerlo… Volviendo a lo otro… ¿Crees que Haru no te quiere?

─No lo culparía, como tampoco te culpo a ti por odiarme. Yo mismo me odiaría después de todo lo que hice ─dejó que el aire saliera por sus labios y se pasó una mano por el cabello─ ¿De qué querías hablar? ─su tono sonó más seco. Desilusionado. Sousuke suspiró.

─Lo lamento. Sé que no tienes la culpa de lo de Makoto. Nunca te dije que estaba enamorado de él. Tampoco de que lo hayas buscado a él en lugar de a mí, porque, tras lo que dijiste el otro día, lo entiendo. Aunque no puedo negar que me duele.

─ ¿Por qué te dolería? Sousuke, no es para tanto.

─ ¿No confías en mí? ─Rin se mostró ligeramente sorprendido, ¿qué le haría creer eso a Sousuke? ¿Qué debía responder? ¡Claro que confiaba en él! Pero algo le decía que no podía decir simplemente eso, que una respuesta concisa no era la mejor opción─ Ya ni siquiera me llamas Sou.

─Pensé que te molestaría si lo hacía, llamarte Sou. Es decir, enserio pensé que me odiarías.

─Ya te he dicho que daría mi vida por ti.

─Pero no quiero que des tu vida por mí. Quiero que consigas la tuya propia ─Sousuke rió, con un tono seco e irritado.

─Insinúas que no tengo vida.

─No, insinúo que yo no puedo ser tu vida.

─Lo malentiendes…

─No es así… Sousuke, tú y Gou son iguales. Siempre abandonando todo por mí, velando por mí e intentando que yo sea feliz, aún si eso los hace infelices a ustedes. Aunque ella entiende el límite. Solo hay que recordar que tenías jodido el hombro y tú seguías empeñado en nadar a mi lado, aún si fue más por ti que por mí. No puedes seguir arriesgándolo todo, sacrificando tu bienestar por lo que yo necesite. Ya te dije por qué no te llame, solo te queda, más que entenderlo, aceptarlo. Y claro que confío en ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre estuviste a mi lado, me apoyaste y me protegiste. Pero yo ya…

Soy un hombre.

 _"_ _Excepto que no lo eres. No somos un chico. Soy un fenómeno"._

Podía tomar sus decisiones. Siempre lo había hecho. Siempre se había esforzado. Lo había dado todo a su futuro. Había apostado por sí mismo. El más rápido. El más apasionado. El mejor.

Siempre el mejor.

Y todo se había derrumbado tan rápido… Todo se había esfumado con un simple diagnóstico bastante común en las mujeres, pero imposible en un chico. Antes había estado seguro de su sexualidad. De ser hombre. Pero ahora lo dudaba. Había negado ser hermafrodita. Pero lo era, aún si su mente lo negaba. Y eso no tenía por qué ser malo, ¿verdad?

 _"_ _Si hay algo peor que dudar en tu orientación sexual, sería dudar sobre tu sexualidad entera"._

Puso una mano sobre su vientre, observando el lugar en donde se encontraba Sakura. Sintiendo sus suaves movimientos. Rin sabía que él o ella lo escuchaba. Ya lo había pateado varias veces cuando se había quejado sobre él. El psicólogo había dicho que sus sentimientos se trasmitirían a esa criatura. Que todo afectaba.

Sentimientos positivos, por favor. Que alguien se los diera.

Que se detuviera todo y se convirtiera en nada. Que desapareciera el mundo entero, que sus lágrimas se secaran. Que el olvido se lo tragara y él pudiera volver a la felicidad por un instante. Que sus errores no cargaran con el peso que se echaba, que su espalda no cediera ante el esfuerzo. Que pudiese volver el tiempo atrás y sonreír ante la noticia de un embarazo en lugar de encerrarse en el baño y llorar sobre lo patética que era su existencia.

Que Sakura fuese feliz, porque él no lo sería.

La hipocresía no iba a servir, lo sabía. Y los temas se hilaban a su mente mientras perdía el propósito. ¿Por qué era que le había llamado Sousuke? ¿Por qué era que quería tocar a Haru? ¿Por qué era que había querido odiar a Sakura?

Su corazón se aceleró.

Se esforzó por dejar su mente en blanco, por enfocar la vista de nuevo en Sousuke, por recuperar el hilo de la conversación. Recordar de qué hablaban. El caos en su cabeza lo volvería loco. Los últimos meses ardían con desesperación, dolían. Quemaban. Quería llorar, pero ninguna lágrima salió. Quizá se había secado, por fin.

─Confío en ti, sé que eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, a pesar de que estas no me gusten ─logró rescatar de la realidad. Y con esa simple frase, su mundo regresó a la tierra. Sousuke parecía ocultar su preocupación tras una mirada seria, pero fallaba en el intento. Rin sonrió de lado y asintió.

─También confío en ti…

─ ¿Puedes decirme algo? Necesito oírlo ─Rin levantó la mirada, intentando que su mente no divagara más.

─Sí… ¿Qué cosa?

─ ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por Makoto?

* * *

 _¡Jelou! Aquí un capítulo nocturno. No me decidía, quería meter lemon aquí así que me tadé en tomar una decisión. Pero era necesario una charla con Sousuke, para despejarle un poco la carga a nuestro querido pelirrojo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Sí, otra vez bajaron, pero no puedo obligarlos a dejar un review._

 _Hace unos días promocionaron BLA en Free Eternal Nerds, y en uno de los comentarios, una chica dijo que amaba esta historia, que no importaba si actualizaba a las tres de la mañana, ella leía y lloraba. Así que quiero decirle… Muchas gracias! Enserio me armaste el día con eso. No sé quien eres, pero mi más sincero agradecimiento._

 _Bien, éste miércoles llegué a los 100 seguidores y cumplí lo prometido. Saqué un nuevo fanfic, Todos x Rin. Porque amo a Rin y punto. Se llama la Ley de la Atracción. Les invito a leerlo! Muchísimas gracias por todo c:_

 _¡Hasta el lunes!_

 _P.D. Enserio intento publicar a tiempo, pero a veces en verdad no puedo:s Sorry._


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

El día parecía ir bien. Sousuke había ido a buscar algún trabajo temporal, porque odiaba vivir con Haru y no darle por lo menos un apoyo económico. Además, el pobre ojiazul ya estaba esforzándose demasiado, había conseguido un empleo temporal en la restauración de un viejo edificio en una colonia antigua, además de su trabajo como sub chef en la cafetería cercana a la universidad en donde estudiaba.

El sol estaba en lo alto y Rin estaba solo.

La primavera se había deshecho de cada montículo de nieve que había en las calles, se había llevado todas las brisas frescas. Y Rin quería un poco de calor. Por ello, se encontraba sentado en la barra de la cocina de Haru, esa que tenía una amplia ventana a su lado, por la que entraba el sol. A Rin le gustaba que hubiese un callejón ahí, porque de esa manera, nadie lo veía si alzaba la mirada. Claro, a menos de que una persona entrara al callejón a ver el cielo, cosa que era imposible.

Sus pies le dolían, así que había puesto una almohada bajo ellos. También había puesto una contra el refrigerador, para recargarse ahí. Sostenía un libro en sus manos, leyéndolo tranquilamente. Le hacía feliz pensar que podía sentirse bien por algunos momentos. Que, con la ayuda que recibía, la desesperación, el miedo y la impotencia pasarían a ser historia. Que estaría mejor.

Que era así como debía ser, siempre.

Cerró el libro y observó la ventana, clavando los ojos en el cielo. El edificio de al lado tapaba lo suficiente del sol como para que solo le diera un poco, así que no tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para observar las lunes.

El azul del cielo.

Extrañaba tanto nadar. Sentir el agua rodeándolo, presionándolo. Deslizar los brazos hacia adelante, abrirse paso entre ella. Disfrutar. Extrañaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, ir rápido hacia adelante, lo extrañaba todo de la natación. Sentir esa rivalidad. Era su vida.

Había sido su vida.

 _"_ _Puede seguir siéndolo."_

Por primera vez en semanas, Rin estuvo de acuerdo con la voz que le hablaba en su interior. Sí, podía volverlo a ser. Podía regresar. Bajó la mirada y suspiró, alzando la mano y posándola sobre su vientre.

Si su camino estaba oscuro, podía usar linterna, ¿no?

Su pensamiento le causo risa. Lo hizo sentir estúpido. Tomó la botellita de agua a su lado y bebió de ella, mirando ahora el reloj. Ojalá que Haru comprase algo de comer en el camino de regreso, porque Rin simplemente no iba a levantarse a cocinar. Aún si se sentía con mucha energía, quería seguir enrojeciendo bajo los rayos del sol por un rato más.

* * *

Haru se sentía confundido. El trabajo temporal que había tomado por fin había llegado a su fin, y la paga había sido buena. La restauración del viejo edificio de la colonia había sido sencilla, pero también agotadora. Además, le daba mala espina, pues el viejo señor que le contrató no paraba de hablar de un jovencito pelirrojo que había llegado y se había ido en menos de un mes, sin avisar, y había olvidado también su última paga. Quizá estaba mal, pero cada vez que decían pelirrojo, se le iba Rin a la mente.

Pero ojalá que su cerebro le jugara una mala broma pesada. Porque el antiguo empleado había tenido que quitar la pintura de las paredes. Y el edificio era bastante viejo, así que la probabilidad de que hubiera plomo en él era alta.

Dejó las preocupaciones de lado y continuó caminando en dirección a su departamento. Deseaba que Rin estuviese bien, porque habían confiado en él para quedarse solo durante el día y no quería arrepentirse. Menos culparse por lo que fuese que el pelirrojo estuviese haciendo.

Abrió la puerta en silencio y se quitó los zapatos. Dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y puso las llaves en la mesita mientras se tallaba el rostro. El lugar estaba casi en completo silencio, a excepción de que podía escuchar la voz de Rin. Estaba mal espiar, pero quería saber que se traía entre manos o con quién estaba hablando, así que caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, dado a que el sonido era más fuerte en esa dirección. El corazón le dio un vuelco, al entender sus palabras y suponer lo que hacía.

─En verdad lamento mucho todo lo que te hice ─murmuraba el pelirrojo─. No estaba en mis cabales. Pero de ahora en adelante, prometo que no seré el mismo. No voy a darte a nadie y si Haru te quiere con él, aún si no me quiere a mí, voy a dejarlo. Vas a ser feliz, Sakura, a pesar de mis errores.

Haru asomó la cabeza. Rin se acariciaba el vientre con suavidad y le pedía disculpas a su bebé. Quizá había dicho algo hiriente y Sakura lo había "atacado" como en algunas ocasiones atrás. Pero la voz del chico se escuchaba arrepentida. Quizá, y solo quizá, la tormenta había terminado. Así que se acercó.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Rin, mientras se erguía y dejaba que sus piernas colgasen de la barra, mirando a Haru con vergüenza, balbuceando miles de excusas inentendibles. Pero Haru no escuchó. Ya había sido bastante provocado.

Atrapó las mejillas de Rin entre sus manos y juntó sus labios. Extrañaba el sabor de la boca de Rin, extrañaba sentir sus dientes, acariciarle el cabello, pegarlo a sí mismo. Extrañaba avergonzarlo con cosas que le daban vergüenza a él mismo, pero aún más a Rin.

El pelirrojo devolvió el beso de forma lenta, algo confundido y desconfiado. Aunque no tardó en tomarle el ritmo a Haru y tratar de superarlo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia sí, pegándolo a su persona con las piernas enredadas en su cintura.

La lengua de Haru era cálida, siempre lo había sido. Acariciar la suya con la contraria era algo que Rin siempre había disfrutado, la fogosidad de sus besos era algo que amaba. Amaba que quisiera dejarlo atrás. Que mordiera, succionara y lamiera. Que le estirara el labio, que le acariciara la boca, que mordiera su lengua.

Lo amaba. Amaba a Rin.

Y por primera vez en algunos meses, sentía que Rin también lo amaba. Abrazó a Rin con fuerza y delicadeza, procurando no aplastar a Sakura. Y Rin devolvió el abrazo con anhelo y necesidad, porque era lo que había necesitado en un largo tiempo. Un abrazo de Haru, de nadie más que él.

─Quiero hacerlo ─sentenció el pelirrojo, obteniendo la mirada curiosa de Haruka, quien no tardó en comprender. Una vez procesado, negó.

─Es peligroso.

Y el tema no volvió a tocarse, pues Sousuke abrió la puerta y arrojó algo dentro del departamento. Una bola de pelos que invadió la cocina con la cola erizada y se trepó a las encimeras, gruñendo.

─Jodido animal de mierda, me ha abierto el brazo ─se quejaba el ojician. Alzó las cejas cuando vio a Rin sobre la encimera y a Haru con los labios enrojecidos─. Vaya, vaya, parece que se reconciliaron.

─Vete al infierno ─bramó Rin. Sousuke sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Pensé que adoptarías un gato, no que lo tomarías de la calle ─musitó Haru, observando al felino que había trepado al refrigerador─. Es más fácil educar un gato bebé.

─Es un gato bebé. Solo que es un gato bebé de la calle. Iba al centro de adopción, pero este gatito me gruñó. Así que lo traje.

─Sabía que eras idiota, pero traerlo solo porque te gruñó… ─se mofó Rin mientras se bajaba de la encimera, sosteniéndose el vientre y recibiendo la mirada irritada de Sousuke─ De todas formas, ¿por qué trajeron un gato? ─alzó la mirada, clavando los ojos en ese gato con cola erizada que lo miraba desde las alturas.

─Bueno, como Sousuke está consiguiendo un trabajo y yo tengo que ir a la universidad y al restaurante, tú te quedarás solo. Así que pensamos que quizá te entretendría una mascota. Sé que te gustan los gatos, así que le pedí a Sousuke que buscara uno.

─Uno salvaje ─comentó Rin con una sonrisa y asintió─. Vale, me gustan los gatos.

─Bueno, pues entonces entrénalo o algo ─dijo Sousuke. Haru se sentó en una silla y suspiró, cansado.

─ ¿Cómo te fue? ─cuestionó al otro pelinegro, quien se encogió de hombros. Rin tomó una silla y la acercó al refrigerador.

─Tomé un par de entrevistas. Lo más probable es que termine de almacenista en una librería de la calle principal. La gerente estaba encantada conmigo ─Haru sonrió sutilmente. Rin se trepó sobre la silla y observó al gato, quien clavó la mirada en él, agachando las orejas.

─Que modesto.

─Ven, gatito ─llamó el pelirrojo. Haruka volteó, levantándose de inmediato.

─ ¿Por qué te has subido ahí? ─preguntó alarmado, tomándo a Rin por la cintura.

─No seas idiota, Haru, no me caeré ni nada parecido ─se deshizo del agarre del mayor y estiró los brazos hacia adelante. El gato lo olfateó.

─Pero… Si te caes Sakura podría…

─Si me caigo, Sakura me romperá la espalda, pero estará bien. Deja de alarmarte, imbécil ─tomó al gato por el torso y lo bajó─. Bien, ya está. Debió estar asustado porque Sou es una persona muy fea, ¿cierto, gato? ─el aludido bufó y se acercó, dispuesto a atrapar a su amigo si éste, en medio de su idiotez, daba un paso en falso.

─Si de verdad esperas que te responda voy a golpear tu cabeza, a ver si se arregla ─declaró. Haru quiso rotar los ojos y tomó la mano de Rin mientras este intentaba bajar. Sousuke se burló por unos instantes, pero decidió ser más productivo y bajó a Rin de la silla.

─Rin, debes dejar de lado tu imprudencia ─se quejó Haru mientras veía al pelirrojo dirigirse a la sala y sentarse en el sofá, poniendo al gato sobre su vientre.

─Sí. Si el gato vuelve a treparse y nosotros no estamos, debes dejarlo ahí ─Rin bufó.

─Claro. Por cierto… ¿Cómo está tu hombro? ─cuestionó el menor. A Sousuke le dio un vuelco el corazón─ No lo pregunté antes, lo lamento por eso… Estaba tan…

─No te preocupes por ello. El tratamiento fue bien. Estuve seis meses bajo observación en la rehabilitación, pero después pude regresar a Japón, porque la rehabilitación que me falta puedo hacerla sin ayuda. Quizá un día volvamos a nadar juntos, ¿eh? ─Rin sonrió.

─Apuesta por ello.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó, la oscuridad se apoderó del departamento. Sousuke ya se había dormido. Haru posiblemente lo habría hecho también. Pero Rin se encontraba en la sala, armándole una camita al pequeño gato que ronroneaba restregándose contra su pierna, en busca de atención. El pelirrojo lo cargó y lo acarició un rato antes de dejarlo sobre las sábanas que había acomodado para él. Después, se dirigió al baño para lavarse y luego irse al cuarto de Haru. Mientras sentía el agua escurrirse entre sus manos, la conversación del día anterior atacó su mente.

Makoto.

¿Si sentía algo por él? Rin no lo creía así. Quizá tenía empatía por él. Eran amigos, después de todo. Había respondido que no, sin rodeos. Pero ahora la pregunta volvía a replantearse en su cabeza, ¿qué tal si el castaño le gustaba? Cuando él lo besó, aún si no sabía que estaba despierto, Rin no lo odió. Aunque quizá había sido la desesperación de aquél momento que le hizo sentirse confundido.

Se mojó la cara y, con los pensamientos atormentándolo, caminó hacia la habitación de Haru.

El pelinegro no estaba dormido, estaba viendo el techo, pensativo. Clavó la mirada en Rin y sonrió mientras este se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, preguntándole que sucedía. El ojiazul había negado en silencio, mirando aquellos ojos carmesí que amaba con toda su alma. Le acarició el rostro, alejando todo pensamiento del pelirrojo para perderse en aquellos orbes azules, como un mar infinito. Se atontó con el brillo de los ojos de Haruka, se perdió en esa mirada.

De un momento a otro, Haru le estaba besando, haciendo que olvidase por completo el nombre de Makoto. Rin respondió con gusto, capturando la muñeca de la mano con la que Haru le apretaba la mejilla, pegándose a él un poco más. Haru le levantó el camisón -que ahora solía usar todos los días, pues los pantalones le incomodaban- y acarició la suave piel de su vientre antes de que su mano se posara en la espalda del menor, tocándolo con delicadeza.

─Creí que habías dicho que no ─susurró Rin entre besos. Sintió los hombros de Haru encogerse, sus labios curvarse mientras le mordía el mentón al pelirrojo.

─Lo había dicho. Pero he buscado en internet y no es peligroso. No va a pasarle nada a Sakura si usamos las poses que son seguras ─Rin enrojeció.

─ ¿Poses? ¿Qué tipo de poses? ─cuestionó. Haru le besó el cuello y pegó el cuerpo de Rin al suyo, provocando que el menor le rodeara con los brazos. Las manos de Haru subieron por la espalda del menor, topándose con una tira─ Ah ─musitó Rin.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─Haru tiró de aquél pedazo de tela con sus dedos y lo soltó. Rin gruñó.

─Me han dicho que tenía que usar sostén.

─ ¿Te crecieron los pechos? ─se arrepintió de su falta de tacto al ver el semblante del pelirrojo, pero éste solo terminó por suspirar y llevarse las manos a la espalda desatando la prenda. Se quitó el camisón, exponiéndose a la mirada oscura del pelinegro.

─Se hincharon. Parece que puedo amamantar a Sakura. No te lo dije porque… Bueno, no lo sé. Me da vergüenza. Pero lo sabe Gou, ella me consigue estas mierdas ─tomó el sujetador y lo aventó hacia el otro lado de la habitación─. Pensé que quizá no querrías verme así… ─Haru lo observó un momento antes de volver a atraerlo hacia sí, besándole el cuello.

─No me interesa como te veas, ¿sabes? Te amo porque eres Rin ─murmuró. El pelirrojo rió suavemente.

─ ¿Si me cambio el nombre?

─Seguiría amándote ─tomó una de las piernas del pelirrojo y la puso sobre su regazo, incitándolo a subirse. Rin así lo hizo.

─Tampoco te he dicho que no puedo… Ya sabes… Levantarla ─admitió con vergüenza. Haru detuvo sus besos y alzó la mirada. Rin observaba la pared, parecía molesto─. Cuando estaba en casa de Makoto intenté masturbarme, no porque quisiera, si no porque se me hacía raro que no hubiese necesitado hacerlo en ningún momento ─Haru asintió, atento a las palabras del chico─. El doctor dijo que podía ser por mi depresión…

─Bueno, entonces… Si ese es el problema… ─los labios del pelinegro atraparon los contrarios.

Rin envolvió el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, pegándose a él mientras este acariciaba el contorno de sus piernas, que estaban enredadas en la espalda de Haru. Sintió la erección del pelinegro contra su entrepierna. Haru se separó.

─Solo debo hacer que se levante, ¿no?

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola, hola! Yo, publicando a tiempo por primera vez en días o meses o años. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y bueno, este es un capítulo Fluffy c:_

 _En el próximo capítulo puede o no haber Lemmon, por favor, díganme si lo quieren xD porque pues, bueno... Para escribirlo, ¿no? En fin... Se que el final no es como que... wao. Pero pues... Ni modo, no iba a meter el lemmon aquí, porque me pasé de las palabras que suelo poner por capítulo :P_

 _Es un hecho que a Rin le gustan los gatos, y a Haru también. Es caaaanon (? Me he enterado de que las Ships están teniendo muchos problemas entre ellas, como siempre, las MakoHaru y RinHaru, lo de siempre de la canonidad de sus parejas. Nada es canon, y si algo lo fuera, sería ReiGisa, ¿no? ¿No? no._

 _Así que lo único que recomiendo sería: Keep calm and Ship Rin._

 _Bueno, gracias por los 104 seguidores y les recuerdo que la historia que subiría en agradecimiento ya está disponible, se llama la Ley de la Atracción y es un Todos x Rin. Espero le den una oportunidad._

 _¡Nos vemos el Jueves!_


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

La habitación de Haru era iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna, que se filtraba por las cortinas gracias a la suave brisa que las mecía con el aire que se colaba por la brecha abierta entre la ventana y el marco de la misma.

Haru acariciaba el cuerpo de Rin, quien se encontraba sentado en su regazo con los brazos rodeando el cuello del pelinegro mientras sus labios chocaban con los contrarios. El beso era húmedo y lleno de las emociones que habían callado por largos meses, que les sabían a años. La necesidad que sentían les hacía querer llenarse del otro. El ansia de la falta de tacto que habían estado presentando hasta ese momento provocaba que las caricias se volvieran torpes y toscas.

Los labios de Haru se hundían en el cuello del pelirrojo, besando, succionando y lamiendo. Arrancando gemidos de aquella boca que tanto amaba, jadeos que eran tragados por la oscuridad de la noche.

Como si fuese la primera vez... La luna sería testigo nuevamente de la unión de ambos chicos. Pero esta vez, los padres de Haru no se presentarían. Nadie entraría por la puerta de esa habitación para jalar el cabello de Rin, para arrastrarlo y lanzarlo fuera de su hogar. Esta vez, Haru no dejaría que Rin huyera. Lo protegería con su vida, si era necesario.

─Entonces... ─jadeó Rin, enredando los dedos en el cabello del pelinegro, obteniendo su atención. Haru abandonó el cuello del pelirrojo para morderle la mandíbula─ ¿Qué posición es segura?

─Ah, eso... ─Haru tomó las mejillas de Rin, besándolo. El pelirrojo se dejó hacer, sintiendo la calidez de la sinhueso del mayor. Se acercó al oído del ojicarmín y susurró algo, haciéndolo enrojecer.

─ ¡No me pondré en cuatro! ─siseó. Haru sonrió, acariciándole la espalda baja, paseando las manos por la ropa interior de la menor, esa que impedía que tocase la piel del trasero de Rin.

─Vamos, no es nada malo. Así no va a pasarle nada a Sakura y no tendrás que moverte mucho.

─Es muy vergonzoso.

─Y excitante, Rin ─el pelirrojo lo observó por varios segundos. Haru suspiró─. Bien, esta posición también es segura.

─Idiota ─sonrió el menor. Haru apretó sus nalgas, en venganza.

─Levántate, me desvestiré.

Rin no puso objeción, aunque si se sonrojó. Haru estaba siendo... Más directo de lo normal. El pelinegro le bajó la ropa interior con lentitud, acariciándole las piernas en el recorrido. Hizo que el menor se sentara en la cama mientras él terminaba de sacarse la ropa. Se hincó frente a él y señaló su entrepierna.

El pelirrojo no había mentido, su miembro no se había levantado. Le advirtió lo que haría. Rin no se negó.

Tomó aquella extensión del cuerpo de su amante y la masajeó, obteniendo jadeos por parte de Rin. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más precisos, pero aún así, el pene del menor seguía sin alzarse del todo. Entonces se relamió los labios y lo introdujo en su boca.

El gemido emitido por la garganta de Rin lo excitó aún más. Lamió el largo del miembro contrario, masajeando la base del mismo con las manos. Succionó. Arrancó del pelirrojo varios gemidos, provocó que el chico le tomara el cabello y lo empujara hacia sí, simulando estocadas contra su garganta. Entonces pudo saborear el pre semen del menor.

Rin estaba tan excitado como él, su erección lo demostraba. Haru se levantó, atrapando los labios del menor, recostándolo en la cama. Se posicionó sobre él, sin llegar a aplastarle el vientre. Mordisqueó sus labios e introdujo su lengua entre ellos, explorando la cavidad bucal contraria, acariciando la punta de los dientes de Rin con su lengua. Bajó hacia su cuello, dejando un camino de besos esparcidos en el mismo. Siguió descendiendo mientras la respiración entrecortada del pelirrojo acababa con el silencio del lugar.

No tenía lubricante, así que tomó una crema sin loción que guardaba. Hizo a Rin erguirse para que se sentara sobre él. Haru se recargó en la pared y acarició el trasero de su amado. Vertió el líquido espeso en sus dedos mientras Rin se dedicaba a morderle y besarle el cuello. Acarició la entrada del pelirrojo, provocando que éste se estremeciera ante la frialdad de la crema.

Haru había leído sobre los sensibles que se volvían los pezones mientras se preparaban para amamantar. Y no perdió oportunidad de ello. Apretó las nalgas de Rin mientras acariciaba uno de sus puntos rosados con la nariz, para posteriormente atraparlo entre sus labios.

Un gemido erótico calentó su sangre. Haru se deleitó con aquél sonido mientras introducía el primer dedo en Rin, moviéndolo en círculos y aumentando los gemidos del mismo. El segundo dedo no tardó en invadir su esfínter. Dilató la entrada de Rin hasta que éste le rogó que se detuviera, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada oscurecida y los labios enrojecidos.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

Separó las nalgas de Rin y guió su erección a la caliente y húmeda entrada del menor. Lo penetró con lentitud y cuidado, dejándolo bajar al ritmo establecido por el propio pelirrojo.

─Ah... hah... Haru... ─balbuceó, inundado en placer─ Más... más rápido.

El aludido no se negó. Tomó las caderas de Rin y comenzó a embestirlo. El pelirrojo se aferró al cuello del mayor, buscando sus labios. Haru lo besó con frenesí, sintiendo el calor envolvente del interior de Rin, balbuceando su nombre entre jadeos.

Cada estocada sacaba un gemido más erótico que el anterior, provocando que la excitación de Haru pareciese no acabar. Rin balbuceaba entre besos, pero Haru no rescataba palabra alguna de ello, a excepción del momento en que advirtió que se correría.

Rin mordió el cuello de Haru, ahogando sus gemidos cuando llegó al clímax, jadeante. El esfínter del menor apretó la erección de Haru, causando que éste se corriera dentro de él.

─Haru... ─murmuró. El pelinegro le acarició la espalda, observándolo. Rin se notaba agotado. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Besó sus labios con ternura─ Tengo hambre ─susurró.

El pelinegro sonrió. Rin estaba arruinando el momento. Tomó su camiseta y, con ella, limpió el semen del cuerpo del menor, quien parecía estar cada vez más lejos del mundo real. Rin se recostó en la cama. Haru se levantó, iría a lavarse, pero el pelirrojo le tomó la muñeca. Su susurro hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, sus lágrimas nublaron su vista. Rin se durmió.

─También te amo ─respondió.

* * *

Se sentía patético, debía admitirlo. Caminando a mitad de la noche, dirigiéndose al peor lugar que pudiese existir en ese momento. Pero no tenía de otra, porque su dinero no alcanzaba para un hotel, por más barato que fuese. Tocó la puerta cuatro veces y esperó. El departamento fue abierto casi de inmediato. Makoto usaba unas gafas de lectura y vestía lo que parecía ser una camisa vieja y unos pantalones de pijama.

─Yamazaki-kun ─balbuceó con sorpresa. El pelinegro lo observó con indiferencia.

─ ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu sofá?

Makoto aceptó de inmediato, dejando que el pelinegro entrara libremente a su hogar temporal. Le ofreció algo de beber y este aceptó. Ambos se sentaron en la salita, en medio de un silencio incómodo.

─ ¿Qué hacías? ─cuestionó Sousuke. Makoto sonrió con timidez.

─No podía dormir, así que leía un libro.

─ ¿Sobre qué?

─Una dinastía que murió tras una guerra muy extraña, cuyo nombre siempre olvido. Es bastante interesante, si quieres podría prestártelo.

─No, gracias ─el castaño asintió, tallándose la nuca.

─Vale... ¿Quieres que me vaya? ─Sousuke clavó los ojos en la mirada verde del contrario. Negó.

─No tengo derecho a pedirte eso, estás haciéndome un favor ─Makoto asintió, pero aún así se levantó y recogió los platos. Se puso ante el fregadero y comenzó a lavarlos. Sousuke tenía ganas de molestarlo, algo le incitaba a hacerlo, a probarlo. Así que decidió que no debía quedarse con las ganas─ ¿Te interesa saber por qué estoy aquí?

─Sí, por supuesto ─Yamazaki sonrió con burla y se acomodó en el sofá.

─Haru y Rin estaban reconciliándose. Hacían bastante ruido y quise darles privacidad ─Makoto amplió los ojos. Bajó las manos con descuido, empujando su taza y provocando que dejase que ésta cayera, estrellándose contra el piso. Esa era la reacción que Sousuke esperaba.

Pero no contaba con que a él también le dolería. Porque le hería saber que esa reacción había sido debido a que Rin estaba acostándose con alguien más. Que la persona que amaba estaba atada a otra, a alguien que no era él.

Así que no se quedó satisfecho. El corazón se le estrujó mientras observaba la espalda del castaño, quien se encontraba inmóvil frente al lava platos, mirando a la nada.

Se compadeció.

Porque en realidad no podía culparlo. No era una decisión que Makoto hubiese tomado. El castaño se sentía justo como él, impotente. E incluso peor. Porque la persona a la que él amaba ya estaba con alguien más. Y la persona que Sousuke amaba se quedaría sola, observando a lo lejos.

Un pensamiento egoísta invadió su mente, el mismo que le hizo levantarse y caminar a grandes pasos hacia el oji-esmeralda. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró. Sus labios se encontraron. Makoto correspondió el beso, tomándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Pero se sentía tan vacío...

Dolía no ser correspondido. Dolía hacerle creer a su mejor amigo que todo estaba bien, que podía con ello. Dolía demasiado. Pero dolía aún más besar a quien un día prometió algo. Dolía amar a Rin. Le lastimaba. Su corazón se rompía y se sentía desfallecer.

Había días en que Makoto se despertaba solo por las ganas que tenía de ir y regresar con Rin. De volver en el tiempo y haber evitado todo, haber sido él quien se declaraba, no Haru. Haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaría. Y de lo mucho que dolería si no era correspondido.

Y se sentía pésimo que Sousuke le besara, porque la sensación era agradable, pero el sentimiento de culpa no. El beso le supo a despecho, a furia. A muchas emociones, pero no cariño. No sintió el amor del pelinegro en ninguna de las ocasiones en que sus labios se encontraron y sus lenguas se enredaron. E incluso el sexo le pareció simple. Necesitado y desesperado.

Hubiese querido que el cuerpo que sus manos recorrían fuese el de Rin. E incluso se imaginó al pelirrojo gemir.

Entendía que su amor se transformaría en algo enfermizo. No sabía si podría con ello. No sabía superarlo. Quería pasar de página, que Rin fuese una equivocación. Porque amaba a Haru, que era como su hermano. Así como Sousuke lo daría todo por Rin, él lo daría por Haru. Pero el amor romántico era un límite establecido. Makoto no quería quedarse callado. Quería luchar, quería envolver al pelirrojo y tener la libertad de besarlo. De cuidarlo.

Pero aún así no lo haría.

* * *

Cuando Rin despertó, los brazos de Haru estaban rodeándolo. Se sentía extrañamente renovado, enérgico, a pesar de la molestia que tenía en la cadera. La respiración tranquila del contrario le indicó que seguía dormido, aún sin voltearlo a ver. Se giró levemente y observó el rostro pacífico de Haru. Acarició su pecho, avergonzándose de las marcas que éste tenía, de seguro lo había arañado.

Con eso, recordó al nuevo inquilino. El gato que parecía estar feliz de la vida en algún lugar, sin hacer ruido. Quizá incluso había escapado.

Se levantó cuidadosamente, sin despertar al pelinegro, y salió de la habitación. Haría el desayuno, para los cinco. Sousuke, Haru, el gato, Sakura y él. Todos debían alimentarse correctamente. Sobre todo, Sakura, el gato y él. Abrió las puertas del gabinete y sacó algunos ingredientes de ahí para seguir el mismo procedimiento en el refrigerador.

Un maullido lo hizo bajar la vista.

El pequeño gato estaba ahí, sentado, observándole. Quizá tenía hambre. Rin le murmuró un "espera" y continuó preparando el desayuno. Ese gato era demasiado… Manso. Tal vez le perteneció a alguien en el pasado.

Bien, en definitiva, una noche de sexo le hacía ver el día de un tono más brillante. Se sentía bien, lleno de energía y con ganas de sonreír de nuevo. Con ánimo, terminó de cocinar. Cuando fue a despertar a Sousuke, una hoja pegada en la puerta lo detuvo.

" _Qué molestos son, sucios"_

La puerta estaba abierta, además, y nadie se encontraba en su interior. Soltó un suspiro y fue a por Haru, con el gato maullando tras él.

─Ya despierta ─gritó. El gato saltó hacia atrás y gruñó. Los ojos de Haru se abrieron de inmediato.

─ ¿Eh? ─preguntó. Rin sonrió, satisfecho.

─Vamos a almorzar, que tenemos hambre ─contestó. El azabache se talló la cara y sonrió.

─No es que no me guste, pero estás casi desnudo ─el pelirrojo asintió.

─Sí, bueno, todos somos hombres. Además, no hay nadie más en casa. Apúrate, que Sakura y yo estamos muriendo de hambre. Y el gato también.

Haru asintió, levantándose. El sentimiento que albergaba en su interior era indescriptible. No sabía que le hacía más feliz. Que Rin se sintiera en casa o que pudiera hablar de Sakura sin hacer una mueca de tristeza.

Quizá las bajas se habían detenido en la montaña rusa de su vida.

* * *

 _La razón por la que publico al día siguiente a haber publicado (es decir que publiqué dos veces seguidas xD) se debe a una petición por parte de una de las lectoras, que consideró lindo que como regalo de cumpleaños adelantara la actualización. Así que, ¡Aquí está!_

 _Escrito a media noche, solo porque debía publicarlo hoy... ¡El lemon de bajo la Luna!_

 _No sé escribir mucho lemon, así que..._

 _Bien, ahora debo responder algo a cierta lectora, porque no contesté ayer xD Y bueno, si no fuera guest, lo haría de forma privada:P En fin..._

* * *

 _Sé perfectamente que Rin no es una mujer. Y si todos piensan lo que lean esto sienten que lo hago parecer una chica, entonces deberían decírmelo. Yo lo aceptaré y, como alguien que sabe perder bien, me retiraré de la escritura de fics hasta que pueda arreglar el problema._

 _Además, perdona si llego a sonar agresiva, porque definitivamente no es mi intención. Lamentablemente, difiero bastante de tu punto de vista, por eso escribo lo que escribo. Para mí, a como yo lo razono (que parece que no es de tu agrado, pero mi punto de vista no va a cambiar), el guardar la virginidad no es algo religioso, no sé explicarte por qué, pero quizá es la educación que a mi se me inculcó y yo no sepa ver la religión en éste caso. Para mí, la religión no tiene nada que ver con la sexualidad y su conservación._

 _Si no es creíble que una madre bofetée a su hijo por algo así, está bien, porque entiendo que a la mayoría de los hombres no les va mal por cosas así, pero todos tienen una percepción distinta de las cosas. Y aún si lo argumentas con miles de cosas que seguramente corroboran y establecen tu punto de vista como el correcto, la historia la estoy creando yo y si yo quiero que la señora Matsuoka sea una maldita desquiciada que quiera matar a su hijo porque sabe que no es un hombre completo y tiene sexo sin cuidarse, entonces lamentablemente así voy a escribirlo._

 _Voy a tomar todo lo que has dicho en cuenta y si llegase a seguir escribiendo más fics, entonces lo aplicaré en ello._

 _Solo me queda una duda. Si no te gusta la historia (porque eso me has dado a entender, aunque puede que sean críticas constructivas), ¿por qué continúas leyéndola?_

 _Repito, perdón si llego a ofenderte en algún momento. No quiero pelear, solo quería responder a tu mensaje y, dado a que no tienes una cuenta aquí, esta es la única manera que tengo de hacerlo._

 _Sin más que decir, espero que leas esto. Y perdón a aquellos que no tienen nada que ver._

 _MikaShier~_


	26. Capítulo 26

_¡Hola! Favor de leer las notas finales :3_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Makoto observó la ciudad desde su ventana. Por más que había tratado, no había logrado quitar aquella expresión melancólica de su rostro. Y es que todo en su mente era un caos. Ya ni siquiera recordaba desde cuando su mundo se había puesto de cabeza, cuando se había rendido ante sí mismo. Cuando había comenzado a amar a Rin.

Solo recordaba que antes ya le había gustado, en la secundaria, cuando su ausencia dolió más de lo que veía que dolía a los demás. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que Haru se sentía peor que él. Cuando el pelinegro rebeló sus sentimientos, Makoto no había dicho nada más que ya lo sabía. Porque se había dado cuenta y aún así lo había ignorado. Ocultó sus sentimientos, porque no estaba tan enamorado como Haru. Y lo superó, e incluso se fijó en otras personas.

Hasta que Rin desenterró el instinto protector hacia él con su debilidad.

Makoto cometía y cometería muchísimos errores. Yamazaki Sousuke era una clara prueba de ello. Aunque lo intentara, no podía amarlo. No entendía el por qué, solo lo sabía, pues, en ese momento, el único que le aceleraba el corazón y calentaba su sangre era Rin.

Y se sentía patético por ello.

No supo si Sousuke lo había consolado o se había consolado a sí mismo aquella noche en que sus cuerpos se volvieron uno. Y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No cuando era tan infeliz. No cuando no le amaba lo suficiente como para pensar en él un día entero. Con un suspiro, cerró la cortina. La alarma de su celular lo separó de la ventana. Nueve de la mañana, lunes.

Estaba harto, demasiado cansado de la misma mierda.

Se puso el reloj y un suéter ligero para después calzarse los zapatos, tomar las llaves y salir del departamento. Según sabía, gracias a Haru, Sousuke estaría buscando trabajo hasta entrada la tarde. Se arregló el cabello en uno de los vitrales de alguna tienda de paso y continuó su caminata, con el corazón atacando su pecho fuertemente. Se sentía mal por lo que haría, pero no podía seguir reprimiéndose. Él también merecía ser feliz. La vida no giraba torno a Haru. Media hora después, llegó.

Sus nudillos golpearon la puerta con firmeza. Dio un paso atrás y se peinó el cabello, respirando con profundidad. Se escuchó una voz y luego la puerta fue abierta. Rin tenía el cabello despeinado y la camisa mojada. Su cabello, que estaba más largo, se encontraba atado en una coleta.

─ ¡Atrápalo! ─Makoto no lo entendió hasta que observó a un gatito caminar por el barandal tranquilamente. Se apuró y, aunque éste le lanzó una mordida, lo atrapó─ Vale, gracias. Y... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases en la universidad? ─el castaño sonrió.

─Hola, ¿cómo estás? ─Rin asintió, tomando al gato y dejando pasar a Makoto.

─Hola, bien, ¿tú? Entonces, ¿te has saltado las clases? ─el pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá, el mayor lo siguió.

Estaba harto de anteponer siempre a Haru. De renunciar a todo por protegerlo, procurarlo. Estaba arriesgando su propia felicidad, no estaba viendo por sí mismo. Quería ser un buen amigo, pero no podía hacer mucho si Haru no intentaba imitarlo. Un buen amigo lo entendería... ¿cierto?

─No tengo clase hasta las dos de la tarde. Exenté los exámenes de hoy, respecto a las demás clases... Y vine a hablar contigo ─Rin soltó al gato y talló su camisa con una toalla húmeda. Quizá era eso lo que hacía antes de que Makoto llegara.

─El gato tiró una lata de caballa abierta sobre mí y Sakura, por si te lo preguntas. Pero bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ─Quizá eso no era precisamente necesario.

Tomó las muñecas de Rin y lo atrajo hacia sí, ignorando la resistencia que este ponía. Pegó sus labios a los contrarios, sosteniendo al pelirrojo por la nuca, callando sus protestas. Quería dejarle en claro que lo amaba. Y no dejaría de hacerlo. Quería que supiese que si Haru llegaba a abandonarlo, él estaría ahí. Pero no lo diría, solo esperaría a que Rin lo entendiera por medio de acciones.

─Solo pensé que también tengo derecho a ser feliz ─musitó el castaño, antes de que el pelirrojo comenzase a refunfuñar. Los ojos rubíes del menor se clavaron en los verdes del mayor, sin mirarlos en realidad, sin palabras. El nudo en su garganta impidió decir lo que sentía. Porque estaba mal, porque amaba a Haru.

" _Nosotros también lo merecemos. Ser felices. Ya sufrimos bastante"_

El rostro de Makoto volvía a acercarse, ahora con lentitud. Rin se acercó también. Felicidad. Makoto siempre había sido bueno. Makoto era paz. Amistad. Makoto entendía. Escuchaba y aconsejaba. Sin prejuicios, sin peleas. Makoto lo cuidaría, lo apoyaría. Sin desesperación, sin miedo... sin pasión.

Un recuerdo invadió su cabeza mientras sentía el aliento de Makoto chocar contra su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

»Me preocupa la manera en la que interpretas lo que sucede, Rin. Estás buscando una vía de escape y la solución no es esa. No has venido al psiquiatra a contarme lo que te pasa para después marcharte sin intentar resolverlo. Ya te lo he dicho, pero te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario. No busques una salida. Busca lo que realmente quieres y la manera en la que puedes conseguirlo. La opción fácil no siempre será la mejor. «

¿Por qué pensar que Makoto podría salvarlo? ¿Por qué pensar que necesitaba salvación? Si quería calma, si necesitaba cariño, si quería amistad, apoyo, consejos y todo lo demás... Solo bastaba con mirar un par de ojos azules que se desvivía por él cada día. Solo debía mirar a Haru. Aunque fuese difícil.

" _Makoto siempre va a estar con nosotros"_

" _Esta no es la solución, así que cállate"_

Empujó al mayor y se levantó. La felicidad era una mentira. Y, si existía, solo estaría a lado de Haruka. No de Makoto. Ese castaño debía entender algo que él ya había entendido, con ayuda de Haru. Amar no significaba conseguir tu propio bienestar. Era conseguir el bienestar de esa otra persona. Rin no iba a enseñarle lo que era el amor, no iba a corresponder, jamás.

─Ha... Has dicho que se llama Sakura, ¿no? ─cuestionó. El pelirrojo asintió, recargándose en la pared y clavando los ojos en el gato, que arañaba una de las maletas vacías de Sousuke.

─Nanase Sakura.

─Me ha quedado claro, Rin ─sonrió con falsedad. El aludido asintió nuevamente.

─Y no vuelvas a besarme.

─Sí, entiendo... No sabía que habías vuelto con Haru, creí que quizá tendría una oportunidad.

El pelirrojo suspiró. No habían regresado, porque era incapaz de decirle sus sentimientos cuando sabía lo mal que había hecho que el otro la pasase. Rin estaba siendo la señal que desviaba el camino de Haru -que originalmente conducía al triunfo- hacia un lugar desconocido, quizá la perdición. Estaba juntando toda su fuerza, juntando voluntad. Entonces haría una rica cena, prepararía una linda velada. Le diría que quería una última oportunidad. Todo saldría bien.

Y volvería a amarlo en palabra y acto.

Oh, era tan buen plan. Se sonrojó ante la mera idea de volver a estar con él. De sentir sus brazos y escuchar sus palabras. De oírle reír de nuevo. De volver a ser una pareja.

Makoto podía darse cuenta de que Rin aún no se recuperaba y quizá no estaba cerca de hacerlo cuando el pelirrojo se retraía. Le preocupaba, pero confiaba en que todo estaría bien. Porque al menos ya no se echaba a llorar desesperadamente.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos, Makoto abandonó el departamento de Haru, dejando a Rin solo. Sin haberse siquiera despedido. No sabía por qué llegó a pensar que el pelirrojo podría escogerlo a él. Ni por qué había ido solo a eso. Había miles de cosas que podía haber preguntado, miles de cosas que pudo decir para apoyar al menor.

Pero no iba a rendirse. Rin podía amarlo a él también.

* * *

Rin observó la puerta con decisión. Tenía demasiada hambre y Makoto se había marchado antes de que él pudiese pedirle que fuese al supermercado. Quedarse sin comer no era una opción, pues Sakura estaba también hambrienta -o hambriento-, así que... Se puso los zapatos y se asomó fuera, ajustándose la gorra y cubriendo sus ojos. No había nadie.

Dio un paso fuera y tuvo que ajustar la vista. Hacía mucho que no veía directamente el sol. Siempre había estado tras los filtros que impedían la entrada completa de los rayos solares. Agradeció que Sousuke fuese un terco y le hubiese comprado una bata simplona y color zafiro, porque los pantalones lo lastimaban y no quería parecer una mujer en todo nombre con un estampado de flores. Una chaqueta ligera de tela suave rodeaba sus brazos. Su corazón latía con prisa y miedo mientras se alejaba de la puerta de Haru. Bien, esa era una prueba. Debía superarla. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Por su mente jamás cruzó la idea de que bajar escaleras sería tan difícil. Puso una mano sobre su vientre, sosteniéndolo -tenía la extraña sensación de que podría caérsele en algún momento-, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al barandal y bajaba un escalón. No veía sus malditos pies ¡Moriría!

Cinco minutos, tres escalones después, una mano rodeó su brazo. Una sonrisa amable apareció en el campo de vista de Rin. Su propietaria: una niña de alrededor de diez años.

─ ¿Le ayudo? Es peligroso bajar sola ─murmuró, no era una pregunta. La firmeza con la que aquella desconocida lo sostenía le hizo saber que preguntar solo era una forma amable de decirle que le ayudaría sí o sí. El pelirrojo dejó que la chica lo tomara de la mano y le ayudara a bajar. En cierta forma, se sentía más seguro así─ ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

─Ci... cinco, creo ─No, un segundo, ¿cómo sabía que estaba embarazado y no que era un vejete barrigón?

─ ¿Cree? ─la risita que soltó calmó un poco el corazón de Rin, quien sonrió─ ¿Está enferma? El invierno trajo muchos resfriados, quizá por eso su voz está ronca, suena como un niño ─mencionó. La sonrisa calmada del mayor se transformó en una nerviosa─ ¿Ya fue a un doctor? En un embarazo, las enfermedades no son buenas. Mamá siempre lo dice.

─ ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ─la niña sonrió ampliamente.

─Dos y uno en camino. Mamá ama a los niños e incluso está buscando adoptar. Pero no ha encontrado una oportunidad, ya que, como también está embarazada, dice que los padres prefieren darle sus bebés a mujeres que no puedan tenerlos. Causa empatía ─Rin asintió, faltaba la mitad de los escalones─. Tu estómago está muy grande, ¿estás segura de que solo tienes cinco meses?

─Sí... cinco y medio.

─ Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿no sales? ¿Tu novio no te deja? Mamá dice que si tu novio no te deja hacer lo que quieres, no vale la pena.

─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─Trece. Sé que parezco menor, me lo han dicho, pero es porque no me callo y soy bajita, aunque... Las personas que más hablan somos las más felices, ¿no? ─Rin no quiso negar, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Él había sido así, y se había atormentado cada día con su deseo de mejorar. Su ambición. Las personas que más hablaban... no todas eran las más felices.

─Supongo que tienes un poco de razón ─la niña asintió.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─Rin sonrió amablemente, terminando de bajar las escaleras. Quizá la sombra de la solapa de su gorra impedía que la chica supiera que era... un chico. Quizá solo creía que era una chica con rasgos masculinos.

─Al súper mercado. Me he quedado sin comida y muero de hambre ─contestó comenzando a caminar─. Gracias por ayudarme.

─ ¡¿Puedo acompañarte?! ─cuestionó con una sonrisa─ ¡No tengo nada que hacer, porque me retrasé en la escuela y cerraron las puertas! Mamá dijo que viera si algún vecino necesitaba ayuda, aunque creo que la estresaba un poco, así que... ¿Te acompaño?

Rin asintió, incómodo. No quería que esa niña se diese cuenta de que en realidad sus proporciones no eran porque era una mujer robusta, si no que era un hombre. Uno bien preñado. Pero no tenía corazón para decirle que no a quien ofrecía su ayuda sin siquiera conocerle.

Se regañó a sí mismo y siguió caminando, temeroso de ser visto, mientras la niña seguía charlando. El mercado jamás se le había hecho tan lejos como en ese momento, en que sentía las miradas sobre él, ojos prejuiciosos que le seguían y le criticaban. Tal era su tensión, que la menor se dio cuenta. Lo tomó de la mano y sonrió.

─Nadie la está viendo, la calle está vacía ─comentó. Rin se sintió estúpido. Alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que aquello era verdad. Quizá era por el sol o porque era un día laboral─. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Kuremi. Vivo en el 3-F.

─Rin... 2-C ─La niña asintió.

─ ¿Qué compraremos?

─Hice una lista ─sacó una servilleta de su suéter y la desdobló─. Huevo, leche, pasta, crema, fresas, caballa, chocolate amargo, un pastel, carne, verduras, mucha carne, picante, curry en polvo y mucha soda. Haru no tiene soda. Ah, comida de gato y arena. Subrayé carne tres veces.

─ ¡Vale! ─entraron a la tienda en cuanto llegaron.

Kuremi tomó un carrito y siguió a Rin por todo el lugar, agregando cosas que quizá no estaban en la lista, mas el pelirrojo decía que Sakura las quería. A la hora de pagar, el mayor sacó su billetera, tomando el dinero que había ganado con su trabajo temporal y pagando el alimento. La niña le ayudó a cargar las cosas, musitando que era una suerte que estuviese ahí, porque de lo contrario, Rin podría haber muerto.

La chica hablaba y hablaba sin parar, haciendo que Rin se preguntase cómo la garganta no le dolía. En el trayecto a casa, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que su existencia le importaba a muy pocas personas. Nadie estaba viendo su físico. Nadie estaba juzgándolo abiertamente. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Se había equivocado. Su vida solo le pertenecía a él y todas las demás personas del mundo carecían de papeles en ella, salvo sus amigos y familiares. Si no le conocían, no podían criticarlo. Sonrió débilmente y miró adelante. Estaban por llegar cuando un grito llamó su atención. Las bolsas le fueron arrebatadas y recibió una mirada acusadora.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Rin? Salir solo...

─No había comida, Sou ─se quejó el pelirrojo, Kuremi observó al aludido con odio.

─No le hables así, grandote.

─ ¿Eh? ─Sousuke bajó la mirada, fulminando a la menor con ella─ ¿Quieres repetirlo, chiquilla?

─Kuremi vive en el piso de arriba y cuando me vio a punto de morir en las escaleras, decidió acompañarme.

─No estabas a punto de morir. Solo bajabas demasiado lento. Mamá tampoco ve sus pies, pero siempre quiere salir. Tiene menos miedo que usted, así que ella tarda menos ─Rin se acomodó el gorro.

─Tu madre debe ser experta.

─Usted lo será también ─Sousuke observó a la niña, quien sonreía tiernamente─. Será una mamá increíble. Estoy segura de que Sakura la amará. Lo trata tan bien y aún no nace... ¡Será muy amorosa cuando sea más grande!

El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco, llenándose de culpabilidad. Ahora lo trataba bien, pero Sakura... no le extrañaría si lo odiara en un futuro. Subieron los escalones y la niña se despidió. Rin entró al departamento y, junto a Sousuke, acomodó todas las cosas. Tomó una fresa y la hundió en un bol que había llenado de crema. Suspiró.

─Makoto vino a verme ─comentó. Sousuke detuvo lo que hacía y lo observó por un momento. No debía sentirse enojado. Rin no era la víctima de todo, pero tampoco el victimario. El chico masticó la fresa y tragó.

─ ¿Quería ver si estabas bien?

"No, quería besarme", pensó. Sin embargo, analizándolo un poco más, no era buena idea decirlo, así que asintió. Quizá jamás debió sacar el tema.

─Algo parecido ─contestó─. Sou, cámbiale la arena al gato, que no puedo agacharme ─el pelinegro asintió, observando a Rin comerse una fresa.

─ ¿Tu madre te avisó por qué no vino el fin de semana? ─cuestionó. El pelirrojo asintió, embarrando su dedo en crema y acercándoselo al gato, quien yacía acostado en una de las sillas.

─Había librado su agenda, pero hubo un problema con algo y tuvo que quedarse a resolverlo. Vendrá a acompañarme a la ecografía de Sakura, el miércoles y se irá el viernes... ¿Encontraste trabajo? ─el pelinegro se sirvió un vaso de jugo.

─Almacenista en la librería de la calle principal. Ya lo había dicho, acerté... ¿Haru te dejó dinero? ─Rin negó.

─Tenía algo de dinero en mi cartera. Tuve un trabajo temporal hace meses y pues... No se lo di a Haru porque es realmente poco y, siendo sinceros, no lo aceptaría.

─Vale... Prepara algo para comer, ¿quieres? ─las cejas de Rin se elevaron mientras observaba al más alto con fastidio.

─ ¿Por qué haría de comer?

─Porque si no lo haré yo y sabes que solo me sale bien el arroz.

─Pues haz arroz.

─Si haces curry.

La idea le agradó al pelirrojo, quien asintió y comenzó a sacar las cosas del refrigerador mientras Sousuke intentaba llevar al gato a su cuarto para encerrarlo. La preparación del curry se facilitó gracias al polvo de saborizante que el menor había comprado, para hacer las cosas rápido. Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y esperaron pacientemente.

* * *

Haru odiaba el olor a medicamento que la clínica del doctor de Rin emanaba. La pulcritud de las paredes blancas y los asientos negros que contrastaban con ellas lo sacaría de quicio en cualquier momento. Había salido temprano del trabajo gracias a una llamada que el hombre al que esperaba había realizado.

Cuando la enfermera tras la recepción le llamó, el pelinegro se calmó un poco. Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, pues... ¿Por qué mierda le llamaban? A él, no a Rin. A él, sin Rin. Entró a la oficina del médico y se sentó frente al escritorio, respondiendo al saludo del mayor.

La charla que llevaron a cabo no alivió el nerviosismo de Haru, si no que lo alteró. No había sido nada malo, suponía, pero no podía quitarse la presión del pecho, hasta que llegó a casa y escuchó los gritos de Rin y Sousuke, hasta que entendió que solo importaba el presente.

─ ¡Imbécil! ─decía Rin. El gato gruñó también. Sousuke tenía el ceño fruncido y lo observaba con irritación cuando reparó en la presencia de Haru─ Sousuke quemó tu cocina ─delató. El ojiazul se mostró sorprendido unos segundos, antes de caminar hacia aquella parte de la casa, sin decir nada.

─Solo ha sido la mitad de un gabinete y ha sido culpa de Rin. Él no atendió al curry, por eso se desbordó e hizo que la arrocera hiciera corto.

─ ¡Es tu culpa! ¿Por qué pones la arrocera cerca de la estufa? ¡Es sentido común!

─ ¿Por qué dejaste el curry sin revisar?

─Que fastidio ─masculló Haru, observando su gabinete. No estaba tan quemado, solo una gran mancha negra la cubría. El interior estaba intacto.

─De todas formas, la cena está lista ─comentó Rin, sacando algunos platos.

─Sousuke, ve a ponerle comida al gato ─el aludido lo observó por unos segundos, sin expresión, antes de asentir y marcharse. Estúpida pareja de enamorados─ ¿Qué comiste el día de hoy, Rin? ─el pelirrojo giró la cabeza.

─Fresas y crema. Y una estúpida lata de caballa.

─ ¿Solo eso? Deberías comer más ─los ojos del menor se clavaron en Haru.

─Pues si querías que comiera, hubieras comprado comida. Como Sou ya no está aquí, él no puede ir al mercado. He tenido que ir yo y me he encontrado con una niñita muy linda, que me ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Casi muero en esas cosas, ni siquiera podía ver mis pies.

─ ¿No? ─el tono empleado por el pelinegro provocó que Rin le diera un golpe.

─No te burles.

─Tenemos que hablar, ¿sabes?

─Siempre hemos tenido que hablar ─contestó. Haru suspiró suavemente y asintió, comenzando a servir el curry en los platos con arroz que Rin había estado preparando.

─Lo sé. Pero esto es más importante que todas las demás veces. Así que quédate despierto hasta tarde.

─ ¿Eh? Necesitamos dormir ─Haru sonrió levemente, Rin casi pensó que había sido producto de su imaginación. Dejó los platos a un lado y se acercó al pelirrojo, abrazándolo.

─No has dicho eso las últimas veces ─comentó. Las mejillas del contrario adquirieron un suave sonrojo mientras, abochornado, le empujaba.

─Cállate, imbécil.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre Tokio como un manto oscuro y frío. Si bien era primavera, el viento soplaba fresco y se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas entreabiertas. Haru estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con Rin acostado a su lado. Ninguno estaba dormido, porque debían hablar. Solo que Haru no sabía por dónde empezar.

Era igual que siempre. Miles de palabras se agolpaban en su mente, pero ninguna era capaz de salir por su boca. Tantas cosas por decir y tan pocas formas de hacerlo. Todo debía tener un orden, debía organizarse para no enredar a Rin con sus palabras, para dejarle todo claro.

Una idea cruzó por su mente.

No lo diría, iba a insinuarlo y entonces Rin, como era muy inteligente, lo entendería, se guiaría y diría él mismo lo que Haru no podía expresar. Así que tomo la mano del pelirrojo y lo ayudó a levantarse, para guiarlo a la última puerta del pasillo. El menor sabía lo que ahí había, o debía de haber. Ese cuarto era el almacén de Haru, donde guardaba cajas y lienzos entre otras cosas, aunque era seguro que esa habitación había sido planeada para una oficina en casa por los diseñadores del edificio.

Sin embargo, cuando Haru abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba vacío, salvo algunas latas de pintura de colores pasteles. Los ojos de Rin solo exploraron el lugar, sin inmutarse. Haru suspiró nervioso y se removió el cabello.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí? ─cuestionó, aunque su corazón ya latía conmovido.

─Es el cuarto para Sakura.

Aún si ya lo había supuesto, escucharlo de la boca de su amado le causaba una impresión diferente. Sus ojos ya picaban. Porque Haru había sido bueno cuando él había sido malo. Sí, quizá nadie estaba en sus zapatos, pero Rin sabía que su sentido de la humanidad se había desviado. Demonios, había creído que la muerte era mejor que tener un hijo.

─Tú vas a... ─Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, pero Haru lo conocía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los contrarios.

─No voy a quitártelo. Quiero que vivas conmigo. Que te quedes aquí... Si tú quieres...

La mano de Haru era cálida. Todo él despertaba una sensación de bienestar en Rin. Le hacía sentir seguro y, aunque antes había estado ciego, también le hacía sentir amado. Sus ojos rubí brillaban con las lágrimas que los inundaban. Apretó la mano de Haru. Sí, quería.

─Pero... Tus padres... Haru, yo no quiero que tus padres vayan a volver, lo siento... Solo no sé si soportaría que tu padre... Porque Sakura está en mi vientre... ─El pelinegro negó rápidamente.

─Ellos solo me dieron dinero. Ni siquiera saben dónde estoy viviendo. No volveré a dejar que te trate así otra vez. Ese día no actué y me siento terrible por ello. Me arrepiento cada vez que te veo, porque te hice daño y esa nunca ha sido mi intención... Rin, tú y Sakura estarán a salvo. No permitiré que algo les suceda.

Asintió. Si Haru creía que las cosas serían así, confiaría en él. Porque eran muy pocas las veces en las que se equivocaba respecto a el mismo pelirrojo. Vivir con Haru... Llamar a la casa del pelinegro como _su_ casa... No tenía precio. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Una familia, a lado de la única persona a quien amaba en el mundo. Bueno, de una manera romántica.

─También... Me he estado informando sobre... ─se sonrojó, volvió la vista a la pared mientras Rin se giraba para observarle─ Legal... Es decir... Eh... Tú... Ca... ─Suspiró. Bien, lo haría de la forma romántica, tradicional, cliché. Se obligaría a decirlo de una sola vez, sin tartamudeos, porque eso era lo que quería. Lo que siempre había querido desde el día en que se dio cuenta de que amaba al pelirrojo más que a nadie. Pegó una rodilla al piso y sacó una caja de terciopelo rojo. El corazón de Rin se había detenido para latir más apresurado mientras el pelinegro abría aquél objeto─ Cásate conmigo, Rin... Es decir... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

" _Solo lo hace por Sakura"_

No era así. Y Rin era consciente. Que esa jodida voz en su cabeza se callara de una vez por todas, porque el pelirrojo sabía con todo su ser que Haru lo amaba. Estaba seguro de ello, ahora, lúcido. Porque, de no ser así, ¿por qué se esforzaba tanto?

─Sé... Sé que este anillo no es la gran cosa y te mereces mucho más... Pero... ─Rin sonrió de lado, como si las lágrimas no estuviesen cayendo por sus mejillas, y tomó el pequeño aro para ponérselo en el dedo. Haru sonrió─ ¿Es un sí?

─Solo un idiota le diría que no a Nanase Haruka, ¿verdad?

─Sí, pero como tú eres un idiota, tenía mis dudas ─Rin sonrió y tomó a Haru por la camisa, obligándolo a levantarse. Pegó sus labios a los contrarios─. Te amo, Rin ─murmuró entre besos.

─También te amo ─contestó.

Sí, la felicidad existía. Y él era feliz. Al menos lo era en ese momento.

* * *

Sousuke sonrió a la oscuridad. Bien era sabido que esos edificios departamentales eran de paredes delgadas. Y la habitación que utilizaba era justo la que estaba al lado de la que pronto se convertiría la habitación de Sakura. A quien posiblemente Rin obligaría a llamarle _tío_. Y bueno, no le molestaba tener un sobrino. Rin era parte de su familia y el que su vida comenzase a iluminarse de nuevo suponía un gran alivio.

No podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría la madre de Rin y su hermana, porque ellas eran su familia de sangre. Ellas tenían un lazo más definido, al igual que Haru, solo que diferente. Recuperar a Rin siempre sería el mayor de los logros. Y se lo agradecería de por vida a ese chico agua. Le debía mucho y estaba seguro de que, esta vez, si podían llamarse amigos. Sí, tenían una amistad en donde se apoyaban, porque en el fondo se entendían. Aceptarlo no estaba de más.

Se cubrió con la sábana y cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar las cursilerías que alcanzaba a escuchar. Rendido ante la impertinencia de aquella pareja idiota, sacó su reproductor de música y calló al mundo entero con melodías que no recordaba que había introducido. Pero claro, Rin siempre tomaba sus cosas.

Su sonrisa se borró lentamente mientras sus pensamientos envolvían su cabeza. Estaba feliz por esos dos. Aún con el odio principal que había sentido por Haru, las cosas eran diferentes en aquél momento. Ese hidrofílico era bueno para Rin. Eran tal para cual, idiota si no lo entendían. Pero...

En ese instante, sus sentimientos estaban confusos.

Se sentía pésimo, porque la felicidad de Rin debido a la propuesta de matrimonio no era lo único que estaba aliviándolo. Había algo más, algo que estaba despertando el lado rencoroso de su persona.

El matrimonio de aquél par frenaría a Makoto, por completo.

Y quizá lo derrumbaría un buen rato. Sousuke quería ver eso. Y era precisamente por ese pensamiento que se encontraba atormentado. Quería aprovechar la brecha de debilidad que se abriría en Makoto, debido al desamor, para enamorarlo.

El egoísmo era uno de los sentimientos más caóticos de la humanidad. No quería cegarse por él.

* * *

 _:3 Hola :3_

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta gracias a la increíble percepción que los seres superiores nos dieron a los simples mortales, éste capítulo es el doble de largo de lo norma._

 _Sorpresa, sorpresa~_

 _A partir de éste momento, los capítulos tendrán éste largo, pues me niego a que supere cierta cantidad de capítulos y bla, bla, bla. En otras noticias..._

 _Elijan. SouMako o ReiGisa. NO voy a poner a las dos parejas porque, aún si me gustan, no voy a emparejarlos a todos. La vida no es tan feliz c: La vida **no es tan buena.** Lo dejo a su sabia elección. Si no escogen o se crea un empate, lo sorteo y ya está n.n _

_Además..._

 _En el capítulo anterior contesté a un review de un guest en las notas, porque pues... A un guest no puedo contestarle en el mismo review en FF. YO JAMÁS dije que su comentario fuese malo o tonto. Los fundamentos están bien, la opinión de cada uno debe respetarse. Tampoco dije que me retiraría por siempre. Si no que me iría a pensar sobre lo ocurrido hasta que en mi estúpida mente shippeadora de ukes sensibles entendiera que Rin no debe actuar con una mujer, y entonces volvería a atacar. Así que pido una grandísima disculpa a la chica que dejó el review y a todos los demás por los malentendidos, de verdad. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

 _Ahora bien, he decidido contestar otro review, este es para todos, porque la duda puede estar y lo entiendo. Bajo la Luna está fundamentada. A Rin pudieron sacarlo del psiquiátrico porque, según tengo entendido gracias a un caso cercano, no pueden mantenerlo dentro en contra de su voluntad, solo por un tiempo determinado. Después, puede salir con la condición de que un tercero asuma la responsabilidad de su cuidado al cien por ciento. No sé como sea los demás países, pero bueno, tampoco sé como investigar sobre ello. Y mi beautiful betareader que es una persona bien vieja y experimentada, me ayuda diciendome si las emociones que escribo están correctas en el aspecto de reacción ante las situaciones vividas, algo así:3 La información sobre el embarazo también es corroborada, me informo de ello cada que escribo un cap._

 _Igual, es de humanos equivocarse. La vida **no es tan buena** como para hacerme perfecta :v_

Por último... En abril del 2015 (si no es ese año, es entonces el 2013) se legalizó el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en Shibuya, Tokio. Leí un artículo y me enojó bastante por los comentarios de gente inepta que decían que era una decepción y que ojalá esa clase de aberración no se extendiera por el mundo. O sea, khé? Pero bueeeeno.

Chaito 3


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

—No entiendo por qué sigues haciéndolo. Ya te dije que amo a Rin.

—Y yo ya te dije que estás confundido.

Makoto bufó suavemente, doblando la pierna y empujando a Sousuke hasta despegarlo de él. El pelinegro se acomodó sobre la cama y fijó la vista en el techo. Ese castaño debía entenderlo por las buenas o por las malas. Y, lamentablemente, las formas buenas ya escaseaban en demasía.

—Rin está con Haru, entiéndelo.

—Y yo lo amo, entiéndelo tú —Sousuke suspiró. Makoto se talló la cara y se enredó en las sábanas—. Comprendo que se les dificulte creerme y enserio no quiero lastimarte, pero es la verdad. Amo a Rin, Yamazaki-kun, y no porque quiera hacerlo.

—De todas formas, Makoto. Por más que lo intentes, él no va a dejar a Nanase de lado. Haru es, además de la única persona a quien Rin ha amado desde siempre, el padre de su hijo. O hija.

—Dicen que las personas solo se enamoran dos veces. Puedo ser su segunda vez y... —Sousuke se irguió, irritado.

— ¿Siempre has sido tan imbécil? Haru es tu mejor amigo, ¿enserio quieres que Rin lo deje por ti? ¿Quieres que Haru renuncie a él, a su felicidad, solo porque tú quieres tirarte a su novio?

— ¡No quiero solo tirármelo! —Makoto se sentó también— Haru debería entender. Si ambos amamos a Rin, quizá ninguno deba quedarse con él. Es lo justo. De esa manera...

—De esa manera tú no sales herido. Pero es injusto, porque Haru ya estaba con Rin. No puedes de pronto decidir que eso te perjudica —Makoto bajó la mirada.

—Estoy siendo egoísta, ¿no?

—Más que eso. Estás cegándote por ello. Dime, ¿de verdad estás dispuesto a perder a uno de tus mejores amigos por Rin? —El castaño apretó los ojos.

—Rin será mi mejor amigo también —la mano de Sousuke buscó la de Makoto, apretándola.

—Reitero. ¿Estás dispuesto a perder a uno de tus mejores amigos que es, además, como un hermano para ti por un chico que no va a amarte jamás? —Esta vez, no obtuvo respuesta. Sousuke le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Makoto clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en los orbes cian del más alto.

—No puedo solo decidir dejar de amarlo. Y no planeo callarlo. Solo pelearé un poco más, sé que Rin no está seguro de amar a Haru... Y... —Sousuke suspiró con fastidio— No entiendo porqué sigues aquí, Yamazaki-kun, cuando ya te dije que amo a Rin. Cuando no dejo de repetirlo.

—Las personas se enamoran dos veces, ¿no? Y quizá puedo ser la segunda.

—Solo me enamoraré de Rin.

—Y Rin solo va a amar a Haru —el pelinegro suspiró, esta vez con resignación—. Reacciona de una buena vez. Si sigues, no solo Haru va a odiarte. Rin también lo hará. Y perderás a tus amigos. Estás aprovechándote de la brecha que hay en su relación y eso no hará más que lastimarte, porque es oficial que, por más que se separen, su destino es seguir por el mismo camino. Rin y Haru deben estar juntos. Y si tú los separas, yo mismo te haré pagar.

—Entiendo... —susurró, apretando la mano de Sousuke, no sabía en que momento la había tomado y, a pesar de lo dicho, no podía entender del todo lo que el pelinegro, con el que llevaba revolcándose algunos días, decía.

—Debes dejarlos tranquilos.

—Voy a dar todo mi esfuerzo.

Los brazos de Sousuke rodearon a Makoto. No podía evitar sentirse utilizado, pero era lo que ganaba tras lo que intentaba hacer. Si sacar a Makoto del camino significaba estar con él a pesar de que éste no le amara, lo haría, porque Rin ya había sufrido suficiente. Todos ya habían tenido suficiente. Aún así, a pesar de cualquier esfuerzo que aquella pareja pudiera emplear, ambos corazones perdurarían rotos, porque lo que había sido no se recuperaría, no volvería a ser. Y los errores cometidos nadie podía borrarlos. El tiempo no curaba las heridas, solo hacía que dejasen de arder. Y había heridas que, por más tratamiento que se les diese, nunca dejaban de doler.

* * *

Ventanas abiertas de par en par, papel periódico colocado en el suelo. Cajas enormes en una esquina de la habitación. La pintura en la pared aún estaba fresca, así que un pequeño ventilador aceleraría el tiempo de secado. Haru se encontraba sentado en el piso, en medio de la habitación, con un pequeño trozo de madera y una navaja. Frente a él, un barco del mismo material de alrededor de seis mil centímetros cúbicos –treinta centímetros de largo, diez de ancho y veinte de alto- se hacía lugar entre más trozos de madera. Rin entró a la habitación con dos limonadas frías y un plato con un par de emparedados. Carraspeó un poco, llamando la atención del pelinegro para que éste le ayudase a colocar las cosas en el piso. Haru no tardó en ayudarle a sentarse también. Rin tomó uno de los trozos de madera y sonrió.

— ¿Es enserio? —cuestionó con un indicio de burla. El ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo.

—Creo que será un bonito adorno. Tengo el presentimiento de que será un niño.

—Pues… —Rin soltó una risa suave siguió observando el tallado— Creo que son ilusiones mías, pero… ¿Este es Nagisa? Se parece mucho.

—Es Nagisa.

—Cuando dijiste que le harías un barquito… Pensé en un barquito —confesó riendo—. Ya sabes, algo como un trapecio invertido con una velita de triangulo. No un navío de piratas y marineros. Y no pensé que harías una tripulación.

—Me gustan los modelos a escala.

—Ya sabía que era una excusa. Pero… ¿Por qué has puesto a Nagisa y…? —tomó otra estatuilla de madera y volvió a reír— ¿Este es Rei?

—Sí. Y no es una excusa. Es un buen recuerdo. Cuando estés viejo y arrugado, Sakura puede tomar este —Haru le dio la figurilla que tallaba, Rin sonrió— y recordar que solías ser un joven hermoso.

—Vale, lo capto. Pero… De verdad, pensé que si uno de los dos era un… nerd… sería yo.

—No te preocupes, lo eres. Yo solo tengo un hobby.

—Mejor cállate y come… —se llevó una mano al vientre e hizo una mueca— Lo despertaste.

— ¿Eh? —Haru se acercó a Rin y observó su vientre— ¿Puedo...? —los ojos carmín del menor se clavaron en los orbes azules contrarios. Pronto, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosado.

—N-no... no tienes que preguntar —balbuceó. Las comisuras de los labios del pelinegro se curvearon levemente. Posó una mano sobre el vientre de Rin en el lugar que él indicaba y esperó, más no hubo movimiento alguno.

— ¿Seguro que...? —entonces lo sintió. Una suave patadita que arrancó una sonrisa en labios de ambos padres. Haru movió la mano, pero nada volvió a sentirse— Quizá no esté despierto —Y ahí estaba nuevamente. Sakura pateaba el vientre de Rin ante la voz del pelinegro, quien no tardó en darse cuenta de ello. Acercó su rostro a la redondez del menor y rozó su nariz con aquella parte del cuerpo de Rin, quien lo observó curioso mientras Haru levantaba el camisón—. Sakura, soy papá —susurró acariciando la piel del pelirrojo. Una patadita volvió a sentirse. Rin se abochornó, sin despegar la mirada de Haru—. Ya quiero tenerte aquí, ¿sabes? Todos te queremos mucho, en especial Rin y yo...

—Esto es tan... Y dices que yo soy vergonzoso —Haru sonrió y le besó el vientre. Un rojo intenso invadió las mejillas de Rin. El pelinegro lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo a sí, juntando sus labios. Las manos del menor convirtieron en puños el cuello de la camisa del contrario mientras correspondía el beso.

Al final del día, Rin seguiría siendo el arcoíris de Haru. Y Haru seguiría siendo el resplandor de Rin. El momento era tan íntimo y perfecto que ninguno escuchó al gatito entrar a la habitación arrastrando los auriculares del pelirrojo, ni oyó cuando el pequeño animal pisó un charquito de pintura y, mientras sacudía el líquido de su patita, refunfuñando, terminaba por restregarse en la pared húmeda. O cuando Sousuke entró, tomando al gato por el pellejo y saliendo de la habitación con rapidez, deseando dejar caer algo de lejía en sus ojos.

La burbuja había sido creada, un mundo en donde, si estaban juntos, solo habría perfección. Una burbuja fácil de romper, pero hermosa de admirar.

"Tú, Sakura y yo"

* * *

Lo que Rin más odiaba de Tokio, eran las noches sin estrellas. La luminosidad de la ciudad opacaba cualquier luz que aquellas esferas de gas a millones de kilómetros de lejanía pudiesen emanar. Y Rin era un romántico, pese a todo. Su vista claramente buscaría clavarse en el cielo estrellado, para pensar. Para sentir que un momento podía ser perfecto.

Una de sus manos viajó hacia su abdomen, acariciando el extenso vientre que ahora poseía. Murmuró algunas palabras antes de que la puerta, tras él, se abriera. Haruka salió con las llaves del coche y besó la mejilla del menor antes de tomar su mano y guiarlo hacia las escaleras.

La calle estaba vacía y el viento corría con libertad, arrastrando algunos papeles que habían sido tirados a lo largo del día. Rin entró en el coche y esperó a que Haru hiciera lo propio. No tardaron mucho en arrancar y tampoco fue mucho el tiempo en que demoraron en llegar.

Frente a la clínica donde Rin solía hacer sus chequeos y veía a su psiquiatra, cuyas visitas se habían reducido a una vez por semana, se encontraba un automóvil negro, que los chicos ya conocían, sobre todo el pelirrojo. Su madre ya se encontraba en la salita, con un traje formal que desconcertó a Rin.

—Hola, Haruka. Hijo —murmuró mientras se levantaba y besaba la mejilla de los mencionados.

— ¿Por qué estás vestida así? —Rin ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así esperó a que su madre hablase.

—Siempre hay improvistos. He desocupado mañana, pero aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Estoy bien, así que no necesitas quedarte aquí mañana. Puedes ir con Gou y descansar todo el día —ofreció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cansada. Tenía mucho sueño. La mujer observó aquellos ojos carmines y sonrió, acariciándole el rostro.

—Eres igual a tu abuela. Siempre dejándote en segundo plano... Voy a quedarme contigo. A Gou la veo todas las noches. Y aún no hemos hablado de todo.

Rin asintió, entrelazando la mano con la de Haru mientras los tres se dirigían a la oficina del ginecólogo. El hombre los saludó amablemente y los instó a tomar asiento.

— ¿Listo para tu segunda ecografía? —preguntó sonriendo. Rin se encogió de hombros y asintió— Prefecto. Pero antes... ¿Has estado comiendo mejor?

—Sí, las cinco veces al día que usted había dicho —aquello no era del todo una mentira. Los fines de semana comía completo, con Haru y Sousuke. Pero en los días laborales, cuando Haru se iba a la universidad y Sousuke salía, Rin perdía el apetito. Pero no era algo importante. Comía bien, eso creía.

—Muy bien. Ahora... Esto se lo había comentado a Nanase-kun el otro día —musitó el mayor, sacando un folio de la cajonera—. En busca de alguna anomalía que pudiese darse en el embarazo masculino, gravamos la ecografía, ¿recuerdas? —Rin asintió, pronto sintió la mano de su madre en la pierna— Lo he revisado unas diez veces, y he encontrado que el desarrollo del feto ha sido más rápido de lo usual. Me extrañaba que pudiese distinguir algunos miembros de su cuerpo, así que lo he comparado con un embarazo normal, solo para corroborar la afirmación. Lo ideal hubiese sido haberlo visto a tiempo para llevar un control más rígido y aumentar tus chequeos, lamento el no haber actuado más rápido. Aún así, esto no es algo malo, solo deberemos apresurarnos en establecer la fecha de su nacimiento, según su desarrollo. Si no tienes alguna duda, pasemos a la otra habitación, por favor.

Rin se colocó la bata que el médico le tendió y se dirigió a la habitación contigua a lado de Haru, reclamándole en susurros el silencio de su parte respecto a aquella visita de la que el pelirrojo no se había enterado. Haru, suspirando, murmuró que no quería que se preocupase. Lo que no dijo, fue que el desarrollo acelerado no había sido la única anomalía encontrada.

El pelirrojo se recostó en la camilla y se descubrió el vientre, dejando que su doctor vertiera un líquido frío y viscoso en él para después acercar una máquina, pasando un pequeño aparato sobre su piel. La imagen de su interior apareció en el monitor de la maquina.

Y, por primera vez, Rin lo vio.

No estaba del todo claro, pero el doctor se encargó de señalar las partes formadas de su bebé. Haru apretó los labios y observó la imagen con atención, intentando leer entre líneas.

—Bueno, con esto queda confirmado —sonrió el mayor. Rin frunció el ceño, observando aquello que su médico señalaba en la pantalla. Haru apretó la mano de su prometido. La mujer observó atentamente la pantalla y luego sonrió.

—Oh —musitó. Presionó el brazo de su hijo, quien los miró con fastidio.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tendrá tres brazos? Espere... ¡¿Es un tercer brazo?! —Rin entrecerró los ojos, intentando que la imagen se separase.

—No, Rin —respondió Haru, ocultando su preocupación, casi sin aliento. Y sintiéndose mal por estar levemente emocionado.

—Felicidades, Matsuoka-kun... Son gemelos. Ahora, ¿quiere saber su género?

* * *

"Lo cité aquí sin el conocimiento de Matsuoka-kun porque, en su estado, no quisiera perturbar su tranquilidad sin antes una confirmación. Como sabe, Nanase-kun, con el consentimiento de Matsuoka-kun hemos grabado su primer ecografía, para segundos chequeos. He revisado dicha grabación en mis tiempos libres y, gracias a los chequeos médicos que hace cada semana y con ayuda del ultrasonido grabado realizado a una de mis pacientes con el cual he comparado el desarrollo fetal de Matsuoka-kun, nos hemos dado cuenta de que el crecimiento del feto parece estar ligeramente acelerado y, además, se presenta un segundo latido. Puede que haya existido alguna interferencia en la grabación, pero también puede ser que vaya a tener gemelos o mellizos. Esto solo podré confirmárselo hasta la segunda ecografía. No hace falta adelantarla, pues es solo en unos días. Lo he llamado solo a usted debido a que sé muy poco sobre la estabilidad de Matsuoka-kun y no sé a qué grado pueda alterarlo esto. Decirle o no está en sus manos.

"Ahora... Si Matsuoka-kun llegase a experimentar un embarazo de gemelos, el riesgo aumenta, y quiero aclarar que no digo que se lo esconda ni lo recomiendo. Él no se ha cuidado muy bien, como sabrá. Cuando Sara-san lo trajo, él presentaba algunos síntomas de desnutrición. Según comentó la señorita, Matsuoka-kun había entrado en un estado de depresión y quizá eso influyó en la cantidad de alimento que ingería. Nada más llegar a Japón, su rutina alimentaria cambió, aunque la depresión que había arrastrado pudo modificar su aceptación a la comida. De cualquier forma, no pasó a mayores. Sin embargo, los primeros meses son muy importantes en un embarazo, así que puede que haya algunas complicaciones durante el mismo, sobre todo porque debe comer por tres personas.

"Pasando a algo más, dado a que Matsuoka-kun no es una mujer, no posee las facultades necesarias para un parto natural, pues sus caderas no son anchas y no se dilatará para expulsar del vientre a su hijo, así que hay que programar una cesárea en cuanto el bebé esté listo para salir. Dado al rápido desarrollo que el feto está teniendo, quizá esté listo antes de lo normal. Creo que la fecha ideal sería durante el mes de Julio... Confirmaremos su avance el siguiente miércoles y entonces hablaremos de esto con Matsuoka-kun, Nanase-kun. No es algo malo, pero no soy quién para decidir que tanto podría afectarle."

Rin observaba la ventana del auto mientras pasaban las calles, fijando la mirada en el cielo, que había comenzado a nublarse. Gemelos. Eso era... simplemente fantástico, increíble. Y eso no significaba que fuese genial.

No solo había intentado acabar con una vida a parte de la propia, sino que habían sido dos. Y, ahora, ¿cómo mierda podría mirarse al espejo de nuevo? Iba de mal en peor. Y eso tampoco significaba que la vida de Sakura valiese menos que la de su segundo hijo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Haru, deteniéndose ante una luz roja. Rin se giró hacia él de inmediato—. No te lo dije porque... Si no era así, entonces te habría alterado en vano. En verdad lo lamento, Rin.

—Te toca escoger —musitó al tiempo en que Haru arrancaba. El pelinegro volteó brevemente, clavando los ojos en el perfil de su prometido. Luego volvió la vista a la calle.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Rin jugó con los pliegues de su camisón.

—Que te toca escogerle un nombre. Yo elegí Sakura, tu debes ponerle un nombre a Haru junior dos.

El alivio recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo del pelinegro, haciéndole darse cuenta de cuan preocupado y temeroso de la reacción de Rin estaba. Apretó el volante y sonrió, mirando hacia adelante, mientras una risilla de alegría se escapaba por sus labios.

—Haru junior dos... —repitió. Observó la luna por unos instantes.

Ja. Ese astro que reflejaba la luz del sol había presenciado tanto, había sido testigo de tantas situaciones. Se estacionó frente a su edificio y apagó el coche, observando por el retrovisor a la madre de Rin detenerse en uno de los lugares públicos.

—Niji —soltó. Rin clavó sus ojos carmín en él de inmediato. Haru le tomó la mano— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí... Pero... ¿Por qué arcoíris? —cuestionó, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Haru, quien removía el aro que rodeaba el anular del pelirrojo.

—Los sakuras son importantes para ti, para mí los arcoíris.

"Porque tú, Rin, solo los haces para mi".

* * *

¿Qué tan malo podía ser estar embarazado?

Sinceramente, no lo entendía, pero sabía que había motivos para que la angustia de Rin fuese tan grande. Y es que, cuando hablaban de problemas de personalidad, Hazuki Nagisa era experto. Sabía del dolor psicológico que significaba el ser tratado como una chica a pesar de ser un hombre. Sabía de la tristeza y la negatividad que traía el ser confundido con una mujer.

No entendía qué tan malo podía ser estar en cinta, pero comprendía que tan malo podía ser dudar de tu sexualidad. Rin la tenía dificil, porque él no era una chica, pero podría haberlo sido. Nagisa había apoyado el aborto en secreto, porque el pelirrojo sufría demasiado. Demonios, era cuestión de verle la cara para darse cuenta. Pero todos, siempre, anteponían sus prioridades. Estaban ciegos ante lo que ellos creían. Y Nagisa sabía. Sabía lo que se sentía que escogieran por ti. Sabía lo que se sentía el que eligiesen "lo mejor" para ti. Lo sabía. Y una mierda que lo sabía.

Y le daba rabia la impotencia de Rin. Le daba rabia la propia impotencia.

Porque, pudiendo siempre elegir entrar al juego se quedaban en las gradas. Porque los demás los sentenciaban y eran tan inflexibles que...

Pero le daba más rabia callar. Más le enojaba estar solo, sin poder decirle a alguien lo que realmente pensaba. Y también le enfurecía la burbuja de "Rin debe ser mío", que pertenecía a Makoto, porque el amor no era antes de la amistad, nunca.

Rei apareció en la estación bien entrada la tarde, disculpándose mil veces al ver al rubio en una de las bancas, mientras el tren se desvanecía a la distancia. El más bajo le sonrió, como siempre. Pero hacía tiempo que aquella hermosa sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos de Nagisa. Se sentó a lado de su amigo y se acomodó los lentes, el reloj, la ropa y el cabello. Nagisa clavó la vista al frente.

— ¿Me has esperado todo este tiempo? —cuestionó el peliazul. Nagisa sonrió.

—Rei-chan, tardaste mucho.

—Kou-san quiso pasar por un helado antes de regresar.

"Kou-san..." Rei, tan idiota. Esos dos seguían fingiendo ser solo amigos, salían "a último minuto", cuando Nagisa tenía que volver a casa. Pero no podía ser mera coincidencia que ambos hubiesen encontrado pareja el mismo día.

No era algo confirmado, pero Nagisa sabía que así debía ser. Desde que superaron sus diferencias, Rei y Gou habían comenzado a verse como algo más, le había quedado claro, aunque no todos habían sido capaces de apartar la vista de Haru y Rin, quienes siempre eran los protagonistas de la vida de todo el equipo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Rei estaba enamorado, no pudo evitar sentir que su mundo amenazaba con caer, porque le gustaba ese chico. Aunque había sido enamoramiento temporal y, ahora, era Chigusa quien se adueñaba de sus ojos.

Nagisa sonrió.

—Gou-chan te aprecia mucho —comentó, observando de reojo las mejillas de Rei prenderse como un par de faros rojos.

—S-somos muy b-buenos amigos, sí...

—Rei-chan, sabes que lo sé —pescó las manos en la orilla de la banca y se balanceó hacia adelante—. No tienes que fingir, ninguno tiene que hacerlo. Además, Rin-chan también te quiere mucho. Todos se lo tomarán bien —Rei suspiró y observó hacia adelante.

—Pensé que te habías vuelto a casa, ¿por qué quisiste esperarme? —Nagisa había enviado un mensaje al peliazul, pidiéndole que no tardara.

—No lo sé, quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

—Últimamente se te nota... mal... ¿Pasó algo? —Nagisa se lo pensó unos segundos.

— ¿No te sientes triste por Rin-chan? —cuestionó, un nudo alojándose en su garganta. Rei soltó el aire, una acción que carecía de belleza, pero últimamente todo era así.

—Kou-san nos ha arrastrado a sus metidas de pata, ¿no crees? —El rubio lo observó— No es que le eche la culpa, solo digo...

—Sé a qué te refieres, Rei-chan. Pero... Si Gou-chan no nos hubiese llamado... Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Rin-chan se hubiera marchado. Hubiera tomado dinero y hubiera huido. Lo admitió. Gou-chan... Fue gracias a ella que Rin-chan se quedó. Si las cosas no se hubiesen enredado, Rin-chan quizá estuviera en un país que no nos imaginamos.

—Posiblemente tienes razón...

—Lo único que no me gusta de esto... Si Rin-chan se topa con un muro y cae... Aún si se levanta, tarda mucho en hacerlo. Rin-chan no está bien, y ni Haru-chan ni Sou-chan están viendo el daño que le causan.

— ¿Por qué crees que Haruka-senpai y Yamazaki-san le causan daño? Nagisa-kun, ellos lo conocen muchísimo más que nosotros, Rin-san tenía un problema psicológico, su mente estaba inestable. De lo contrario, ¿crees que ellos se habrían opuesto a su decisión? Yo creo que no lo dejaron decidir porque él no tenía la mente clara...

—Quizá solo vieron por ellos... Rin-chan tiene miedo y si él no se levanta...

—Nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarlo. Vamos a tenderle una mano —posó su propia mano sobre la de Nagisa, quien se giró levemente para observarlo. Rei sonrió—, ¿cierto? —los labios del rubio se curvearon mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban.

—Cierto.

El atardecer llegó a su fin y, minutos después, el último tren se detuvo e el andén. No tardaron mucho en abordar. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo cuando Nagisa clavó la mirada en la ventana. Las palabras de Rei calmaban su angustia.

Pero el mal augurio no paraba de presionar su pecho.

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola! Perdón por el retraso, no tengo computadora y eso era un problema hasta que encontré Word en el celular*0*

En fin, debo avisarles que por algunos motivos me tomaré unas vacaciones, de tiempo indeterminado. Aunque espero sentirme mejor para el próximo lunes y con suerte habré recuperado mi compu.

Espero entiendan. ¡Nos vemos!

Por cierto, por ocasión única responderé preguntas sobre el fic (si alguien tiene dudas de algo o quisiera que me pensara en agregar algo, puede decirlo). Aunque espero haber sido clara al respecto.


	28. Capítulo 28

Nota de autor: Perdón por la tardanza:s espero no me odien c:

Bajo la luna... ¡llega a su fin!

Pero este no es c:

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

* * *

 ** _Junio 27, Tokio, Japón_**

¿Qué es lo que hubiera sucedido si las decisiones tomadas no hubieran sido equivocadas?

Rin no podía evitar preguntárselo día a día. Odiaba atormentarse, pero no era algo que podía evitar. Levantarse cada mañana y ver a Haru recostado a su lado le causaba alivio, pero también hacía que un sentimiento aflorara en su pecho, haciéndole sentir pesado y atrapado. Pero más culpable que nada.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Por algún motivo, se sentía ajustado. Sabía de sobra que el tiempo jamás se detendría, pero una parte de su ser necesitaba aplazarlo todo. Una sensación de pérdida inminente le acechaba entre sueños. Rin comenzó a despertar agitado y lleno de sudor, con un escalofrío helándole la sangre.

Haru solía tomarle de las manos y ayudarle a calmarse. Además, las repentinas pesadillas llevaron como resultado el aumento de los ejercicios de relajación que Rin hacía diariamente, sumándole el hecho de que las visitas al psiquiatra habían aumentado.

El pelirrojo no sabía exactamente el qué soñaba, pero, al despertar, el gusto amargo le inundaba el cuerpo. Estaba asustado, porque tenía un presentimiento y no sabía interpretarlo.

—Bien, según lo que me has contado —musitó el psicólogo en su última consulta—, de lo que sientes cada vez que te levantas, experimentas remordimiento y culpa.

—Dígame algo que no sepa —contestó el menor, tallándose el rostro con cansancio.

—Lo que no sabes, es cómo sobrellevarlo. Tienes una idea de qué es lo que te hace sentir así, pero no lo sabes con exactitud. Esto va más allá de lo ocurrido durante el embarazo, porque según lo que me has dicho, no fue solamente por el trato de los padres de Haruka lo que te hizo caer en depresión. Estás guardándote mucho y, al estar en una etapa emocionalmente sensible como lo es el embarazo, todo ese peso termina por atormentarte. Sé que te lo he repetido en cada una de las citas, pero realmente lo siento necesario. Quiero ayudarte, Matsuoka-kun, y para eso necesito que confíes en mí. Más.

Rin se rascó la mejilla, clavando la mirada en el piso. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que soportaba o en qué se guardaba para sí. Era algo que hacía inconscientemente, como si solo pudiera pensar en el daño una vez y después guardarlo en su memoria para siempre, en un lugar que no pensaría en buscar.

Se pasó las manos varias veces por su cabello, intentando sacar del fondo aquello que en verdad lo había llevado al caos. Y todo se reducía a una pregunta: ¿Qué era lo que realmente lo había hecho pensar en el aborto? La respuesta era única también.

Haruka.

Todo su mundo lo era él. Si lo pensaba, eran pequeños detalles que el pelinegro hacía o evitaba hacer lo que provocaba que Rin se atormentara, porque su amor era tal que, aún sin querer, intentaba cada día gustarle más a Haru, sacarle más sonrisas, hacer que lo besara más, hacer que le dijera aquellas frases romanticonas que nunca soltaba. Sacarlo de su confort, hacer que le demostrara que era correspondido.

Porque así de cruel era el amor. Uno jamás podía descansar si estaba enamorado.

No era una forma de echarle a Haru la culpa, por supuesto que no. Era solo que había demasiadas gotas en su vaso, muchas puestas por el mismo pelinegro. Derramadas por los padres de su novio, por el miedo que aún se guardaba.

—Yo nunca he querido ser… afeminado. Pero… Cuando comencé a salir con Haru… Más bien, cuando comencé —hizo un ademán extraño con las manos, queriendo explicarse— a… pretenderlo, supongo. Cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba y yo también quería gustarle… Hice muchas cosas, desde hacerle ver que lo miraba de reojo hasta insinuármele en varias ocasiones. Pero en todas y cada una de esas veces él… me giraba la cara o hacía esa mueca que parece de desprecio, indiferencia… —se relamió los labios mientras tallaba sus manos—Y aún cuando comenzamos a salir y yo hago algo para llamarle la atención de… esa forma… Cuando quería que me besara o me abrazara o siquiera me mirara… él seguía ignorándolo. Aunque jamás se lo reclamé, porque a veces él es tan… tierno… Siempre había una ocasión en la que me hacía sentir que yo era simplemente el mejor… Y todo aquél que me conozca sabrá que sentir que soy el mejor es… sencillamente algo que me encanta. Me fascina. Haru no me ignora actualmente, pero una parte de mí siente que lo hace solo por los bebés… Y creo que esa parte me convence cada vez más…

—Y esa es exactamente la parte de ti que queremos eliminar. Es ese pedazo de tu mente el que te hace escuchar una voz, esa que te dice todo lo negativo de la situación. Pero para eliminar algo, hay que hacerlo desde la raíz, por eso es necesario que me cuentes todo lo que te molesta, Matsuoka-kun…

—Bueno… quizá si deja de decirme Matsuoka-kun… Me pone los pelos de punta, enserio. Dígame Rin.

—Entonces, Rin… ¿Por qué no me cuentas desde el principio?

* * *

 ** _Dos años atrás, Iwatobi, Japón_**

La brisa fresca del otoño golpeaba su rostro suavemente, removiéndole algunos mechones mientras, al caminar, observaba el sol esconderse entre los árboles. Su corazón latía con rapidez al solo pensar en el lugar al que se dirigía. No era un secreto para nadie, únicamente para el chico dueño de la casa a la que había sido invitado por Nagisa. Todos sabían que le gustaba Haruka, porque Rin era más que obvio -a pesar de que apenas se había dado cuenta él mismo-. Antes de tocar la puerta, se arregló el cabello, peinándolo con los dedos para después llamarse estúpido y alborotarlo. Bien, le avergonzaba siquiera pensarlo, pero ese día iniciaba la cacería oficial.

Sus nudillos golpearon tres veces la madera de la puerta de la propiedad Nanase, la cual fue abierta casi de inmediato, por el energético rubio.

— ¡Rin-chan! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! Enserio te necesitábamos, somos pésimos en inglés, sobre todo Haru-chan, además… —su parloteo se detuvo. Nagisa arrugó la nariz y se acercó a Rin, olisqueándolo mientras lo observaba atentamente. Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta en silencio— Te pusiste loción. Y te has descubierto la frente y acomodado el cabello detrás de las orejas —alzó la mano y volvió a colocar un mechón del cabello de Rin sobre la frente de propio—. Dime, dime… ¿Es por Haru-chan?

— ¡¿Quieres callarte por un jodido segundo?! —gritó en un susurro. Volvió a revolverse el cabello, quizá se lo había vuelto a acomodar mientras abrían— Yo no estoy así por Haru… Sousuke… tiró la loción al piso y se ha de haber impregnado el aroma en mí… —Nagisa asintió, claramente divertido.

—Claro, claro… Vamos adentro, hemos pedido una pizza para llenarnos de fuerza antes de empezar a estudiar.

Rin siguió al rubio hacia la salita, donde observó a los chicos de Iwatobi sentados alrededor de la mesita. Su hermana también estaba ahí. Al pelirrojo comenzaba a preocuparle que su Gou se la pasara rodeada de hombres. Pero… No podía desconfiar de sus amigos, así que la preocupación terminaba por esfumarse de inmediato.

— ¡Agh! ¡Entiendan! —Escuchó a la chica exclamar al tiempo que movía los brazos, mostrando su frustración— ¡Que mi hermano haya estado en Australia y sepa inglés no significa que yo también lo sepa! ¡Nunca lo visité allá! Solo sé lo básico… _Door_ y esas cosas.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —se quejó Rin, sentándose a un lado de Haru y mirando a su hermana con diversión—. " _Door"_ y esas cosas.

—Hola, Rin —saludó Makoto con una sonrisa amable y brillante. El pelirrojo asintió en respuesta.

—Makoto.

—Rin-san, que bueno que ha llegado. Necesitamos exhaustiva ayuda para el examen de inglés que presentamos mañana —afirmó Rei, acomodándose los lentes.

—Pero ustedes son un año menor que Haru y Makoto…

—Sí, Rin-chan, pero decidieron acomodar los exámenes por materia. El lunes presentamos japonés antiguo, Matemáticas y economía del hogar... algo así hasta mañana, que es el examen de inglés.

—En Samezuka los presentamos todos en un día.

— ¡Porque ustedes son unos cerebritos! —chilló Gou. Makoto asintió levemente, los demás tampoco lo negaron.

—Mejor cerebrito a solo saber… _Door_ y esas cosas.

Haru soltó un bufido que solo Rin alcanzó a escuchar. Cuando giró, vio la sombra de una sonrisa esfumarse. El pelinegro movía el lapicero sobre la libreta. Al menor le encantaba su caligrafía. Observó aquello que escribía. Parecía estar corrigiendo una tarea. Quizá ese sería su pase a examen, o solo era una manera de estudiar. Se acercó al hombro del mayor, en un intento de ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo. A Haru no pareció importarle la cercanía, por lo que Rin no dudó en seguir acercándose hasta que un imperceptible olor a caballa le llenó las fosas nasales junto al sutil olor del cloro de la piscina. No tuvo reparo, observó el perfil de uno de sus mejores amigos, descubriendo que aún tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo. Haru se crispó.

—Ahora no, Rin. Estoy estudiando —masculló. El pelirrojo lo observó con fastidio e indignación.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Solo intentaba ver la mierda que escribes.

Rin maldecía entre dientes mientras ayudaba a sus amigos, quienes decidieron que comentar algo al respecto haría que el pelirrojo y el pelinegro estallasen en una guerra donde terminarían heridos al decir cosas que realmente no sentían, porque así eran ellos. A veces las palabras solo fluían y ya. No pudieron hacer nada más que observar la mirada arrepentida que Haru le dirigía a Rin discretamente desde el momento en que éste último se levantó y se sentó entre Gou y Rei.

* * *

 ** _Junio 27, Tokio, Japón_**

—Supongo que entre el esfuerzo en el estudio que debía mantener para seguir en la Academia prestigiada de natación más lo que tenía que hacer para lidiar con la indiferencia de Haru… Quizá comencé a verlo todo como un problema y cuando todo pareció solucionarse… Solo decidí que el pasado no importaba más.

—Hasta que aparecieron los padres de Haruka —Rin asintió, dibujando pequeños círculos en su abultado abdomen.

—Hasta que ellos llegaron insinuando que por mi culpa su hijo… se había enchuecado. Como si yo lo hubiera desviado del camino. Normalmente no hubiera sentido… que todo se iba a la mierda por la opinión de ellos, porque… Enserio, nunca estuvieron a su lado en los momentos más cruciales como para de pronto venir y decir que su amado hijo estaba tomando la dirección equivocada. Es decir… si lo pienso bien… si la situación en la que estábamos no hubiera sido… tal… Ellos no estuvieron para marcarle un camino correcto, no tenían derecho. Pero como ese día yo quería acostarme con Haru y el ser un hombre es claramente una desventaja para ello… Yo tenía los nervios en la piel y… No lo sé…

—Te sentías vulnerable.

—Estaba desnudo y con el jodido pene de Haru en mi…

—Vale, no hay razón para que te exaltes. Si te sigue molestando es porque hay algo que sigues guardándote, porque para perdonar…

—Hay que olvidar y para olvidar hay que desahogarse. Lo sé… Pero… Bueno…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—La madre de Haru… Me miró como si yo estuviera loco. Perdido… No lo sé… Me miraba con lástima y de verdad… No sé cómo, pero sentí que no era por lo que su estúpido esposo había hecho. Me miró con lástima porque yo soy gay. Quizá no lo entiendes… Pero… estaba acostándome con su estúpido hijo y ella me miró con lástima porque yo era gay. Porque algo en ella me hizo sentir que ella creía que su hijo no lo era. No lo sé y quizá estoy exagerando y sacando conjeturas, pero eso es lo que yo… Creo que fue por ella que comencé a creer que Haru realmente se había confundido y que en verdad yo no… —se mordió el labio y suspiró— Encima descubro que en cierta manera soy mujer y… como que… lo empeoró todo. Creí que lo que le gustaba era la parte femenina de mí.

—Bien, para empezar… Olvídate de que tienes una parte femenina, ¿bien? Que tengas un útero, el aparato reproductor femenino, no te hace una chica, no te hace menos hombre. Así como un inválido no es menos humano o un homosexual menos persona. Olvídate de lo que las demás personas podrían pensar y céntrate en ti. En cómo te sientes respecto a ti, como persona. ¿Sientes que la indiferencia de Haruka te hará amarle menos?

—No…

—No. Porque amar a alguien es enamorarte también de sus defectos a tal punto en que terminan siendo virtudes. Así que, ¿por qué no me dices el lado bueno de la indiferencia de tu pareja? —Rin sonrió.

—Cuando hago algo que puede afectarnos como pareja… Él siempre me perdona. Me da muchas oportunidades, aunque yo siempre estoy tropezando.

—Bien. Y nunca pensaste que… incluso antes, cuando él mostraba indiferencia a tus intentos de coqueteo… ¿no pensaste que él simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar? Es decir, no conozco muy bien a Haruka, pero, por lo que me has contado… Me parece una persona que muy pocas veces se da cuenta de cómo se siente.

—Quizá…

* * *

 ** _Julio 27, Tokio, Japón. 5 años después_**

La lluvia caía fuertemente, golpeando el asfalto. Varias personas corrían de un lado a otro, intentando resguardarse bajo alguno de los techos de las tiendas. Sin embargo, él solo alzó la mirada y dejó que el agua cayese sobre su rostro, cerrando los ojos e ignorando la pequeña mano que tiraba suavemente de la propia.

— ¡Papá! ¡Se están mojando las maletas! ¡Muévete!

—Sakura, cálmate, es solo agua.

El niño renegó, separándose de su padre y corriendo a la tienda más cercana. No, no era solo agua. Era todo. Porque ese hombre cuyas maletas comenzaban a empaparse se pasaba los días en melancolía y Sakura no entendía por qué. Sí, había algo que le hacía falta, a ambos, pero… No comprendía del todo el nivel de afectación que causaba en su padre.

Haru se acercó a Sakura momentos después y sacó una sombrilla retráctil del bolso más pequeño. Lo abrió y esperó a que su hijo volviese a tomar una maleta para emprender la marcha.

El cabello pelirrojo del menor comenzaba a pegársele en el rostro, cosa que le molestaba en demasía. Sakura agitaba la cabeza, intentando alejar la molestia que le impedía ver los enormes edificios de Tokio. Nunca había estado ahí, aunque sabía que allí había nacido. Sentía que había muchas cosas por descubrir, toda una vida de la que él se estaba perdiendo.

Haru rió en voz baja y se detuvo, soltando su maleta, para sacar una pequeña liga de su bolsillo. Hizo que el menor sostuviera la sombrilla mientras le ataba el cabello.

— ¡Las coletas son de niña, papá! —se quejó. Haru lo ignoró y volvió a tomar su mano y la sombrilla.

—No es así. Rin las usaba.

Sakura apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. Rin. Ja. Haruka siempre terminaba diciendo algo de Rin, siempre, siempre. Puso más fuerza en el agarre y siguió caminando. No era como si Rin estuviera ahí en ese momento. No era como si en verdad Rin fuera a volver.

Entraron al hotel y Haru los registró de inmediato. Sakura estaba aburriéndose, así que no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando, media hora más tarde, Gou apareció.

— ¡Gou! —gritó. Haru suspiró y terminó de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hola, Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Eh?

—Bien. Papá me trajo aquí por mi cumpleaños —la chica alzó una ceja y dirigió la mirada al aludido.

—Creí que venía a una competencia.

—Sí, pero lo convencí de que esto es lo que quería como regalo.

—Ah… —Gou le besó la frente antes de acercarse al oído de Haru. Sakura no pudo escuchar lo que se decían, pero tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. A veces le gustaba imaginárselos juntos. Luego sentía una especie de culpabilidad.

—Él quería venir, Gou. No podía negárselo. Además, no tengo a nadie para que lo cuide correctamente —Sakura bajó la mirada, su padre estaba hablando muy brusco. Odiaba que le hablara así a la mujer. La pelirroja apretó los labios con furia y picó fuertemente el pecho de Haru con el dedo índice.

—No digas eso.

—Sabes que es verdad…

— ¿Sabes? Ándate a tu estúpida competencia, que llegarás tarde —masculló Gou antes de girarse hacia Sakura y sonreír— ¿Te parece si visitamos el acuario? Hay un show de delfines que te encantará.

Haru vio la puerta cerrarse tras Gou y Sakura. Soltó el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones y se dejó caer con impotencia. Dolía demasiado. No era un dolor físico, estaba seguro de ello. Era más bien que su interior sufría ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido siete años atrás, ese mismo día.

Se dejó caer al piso, intentando calmarse. El dolor latía en su pecho.

Ese día, Rin se veía radiante. Su estómago era enorme y al pelirrojo le alegraba que sus hijos estuviesen por nacer. Ya no parecía distante en ningún momento. Se veía feliz, no arrepentido. Charlaba con su vientre y les decía cuanto les amaba, a pesar de todo y sin importar nada. A Haru le encantaba observarlo. Le encantaba la sonrisa única de su pareja, porque parecía sincera y podía ver el brillo devuelta en aquellos ojos carmesí, un brillo que por mucho tiempo se había apagado.

Ese día, Rin había tenido que seguir las indicaciones de su doctor. Le habían sedado la parte inferior del cuerpo, porque le permitirían estar consciente durante la cesárea. Y Haru podría entrar también, para ver a sus bebés por primera vez.

—Va a ser incómodo —dijo Rin con una sonrisa burlona, algo nervioso—. Me has visto desnudo, pero verme las tripas...

—Si te tranquiliza, cariño, vamos a tapar el área a operar. Tú y tu prometido no tienen que verlo —el chico sonrió a la enfermera mientras Haru, aliviado, agradecía la información.

El tiempo pasó entre burlas de Rin hacia el nerviosismo de su novio y los chistes negros que Haru le dedicaba acerca de que tendría las tripas de fuera. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, la hora había llegado y, tanto el azabache como el pelirrojo, fueron guiados hacia la sala en donde le operarían. Según las explicaciones, era debido a que el embarazo era sano que le permitirían a Rin estar consciente y a Haru entrar. Luego, cuando Niji y Sakura estuviesen fuera, sedarían a Rin por completo y darían inicio a otra operación. Iban a extirparle el útero antes de cerrar, el pelirrojo lo había decidido así, Haru no era nadie para negárselo.

Rin tomó su mano mientras la cesárea iniciaba e intentó mantener una charla, pero era incómodo. No todos los días te partían en dos para sacar a un par de niños de tu estómago. Dioses, no. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sakura fue expuesto, llorando casi de inmediato. Las enfermeras le hicieron un chequeo y lo limpiaron un poco antes de envolverlo en una cobijita y dárselo a Haru.

—Tiene cabello —musitó. Rin rió quedamente.

—Parece pelusa.

—Cierto... —Haru se acercó a Rin, permitiendo que éste le acariciara la mejilla. El ojicarmín tragó grueso, quejándose inaudiblemente. Sentía la garganta seca.

—Sakura... No te imaginas cuanto quería verte —sonrió, el llanto había cesado y el menor contemplaba a su hijo con admiración, ignorando los murmullos de las enfermeras que de pronto se acercaban al doctor.

—No está respirando —murmuró el cirujano. El pelirrojo apenas escuchaba las palabras que los demás intercambiaban, pero Haru volteó de inmediato y lo vio. Niji estaba morado... ¿Qué había dicho el médico?

—Haru... Estoy tan cansado...

Y fue como si Rin ya lo supiera. En sus ojos lo vio, en sus labios que susurraban, en la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó antes de que su mano cayera desde la mejilla de Sakura. Haru solo le vio cerrar los ojos y, en un instante Sakura ya no estaba en sus brazos y él ya no estaba en la sala de operación.

Sus amigos y su familia le sonrieron en cuanto entró a la sala de espera, empujado por un par de enfermeras, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca. Lo entendieron, algo sucedía y él no sabía lo que era. Rin se había dormido por la anestesia y Niji ya respiraba, eso era lo que debía pasar. Eso era lo que debía estar sucediendo en la sala de donde había sido echado.

Pero había un extraño alboroto en su cabeza. Uno que, solo con el paso de las horas, sin noticias, logró descifrar. Un pitido incesante, gritos entre los doctores.

 _"He estado muy cansado últimamente"._

El pitido... Esa máquina, ¿qué función tenía? ¿Por qué Rin durmió? No se suponía... ¿No era que estaría despierto hasta después de ver a Niji? ¿Por qué su hijo no respiraba? ¿Por qué...?

Lo entendió cuando las puertas se abrieron y el doctor salió con expresión imperturbable. Cuando los Matsuoka fueron a su encuentro y Haru no pudo moverse. Cuando su corazón latió intranquilo y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Lo entendió cuando Gou se dejó caer, cuando su llanto resonó en la sala, cuando la madre de la pelirroja se echó a llorar, abrazando a su hija. Cuando su mundo dejó de girar.

Entendió que Rin no había dormido por la anestesia.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

 ** _"Estaba tan asustada."_**

* * *

Haru sonrió ampliamente mientras Rin observaba el barco a escala que recientemente había terminado de pintar. El brillo en sus ojos se describiría como único. El pelirrojo negó varias veces mientras suspiraba, dejando el barco en su lugar y dirigiendo la mirada al pelinegro.

—Estás loco, enserio. Sabes que no pueden jugar con algo como esto durante… más o menos nunca, pensándolo bien. Compremos una vitrina y pongámoslo ahí. Aunque claro, tiene que estar lejos de la vista de los demás, no vayan a creer que estás loco, o algo así como un acosador obsesionado... De verdad que los detalles asustan —Haru sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

—Lo hice para ellos. Será su decisión.

—Dado a que están dentro de mí, es mío. Todo es mío —el mayor asintió, rotando los ojos.

—Me alegra que te guste —Rin sonrió, a Haru le pareció tierno verle así. Le besó el cuello y respiró su aroma.

—Sí, me encanta.

Ese pelirrojo había estado muy sensible y sentimental en las últimas semanas. A veces lloraba, en ocasiones gritaba e incluso se había molestado con Haru a tal punto de no hablarle. Sus berrinches no solían durar más de dos horas, pero Rin era un terco y, una vez que la rabieta acababa, terminaba por convencer a Haru de haber sido el culpable.

El ojiazul le acarició el vientre, admirando lo mucho que se había expandido en las últimas semanas. Rin fue, era y sería por siempre su arcoíris, porque sabía que podría contar con él pese a cada tormenta. Que, sin importar cuanto durasen las mismas, estaría ahí.

Y Haru sería por siempre el resplandor de Rin, porque había sido quien iluminó su camino. Quien lo guió cuando no sabía qué hacer. Ese pelinegro siempre iba a ser la luz que le haría esforzarse. Era su soporte. Y rogaba a los dioses que algún día pudiese perdonarlo por sus acciones. Porque sentía en cada roce compartido que Haru no olvidaba ni olvidaría lo que hizo. Lo mucho que enredó la historia.

— ¿Sabes? En Kyoto hay una arboleda que me gustaría ver.

* * *

Haru sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo, recuperando sus sentidos. El ruido volvió a sus oídos. Había cientos de personas acomodadas en las gradas del centro acuático, entre ellas, Sakura y Gou. Haru intentó localizarlos mientras subía a la plataforma y se acomodaba los visores. Soltó el aire al darse cuenta de que el tiempo era tan corto que no alcanzaría a encontrarlos, pero le bastaba con saber que, en algún lugar bajo ese techo, ellos estarían.

Haru alcanzó a escuchar su nombre cuando saltó de la plataforma. Pero no era lo mismo que antes. No sentía la necesidad de ser mejor, era vacío. Cada vez que tocaba el agua, se sentía preso. Ya no era libre, como antes. Ahora no nadaba para disfrutar, él solo quería salir de ahí con rapidez.

Los recuerdos se acumulaban en su mente mientras, brazada tras brazada, se posicionaba en el primer lugar. Sabía que Sakura esperaba que triunfara, que le había acompañado solo para ver su victoria. Pero… Aún si ganaba, nada cambiaría. Quería borrar su absurda realidad.

Su mano tocaría la pared primero, sacaría la cabeza, escucharía a Sakura gritar que era el mejor -eso hacía el niño cuando competía en Kyoto, era la primera vez que Haru cedía a llevar a su hijo consigo-, saldría de la alberca, le sonreiría, recibiría la medalla, se daría una ducha y nada nuevo pasaría después. Seguiría tan solo como cuando llegó.

Porque nadar, sin Rin, era vacío. El peor de ellos.

* * *

Haruka y Sakura viajaron a Iwatobi antes de regresar de sus vacaciones, el menor habló alegremente durante todo el camino, acerca de lo bueno que su padre era nadando y lo bonita que era la medalla del primer lugar. Sin embargo, solo Haru sabía por qué no se irían a su hogar todavía. Había cosas que debían hacer. Porque existía una única persona que no iba a Kyoto a celebrar sus victorias, como los demás dentro de su círculo de amigos.

Sousuke abrió la puerta y recibió el abrazo de Sakura, alzándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras intercambiaba un escueto saludo con el pelinegro, expresando también la sorpresa de verlos ahí. Makoto bajó las escaleras ante el alboroto, deteniéndose en la base de las mismas. Sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en aquellos orbes azules que evitó por años, un nudo formándose en su garganta mientras las palabras huían de su mente.

— ¿Quieres ir por una soda? —invitó Sousuke. El niño aceptó de inmediato, sacándose la medalla del bolsillo mientras comenzaba la historia de victoria de su padre. El mayor le dedicó una mirada significativa a su pareja antes de abandonar la casa. Haru suspiró.

— ¿Podemos hablar, Makoto?

La cocina de Makoto era pequeña, haciendo juego con la casa que la pareja había comprado con sus ahorros y préstamos bancarios. El castaño se sentó frente al ojiazul mientras mantenía la mirada lejos de la contraria. Carraspeó suavemente antes de alzar la vista, con la determinación brillándole en los ojos.

—Lo lamento, Haru —murmuró mientras meneaba el jugo hecho en casa que contenía en su vaso. Sus manos temblaban, así que soltó la cuchara y pegó los puños a la mesa. Las lágrimas desbordaron por sus ojos cerrados con fuerza—. Fui muy egoísta al pensar que... Al hacer todo lo que hice aquella vez... Pensé que lo amaba pero...

—Te dijimos que estabas confundido y no escuchaste —afirmó Haruka, acercando el vaso a sus labios—. Makoto, te conozco mejor que nadie, debías oír lo que decía, pero eso ya no importa —el castaño negó.

—Importa, porque fue por ello que te perdí. Preferí el amor que Rin despertaba en mi al verle tan débil, no me di cuenta de que solo... Yo no sé cómo expresarlo...

Las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta. No se arrepentía del todo, pues aún sentía que el amor que había tenido por Rin era real, aunque, si el negarlo le ayudaba, entonces lo haría. Hacía cinco años, había dado la oportunidad a Sousuke y, unos meses después, se habían mudado juntos.

Yamazaki era fiel, firme y decidido. Era lo que le hacía falta. Era lo que siempre había ansiado y necesitado.

—Makoto, no vine aquí para discutir eso. Solo quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo, ¿entiendes? Sé que no irías a visitarme por voluntad propia, Sousuke me ha dicho en cada visita que siempre te encuentras algo para hacer.

—Por eso no has avisado que venías —concluyó el ojioliva. Haru asintió.

— ¿Has visto que tan grande está Sakura? Ayer cumplió cinco años.

Cinco años... Y él aún no se recuperaba del todo. Makoto tenía la leve sospecha de que no quería avanzar. Estaba estancado. Y Haru lo sabía, todos eran conscientes. Pero también sabían que solo él mismo podía sacarse del lugar donde se había hundido. Sonrió sinceramente.

—Entonces...

—Le celebraremos el sábado, en Kyoto. Tú y Sousuke están invitados. Y en verdad quiero que vayas —Makoto sonrió nuevamente.

—Ahí estaré. Pero... tengo la sensación de que no volviste a Iwatobi solo para decirme que vaya a la fiesta —Haru asintió antes de darle un trago al jugo.

—Mis padres quieren conocerlo... Están aquí y han dicho que, si no voy por voluntad propia, ellos van a dar con mi dirección. Les creo.

—Saben... ¿Saben lo de Rin?

—No —Haru apretó los puños, Makoto suspiró con cansancio—. No tienen porqué.

* * *

Sakura observó a Makoto con algo de hostilidad. Ese castaño le despertaba un sentimiento que, aún si conocía, no sabía con exactitud que era. Haru le besó la frente y murmuró algunas cosas antes de dejar a su hijo en casa de la pareja y dirigirse a donde antes había vivido.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá, con Sousuke, y miró el televisor en silencio mientras columpiaba los pies. Makoto los imitó después, trayendo consigo una bolsa de dulces.

— ¿Quieres? —ofreció. El niño se lo quedó viendo por algunos segundos y negó.

—No me gusta el dulce —escupió. Sousuke golpeó su cabeza suavemente.

—Si te gustan.

—Ya no, tío. Dejaron de gustarme hace un rato —Makoto asintió.

—Está bien, no voy a insistir —Sousuke observó a su pareja con pena, luego dirigió la mirada al arrepentido pelirrojo, que jugaba con sus manos mientras veía de reojo al castaño que se llevaba una paleta a la boca.

— ¿A dónde fue papá? —cuestionó minutos después, metiendo la mano a la bolsa de dulces y sacando un caramelo. Makoto sonrió discretamente.

—Con sus papás.

— ¿Abuelos? —Sakura se levantó de un salto— ¿¡Por qué no me llevó!? Yo quiero…

—Porque son abuelos malvados —explicó Sousuke con desinterés. Makoto lo regañó con la mirada.

—Haru va a hablar con ellos antes de presentártelos, ¿bien? Hace mucho tiempo que no los ve, por eso quiso ir solo —El pelirrojo infló los mofletes.

—Idiota.

— ¡Hey, Nanase! No puedes insultar a Makoto así.

Sakura apretó los labios y se sentó en el piso, observando la tele con molestia. Ese tal Makoto no era nadie para decir algo sobre su padre y los padres del mismo. Nunca lo había visto y no podía simplemente fingir ser amigo de Haru. Además, había algo en él que le ponía los pelos de punta. A veces, su papá se ponía a hablar sobre auras e idioteces parecidas. Estaba seguro de que el que le pertenecía al gigantesco castaño era malvada. Su interior lo decía.

Haru volvió unas horas después, con expresión agotada. Recibió el llanto del pelirrojo, quien le reclamaba el haberlo dejado con "Sousuke y un extraño". Diciendo que él quería conocer a sus abuelos y era injusto que se hubiese ido solo.

Ver las lágrimas en su hijo lo hizo recordar a Rin. En verdad eran parecidos. Cargó a su hijo y, tras despedirse y disculparse con la pareja dueña de la casa, se dirigieron al último tren.

Las palabras de sus padres resonaron en su cabeza durante todo el camino, atormentándolo mientras observaba dormir a Sakura en su regazo.

"Sabíamos que ibas a sentar cabeza. Ojalá nos los presentes un día."

Cuando bajaron del tren, Haru estaba agotado. Escuchaba las ruedas de la maleta de Sakura contra el asfalto mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento donde, días atrás, habían dejado parqueado su automóvil.

Sakura tarareaba mientras Haru abrochaba el cinturón del asiento para menores. Le besó la mejilla, provocando que el pequeño callase y frunciera el ceño, limpiando el lugar en donde había sido besado con la mano. El pelinegro encendió el coche y arrancó.

En el camino, pasaron por el Moss Garden, un jardín de árboles Sakura en el templo Saihō-ji que Rin había visto en internet. Por eso habían visitado Kyoto con el permiso del doctor, y, gracias a la insistencia de Rin, habían comenzado el trámite por una departamento, donde Haru llevaba viviendo los últimos cinco años.

El edificio no era muy grande ni muy elegante. Era bastante simple, pero también acogedor. Sakura bajó del coche casi de inmediato, apurando a su padre con las maletas. Picó varias veces el botón que llamaba al elevador, que tardó un minuto en llegar. Haru moría de sueño mientras observaba a su hijo brincar dentro del transportador, ansioso por llegar a casa. Las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso y el pelirrojo echó a correr por el corto pasillo donde solo se encontraban dos puertas, deteniéndose frente a una. Haru buscó las llaves y abrió el departamento. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero el ventanal dejaba entrar la luz mañanera suficiente. Dejaron las maletas en la entrada, Haru siguió a su hijo hacia la sala.

—Sakura, espera —masculló Haru, intentando tomar a su hijo por la sudadera, pero éste ya había saltado sobre el respaldo del sillón—. Oye, haz caso y no te avientes —el niño enseñó la lengua y se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Un quejido se escuchó.

—Niji, despierta. Hemos llegado.

El pequeño pelinegro, aún adormilado, chistó en voz alta y empujó a Sakura, haciéndolo caer al piso mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sofá. Haru suspiró, revolviéndole el cabello y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya comiste? —el niño negó, bostezó ampliamente y se sentó al tiempo en que se tallaba la cara.

—Todavía no… ¿Cómo les fue? —sonrió. Haru se encogió de hombros. Sakura le tomó las manos y gritó.

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Papá tiene una linda medalla de oro! Primer lugar, ¿cierto? —Haru asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, que borró de inmediato, desviando la mirada.

—Rin, levántate ya.

—Pero… —Niji detuvo la mano de su padre, que viajaba hacia el pelirrojo que yacía dormido a su lado— Él se acaba de dormir…

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —corroboró Sakura, cruzándose de brazos al igual que su padre. Niji bajó la mirada y sonrió.

—Porque… ¿tiene sueño? —Haru bufó, negando con la cabeza y tomó el brazo de Rin, alzándolo hasta que éste, adormilado, abrió los ojos. Niji desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, quien no pudo sostenerla y terminó bajándola al piso— Papá, deja que duerma, por favor.

—Sí, no tiene nada de malo, todos dormimos —concluyó Sakura, poniendo la mano sobre la de su padre, que apresaba el brazo de Rin. El mayor observó la mirada desorientada del pelirrojo, quien luchaba para mantenerse despierto, y suspiró, asintiendo.

—Vale, pero voy a llevarlo al cuarto.

— ¡Te ayudamos! —Saltó Sakura. Niji asintió, levantándose también.

—No. Sakura, desempaca tus cosas. Y tú ayúdale, Niji.

Los gemelos asintieron en sincronía y desaparecieron en dirección a la entrada, para tomar la maleta de Sakura y después dirigirse a su habitación. Haru cargó a Rin, quien se quejó quedamente, dejándose hacer. Lo depositó en la cama que compartían y suspiró suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Los ojos carmines de su amado volvieron a cerrarse. Haru le besó la frente, dejando sus labios pegados a ésta más tiempo de lo normal. Rin no hacía nada. Y eso le molestaba en demasía.

—Oye, ¿puedes apartarte? Estás siendo brusco —Haru obedeció de inmediato. Sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de Rin.

— ¿No estabas dormido?

—Olía demasiado a caballa, creí que era una pesadilla —el pelinegro asintió, inclinándose para besar sus labios.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, ¿qué más? Haru, no te preocupes por mí, hazlo por Niji, yo estoy bien —el aludido negó.

— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Rin? A Niji no le pasa nada… Está muchísimo más sano de lo que crees.

—No quiero discutir ahora, acabas de llegar, ¿no? Niji y yo los esperamos casi toda la noche, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que irías a Iwatobi? Estaba preocupado. Además, fue el cumpleaños de…

—Rin, si no quieres discutir, entonces no empieces. Tú insististe en que fuera a la competencia, no me reclames por ello ahora, ¿bien?

—No estoy diciéndote algo sobre la competencia, solo digo que, si ibas a ir Iwatobi, pudiste habernos llamado, para no estar esperándolos como estúpidos —La furia llenó la mirada de Haruka, Rin retrocedió instintivamente.

—Voy a preparar el almuerzo, sal cuando tengas hambre —masculló dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rin tomó una almohada y se la lanzó.

—No lo hagas parecer como si el malo fuese yo —Haru tomó la almohada del piso y colocó sobre la cómoda.

—Hablamos en la noche.

Niji se dejó caer sobre su cama, soltando el aire mientras Sakura abría y volcaba la maleta. El pelinegro lo observaba de reojo, maravillándose con la sonrisa fácil de su hermano. Desvió la mirada al techo y observó el abanico de colores y las estrellas fluorescentes que Rin había pegado hacía tiempo, cuando los niños decidieron que la oscuridad era aterradora.

— ¿Papá y tú se la pasaron bien? —cuestionó. El pelirrojo asintió, sacando un videojuego sin abrir.

—Fue genial. Tokio es muy bonito. Hay muchos carros y edificios y luces de todos los colores… Ojalá hubieras ido, Niji —sonrió—. Tía Gou me compró este y te mandó a ti esto —sacó una caja envuelta con papel celeste. El pelinegro sonrió, tomándola— ¿Cómo te la pasaste con papi? Se veía muy cansado.

— ¡Fue asombroso! Me llevó a un jardín de árboles rosas y a un acuario muy bonito. Jugamos en el parque central y luego vimos un maratón de caricaturas —decía emocionado. Sakura observó el brillo en los enormes ojos carmín de su hermano y compartió la sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? Pero… —la sonrisa se borró. Sakura observó su videojuego, apretándolo— Él nunca sale conmigo…

—Además, como llegamos tarde al acuario no terminamos de verlo y dijo que volveríamos a ir un día de estos y pasarnos todo el día ahí. Comer helado y ver el show de peces.

— ¿Un show de peces? —Sakura dejó el videojuego en el piso y se subió a la cama del pelinegro, quien asentía enérgicamente— ¿Crees que yo pueda ir también? ¿Puedes decirle que me lleve también a mí?

—Díselo tú, seguro va a decir que sí —respondió Niji. Sakura se dejó caer sobre su estómago y sonrió.

—Un show de peces…

—Papi dice que es el mejor de Kyoto.

— ¡Ojalá pueda verlo yo también! —el pelirrojo se estiró sobre su hermano, sacándole un gemido de dolor. La mente del mayor se encendió de inmediato— Niji, no podemos dejar que papá duerma con papi en la noche —el pelinegro lo observó atentamente.

— ¿Por?

—Va a pegarle.

Haru los llamó minutos después de que los niños terminaran de guardar las cosas. Ambos se dirigieron corriendo hacia la barra y se sentaron frente a la misma, observando a su padre moverse de un lado a otro mientras servía el almuerzo. Rin apareció instantes después, con el cabello mojado y una toalla sobre su cabeza. Vestía únicamente un pantalón de pijama. Sacó vasos del gabinete y una caja de jugo del refrigerador.

— ¿Vas a comer? —cuestionó el mayor. El menor se encogió de hombros, vertiendo el jugo en los vasos. Haru lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia sí, susurrándole en el oído— Rin, estoy hablándote. No debes darles ese ejemplo a los niños.

—Sí, voy a comer. ¿Me sueltas? Casi tiro el jugo —Haru suspiró, asintiendo y dedicándose a colocar los platos restantes mientras Rin se sentaba— ¿Cómo la pasaste en el viaje, Sakura? —el aludido sonrió de inmediato.

— ¡Fue genial! Tía Gou me llevó a muchos sitios mientras la competencia empezaba y me compró un obsequio.

— ¿Sí? —Haru se sentó a lado de Rin y lo observó— ¿Qué te dio?

—Un videojuego, pero no me acuerdo de su nombre. Además, papá me regaló un equipo de natación y prometió que me inscribiría en el club de aquí en cuanto abrieran las inscripciones.

—Ah, suena bien —Rin sonrió levemente, observando la emoción brillar en los ojos azules de su hijo— ¿Y te gustó la competencia?

— ¡Sí! Aunque… Papi… Niji dijo que lo llevaste a un acuario antier y que ibas a llevarlo otra vez…

—Sí, como visitamos el templo no alcanzamos a ver todas las alas de ahí. Además de que nos perdimos del show.

— ¡Sí! Dicen que hay delfines y peces de muchos colores —contó Niji, observando a Haru—. A ti te gustan los delfines, ¿no?

—Me preguntaba si… —Sakura apretó el cubierto con fuerza y encaró al pelirrojo, que lo observaba también— ¿Puedes llevarme a mi también? —El aire huyó de los pulmones de Rin mientras que Haru despegaba la vista de Niji y la dirigía hacia su pareja, esperando su respuesta, molestándose por la mirada de incredulidad que éste mantenía.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir? ¿Conmigo? —Sakura bajó la mirada a su plato, Niji esperó la respuesta del mayor.

—Si no quieres…

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que puedes ir! Es más, si no están cansados, podemos ir hoy mismo y…

—Rin, no te precipites. Hoy no abren. Además, Sakura y Niji iban a ir por la tarde a ver una película con tu mamá —cortó Haru. El pelirrojo chistó.

—Ah, pues vamos mañana.

— ¿De verdad puedo ir contigo?

—Obviamente, Sakura —ambos pelirrojos se sonrieron. Haru clavó los ojos en su plato y sonrió también.

El día pasó rápidamente gracias a Sakura, Niji y Rin, quienes decidieron armar una casa de sábanas en la sala mientras Haru descansaba en el cuarto. Estaban a mitad del juego cuando la señora Matsuoka llegó y se llevó a los niños a pasear, no sin antes saludar a Rin y despertar a Haru, quien los despidió en la puerta.

El silencio invadió el departamento casi de inmediato, cuando las voces de sus hijos se perdieron por el pasillo. Haru observó a Rin, él entendió. Tenían una charla pendiente. Porque casi nunca tenían ratos a solas gracias a los gemelos, quienes se infiltraban en su cuarto por la noche con la excusa de no querer dormir con el otro.

—Rin… No puedes actuar así en frente de los niños. Eres un adulto.

—Lo sé. Es solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo…

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Sakura prefiere no ir contigo a ningún sitio? —cuestionó. Rin se sentó en el descansabrazos del sofá y miró el piso.

—Me odia por todo lo que le hice antes de que naciera, ya te lo he dicho.

—No, Rin. Tú nunca le haces caso. Te la pasas el día entero pegado a Niji y dejas a Sakura en un segundo plano. Él siente que no lo quieres, por eso siempre quiere irse conmigo en los viajes.

—Tú no has dejado que yo esté con él. Cuando sales, se lo dejas a Gou. Y eso tendría sentido si yo no estuviera aquí, pero estoy.

—Si se lo dejo a ella es porque tú no puedes apartar la atención de Niji ni por un solo momento, lo cual estaría bien si abrieras los ojos y de dieras cuenta de que tienes dos hijos, no solo él.

—Niji necesita toda mi atención.

—Sakura también.

—Él está bien, Niji no —Haru golpeó la pared con el puño, Rin apretó los ojos.

— ¡Niji está bien!

— ¡No es así! ¡Él me necesita! ¡Por mi culpa está así! ¡Me necesita!

— ¡Sakura también te necesita, joder! —Se acercó al pelirrojo con pasos rápidos pesados hasta pegar las narices. Le golpeó la sien con un dedo— ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

—Niji me necesita. Está como está por mi culpa —el pelinegro se restregó la cara con la mano, suspirando.

—Rin, él ya no está enfermo, entiéndelo.

—Nació anémico por mi culpa —Haru tomó las mejillas de Rin y lo obligó a mirarle.

—Tú querías ayudarte, Rin. Buscaste un trabajo sin saber las consecuencias, pero está bien, porque lo hiciste por tus hijos. Es cierto que fue a causa de ello que Niji naciera así, como consecuencia del plomo que inhalaste. Pero ahora está bien, ¿por qué no puede entrarte a la cabeza? Sakura también te necesita. Él cree que tú lo odias.

—No lo odio.

—Él lo cree así… Escucha… ¿Por qué no sales mañana solamente con Sakura? Yo me quedaré aquí con Niji, ¿te parece? —Rin alzó la mirada y observó a Haru. Asintió.

—Vale… ¿A dónde lo llevo?

—Muere por verte nadar, ha escuchado mucho sobre ti en…

—No voy a volver a nadar, te lo he dicho muchas veces. No hay tiempo. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero debo trabajar y…

—Bien, hablamos de eso después. Ahora… ¿Te diste cuenta de que estamos solos en este instante? —el pelirrojo sonrió, asintiendo al tiempo en que pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

— ¿Sabes que Niji cree que me golpeas? Y quizá Sakura también, ¿eh?

—Cuando crezca entenderá que no es así —se burló Haru. Rin chistó.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso ansiado y desesperado. Haru lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a sí, sonriendo entre besos. Empujó a Rin hasta caer sobre él en el sofá, sacándole un quejido que acalló con su boca.

— ¿Por qué no te pones la camisa cuando estamos en casa? —preguntó Haru, besando la barbilla de Rin mientras paseaba las manos por los costados de su abdomen— ¿Quieres provocarme?

—Claro que no, idiota —se quejó Rin, jalándole el cabello para juntar sus labios con los contrarios. Haru le jaló el pantalón, abriendo sus piernas y acomodándose entre ellas—. Vas a destruir la casita que armé con los niños —enredó las piernas en la cadera de Haru y lo atrajo hacia sí. El pelinegro rió, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿Te preocupa tanto ensuciar un par de sábanas?

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

1\. Rin no está muerto. Lo que pasó se explicará en los próximos capítulos.

2\. Todo se va a explicar(?

3\. Las frases abiertas que se encuentran en el texto pueden ser respecto a más de un personaje.

4\. Rin dejó la natación y eso es lo que Haru no soporta.

5\. Feliz januka

6\. El jardín de Kyoto que mencioné es súper hermoso*-* es... De ensueño, Rin moriría ahí morir bien, eh?

7\. La frase de al inicio se va a acoplar c:

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

 _¿Ya pasaron mil años?_

 _Jelou, yo escribiendo de nuevo! Digamos que tuve mi inspiración y ya hasta tengo ideas nuevas para fics. Gracias por la espera, porque aquellos que no se marcharon al ver la supuesta muerte de Rin son los lectores que valen la pena, por ustedes amo escribir y cosas asi de cursis. Y quiero que sepan que esto NO lo hice para quedar bien, Rin no revivió por los reclamos agresivos de algunas fans, yo tenía planeado un último golpe de drama antes del gran final. So... Perdón xD pero sho no escribo 28 caps para nada a menos de que haya secuela y NO HABRÁ una segunda parte n.n_

 _Chaito_


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente, Rin despertó cansado. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y la espalda le dolía ligeramente. En cuanto los gemelos habían llegado, unas horas después de partir con su abuela, se habían decidido a sacarlo del dormitorio, con la excusa de que Niji tenía una pesadilla. Para ese entonces, Rin ya había agotado su fuerza. Haru era exigente, cuando se lo proponía. Y bruto.

Así que había dormido encorvado en la pequeña cama de Niji, quien se abrazaba a él con tanta fuerza que Rin no pudo irse a mitad de la noche para descansar en su enorme cama a lado de su marido. Por lo tanto, lo primero que hizo al despertar, fue estirarse hasta que los huesos de su cuerpo tronaron. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y suspiró fuerte, dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala y tomando el mando del televisor, encendiéndola en algún canal basura.

A pesar de ello, no podía concentrarse en el programa que había puesto. La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. Su relación con Sakura parecía ir cada vez peor. Había días en que el niño siquiera le hablaba, o de plano le decía a Niji que le dijera algo de su parte. Y sí, no había hecho nada para remediarlo en cuanto se dio cuenta del abismo que comenzaba a formarse entre los dos. Pero es que… Tenía tanto miedo…

No era un padre ejemplar, claro que no. Y no nunca había sido "una madre" para ellos, ni algo parecido. Rin solo había dado odio y había querido remediarlo, pero el arrepentimiento jamás borraría sus errores. Se estaba rindiendo ante los juegos de la vida, porque la de él se había convertido en la mierda más pura que hubiese conocido alguna vez. Comenzaba a creer que alejarse sería lo mejor, pues él solo daba tristeza, lástima. No era un ejemplo.

Pero amaba tanto a su familia que el simple hecho de pensar en huir le hacía llorar. Porque era un egoísta y, pese al sufrimiento que causaba, quería seguir ahí, viendo la hermosa sonrisa de Niji y la mirada tímida de Sakura. Sintiendo los besos de Haru, porque los amaba a todos, a pesar de no poder cambiar lo que un día cometió.

Y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ellos. Quería empeñar todo su esfuerzo hasta que su vida se agotase para llegar a merecer todo lo que tenía, para borrar las lágrimas de Haru, la tristeza de los niños, quería desaparecer las miradas furiosas que se dirigían su marido y su hermana, la preocupación de Sousuke y el distanciamiento del mismo debido a Makoto. Quería dejarlo todo atrás y a la vez enfrentarlo.

Pero no podía, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo lidiar consigo mismo, ante su miedo.

Sintió un par de labios en la mejilla, saliendo así de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza un poco y sonrió a su hijo. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa, con esos ojos carmesí llenos de inocencia y cariño. Rin se preguntaba si Niji sabía cuánto lo amaba.

— ¿Por qué lloras, papi? —cuestionó. Rin frunció el ceño, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se había perdido tanto en su propia cabeza…

—No estoy llorando… ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —el menor sonrió ampliamente.

—Hamburguesa.

—No, eso es comida —la sonrisa le fue devuelta al niño, quien bufó, haciendo un puchero.

—Pues cereal.

—Eso está mejor...

—Buenos días —Haru salió por el pasillo, con una toalla sobre la cabeza. Rin le sonrió de lado, observando su vestimenta.

— ¿Vas a salir?

—Más tarde. Niji y yo iremos al centro comercial—el aludido se levantó del sofá, con clara confusión en el rostro.

—Pero... Papi, Sakura y yo íbamos a ir al acuario...

—Irán otro día, ¿vale? —Caminó a la cocina, tallando su cabello con la toalla— Rin y Sakura saldrán solos —Niji se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, quien se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantarse y cargar al más chico entre brazos.

—Podemos ir mañana al acuario —Haru le dirigió una mirada incrédula de soslayo mientras Rin entraba a la cocina, con Niji abrazándole el cuello.

—No, mañana será la fiesta. La fiesta que tú planeaste, por cierto —declaró. Rin frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria. Luego asintió.

—Bueno, iré a ducharme.

—Ve y despierta a Sakura primero.

—Haru...

—Rin, en verdad… Hablamos de esto ayer. Ve, despierta a Sakura, dile que se dé un baño y vayan a almorzar fuera.

—Vale, tranquilízate —murmuró bajando a Niji y besándole la cabeza. Se acercó a Haru y recargó la barbilla sobre su hombro—. Buenos días —el pelinegro suspiró, girándose un poco para besarle los labios con suavidad.

—Buenos días.

—Vale, entonces voy por Sakura.

—Papi… ¿van a ir al acuario? —Rin negó, revolviéndole el cabello.

—No, te lo prometo. No iremos ahí sin ti.

Admitirlo jugaba peligrosamente con su orgullo y madurez, pero debía aceptar que temía de sobremanera a las reacciones de Sakura. Estaba mal, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Llevaba cinco años y nueve meses con los nervios de punta, esperando el momento en que su paso se torciese y él cayese al vacío, arrastrando en el camino todo lo que una vez amó.

Sakura solo lo miró extrañado y, tras darle los buenos días, tomó la ropa que Rin le ofrecía y se metió a la ducha con él. Debía decirse que la situación rayaba a lo ridículo, porque los ojos azules del menor mantenían la vista en el reflejo de los rubíes del mayor en el espejo, y viceversa, mientras Rin le tallaba la cabeza con jabón para cabello.

—Yo también —había dicho cuando Rin se sentó a su lado y se llevó las manos al cabello.

—Vale…

El menor tomó el bote de jabón y vertió prácticamente la mitad sobre la cabeza de su padre, arrancándole una pequeña risa. Sakura sonrió levemente, comenzando a masajearle el cabello con los dedos.

Media hora después, ambos se ponían los zapatos en la entrada, mientras Niji y Haru almorzaban en la cocina. Rin se quedó tieso mientras observaba el llavero en sus manos y Sakura se abrochaba las agujetas, frunció el ceño.

* * *

Ese día, el pelirrojo estaba furioso y desesperado. Los niños no habían dejado de patearle el estómago en lo que él creía había sido el día entero y Haru no podía comprenderlo, además de que Sousuke había dejado que su gato se escapara y Rin no hacía más que querer encontrarlo. Las lágrimas abundaban en su rostro e incoherencias escapaban de su boca. Había maldecido al mundo entero, incluido a los chicos de Iwatobi que desgraciadamente había escogido un inoportuno momento para visitarle.

Rin caminaba de un lado a otro, llorando y gritando el nombre del gatito mientras Gou lo seguía y le exigía calma. Pero es que ellos no lo entendían. Si no podía cuidar de un simple gato, ¿cómo lidiaría con un par de gemelos? Era un inútil, bueno para nada. No podía hacerse cargo de un pequeño gato que lo único que hacía en la vida era jugar, comer y usar la caja de arena. Que, por favor, alguien le dijera cómo enfrentaría a dos niños a los que debía alimentar, pasear, atender, limpiar, etcétera.

— ¡Tú cállate, maldita sea! —había gritado a Gou mientras intentaba meter el pie el su zapato sin tener que agacharse.

—Rin, es solo un gato, va a volver.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Gou. No es un gato, es _mi_ gato. Y lo perdí. Debo ir por él.

—Pero… Hermano, es media noche.

— ¿¡Qué mierda importa!?

—Rin, cálmate —dijo Haru, tallándose el rostro—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—Haru, es mi gato.

—Y va a volver. Ahora ve a la cama y duerme. Has estado paranoico todo el día.

—No lo entiendes porque no te interesa lo más mínimo. Así eres tú, si no es tuyo no importa. Tiene que afectarte directamente para que tú puedas hacer algo al respecto. Pero gracias a todos los dioses yo sí tengo algo de cabeza y voy a ir a buscar a mi gato —Haru bufó, acercándose y tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo hacia adentro. Rin se sacudió — ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

—Está bien. Encuentra a ese maldito gato y más vale que él tenga un lugar en donde vivir, porque si sales en éste momento, más te vale no volver.

Rin lo observó fijamente mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Gou desvió la mirada, molesta ante la reacción del pelinegro. El menor se sacó los zapatos y se talló un ojo, intentando espantar al llanto.

—Haru, ni siquiera puedo cuidar un gato… Yo… ¿qué voy a hacer cuando ellos nazcan si no puedo siquiera con un animal? —el gesto del contrario se suavizó. Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Entonces, tú esperas que Sakura y Niji corran fuera cuando abras la puerta —declaró—. Esperas que nazcan caminando, ¿es eso? —Rin lo pensó por un momento. Luego sonrió, aliviado.

—Tienes razón.

—Escucha, llevas un día entero sin dormir, debe ser por eso que estás así. Así que vete a descansar, yo buscaré a tu gato.

—Haru… Tengo miedo… Mañana… Ya me lo ha dicho el doctor, me ha preguntado muchas veces en distintas sesiones que es lo que yo… quiero en caso de que las cosas vayan mal.

—Rin, no comiences con eso, ¿vale? Vete a dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

—Haru, si algo sale mal… Si el momento lo amerita… —Los brazos de Rin ejercieron más presión en el agarre. El pelinegro cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Ya basta, ¿quieres?

—Si yo muero en ese quirófano, no quiero que me reanimen.

—Ya te escuché. Ve y duerme.

—Es que… He estado muy cansado últimamente y…

—Rin, es suficiente, ¿vale? Ve a descansar, voy a buscar a tu gato, ¿vale? —Le besó la frente y lo empujó suavemente al pasillo— Duerme bien.

—Vale. Buenas noches, Gou… —musitó, observando a su hermana, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria mientras los miraba, recargada en la pared— Y perdón por lo que te dije… Estoy muy nervioso… por lo de mañana.

—No te preocupes, duerme bien, hermano —contestó la chica. Rin caminó hacia la sala, para disculparse con los demás, pero eso no le impidió escuchar a su hermana jalar a Haru por la camisa—. No tienes derecho a tratarlo así.

—Tú ibas a dejar que se fuera en medio de la noche, en su estado. Sabiendo que apenas puede bajar un escalón sin marearse.

—Puede que sea verdad, pero al menos yo no recurro a la manipulación para salvarle el trasero.

—Era la única forma en que él iba a escuchar.

—Él está asustado, y tiene derecho a estar tan desesperado. Porque es su forma de sacar los sentimientos que…

—Me encantaría seguir escuchando tus idioteces, pero voy a buscar un gato.

* * *

—Papi, ya estoy listo —murmuró Sakura, jalándole la camisa. Rin sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—Bien, entonces… Vamos.

Sakura tomó la mano de Rin en cuanto salieron del apartamento en dirección al exterior del edificio. Kyoto, para Rin, era una ciudad hermosa. Se había enamorado de ella en el momento en que, junto a Haru, recorrieron las calles. Nadie lo conocía, nadie lo miraba extraño. Era perfecto.

Kyoto había sido la ciudad en donde Rin sentía que podía esconderse.

* * *

Makoto suspiró fuertemente, observando el itinerario que Sousuke había elaborado para ese día, más tarde, cuando tomarían un tren y se dirigirían a Kyoto. Para ser sincero, no le terminaba de agradar el hecho de visitar a Haru, porque temía que aquellos sentimientos hacia Rin que causaron tantos problemas y había luchado por apagar, volviesen a surgir.

Dirigió la mirada a su prometido. Sousuke le había pedido matrimonio días atrás y Makoto no podía evitar sentir que, de cierta forma, era una prueba, de que lo amaba tanto como para decir sí, de que no volvería a caer por el mejor amigo del mismo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el anillo en su dedo. Promesas, ¿no? Al final, la vida se encaminaba por medio de ellas, de las decisiones que se tomaban día a día.

Tenía miedo de meter la pata otra vez, pero le costaba admitirlo, pues, hacerlo significaría que no estaba del todo seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Sousuke.

No había que malentender, sí lo amaba. Era solo que… Una parte de él no estaba tan seguro de que ese sentimiento venciera lo que él pensó había sentido hacia Rin.

—Deja de atormentarte, es solo una fiesta —musitó Sousuke, quién, sentado a su lado, leía el periódico con tranquilidad—. Sakura solo le teme a los extraños, no te odia. Solo… Piensa en él como un Nanase pequeñito —el castaño rió.

—Pero si tiene el temperamento de su otro padre, entonces tengo razones para preocuparme.

—Conozco a Rin como la palma de mi mano, él no desarrolló ese odio al mundo hasta los quince años, y de todas formas, era una fachada. Vas a gustarle a Sakura, solo dale tiempo.

—Bueno… De cualquier manera…

—En toda su vida, solo te ha visto una vez. No puedes esperar que te ame como me ama a mí.

—Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Compraste los regalos? —Sousuke alzó una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿De qué regalos hablas?

— ¡Para los niños, Sou!

—Espera, ¿no basta con mi presencia? —El castaño sonrió, soltando un bufido.

— ¿Qué?

—Tranquilo, compre todo lo que pusiste en la lista. Aunque… Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué querías que comprara ese paquete de volúmenes de manga shojo? Ellos no saben leer.

—Es para Rin… Y… El kit de esencias para tinas es para Haru —el pelinegro rió, rodeando los hombros de Makoto con un brazo.

—No lo ves en cinco años y le compras jabón para baño, ¿eh? Que atento de tu parte.

—El regalo perfecto para él sería caballa congelada, pero no creo que pueda llevarla en el viaje.

—Vale… Entonces, ¿Para quién era el traje de baño? —Makoto sonrió.

—Para Rin. Sé que le gustan los modelos con líneas rojas, así que... —Sousuke lo tomó de la mano, dedicándole una mirada sumamente seria.

—Rin no ha vuelto a nadar, al menos eso dijeron el año pasado, no he vuelto a preguntar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Makoto frunció el ceño, confundido— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Tú dijiste que no querías saber nada de él. Así que solo te conté sobre Haru. Como tú dijiste que creías que él estaba estancado… pensé que lo sabías, de alguna u otra forma.

—Pero… ¿no va a nadar de nuevo? ¿Qué pasó?

—No sé lo que él piense, en realidad, pero se ha culpado por lo de Niji desde el nacimiento y desde entonces se niega a dedicarse a algo que no tenga que ver con su familia. Rin de verdad está mal, aunque parezca que no es así. No ha hecho nada más que darle todo lo que puede a Niji.

¿Desde el nacimiento? Makoto podía recordar ese día a la perfección.

Habían sacado a Haru del quirófano, el pobre tenía una expresión muy extraña en el rostro. Se veía confundido, pero también asustado. Makoto lo sabía porque estaba pálido y con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal en él. Mantenía los brazos medio doblados y los puños apretados. Nadie le preguntó nada, porque Haru parecía que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Incluso estaba temblando cuando el castaño, con suavidad, le obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

La operación tardó más de lo previsto, todos habían estado muy nerviosos y Makoto estaba seguro de que Haru no escuchaba las palabras de aliento que sus amigos le decían tanto a él como a Gou y a la madre de Rin. Y eso fue afirmado cuando, tiempo después, el cirujano salió a la sala, quitándose el tapabocas que poseía mientras Gou y su madre salían disparadas hacia él. Haru no se movía, solo miraba hacia adelante. Y Makoto sabía que estaba intentando desenredar el alboroto que de seguro traía en la cabeza.

Entonces el llanto de Gou se escuchó y, cuando Makoto alzó la mirada, la vio caer de rodillas al piso, callando sus sollozos con ambas manos mientras su madre se agachaba y la abrazaba con fuerza. Supo que Haru había sacado conclusiones cuando sintió que este le apretaba la mano, comenzando a sollozar. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse también. Pero entonces la escuchó.

—Estaba tan asustada… Mamá, estaba tan asustada —sollozaba Gou, aferrándose al cuerpo de su madre. Y fue como si el alma volviese al cuerpo de Haru, quien logró levantarse y caminar hacia ellas, intentando disimular su llanto.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Despertará en unas horas, pero está bien. Los gemelos están bien… El doctor dijo que uno de ellos no podía respirar porque sus vías estaban tapadas por fluidos pero… Pudieron actuar a tiempo y, aunque nació anémico va a sobrevivir…

—Pero… Rin…

—Él también va a estar bien… Comenzó a desangrarse a mitad de la operación y casi… Pero… Lo hicieron, lo salvaron y él… va a despertar. Está bien, Haru.

El alivio que lo invadió al escuchar lo llevó de nuevo a las lágrimas. La señora Matsuoka lo abrazó con fuerza e incluso Gou la imitó. Eran una familia y… Makoto había intentado destruirla. Ese día, después de ver a los gemelos en el área de maternidad detrás de un gran cristal, decidió que no interferiría nunca más. Se marchó del hospital, siendo seguido por Sousuke y, poco después, se enteró de que Haru había pedido una transferencia y se había marchado a Kyoto a inicios del siguiente curso. No lo buscó y tampoco fue buscado, el ojician se encargó de comunicarle a Haru que no quería que lo visitase, y el ojiazul estaba tan ocupado lidiando con Rin y dos bebés que no tuvo tiempo para pedir explicaciones. Makoto no se sentía mal al respecto, porque lo entendía.

Y así lo había aceptado.

* * *

Sakura observó el jardín botánico con admiración. Estaba lleno de árboles de cerezo cuyas flores ya habían caído y desaparecido. El pequeño lago en el interior reflejaba las ramas de más altas de los árboles y el momento parecía perfecto mientras, tomado de la mano con Rin, caminaba por el sendero tranquilamente.

Casi no habían hablado, pero no importaba, porque Sakura podía sentir, en ese instante, que Rin lo odiaba. Sabía que, si sonreía, el gesto le sería devuelto con la misma sinceridad. Aunque, aun así, había algo que le molestaba.

—Papi, Niji me mostró el regalo de cumpleaños que le diste —comentó mientras se sentaban en una banca, con una crepa que recién habían comprado. Rin lo observó y sonrió.

— ¿Sí? Me parece que le gustó mucho.

—Es muy bonito… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Observó su postre y lo mordió, pero ya no tenía hambre. Rin se giró para verle y, segundos después, Sakura ya lo tenía hincado frente a él, acariciándole las mejillas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

—Tú me odias, por eso a mí no me das regalos… —declaró, tallándose un ojos con el puño— A Niji siempre le das todo pero… A mí solamente me cocinas caballa en mi cumpleaños… Siempre le das regalos y a mí ya no.

—Oye, no vuelvas a decir que te odio, porque no es así —Sakura alzó la mirada, topándose con los ojos llorosos del mayor—. Te amo tanto como amo a Niji, Sakura. Es solo que… Pensé que no te gustaba que te regalara cosas…

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¡A mí me gustan tus regalos!

—Nunca jugaste con nada de lo que te regalé, ni siquiera los sacaste del empaque. Solo quitabas la envoltura…

—Son mi tesoro… Yo guardo todo lo que tú me das… A mí me gusta y tú no me quieres y yo no sé por qué… —Rin lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Te amo, Sakura. Perdóname.

Rin no podía entender por qué no hacía más que meter la pata. Una y otra vez. Sakura no entendía por qué su padre no dejaba de pedir perdón, la frase se repetía sin cesar mientras lo abrazaba firmemente, sin importar que la crepa se había caído en su camisa. Rin lloraba, Sakura lloraba.

Ese día, Rin comprendió que el precio por lo que había hecho en el pasado nunca había tenido que saldarse, porque se le había otorgado un perdón. Porque podía continuar viviendo, solo debía demostrar que valía la pena darle una segunda oportunidad.

Así fuese la última.

* * *

El fin de semana había llegado. Rin lidiaba con dos niños risueños que se negaban a dejar de lanzarse agua dentro de la tina. Él ya se había bañado e incluso estaba vestido, pero había resultado tan empapado que seguramente tendría que cambiarse, ya se había quitado la camisa. Haru los observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Sakura bailaba desnudo fuera de la tina mientras Rin intentaba atrapar a Niji, quien también se había salido y corría en círculos, antes de que resbalara.

—Haru, haz algo y ayúdame.

—Sakura, no bailes. Date una ducha —musitó el pelinegro.

— ¡Jamás!

—Lo intenté, iré a inflar los globos.

—Niji, detente.

—Es tu culpa por querer un departamento con un baño amplio —comentó Haru antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Rin alcanzó el brazo del menor, deteniéndolo, y después cargó a Sakura por la cintura.

—Ya van a llegar sus tíos, así que dejen que termine de asearlos —Sakura rió y se sumergió completamente en la tina. Niji negó.

— ¿Asear a quienes?

—A ustedes —contestó, echándole jabón al cabello del pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué en plural? Solo estoy yo.

—Sakura, salte de ahí.

— ¿Quién es Sakura? Papi, estás loquito.

— ¡Haru ven a ayudarme! ¡Ahora!

— ¿Quién es Haru?

—Niji, deja de jugar —Rin tomó el brazo de Sakura y lo sacó del agua. El pelirrojo tomó grandes bocanadas de aire mientras reía.

—Rin, solo tienes que bañarlos.

— ¡Están demasiado activos! ¡Siempre bañamos a uno y uno!

—Pues te toca bañar a los dos.

—Pero Haru…

—Vamos, Rin. No te están haciendo nada —el azabache lo instó a observar a los niños, quienes sonreían con inocencia, quietos en la bañera. Rin los fulminó con la mirada—. Un par de angelitos, ¿no?

—Síp —dijo Sakura, asintiendo con los ojitos cerrados. En ese momento, el timbre sonó. Haru murmuró un "apúrate" antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a atender—. Pero Niji es un demonio.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Solo dejen que los bañe!

* * *

—Bienvenidos —musitó Haru al abrir la puerta.

Makoto sonrió con cierta timidez mientras se adentraba al apartamento, seguido por Sousuke. El lugar era amplio, o al menos así parecía. Recordaba que su pareja había mencionado que la madre de Rin había usado los fondos de la universidad del mismo para pagarlo, dado a que el pelirrojo había conseguido una beca completa en una universidad ahí en Kyoto. Sabía, también, que Haru había terminado su carrera y, pero aún no tenía un trabajo estable, le pagaban por competencias de natación. Rin si trabajaba. Eso era todo.

—Maldita sea —escuchó que alguien mascullaba desde el pasillo. Acto seguido, un pequeño pelinegro atravesó la sala, mojado y desnudo, seguido de Sakura, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones— ¡Haru, atrápalos!

—Son muy rápidos —musitó el nombrado. Makoto sonrió, Haru no se había movido ni un centímetro. Rin apareció con dos toallas en los hombros, un par de conjuntos de ropa en las manos, el cabello empapado y el pantalón húmedo.

— ¡Dejen de jugar y vengan a vestirse!

—Vaya, Rin. No sabía que un par de niños podían ganarte —se burló Sousuke. Rin se detuvo antes de entrar al otro pasillo y le sonrió.

—No sabía que tu idiotez podía aumentar, Sou.

— ¡Mamá, Sakura me pegó!

— ¡Que no soy su mamá! ¡Y no estén peleándose! —gritó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. Luego se giró hacia Haru y lo señaló con el dedo— Mueve el jodido trasero si no quieres que te castre, Nanase.

—Makoto, ¿puedes ayudarle a vestirlos mientras Sousuke y yo hablamos? —cuestionó Haru. Rin se giró, clavando la mirada en Makoto, por primera vez en cinco años.

—No sé si…

—Solo sígueme, Makoto —cortó Rin antes de adentrarse en el pasillo—. No dejes que se escapen, son como gusanitos.

Rin encontró a los gemelos en su habitación, saltando en la gran cama que compartía con Haru. Obligó a Makoto a entrar antes de trabar la puerta tras ellos. Dejó la ropa en la cama y atrapó a Sakura en el vuelo.

—Mamá, estamos jugando.

—Papá, Sakura, papá.

— ¿Mamá? —molestó Niji. Makoto lo atrapó también— ¿Tú quién eres? Papi, ¿quién es?

—Makoto, un amigo de la infancia. Ahora, Makoto, el conjunto azul es de Niji.

— ¿Y el mío, mamá?

—Papá, y es el rojo.

Sakura sonrió. Siempre le había gustado ver a Rin molestarse cuando Niji le decía mamá a propósito, pero él nunca lo había intentado y ahora gozaba de provocar a su padre. Rin no se molestaba a menos de que se lo dijeran con toda la intensión, de eso estaba seguro, porque cuando Niji le decía mamá entre sueños, él solo sonreía y le besaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Rin mientras tallaba la cabeza de Sakura con la toalla y Makoto hacía lo propio con Niji— No es que me moleste… Es solo que… me sorprende, a decir verdad. Haru me dijo que no querías que te llamase, además de que cambiaste tu número de teléfono. Y cuando salí del hospital, ya no vivías en el departamento de antes.

—Sucedieron un par de cosas y… En realidad volví a Iwatobi, a visitar a mi familia…

—Sou dijo que comenzaron a vivir juntos a mediados de octubre.

—Sí, comenzamos a salir.

— ¿Y por qué no viniste a visitarnos? —Rin tomó la ropa interior de Sakura y se la colocó al niño, quien miraba a Makoto con el ceño fruncido mientras Niji jalaba las hebras castañas del más alto.

—Sabes por qué no lo hice, Rin.

—Me doy una idea —afirmó. Tomó el pantalón negro y ayudó a Sakura a ponérselo. Luego le puso la camisa—. Pero no creí que fuera una excusa suficiente para…

—Escucha, Rin. Te mereces todo mi respeto y agradezco tu preocupación, pero no quiero que _tú_ me hables sobre lo mal que están las excusas —Niji arrugó el gesto y le jaló el cabello con fuerza.

—No le hable así a mi papi, señor.

—Lo siento —Makoto sonrió y desvió la mirada, terminando de vestir a Niji y ayudándole a ponerse las pantuflas de delfín. Sentía la pesada mirada que Sakura estaba dirigiéndole.

—Lo entiendo, sé que soy la persona menos indicada. Pero aún así… Hubiera sido bueno que vinieras a vernos de vez en cuando, junto a Sousuke… Bueno, ya están listos. Iré a buscar mi ropa en la lavandería. Vayan a la sala y no causen problemas, ¿escucharon? —Niji y Sakura asintieron. Rin destrabó la puerta y salió de la habitación. Entonces el par de niños se giró hacia Makoto con tal sincronía que el mayor se exaltó un poco.

— ¿De dónde conoce a papi?

— ¿Por qué está tan alto?

— ¿Es el novio del tío Sou?

— ¿Vino el tío Nagisa con ustedes?

— ¿Dónde está la tía Gou?

—Oigan, una pregunta a la vez, ¿quieren? —sonrió Makoto, ligeramente incómodo mientras se dirigía a la sala. Sakura asintió y alzó la mano— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué papá guarda las fotos que tiene con usted en el cofrecito debajo de la cama?

—Pues… no lo sé… Eso deberían preguntárselo a él.

—Él dijo que no había más marcos por ahora, Niji no le cree.

— ¡Yo si le creo! Papá dijo que no tenía dinero para más marcos y papi dijo que papá era un tacaño.

—No es cierto, papi dijo que haría hoyos en la pared.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Sakura.

Los niños comenzaron a discutir, ocasionando que Haru saliese de la cocina y los regañara en voz baja. Makoto los observó con una sensación cálida en el pecho. Era una familia, lo viese por donde lo viese. Y había hecho bien al rendirse con Rin, porque lo que veía era hermoso y no debía ser cambiado por nada del mundo.

* * *

Eran las doce de la mañana cuando Gou llegó junto con Rei y Nagisa. El rubio se acariciaba el bigote con una sonrisa divertida mientras escuchaba a Rin decirle que debía afeitarse " _por lo que más quería en el mundo"_ porque parecía un duende o algo asó. Nagisa cedió cuando Niji lo jaló, arrancándole una pequeña parte de su anhelado y "profesional" bigote.

Gou tenía una pierna sobre la otra mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Rei, quien estaba sentado junto a ella y se encontraba alerta, porque sentía que Rin le saltaría en cualquier momento y lo golpearía por estar cerca de su hermana. Aunque llevaban seis años saliendo.

Sakura seguía observando analíticamente cada movimiento de Makoto, quien hablaba con Sousuke acerca de algo que al pequeño pelirrojo le tenía sin cuidado mientras ignoraba al rubio que no quería jugar solo con Niji e insistía a Sakura que participase.

Haru y Rin acercaron un par de sillas y se sentaron también, comenzando una charla con sus viejos amigos, aunque el primero solo asentía y sonreía de vez en cuando. Makoto veía que Rin estaba bastante bien, no entendía por qué Sousuke decía lo contrario. Gou estaba atacando a Haru con palabras, se dieron cuenta de ello a mitad de la conversación cuando ella musitó algo en sarcásticamente, lo cual dio inicio a varias frases enredadas por parte de todos que debatían o defendían el punto de vista de la chica. Rin rotaba los ojos con fastidio, negándose a ser parte de la discusión y tomar partido con su pareja o su hermana. Entonces Makoto aprovechó.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a la natación, Rin?

El silencio cayó pesadamente en la habitación e incluso los gemelos se giraron para ver a su padre, quien había fruncido el ceño y mantenía la mirada fija en Makoto, aunque parecía perdida.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Tú nadas, papi? —cuestionó Niji, quien, a diferencia de Sakura, no había escuchar a Haru hablar de lo bueno que era el pelirrojo en el agua.

—No. No lo hago más y no volveré a hacerlo.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Bueno, quiero decirles que... Gracias por la espera y por haber leído esta historiucha:3 Quiero decirles que... redoble de tambores... ¡Este es el capítulo final! En algunos días publicaré el epílogo donde terminaré de atar los cabos que han quedado sueltos, cualquier duda que tengan hasta ahora... ¡díganmela para tomarla en cuenta para el epílogo! Todavía estoy abierta a cambios. ¡Nos leemos en algunos días, cuando recupere mi computadora!_

 _¡Ciao!_


	31. Capítulo 31

_ATENCIÓN: Debido a varias razones, éste sí es el último capítulo x3 Perdón, ahora sí no escribiré más, solo el epílogo. Ahora, bien... Ya no me dejan comentarios como antes y lo los amaba:c En fin, las invito a leer mi nuevo fic, SACRIFICIOS que es un AU que de seguro nadie ha visto antes. Habla de tortura y realidad. ¡A mi me encanta!_

 _En fin..._

* * *

Capítulo 31

* * *

Haru recorrió el camino al templo con una especie de melancolía apresando su corazón. Cada escalón lo acercaba a el lugar en donde se había criado, había sufrido y había amado. Pero las cosas debían afrentarse y los asuntos debían cerrarse. Las cosas tenían que terminar y las deudas iban a saldarse.

Por eso, lo primero que hizo cuando entró a su vieja casa, fue golpear la mejilla de su padre, quien trastabilló hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo del recibidor. Su madre llevó las manos a su boca, sorprendida, pero no hizo amago de ayudar a su marido. Haru se le echó encima, tomándolo por la camisa y azotando su puño contra el rostro de su progenitor, sin una pizca de remordimiento en su interior. Se levantó cuando su madre le rogó que lo hiciera y le dedicó una mirada fría, que consiguió que ella callase y se limitase a ayudar a su padre a levantarse.

— ¿Por qué ha sido eso, hijo? —preguntó el hombre, sin intención de devolver el golpe porque, uno, ya estaba viejo, y dos, enserio le había dolido. Actuar enojado tampoco ayudaría, porque el menor lo había golpeado nada más abrir la puerta, lo cual, significaba que su furia era mayor.

—Por mí, quédate con la duda —escupió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros. El hombre quiso gruñir y reclamarle una respuesta, pero no lo hizo. Quizá no le importaba.

— ¿No será por el muchachito aquél? —preguntó su madre. A Haru le enojaba la tranquilidad de la conversación, pues él imaginaba gritos, discusiones, porque las peleas entre familia debían ser así, si había el amor suficiente. Pero ellos no habían sido una familia completa, solo el intento de una.

—Sea por quien sea, ¿no crees?

—No te citamos para pelear, hijo. Solo queríamos…

— ¿Conocer a mi familia? ¿Para qué? —Haru se recargó en el marco de la puerta y observó su vieja casa.

—Porque es familia…

—No, no lo es. No de ustedes.

—Haru, si es por ese chico… Las cosas que sucedieron están en el pasado, tú tienes una vida nueva junto a tu esposa, quien es la madre de tus hijos. No deberías molestarte porque quitamos a ese chico aberrante de tu camino.

—Escuchen, no necesito darles explicaciones. Si vine, solo es para pedirles que no vuelvan a llamar. No quiero volver a verlos en mi vida, ¿entienden? Lo que tengo ahora es una familia real, y lo único que ustedes pueden hacer por ella y por mí, es alejarse, si es que en serio les importa.

No esperó respuesta alguna, porque sabría que no obtendría algo coherente. Sus padres nunca habían sido los mejores del mundo y sus acciones no habían sido las correctas y no podía perdonárselo. No cuando todos sus problemas habían sido gracias a ellos. Porque, si no hubiesen alejado a Rin de él, las cosas no hubiesen llegado a tales extremos. La vida hubiera sido feliz y el embarazo de su pareja no se hubiese visto afectado.

No todos los errores se podían perdonar.

* * *

Rin bufaba con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro, observando a un pequeño pelinegro reír entre sus brazos. El bebé lo tomó por la nariz y lo jaló un poco, haciéndole sonreír aún más. El aire fresco circulaba por la habitación, aunque casi no se sentía debido al movimiento. Gou le murmuró algunas frases que denotaban su fastidio y Rin, rotando los ojos, asintió y le entregó al bebé.

— ¡Al fin! —musitó la chica que había estado revoloteando a su alrededor— Estira los brazos y alza la barbilla. Cuando te ponga el traje, no se te ocurra cargar al niño, ¿oíste? Al menos hasta el final, por favor.

—Ajá —escupió Rin, claramente irritado. Gou le chistó, callando cualquier queja que fuese a salir por su boca— ¿Sakura sigue dormido?

—Sí, y parece que seguirá así por mucho tiempo —contestó su hermana, parándose junto a la cama donde, rodeado de almohadas, Sakura llevaba dormido media hora—. En cambio, Niji es tan inquieto…

—Se dice que los bebés que nacen callados son los que más hablan —murmuró la chica.

—Tú no sabes nada, Chigusa —la castaña lo picó con un alfiler, sonrió falsamente e hizo un puchero.

— ¿Te piqué? ¡Lo siento!

—No la trates así, hermano. Es mi mejor amiga y te está haciendo el favor de arreglar el traje.

— ¿Quién diría que mi hijo adelgazaría tanto tras el parto? —comentó la madre de los pelirrojos, apartando la mirada del libro que leía por un instante— Ajústalo un poco más de las piernas.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Si haces eso van a aplastarme las…! —Gou alzó una ceja. Rin la miró con fastidio— Las piernas, idiota.

— ¡Mamá, dile que no me llame idiota! Y no deberías estar orgullosa de su pérdida de peso, Rin no ha…

—Vas a despertar a Sakura, Gou —sonrió Rin. La pelirroja suspiró y meció a Niji, quien le jalaba los mechones, intentando dormirlo.

— ¡Listo! —Musitó Chigusa, sonriendo victoriosa. Rin miró hacia abajo y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Alguien se imaginó que llevaría un traje blanco?

Definitivamente… No. La mayor se levantó y caminó alrededor de su hijo, observando el traje de gala blanco que lo cubría de cuello a pies. Se veía hermoso, sí. Pero, por alguna razón, ella siempre lo había imaginado de negro.

Y pudo haberlo visto de esa forma si no fuera por las ganas que el pelirrojo tenía de joderle la vida. Se había burlado de sí mismo, diciendo que, como una madre pura y sana, debía vestir de blanco. Gou le había intentado convencer de lo contrario, pero a Rin le encantaba imaginar que Haru se sorprendería -porque ese chico pensaba que su prometido iría de negro también-. Sí, se veía bien, incluso mejor de lo que pensó.

Lucharon con el pelirrojo veinte minutos más, tratando de que cediera a dejar que le arreglasen el cabello. Al final, le entregaron a uno de sus hijos y se quedó quieto, maldiciendo en silencio a las mujeres que intentaban que su cabello luciera diferente.

Tampoco fue un logro exitoso, porque, ni bien salieron de la habitación, Rin destruyó su trabajo sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. Niji rió desde los brazos de Gou y el mayor le dedicó una sonrisa, ignorando los comentarios de su madre, a quien el acto desagradó por completo.

Gou se dirigió a una de las sillas de adelante en cuanto entró al salón, repleto de amigos de Haru y Rin y familiares de algunos de ellos. Incluso Sara se encontraba en una de las hileras. El pelirrojo le sonrió cortamente, tenía mucho que agradecerle a esa chica que, incluso sin conocerlo, lo trató como si fuese un hijo. Le cuidó más de lo que sus jefas habían ordenado, sin importar el resultado final.

—Bueno… Sinceramente, pensé que Gou iba a casarse primero —musitó la madre del pelirrojo, sonriendo. Se llevó la mano a la cara y quitó una lágrima con disimulo mientras se ceñía al brazo de su hijo con la mano libre—. Es decir, eres tan terco, testarudo y siempre quieres ganar…

— ¿Gracias? —La mujer le besó la mejilla y suspiró.

—También eres muy adorable, a veces, e idiota… Siempre consigues lo que quieres y siempre triunfas, Rin… Hagas lo que hagas. Como tu madre, quiero que cumplas tu sueño, ¿sabes?

—Mamá, estoy cumpliéndolo, ¿no ves? —dejó que el aire se le escapara y sonrió— Casarme con Haru ha sido algo…

—Sí, yo sé que cuando eras pequeño decías que la chica que te pidiera la mano, tendría que ser como él.

Rin negó con la cabeza, avergonzado de las estupideces que se le escapaban cuando era menor, mientras dormía -porque Rin tenía charlas profundas con su almohada-. Vio a su madre mover los labios, pero ignoró aquello que dijo, mirando hacia adelante y fijando la vista en Haru, quien recién había volteado y le observaba con una mezcla de burla y cariño. Sí, ir vestido de blanco abría paso a especulaciones que los demás no deberían querer saber. Caminó por el pasillo de forma algo rápida, observando a su madre escabullirse por los pasillos laterales para llegar a lado de Gou.

No había damas, no había pétalos ni ramos. Eran solo dos chicos jurándose amor eterno frente a una autoridad en un salón bien adornado. Parecía un sueño, realmente. Rin no terminaba de creérselo cuando Haru se acercó y le besó, dado por concluida la unión. Sonrió ante los demás, pero sus ojos terminaron por clavarse en la silla vacía entre los Tachibana. Makoto no había asistido. Las palabras de su madre regresaron a su mente mientras bajaba los escalones y se dirigía hacia la salida, tomado de la mano de su, ahora, esposo mientras Gou y Chigusa cargaban a los bebés.

 _"Pero sabes que éste no es tu sueño"_

* * *

Los días consecuentes a la fiesta de los niños pasaron con rapidez, aunque fueron ciertamente tensos. Niji le preguntaba a su padre sobre su pasado cada vez que podía, atormentándolo sin ser realmente consciente. Rin se limitaba a sonreír y decirle que se lo contaría después, aunque, claramente, ese después sería cuando él se sintiese listo.

Haru no encontraba las palabras para lidiar con la situación, porque Makoto no había tenido la intención de encender el sistema de autodefensa en que Rin entraba cuando tocaban los temas que a él le parecían sensibles, por lo que se limitaba a esperar a que el pelirrojo quisiese descargarse, pues no podía obligarlo. Gou a veces pensaba que era una exageración, aunque Rei le recordaba con toda la paciencia del mundo lo que la natación significaba para Rin. En una de esas explicaciones -la última, en realidad-, Rei había dicho a Gou que Rin debía sentirse una decepción para su difunto padre, lo cual significaba un rendimiento total. Y sí, el pelirrojo se había dado por vencido en cuanto a eso, Gou lo sabía.

Por ello, la chica desistió de volver a Tokio junto a su pareja, quién, tras charlar con ella un rato, aceptó marcharse solo y regresar a Kyoto cuando la investigación en la que era partícipe terminara, en otras palabras, volvería en una semana o dos. Sakura y Niji se mostraron alegres al tener a la chica en su casa por las vacaciones, reacción distinta a la que Haru había tenido.

Ellos ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarse mientras desayunaban, pero a nadie parecía importarle, ni a Rin, quien tenía la mente ocupada con el odio a su estúpido temor. Había perdido las riendas que supuestamente tenía aseguradas y, sinceramente, no sabía que hacer.

Muchas ideas habían cruzado por su cabeza, como la de marcharse para siempre. Sin embargo, dejar a Haru solo no era una opción. Rin se consideraba egoísta, porque no quería que él formara una vida con alguien más. Ya no.

Esa mañana, Gou se levantó antes que todos. Preparó el desayuno entre suspiros y bufidos, pues la idea que había estado pensando durante gran parte de la noche iba en contra de sus principios. Porque ameritaba irremediablemente la ayuda de Haru, y pedirle ayuda a él sería rendirse a la pelea invisible que mantenían desde aquella vez en que el azabache recurrió a un medio persuasivo para que Rin no se fuese a buscar a un gato en medio de la noche, un gato que Haru, encima, no había podido encontrar y había intercambiado por uno más pequeño y más peludo, que ahora vivía con su madre porque en el edificio no se permitían animales. Era una historia de odio enredado, porque había sido una pieza dominó que había tirado otras hasta darle duro a Gou, prendiéndole el odio.

Así que, cuando Haru se despertó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, la pelirroja le recibió con un plato bien servido y de apariencia elegante. Haru sabía que, en cuanto Rin y sus hijos se levantaran, la frase "¡Desayuno americano!" rebotaría en cada pared de su apartamento. Y es que él evitaba hacerles ese tipo de desayuno porque la emoción que mostraban era inexplicable y tan exagerada…

— ¿Rompiste algo? —cuestionó, sacando el jugo de la nevera y bajando algunos vasos de los gabinetes. Gou rotó los ojos.

—No, idiota. Quiero hacer las paces.

— ¿Algún motivo?

—Quizá porque eres el estúpido esposo de mi hermano y tendré que verte por lo que resta de mi vida, ¿no crees? —Haru se encogió de hombros.

—Tú sacas muchas excusas de la manga.

— ¿Ah? Pues tú… —Gou suspiró y lo ayudó con los vasos, acomodándolos en la mesa. Haru comenzó a servir el jugo— De verdad, ¿tenemos que pelear?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gou?

— ¿Por qué tendría que querer algo? —el azabache dejó la jarra de jugo en la mesa y clavó la mirada en los rubíes de los ojos contrarios. La chica casi sintió que le veía el alma.

—Cinco años, ¿por qué querrías hacer las paces ahora?

—Pues… Porque espero que les queden muchos años por delante y… Bueno, en esos cinco años mi hermano no ha sido feliz, no como antes y en verdad creo que entre tú y yo podemos solucionarlo.

Aquello captó el interés de Haru, quien se recargó en la barra y observó a la hermana de su pareja fijamente, intentando leer lo que ella trataba de explicar. Gou sintió, nuevamente, que Haru podía mirar su alma y sus intenciones, aunque la mueca de confusión que había tras su faceta de seriedad la convencía de que él no terminaba de entender lo que ella quería decir, así que, suspirando, enfrento su mirada.

—Creo que Rin solo necesita un empujón. Tú puedes persuadirlo, yo puedo persuadir a los niños —Haru sonrió con desagrado.

—Hablas de manipular a mis hijos.

—No de una mala manera. Ellos son como un respaldo a tu persuasión. Unas palabras tuyas, de ellos y mías, y Rin se echará de cabeza en una piscina.

—No funciona así, es estúpido de tu parte creerlo, a pesar de que conoces a tu hermano.

—Por eso te necesito, porque tú conoces cosas de él que yo no. Perfeccionaras mi plan…

—No puedo hacer milagros, Gou. Y no voy a dejar que persuadas a mis hijos de persuadir a su propio padre.

—Es que no es persuasión en su totalidad… Escucha, Haru… Rin no va a dejar a Niji solo nunca, a menos de que él se lo diga. Niji no está enfermo ya y a Rin eso no va a entrarle en la cabeza porque ha vivido cosas que posiblemente nadie más en el planeta vivió. Durante todo el embarazo ha recibido órdenes y ayuda, no le han dejado decidir por él mismo. Así que es razonable que ahora no quiera escuchar a ninguna persona, incluyéndote. Si él cambia, sabes que lo hará por ellos, no por ti.

—De cualquier forma, Gou, ¿cómo planeas que Niji le diga a su padre que lo deje tranquilo?

—Diciéndole la verdad.

— ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Gou volvió a suspirar, cruzándose de brazos. La verdad era dura y cruel. Rin no había querido a sus hijos y ahora se culpaba por ello, intentando remediarlo dándoles el amor que no les había dado, eso era. Haru apretó los labios. El pasado debía quedarse atrás, porque en el presente no causaba más que problemas. Y sus hijos solo tenían cinco años, ¿Gou era estúpida o solo lo aparentaba?

—Vas a herirlos.

—El dolor es necesario para ser feliz.

* * *

En Iwatobi, el aire caliente del medio día comenzaba a ser presencia, aunque Makoto no lo notaba gracias a la brisa fresca que llegaba desde el océano. Sentado sobre la arena, disfrutaba la vista de las olas, que hacían que el agua le tocase los pies. Sousuke se sentó a su lado después de colocar una hielera tras ellos. Pasarían la tarde ahí, a petición del castaño que a veces le daba por ser romántico. El más alto suspiró brevemente y se llevó una lata de soda a los labios. Un anillo de plata brilló en su anular, provocando que Makoto entrecerrara los ojos. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello y dirigió la vista al mar, volviendo a suspirar.

—Sabes que no te obligo a casarte conmigo.

—Sousuke…

—Makoto, no estoy obligándote. Si te lo pedí fue porque pensé que me amabas. Tú dijiste que lo de Rin había sido una confusión, que _realmente_ siempre lo habías querido como a un hermano. Y yo decidí creerte a pesar de que es una estupidez —le dio un trago a la soda y respiró hondo—. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, puedes cancelarlo y no habrá rencores. Solo tomaré mis cosas y me iré, es muy simple. Así que ahora, habla.

El castaño miró al cielo, perdiendo la vista en las nubes. Sousuke estaba dando mucho, lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué tanto estaba dando él? Lo que pensaba y la realidad eran cosas muy distintas, porque, estaba claro, que Sousuke seguía sintiendo que la relación era unilateral. Ese chico seguía esforzándose por dar el amor equivalente a dos personas -le llamaba esfuerzo porque sabía que él estaba sufriendo-. Sonrió, soltando una pequeña risa y le quitó la lata.

—Puede que haya sido una excusa estúpida, _Sou_. Pero es lo que yo realmente creo —el aludido se relamió los labios y asintió.

—Ya lo decía.

—Pero yo realmente _sé_ que te amo. Más de lo que pude imaginar —Los ojos cian del más alto se clavaron en los esmeraldas del castaño, quien le sonrió al tiempo en que los cerraba—. Y si dije que quería casarme contigo, es porque realmente quiero casarme contigo.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que anocheció, observando el atardecer y después, las estrellas que adornaban el cielo. Makoto sonrió nuevamente, ignorando la mirada extrañada de Sousuke -pues le sonreía prácticamente a la nada-. Clavó la mirada, después, en el mismo punto en que su pareja tenía la vista puesta. La luna se alzaba sobre ellos brillante y enorme, siendo reflejada en el agua quieta del mar. Sousuke sonrió, el castaño ya le había dicho algo al respecto. Haru una vez, mientras intentaba llamar a Rin -que se escondía en Australia-, algo que a Makoto le había gustado mucho y le había contado a Sousuke.

 _La luna siempre era testigo del mejor de los amores._


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Aquél día, el calor había sido opacado por el frío y el suave ronroneo que el aire acondicionado emanaba. Haru y Rin habían reunido a sus amigos en el apartamento de Tokio del primero. Makoto no había asistido, claro estaba. Pero Haru no parecía afligido por ello. Nadie lo parecía. La pelea de ambos seguía sintiéndose reciente. Las acciones que el castaño… Bueno, nadie quería recordarlo, porque la culpa consumía a Rin todavía. Su inestabilidad era latente, aunque aparentase lo contrario. Y, a pesar de que el ambiente y la aparente felicidad de la pareja lo decían todo, nadie se preparó para lo que venía después.

—Vamos a casarnos, después de que los bebés nazcan.

Esa había sido la frase que había causado un efecto dominó, conformado por sus amigos. Las distintas expresiones pasaron por el rostro de cada uno, felicidad, confusión, enojo. Pero no importaba, porque, al final de cuentas, era su decisión.

Sou era quien se había mostrado molesto con la noticia, porque pensaba que las cosas no debían hacerse así. Haru y Rin estaban, en ese instante, en la cima de su montaña rusa, preparándose para bajar en picada. Todos lo sabían, ¿por qué no veían la realidad? Estaban batallando con Rin a montones y, ¿aceptaban un simple sí de su parte? Sou creía que las acciones debían tener sus razones, y las razones que movían a Rin en esos momentos no eran precisamente sanas. ¿Por qué enredarse la vida con tanto esmero?

Pero sonrió, porque sus palabras no iban a cambiar el hecho. Incluso ayudó a Gou a prepararle a su hermano una pequeña fiesta semanas después del nacimiento de sus hijos, celebrando su último día de soltería, aunque en realidad quería hablar con él a solas, también. Por eso se había sentado junto a Rin en aquél apartamento. Por eso había murmurado algunas palabras que hicieron fruncir el ceño de su mejor amigo.

—Es mi decisión —había dicho Rin esa noche, sosteniendo una copa de champagne que Gou había comprado con una parte de sus ahorros. Sou había suspirado, bebiendo de su propia copa.

—Lo sé, pero es una decisión…

— ¿Qué no cambiaré?

—Que tomaste cuando estabas desesperado. Escucha, has metido la pata durante los últimos nueve meses, Rin. Peleaste con Haru, intentaste suicidarte, provocaste a Makoto, intentaste abortar, e incluso trabajaste en situaciones insalubres, sabiendo tu estado.

—Me pagaron una mierda.

—Escúchame, joder. No has tomado las mejores decisiones. Y si haces mal esto, vas a dañarlos a todos. Él lo entenderá si hablas en este momento. Pero si lo haces después… —Rin suspiró, sonriendo levemente. Por eso el azabache calló.

—Sou, el amor que le tengo a Haru… Sabes que lo amo desde pequeños, ¿cierto? Me he pasado la vida persiguiéndolo… Así que… ¿no puede ser ésta la única decisión que haya tomado bien?

Y el recuerdo de lo feliz que había sido su amigo cuando él y Haru se hicieron pareja lo convenció de que sí, quizá era la oveja blanca en el rebaño negro. Por eso asistió a la boda, pese a que su pareja se encontraba mal en casa. Por eso perdonó a Rin la depresión que causó a Makoto y no lo mencionó. Sus acciones no estaban más que justificadas por el amor que les tenía a ambos.

Convenció a Makoto de alejarse por un tiempo, para tranquilizarse. Pero, conforme el tiempo se consumía, el castaño tomó la decisión de no acercarse de nuevo, jamás. Sousuke sabía que era por miedo a revivir aquello que aseguraba haber enterrado. Porque los otros no le creían, pero él si sabía cuánto era el amor que Makoto había otorgado a Rin aún sin saberlo él mismo, incluso cuando el castaño comenzó a engañarse, diciéndose que en verdad había sido sobreprotección. Lo supo desde aquél día en que vio a Rin por primera vez en meses. El rostro de Makoto se lo había dicho. Se lastimaba los dedos mientras escuchaba a Haru gritar, pero apretaba los puños cuando escuchaba los sollozos de Rin. Y, si no lo hubiese amado, Makoto hubiese separado la distancia, los hubiese detenido. Si no lo hubiera amado, él hubiera interferido. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que Rin lo necesitaba. Y lo sabía porque lo amaba.

Sousuke era consciente de que las oportunidades debían aprovecharse, también se había dado cuenta de que Makoto podía amarlo a él, separando ese sentimiento de lo que una vez sintió por el pelirrojo. Por eso le pidió matrimonio. Y por eso juró protegerlo por siempre, ante sus mentiras y las de los demás.

Porque la bondad de Makoto era tal, que Sousuke terminó por contagiarse de ella. Por eso calló. Y por eso vivió atemorizado de que un día, Makoto se marcharía de su lado.

* * *

Nagisa se dejó caer con cansancio en el sofá de la sala del departamento que Gou había rentado algunas semanas en Kyoto, suspirando sonoramente en un intento de llamar la atención de la estúpida pareja de tortolos que se encontraban en el sillón adyacente. La chica le sonrió, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? —cuestionó, luego frunció el ceño— No, ¿cómo entraste?

—Gou-chan, dejas la llave entre las ramas del rosal siempre.

— ¿Eso haces? —preguntó Rei, algo extrañado. La pelirroja asintió.

—Pero no se ve a menos de que sepas dónde está…

—O que tropieces con la maceta y la hagas caer —sonrió Nagisa. Rei imitó el gesto, negando suavemente.

—Gou-san, debes ser más cuidadosa.

—De cualquier manera… ¿Qué haces aquí, Nagisa? Pensé que te quedarías en un hotel…

—Esa era la idea, pero estaba aburrido porque robaste a Rei-chan.

—Te invitó a quedarte aquí también, Nagisa-kun.

—En ese momento no quería ser la tercera rueda.

Gou había reído suavemente y le había llevado a la habitación de invitados, diciéndole que podía quedarse ahí mientras estuviera en Kyoto. Nagisa aceptó con una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo que desempacaría algunas cosas e iría con ellos más tarde, pero, cuando la chica volvió con Rei, aquella supuesta felicidad se marchó. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer contra la puerta, mordiéndose el labio. Le dolía ver a Rei con Gou, porque… A él le había gustado mucho. Sonrió mientras abrazaba sus piernas y observó el lugar. La felicidad del peliazul era la única razón por la que no había luchado. Porque sabía que él amaba a Gou con todo su corazón y era correspondido. Por eso había comprendido la situación de Makoto. Por eso le había atormentado el desenlace. Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, echándose a la cama y abrazando una almohada. Había muchas formas de ganar y, mientras Rei fuese feliz, él se daría por victorioso.

El mundo era así, y así debería soportarlo.

* * *

¿Qué es en realidad lo que hay que hacer para ser feliz? Para empezar, uno debía quitarse la idea de que la felicidad existía, porque ésta, en realidad, es solo la creencia que una persona tiene sobre vivir su ideal. No había una explicación más clara de por qué antes creía ser feliz.

En el pasado, cuando tenía lo que quería sin importar qué, gracias al esfuerzo y la dedicación ejercida en cada acción protagónica de la vida, parecía ser feliz. Creía con firmeza que lo tenía todo.

Un novio sonriente, un buen puesto en un equipo de natación, la oportunidad de calificar para las olimpiadas, un departamento bastante acogedor en Australia, una familia postiza cariñosa, una familia real que lo esperaba en casa, un perro, amistades por todas partes… Siempre lo había querido y, al obtenerlo, creyó que eso era la felicidad. Porque ese había sido su ideal.

Luego sucedió aquella trágica experiencia, donde la amistad y el amor fueron puestos a prueba. Donde él mismo se debatió entre lo correcto e incorrecto, donde tenía que ignorar el sentimiento de pesadez que le apresaba al saberse diferente para tomar una buena decisión y no lo logró.

Rin perdió y ganó mucho a la vez, desde a su familia australiana -que en realidad no hizo más que apoyarlo al enterarse-, hasta sus dos hermosos hijos. Claro, y el asuntito con Makoto.

Los disturbios siempre iban a existir en la vida, eso lo supo Rin cuando, al dejarle dos recién nacidos en brazos, la enfermera le sonrió levemente y murmuró, expectativa, un "debes amamantarlos". Había cosas que no se esperaban y llegaban sin más, como cuando Haru, al ver a ambos bebés pegados al pecho del pelirrojo, le sonrió y declaró que él quería ser partícipe de la acción. Pero los buenos finales esperarían a la vuelta de la esquina, sin excepciones. Solo debía saberse hacia donde virar.

Altas y bajas habían dramatizado su vida, y Rin sobrevivió a todo ello con pequeños daños colaterales -como el hecho de dejar la natación y el distanciamiento entre Haru y Makoto-. Pero… En verdad no había forma en que pudiera pasar de lo que tenía frente a él.

Sus dos hijos, derechitos y con el ceño fruncido, le observaban fijamente. Parados frente a él, Niji y Sakura exigían una respuesta que Rin no conocía en realidad, porque todas las contestaciones parecían ser excusas.

—Papi, ¿por qué me amas más que a Sakura? —volvió a preguntar. Estaba claro que amaba a ambos por igual, pero ya había dicho eso y los niños no habían cedido.

— ¿Qué quieren que les diga?

—La verdad —Sakura hizo un puchero, Niji lo atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Sakura y yo creemos que me quieres tanto, que no estás dispuesto a nadar con él, porque perderías mucho tiempo que podrías pasar conmigo.

Rin frunció el ceño y volteó a todas partes, en busca de algún culpable, pues esa respuesta era… Bastante rebuscada. Dudaba que a su hijo le hubiese llegado esa conclusión.

—Sí, papi. Papá siempre me lleva a nadar, de hecho, él me enseñó a nadar. Tú ni siquiera fuiste a mi prueba, nunca me has llevado al club, tampoco. Tú siempre estás con Niji.

—Eso es porque Niji estaba muy, muy enfermo, no fue porque no quisiera.

—Puede que eso sea verdad, pero hace mucho que Niji no se enferma, ¿verdad? —El pelinegro asintió enérgicamente— ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

— ¿Perdón? —el mayor alzó una ceja, confundido.

— ¿Le tienes miedo al agua, es eso?

—No, pero…

— ¡Tú me debes un regalo de cumpleaños! —declaró Sakura, soltándose del agarre de Niji y cruzándose de brazos— ¡Llévame a nadar!

—No. Tu regalo lo mandé a pedir hace unas semanas y aún no llega, por eso no te lo he dado. Y dejen de decir estupideces, ¿vale? Los amo a ambos, por igual, sin distinciones. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de nadar, ¿bien?

— ¡Eres estúpido! —gritó el pequeño pelinegro, con las mejillas rojas. Rin entrecerró los ojos y se agachó frente a él.

— ¿Quieres repetir eso? —gruñó, levemente divertido. Niji negó con rapidez. Sakura lo jaló de la camisa y alzó la voz.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papi le está enseñando los dientes a Niji! ¡Le está gruñendo! ¡Le está gruñendo! —El mayor suspiró, dejándose caer en el piso.

—No puede ser…

— ¿Les estás gruñendo a los niños, Rin? —Haru apareció por el pasillo, quitándose el delantal azul que usaba para cocinar la cena. El aludido negó.

—No es así, yo solo…

—Papi dijo que éramos estúpidos —afirmó Niji, parándose a un lado de Sakura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Les dijiste eso? —Rin negó rápidamente.

—No es verdad, solo les dije que no dijeran estupideces…

—Y también dijo que no nos amaba, ni a ti ni a mí, solo a Niji.

— ¿Sí?

—Sabes que no es verdad, Haru.

—Pero sí dijiste eso —corroboró Niji, abrazándose a la pierna del pelinegro mayor.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

— ¿De verdad pelearás con los niños?

—Nosotros solo queríamos que nos viera nadar —Niji tomó la mano de Sakura, quien ya se había echado a llorar. Rin los observó, incrédulo.

—Eso no fue lo que…

— ¡Papi no nos quiere! —Y sin más, desaparecieron por el pasillo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Rin? —masculló Haru. El pelirrojo lo observó atónito y balbuceó una respuesta antes de que Haru se marchara a la cocina.

¿Qué mierda les sucedía?

* * *

Lo primero que Rin vio al despertar, fueron un par de brazos que se aferraron a su cuerpo de inmediato. Lo primero que escuchó, habían sido los sollozos de Haru. Inmediatamente sus ojos se vieron invadidos por lágrimas, sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

—Ha… Haru…

—Estás vivo —había sollozado el otro, escondiéndose en su cuello—. Perdón por creer… creí que habías muerto… Cuando dejaste de respirar… cuando cerraste los ojos…

— ¡Como si fuera a morir después de haber pasado por todo esto, imbécil! —gritó Rin, echándose a llorar— No soy tan débil, no me molestes —y entonces había iniciado una sarta de groserías. Porque también había estado asustado antes de entrar en aquél quirófano.

Pero no estaba enojado, estaba feliz de ver a Haruka ahí, aunque él no paraba de llorar. Gou no paraba de llorar. Su madre no paraba de llorar. Y supuso lo peor. Su respiración se entrecortó mientras volteaba a todos lados, en vano. Su llanto fue inminente. Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Haru, mientras su imaginación abría paso a la peor de las situaciones. Se lo habían dicho. Le habían dicho lo peligroso que era. Le habían advertido que sería un milagro si su cuerpo lograba resistir el parto. Porque estaba débil, porque su parto había sido, en parte, un experimento.

Todos mueren, todos viven, tú mueres, ellos mueren.

Y no dejó de llorar, aun cuando Haru le intentó convencer de que sus hijos estaban vivos. No paró hasta que la enfermera entró con ambos niños en una cuna transparente cada uno. Se calmó cuando tuvo a Sakura en sus brazos, pero su ansiedad volvió cuando observó a Niji, cargado por Haru.

Era tan pequeño.

Y frágil.

Y delgado.

Y tranquilo.

Sakura echó a llorar, pero a Rin no le importó. Fue ahí cuando la conexión con su pequeño pelirrojo se vio interrumpida, porque había sido por culpa de Rin que Niji hubiese nacido de aquella manera. Su descuido había tenido consecuencias y su hijo se encontraba en una situación así.

Le dijeron que la culpa no era suya, porque el plomo que él había aspirado no traía esa clase de consecuencias, además de que había aspirado realmente poco. Que su hijo hubiese nacido anémico no era nada del otro mundo, muchos niños nacían de esa forma, pero era tratable y no dejaba rastro. No habría consecuencias a largo plazo, solo había que donar algo de sangre y estaría bien. Pero Rin no lo entendió.

Y con el paso de los días, semanas, meses y años, él se negó a dejar la culpa atrás.

* * *

No quería seguir cargando con culpa. Quería continuar. Por eso fue al cuarto de sus hijos, haciendo que se cambiasen, y los cargó hacia la sala. Llamó a Haru y le dijo que saldrían. Iba a demostrarles que, por ellos, por su familia, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Encendió el auto después de sentar a los niños en sus respectivas sillitas. Haru le preguntó a donde se dirigían, pero Rin solo aceleró.

El amor que sentía hacia ellos era innegable.

Haru sonrió imperceptiblemente en cuanto estacionaron. Niji se apuró a bajar del auto, seguido por Sakura, y ambos corrieron dentro de la instalación. Rin salió del auto y los siguió, sin esperar al azabache, quien, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje.

 **** _Para: Número desconocido_

 _De: Nanase Haruka_

 ** _Funcionó. |_**

Sakura y Niji se detuvieron frente a la piscina, agachándose y tocando el agua quieta. El lugar estaba oscuro, posiblemente no deberían estar ahí. Era el lugar donde Haru había encontrado un reclutador para irse a Kyoto. Pero no había ni un alma más que la de ellos cuatro en aquél lugar. Sakura se quitó la ropa, Niji intentó detenerlo, antes de lanzarse a la piscina. Rin rotó los ojos. No debió dejarlo tanto tiempo a solas con Nanase. El menor de los azabaches se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a patear el agua con esmero, algo divertido.

— ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí? —cuestionó Haru. Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Querían que los traejera —contestó sin más. El mayor se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared, esperando.

—Eso no es verdad. Eso no fue lo que te pidieron.

Con un chistido, Rin asintió. Comenzó a sacarse la ropa y se acercó a la plataforma. Sakura le observó y salió de la piscina de inmediato, corriendo hacia él y tomándolo del brazo.

— ¿Vas a competir conmigo?

—Tienes que hacerlo rápido, o podría morderte.

Una sonrisa infantil invadió el rostro del niño. Sakura corrió rápidamente al carril de a lado, parándose sobre la plataforma y poniéndose los visores que Rin le había ordenado llevar. El pelirrojo se estiró por un momento y suspiró. No había nadado en largos años. Se colocó los visores y dejó que el elástico chasqueara en su nuca. Sonrió.

— _Ready? —_ observó a su hijo con una sonrisa burlona que le fue devuelta. Sakura sonrió seguro de sí mismo y se alistó— _Go!_

¿Qué era en realidad lo que había que hacer para ser feliz? Primero, debía meterse en la cabeza que no lo lograría solo. La felicidad se lograba en conjunto. La felicidad era única para cada quién. Y su felicidad estaba ahí.

La adrenalina que le invadió en ese momento, la gratitud y el alivio, aumentó con cada brazada que lo acercaba a su meta. Tocó la pared y sacó la cabeza, intentando recuperar la respiración. Sakura lo veía desde arriba con los ojos brillosos. Él no había saltado de la plataforma y lo observaba junto a niji. Pero Rin no había nadado solo. Rin se había sentido perseguido. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el carril de alado. Haru le sonrió con la respiración agitada y alzó la mano. Rin sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Golpeó la palma contraria con la propia.

La felicidad se creaba sola. Y esa noche, bajo la luna, una nueva meta se creó. Su sueño regresó y haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Volvería a nadar.

Pero ya no estaría solo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Dato extra:_**

 **Anemia en el recién nacido:** Esto significa que la sangre del bebé contiene menos glóbulos rojos de lo normal. Los glóbulos rojos son los que transportan oxígeno a través del cuerpo. Cuando un bebé tiene anemia, el cuerpo del mismo no recibe suficiente oxígeno y esto hace que el bebé se sienta cansado y con menos energía. Muchos bebés presentan anemia leve pocos meses después del nacimiento. Estos casos no requieren tratamiento. Si la anemia del bebé es diagnosticada como grave, debe someterse a tratamiento, que implica una transfusión de sangre para reponer los glóbulos rojos.

En esta historia, la anemia de Niji se debe a pérdida de sangre debido a la transfusión feto a madre, que es cuando cierta cantidad de sangre del bebé pasa al flujo sanguíneo de la madre. O bien, puede ser que Sakura haya recibido más sangre que Niji, lo cual sería llamado transfusión mellizo a mellizo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

 _Bien, bajo la luna llegó a su fin. Y eso me alegra x3 Final "feliz" everywhere. Ahora bien… ¡Próximos proyectos! Bien, estaba pensando en hacer un MakoRin y lo haré, tengo la trama y todo, solo me falta escribirlo:'3. OTRO MPREG pero este será más fluffy, tiene que ser HaruRin porque pues… Ah, SouRin podría ser, también. Porque el papel de pareja de Rin le queda a esos dos en mi historia, aunque hay pocos fics mpreg HaruRin y pues…_

 _Lean mi nueva historia, Sacrificios (?)_

 _Ahora, estaba trabajando en una historia, con Andersen, pero no he podido continuarla porque mi FUCKING computadora viejita no tiene un jodido cargador y yo de tonta no la guardé en la nube xD_

 _Aún hay más._

 _Cada vez me gusta más el SouRin y el MakoRin. Así que… Bueno, esos fics que están subidos los terminaré, junto con los otros que faltan por subir ([creo que solo dos) y me dedicaré a escribir MakoRin y SouRin._

 _Y BillDip, mi corazón me dice que escriba Human!Bill x Dipper. Jsankjd ah. Bueno, me despido. Gracias a los que esperaron y todo eso, me alegra que me hayan seguido durante todo este tiempo. Si faltan puntos de aclarar para este fic, agregaré un extra para unir lazos._

 _NO ESCRIBIRÉ LA BODA SOUMAKO. A menos de que más de diez personas lo pidan. Recuerden que publico en tres plataformas, así que es posible._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	33. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

**_La historia toma lugar desde el capítulo 12 y 13. Contiene partes de ambos capítulos, modificados para este nuevo final._**

* * *

 **FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

* * *

 **Sobre la luna**

 _¿Ya no lo amas? A Rin… ¿Haruka? ¿Ya no lo amas? ¿Puedes perdonarme?_

 _No quiero tener hijos…_

 _Por favor, dilo. Di que ya no lo amas. Haru, ¿amas a Rin? Haru, por favor. ¿Lo amas?_

 _Necesito escucharlo, necesito que me perdones._

 _Makoto, lo siento. Haru… Haru, lo lamento demasiado. Perdóname. No lo sabía. Si hubiese podido evitarlo…_

 _Haru, ¿qué hay sobre un hijo? ¿Qué opinas de un hijo? Con cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos color…_

 _Makoto, no pienso tener hijos… No por ahora, quizá nunca._

 _Rin, ¿tú de verdad lo amas? ¿Crees que podrías dejar de amarlo? Haru, ¿qué tanto lo amas?_

 _¿Puedes amarlo tanto como yo? ¿Puedes justificarlo? ¿No harías lo mismo en mi lugar? ¿Por qué no lo seguiste? ¿Por qué lo destruiste? ¿Haru, de verdad lo amabas? ¿Tú que sabes sobre amar? ¡Tú jamás pudiste amarlo! ¿Cómo lo pudiste creer? ¡Monopolizaste a Rin! ¡No lo amas! ¿Tú que sabes, Haru?_

—Haru, estoy enamorado de Rin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro y despejado cielo nocturno mientras la brisa corría sin reparo alguno por las desoladas calles de la zona donde Makoto residía. La luz de la luna iluminaba parcialmente el lugar, una tenue brillantez que podría hacer todo más visible. Más hermoso. Más tétrico. Pero a Makoto no le importaba nada de ello. Los ojos de Rin parecían enormes mientras, aferrado al alféizar, observaba expectante las estrellas. La luna reflejaba en él y a Makoto le encantaba.

— ¿Lo puedes repetir? —el corazón del castaño dio un vuelco y su adulación se volvió tristeza. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor y lo apretó ligeramente.

—No te martirices con ello, Rin —musitó. El pelirrojo le miró levemente y negó.

—Solo una vez más.

—Está bien, pero si tienes que llorar, llora —volvió a apretarle el hombro y se colocó a su lado, elevando la mirada hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la brisa helada contra su rostro antes de hablar—. Hoy fui a ver a Haru…

La música moderna se escuchaba de fondo, bajo la plática de la clientela encontrada en el restaurante. También se alcanzaba a oír el choque de los cubiertos contra los platos. Y, en cierta forma, resultaba tranquilizante. Era martes por la tarde y Makoto sabía que Haru estaba en su descanso a esa hora, por ello había ido a verlo. Así que se encontraban comiendo en un local cercano a su trabajo.

Haru, frente a él, lucía decaído. Apenas se diferenciaban las ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero ahí estaban. Y Makoto sabía que estaba tan incómodo como él. No, Makoto sabía que Haru estaba incómodo porque _sabía_ que él estaba incómodo. Su típica sonrisa acompañaba la plática superficial que llevaban, pero Makoto no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar cuando Haru mencionaba a Rin.

—Entonces, ¿estás mejor? —cuestionó el castaño luego de un rato. Haru estaba revolviendo la comida en su plato y Makoto ignoró el suspiro triste que el pelinegro exhaló. Dolía verlo así. Dolía hacerlo peor.

—No puedo deprimirme por siempre…

—No puedes —concordó, tomando un poco de la limonada. El líquido frío bajó por su garganta, refrescándolo, pero el nudo que se había formado no parecía querer irse. Tenía que decirlo. Tenía que… Tenía que intentarlo. Lo sentía mucho. Carraspeó ligeramente y miró a Haruka a los ojos—. Eso quiere decir…. ¿Ya no amas a Rin?

Los ojos de Haruka parecieron brillar por un momento mientras clavaba la mirada en su mejor amigo. Makoto sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina y Haru soltó el aire. La respuesta, tan ansiada y tan odiada, llegó a sus oídos y Makoto… No supo si era un mal augurio, pero se sintió aliviado por unos segundos que odiaría toda su vida.

—No lo sé. Es decir, lo amo, Makoto. Pero creo que lo odio más de lo que lo amo.

Odiar a Rin. Parecía imposible después de todo lo pasado, pero Makoto podía entenderlo. Podía entender que Rin no había tomado las mejores decisiones. Entendía que el pelirrojo huía siempre. Entendía que el dolor de Haru lo cegaba. Rin no había dado lugar a explicaciones. No le había dado otra oportunidad. Rin estaba escondido. Para Haru, Rin lo odiaba desde algún rincón en el planeta.

Para Haru, Rin solo pensaba en sí mismo.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada hacia la solitaria calle, mirando fijamente el faro que iluminaba con una maldita soledad que comenzaba a odiar. A cualquier parte que miraba, solo veía la soledad y eso sí era un mal augurio. Sentirse tan solo. Sentir que Haru lo odiaba. Sentir que con lo que Makoto había contado, lo había perdido todo.

Pero, sin Haru…

Makoto vio cómo Rin se acariciaba el vientre y sonrió un poco.

—No es una linda historia —comentó el menor. El castaño asintió.

—No es una linda historia, pero si tú no hablas con Haru, él va a seguir pensando que tú lo odias. Y te odiará por huir, por no darle una oportunidad.

—Él… o ella… Será lo único que me quede de Haru, entonces… Lo único que me quede en la vida.

Makoto jamás terminaría de comprender la psicología humana ni que tan roto podría llegar a estar alguien. No sabía por lo que Rin pasaba, no sabía nada de una crisis de identidad. Jamás sabría como se sentiría que todo su mundo se pusiese de cabeza, como había hecho el mundo de Rin. Siempre le sorprendería la mentalidad humana. No entendía a Rin, pero sabía que iba a aferrarse a lo único que le dejaría el amor de su vida. Sabía que había renunciado al amor de Haruka Nanase hacía tiempo y, que lo que Makoto le había contado ese mismo día, solo había reafirmado su renuncia. Rin no iba a luchar por Haru y saber que el pelinegro ya no le amaba le hacía sentir… Diferente.

Ese día, Rin se fue a la cama temprano y Makoto se quedó solo, mirando la luna con tristeza y una ligera sonrisa. No podía odiar a Haru por renunciar a Rin, sabía que el pelinegro no se acostumbraba a luchar por las personas, aunque el pelirrojo fuese su debilidad en mil ocasiones. Esta vez se sentía diferente. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que Haru decía la verdad. No iba a amar a Rin por mucho más tiempo.

Soltó un sollozo y bajó el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras se aferraba al marco de la ventana. No había contado toda la historia. No había podido contárselo todo. No había tenido el valor suficiente.

Haru había apretado los puños y Makoto había visto que quería llorar. Pero eso no lo había detenido. Su voz sonó clara cuando lo llamó y el dolor en los ojos del pelinegro no se hizo esperar. Su mirada, tan inmensamente azul y eternamente triste, se clavó en los ojos de Makoto mientras este hablaba.

—Tengo que decirte algo —y Haru soltó una risita falsa. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del suéter y enfrentó al castaño.

—Vas a decirme lo de Rin.

Makoto sintió un vuelco. La mirada de Haru, el odio y el dolor. Vaya. Entonces había sido eso. Habían sido unos imbéciles. Él. Rin. Pensando que Haru viviría en su maldita ignorancia. Pensando que ellos habían ido un paso más allá al planearlo todo. Pensando que podían predecirlo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeabas esconder ese pequeño detalle? ¿Por cuánto tiempo querías verme la cara de idiota?

—No lo entiendes, Haru. Rin está… En problemas… Vino a mí pidiendo ayuda y yo acepté dársela. Quería encontrar una manera para decírtelo, para hacer que él te lo dijera correctamente. Pero está tan roto que…

 _¿Por qué lo destruiste?_

— ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda a mí? —cuestionó. Makoto le observó por unos segundos. Parecía calmado. Como si se hubiese hecho la idea desde antes.

—No me corresponde a mí decírtelo.

—Le corresponde a Rin, pero él no me lo dirá.

—Dale tiempo.

—Más tiempo —tomó su vaso y lo analizó brevemente, o al menos así le pareció a Makoto—. Me está dejando de lado, ¿puedes ver eso?

—No lo entiendes, Haru. No todo en la vida es fácil de decir. La etapa que está pasando es… Incluso me sorprende que me lo haya dicho a mí. Está aferrándose desesperadamente y tú solo piensas en lo mucho que te duele el no saberlo antes que yo —Haru lo miró con sorpresa y suspiró.

—Hablas como si no me conocieras… Yo habría aceptado el silencio de Rin. Mis puertas siempre estarían abiertas para él porque lo amo. Pero mentir, huir, esconderse… Rin siempre está haciendo eso. Y odio esa parte de él, Makoto. No me duele el no saberlo primero. Me duele el no ser considerado por él. Él no creyó que yo lo amaba lo suficiente, gracias a mis padres. Y yo ya no lo amo lo suficiente, gracias a que es un idiota.

 _"Lo que ibas a decir. Dilo ya."_

Makoto no objetó nada más. No alcanzaba a comprenderlo y, en realidad, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban. Haru se arrepentiría después. Rin también lo haría. Amándose tanto y desconfiando de más. No era una relación funcional. Nunca lo sería. Reunió el valor suficiente en ese momento y confesó.

—Haru, estoy enamorado de Rin.

—Lo sé —su voz salió en un susurro. El pelinegro se levantó y dejó algo de propina en la mesa—. Siempre has estado enamorado de Rin.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —cuestionó en voz queda. ¿Cómo Haru podría saber algo?

—Cuando estás alrededor de Rin… Siempre estabas extrañamente alegre. No sé cómo más expresarlo, pero yo lo sabía y lo ignoré. No te odio por haberte enamorado de él. No sé siquiera si puedo odiarte aún si estás traicionándome.

" _Así que odiarás a Rin, en mi lugar"._

La culpa jamás abandonaría a Makoto, pero era su oportunidad. Salvaría a Rin y sería feliz con él. Jamás sabría que Haruka había mentido.

Jamás sabría que Haru había llegado a casa hecho pedazos. Que nunca podría odiar a Rin, porque su amor era tan intenso que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él, a sabiendas de que Makoto lo salvaría.

El amor era un loco juego de extraños movimientos. Los hilos que movían al destino estaban revueltos y el amor que era jamás volvería a ser. Porque Haru había renunciado a Rin y al hijo que sabía que esperaba de él. Porque Haru sabía que no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo. Nunca había dicho las palabras correctas y la felicidad en la relación que había mantenido con ese pelirrojo no superaría jamás la noche de la navidad.

Sus esperanzas habían sido pisoteadas y él había sido botado del camino. Y no le dio la oportunidad a Rin de decidirlo por sí mismo.

Ni Makoto ni Rin sabrían jamás que Sara había hablado más de lo necesario justo antes de regresar a Australia. Jamás sabrían lo mucho que a le habría gustado tener un hijo con Rin.

Jamás sabrían lo mucho que le dolería verlos juntos. Amando lo que él nunca podría recuperar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rin comenzó a alimentarse correctamente a partir de ese día y Makoto sabía que la decisión había sido tomada. Los engranajes del pelirrojo se habían movido de tal manera que conservar al hijo de Haru era lo único que _en verdad_ conservaría del amor que una vez fue.

La pancita de Rin iba en aumento y el afecto de Makoto también.

Las caricias se sentían diferentes. Las grandes manos de Makoto sobre su vientre parecían querer trasmitirle algo tan cálido que Rin estaba ansioso por sentir. Los abrazos del castaño, las miradas, su suave voz llamándolo al almuerzo…

Rin jamás amaría todo eso.

Pero lo aceptaría, porque en verdad quería amarlo. Porque Makoto de verdad se esforzaba.

No estaba feliz. Pero lo iba a estar. Solo debía seguir esforzándose por componer ese corazón roto, con el que intentaría amar a Makoto. No necesitaban a nadie más. Correspondería.

Rin se había cegado y no entendería que no debía agradecer ofreciendo un amor que jamás sentiría de verdad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

La mañana de la segunda semana de su cuarto mes, Rin notó algo extraño. Frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá, donde había estado sentado leyendo un libro que Makoto le había recomendado días atrás. Abrió el refrigerador y buscó algo para comer, entonces el castaño le tocó el hombro.

— ¿No esperarás a que haga el almuerzo? —Rin hizo una suave mueca y se tocó el vientre.

—Siento… Como hambre… Pero no lo sé, no tengo hambre en realidad…

Los ojos de Makoto brillaron y colocó la mano rápidamente junto a la contraria, en el vientre del menor. Lo observó expectante y sonrió.

— ¿Se sienten como pequeñas explosiones? —Rin alzó una ceja.

— ¿Me estás preguntando si tengo gases?

— ¡No! Es que… Recuerdo cuando mamá estaba embarazada. Ella decía que se sentía como el hambre, pero no era realmente el hambre. Pequeños golpecitos… ¡Ahí! ¡Está moviéndose! —Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ser testigo de la felicidad de Makoto y, por pura inercia, gritó.

— ¡Está moviéndose!

— ¡Está vivo! —exclamó antes de abrazar al pelirrojo, quien devolvió el abrazo de inmediato.

— ¡Está…! ¡Claro que está vivo, idiota! —soltó una risita y bajó la mirada, observando a Makoto de reojo.

El castaño se separó lentamente, con una sonrisa aún adornándole el rostro y clavó la mirada en Rin, quien sonreía con diversión. Fue un impulso, estaba claro. Pero no importaba, porque su bebé pateaba su vientre mientras los labios de Makoto encontraban los propios.

Fue un beso suave y cargado de sentimientos, aunque distintos. Makoto expresaba todo el cariño que Rin ansiaba sentir. Y Rin expresaba todo el agradecimiento que Makoto ameritaba. No era amor, no podía serlo. Porque Rin siempre amaría a Haru, aún si pasaba el resto de la eternidad junto a Makoto.

 _A veces es difícil entender que alguien no está hecho para ti._

Pero, ¿quién podía definir quién era para quién? ¿Quién obligaba a Rin a permanecer atado a Haru con un maldito hilo rojo que ni siquiera debía existir? Probabilidades. Mínimas probabilidades de que alguien allá arriba te emparejara con alguien de acá abajo. ¡Mínimas! Y, mientras las probabilidades no fuesen absolutas, Makoto se encargaría de demostrar que él y Rin podían vivir en el resto de las posibilidades.

Un mundo lleno de infinitos. Un mundo indefinido.

Las manos de Makoto se posaron en la cintura de Rin, tirando de él para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Le acarició la espalda con suavidad mientras sus labios seguían moviéndose sobre los otros, que respondían con tal timidez que a Makoto bien podría hervirle la sangre de no ser por lo consciente que estaba de la situación. Estaban viviendo su propio infinito. Lejos de Haru, lejos de todos.

Rin era para él.

Entonces, las palabras de Haru pesaron. _Siempre has estado enamorado de Rin._ Si Haru lo sabía… Si Haru siempre lo supo… Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo habían hablado antes de distorsionar todo? Los labios de Rin sabían al jugo de naranja que tomó para el desayuno. De seguro Haru sabría lo bien que Rin se impregnaba del sabor. Haru lo sabía, porque Haru actuó. Por Rin, para ganar.

Y las palabras de Sousuke resonaron en su mente. _Es como si fueran malditamente dependientes, ¿no? Rin con su necedad a ganarle a Nanase. Y Nanase… Bueno, él parece provocar a Rin bastante bien._

—Mmh —se quejó el pelirrojo cuando Makoto lo pegó aún más a él, presionándole la cintura, como si quisiera traspasarle la piel con los dedos. Sus besos, posesivos y desesperados, se trasladaron al cuello del menor mientras sus manos bajaban hacia el firme trasero de Rin—. Makoto, ten cuidado —volvió a quejarse. El aludido abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente.

— ¿No te gusta? —cuestionó. Rin soltó el aire y se mordió el labio.

—Me da miedo lastimar al bebé…

—No lo voy a lastimar, te lo juro.

Una luna llena de errores brillaría sobre ellos esa noche, cuando Rin decidiría que no había más por hacer y Makoto declararía que la pálida luz nocturna presenciaría el consumo de un amor no correspondido.

Bajo luna se crearía el desastre. El desamor reinaría sobre la oscuridad de la noche y opacaría todas las estrellas que Rin algún día podría llegar a ver. Encima de él, Makoto se movía a un ritmo que le hacía suspirar. Pero, de un momento a otro, Makoto desapareció y el rostro de Haru tomó su lugar. Su primera vez, en Navidad. Y también su última vez.

Sobre la luna se extendía la infinidad del universo. Miles de sistemas, miles de estrellas, miles de galaxias, miles de posibilidades. Y, aún si habían elegido una opción errónea, otro universo se había abierto ante ellos. Rin estaría eternamente agradecido.

¿Quién sabe algo sobre amar? ¿Quién sabe algo sobre sacrificar?

Haru tocó la puerta un par de veces y escuchó varios pasos corriendo en el interior. Se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos, soltando el aire lentamente y preparando la mejor sonrisa que se le pudiera ocurrir. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, un par de brazos lo rodearon.

—Qué bueno que viniste, papá —exclamó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa. Haru iba a responder cuando otros brazos atraparon su pierna.

— ¡Papá!

—Niji, estás descalzo, ve por tus zapatos y tu mochila —le regañó. El niño soltó una risita y regresó corriendo al interior justo cuando Rin apareció, recargándose en una encimera y sonriéndole amablemente.

No importaba cuantos años pasaran, Rin seguía luciendo hermoso. No, no importaba cuanto tiempo faltara, siempre dolería el ver a Makoto besarle castamente y abrazarlo por la cintura.

Sakura le sonrió levemente y tiró de su suéter, haciendo que Haru se agachase. Se acercó al oído del mayor y susurró con claridad.

—Papi siempre va a amarte.

No importaba cuantos perdones suplicaran al viento, Haruka y Rin siempre se encontrarían en cuanto Makoto saliese a trabajar. Siempre serían culpables, pero ellos eran la luna en el mundo del otro. Iluminando el camino cuando la oscuridad parecía amenazar. Un beso lleno de culpa y una cama llena de emociones.

No había ser en el mundo que los separase. Incluso si Rin se casaba con Makoto.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 ** _Lo lamento por Makoto, pero… O sea, ¿qué hay de Sousuke?_**

 ** _Esta versión va muuuuy por encima, como pueden ver. Pero aclararé algunas dudas que podrían surgir._**

 ** _1\. Al desistir de Rin, Haru le dio a este las ganas de seguir viviendo. Suena ilógico, pero tiene sentido. Cuando dijo que no lo amaba, le quitó el peso de culpa de encima. Agh, no sé cómo explicarlo._**

 ** _2\. ¿Sousuke? ¿Quién es ese? Ah, debe ser el tipo que solo se enteró de Rin y Makoto cuando visitó al nuevo padre-madre en el hospital. No pudo reclamar, porque Rin estaba muy feliz y cómodo con Makoto. Y Makoto se veía completo. Y Sousuke amaba que sus dos más grandes prioridades fuesen felices._**

 ** _3\. ¿Reigisa? Parfabar. No, no. Rei y Gou se quedan juntos. Con respecto a eso, el fic no cambia._**

 ** _4\. Mamá Matsuoka… bueno, ella seguro hizo apariciones durante el embarazo de Rin, así como los padres de Makoto, Ran y Ren. Así como todos, alabe._**

 ** _5\. ¿Es necesario este número? Bueno, sí. Rin es infiel a Makoto con Haru. Ustedes imagínense como empezó esa infidelidad 7u7_**

 ** _6\. Sakura ama tanto a sus papás que quiere que sean una familia de tres. A Niji le de yolo:P_**

 ** _7\. c: Es un placer servirles esta mierdita con ortografía digna._**


End file.
